


Year 4 - The First Bite of Reality

by Casazael



Series: The Dwarf Who Lived [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casazael/pseuds/Casazael
Summary: After his narrow escape from the Acromantula and subsequent meeting with the Minister of Magic, Kíli was dying to go back to the normal student life in Hogwarts. Unfortunately, as he approached adulthood, life might not be so simple anymore. It would bring him more excitement and danger in equal measure. Was he ready for that?
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: The Dwarf Who Lived [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680766
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Deep down inside Erebor, two figures could be seen wandering amongst the dark passages inside the labyrinths of the mine. The lights on the walls were dim, only slightly augmented by the glitter of some undoubtedly precious stones peeking through the cracks on the wall that was covered in strange symbols of a language spoken by only a few nowadays. The craftsmanship, however, could be seen everywhere, from the intricately carved lamps to the smooth yet sturdy spiral stone staircases leading to an even deeper level. Unlike the mines in the Muggle world, this one was impeccably clean and free of dust or soot. Although it was impossible to judge the passage of time in this deeply-underground room where no sunlight had ever penetrated, the eerie silence was a sure sign that it was outside the normal working hours. The room was so quiet that the conversation of the two figures, though held in a whisper, felt unusually loud.

“Are yeh sure of the changes?” The shorter but stouter one of the two asked again. The shadow of his hood covered the majority of his face but not his figure. It was obvious even in this dim light that he was very powerful and strong with his broad shoulders and muscular arms.

“Aye, I am sure.” The other figure was taller and more slender than the first. Instead of a hood, he was wearing what closely resembled a crown. His robes were also much more extravagant with intricate threads of gold and silver woven into the lush and expensive fabric. Unlike the first figure, who walked like a warrior full of alertness, his strides were much more composed and majestic. “The signs were subtle but hard to miss.”

“When did it start?” asked the first figure, who still did not sound very convinced.

“Several days ago when we were on our way back from the journey. When I first noticed the signs, I did not believe it. I have suffered too many disappointed hopes of such a miracle. But it was no mere conjecture of my mind this time. My power was indeed returning, maybe very slowly but surely.”

“But how do yeh think it happens?” The first figure came to a full stop to look at his companion directly in the eye. “Why after so many years?”

His companion sighed as he stopped too. “I’m afraid I have no answer for you, my friend. I have always assumed that my power is linked to the Arkenstone but I have searched thoroughly. The whereabouts of the Arkenstone is still, unfortunately, as elusive as ever.”

“So nothing has changed, apart from this sudden return of yer magic?”

The second figure remained silent long enough that his friend put a tentative hand on his shoulder. When he finally spoke, it was hesitant. “I don’t think so. I do feel more at peace with, quite a few things really. But other than that, nothing. I doubt that it is enough to explain this change, however.”

“Have ya told anyone else? My brother perhaps?”

The second figure shook his head. “I choose to only confide in you as a friend at this early stage when I still don’t know the source of it all. Your brother, as trustworthy and loyal as he is, is still my chief advisor. He will feel duty-bound to investigate this had I confided in him. But what if it is a mere accident, a fluke? I have no wish to give anyone false hope.”

The first one sighed, “I see yer point. I won’t say a word then. Yeh can trust me on that.”

“Thank you, my friend.” A ghost of a smile could be seen on the second figure’s face. “Let us hope that this is no mere chance. I can see dark times ahead so we shall need as much help as we can get.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kíli had waited almost a whole summer for Fíli’s invitation for him to visit Erebor. He had to concede that the long wait did leave him a little bit anxious. Their friendship had gone through quite a turbulent year, which made Kíli even more cautious on imposing himself on Fíli in case his presence was not welcome. He, therefore, busied himself with spending time with his friends from the orphanage, whom he had missed last Christmas. Things had changed quite a bit there, with everyone older now. Dean, for instance, had got himself a girlfriend, Ginny, a girl from his secondary school. She had come down to visit the orphanage several times and seemed quite at ease with the slightly chaotic place.

“I’ve got six older brothers,” she shrugged and laughed when Kíli could not help but pose the question, “two of which are the most mischievous pranksters you’ll ever meet. You get used to chaos when you live in a household like that.”

Kíli had liked Ginny right from the beginning. Perhaps it was her flaming hair and pretty face or perhaps it was her brave and direct nature, both of which reminded him so much of Tauriel. He now understood why she did not hold Dean’s background against him. Judging by the state of her clothes, her family were not that well-off either. Moreover, it seemed that the fortune of the orphanage was changing. For one thing, the quality of the food had improved dramatically. They were no longer eating only beans on toast but beef stew, shepherd's pie, and even a daily slice of victoria sponge. In addition to that, he had also seen more new orphans than usual this year. While Kíli loved to meet the new kids, their number had made the small orphanage more crowded than ever. Kíli, therefore, spent most of his time outside the orphanage in the company of Ginny, Dean, and Seamus, trying to pick up his football skills.

The only drawback in his time spent in the Muggle orphanage, however, was his inability to perform magic. Kíli had done most of his written homework but had put off a trip to Diagon Alley. He was hoping that he would do that while he was visiting Fíli in Erebor but it seemed that it was not to be this year.

Fíli’s invitation, which finally came only two weeks before school started, was as warm and cheerful as ever. He apologised profusely for not inviting Kíli over sooner but only because he went on a trip with his uncle. It was a bit of a Dwarf family tradition, explained Fíli, for those of the male lines to go to the Misty Mountains, where the ancient kingdom of Erebor was founded, with an elder male relative as the guide. It was a rite of passage of sorts. He was not supposed to keep in contact with the outside world so as to fully focus on absorbing the history and spirituality of his ancestors. Now that he was back, he was eager to see Kíli.

Having never heard of something like this, Kíli supposed it must be a pureblood thing. Maybe it was something like a Bar Mitzvah, only more elaborate and laborious. Now that this had piqued his interest, he could not wait to learn more about this trip. It was perhaps this motivation that propelled Kíli to finish packing in record time and found himself outside Erebor the next morning.

“Kíli!” cried Fíli as he ran out of his room when Dís brought Kíli into Erebor, “I’ve missed you so much, mate!”

“Oi, easy there!” Kíli laughed as he was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. “Let me drop my trunk first before you smother me.”

“‘Course,” beamed Fíli. He gave Kíli a close inspection before pronouncing loudly, “You looked thinner. Have you been eating properly in the orphanage?”

“Yes, mum,” Kíli rolled his eyes playfully. Next to him, Dís laughed while Fíli swatted him playfully on the head. “I’ve been eating fine. The food is better than ever. I have no idea how but it looks like we’ve won a lottery or something. Just spent a lot of time playing football, which involves a lot more running than Quidditch.”

Fíli raised an eyebrow but did not comment on football. Kíli knew that his friend must have found it hard to understand the appeal of football as a sport for it did not require flying. Most of those who grew up in the magical world held the same opinion but Kíli liked both. He sometimes found the mere physicality of football fascinating and strangely comforting. “You looked more toned and tan too. Is it because of the trip? Tell me more about it!”

“Why don’t you two catch up over the second breakfast?” Dís said with a smile as she led them into the dining room. “Fíli’s right, Kíli. You do look a bit peaky. It wouldn’t hurt to put some more pounds on Fíli either. I was convinced that my brother fed him nothing but potions on this trip. Thorin can’t cook to save his life!”

From the grimace on Fíli’s face, Kíli guessed that Dís was not far from the truth. Fighting a laugh, he sat down and grabbed some extremely inviting pastry and ate with gusto. The food in Erebor was simply divine. “So, your trip?”

“Right,” smiled Fíli, who grabbed some sausages onto his plate. “We set off almost immediately after the end of the last school term. I wanted to stay home for a bit but mum convinced us to set off as early as possible. Turns out she’s right, as always. If we have stayed longer, we may not come back in time.”

“Does it usually take this long? Where is the Misty Mountain anyway?”

“Normally it should only take about three weeks. I believe Gimli did his in less than three. Ori wanted to go but Mister Dori strictly forbade him to. You know Mister Dori. He’s constantly worried that Ori would die in Nori’s hand. He’s even more paranoid now after what happened last term. Anyway, Misty Mountain is not that far. It’s actually pretty close to Hogwarts, in the highlands of Scotland, you know. It is further from London, of course, and uncle was not supposed to use magic to help me in the journey. That’s the whole point of the trip, to test my magical abilities and my resourcefulness in situations like this, unknown and stressful.”

“But your magic is much more advanced than almost everyone from our year.” Kíli was confused. If Gimli could manage it in three weeks, surely Fíli could, unless Gimli had managed to recruit some magical creatures to carry him. Come to think of it, this was a distinct possibility.

“Er, well,” Fíli looked half amused half sheepish, “it is a trip so it involves, well, you know, directions.”

There was no need to say any more. Kíli chortled with laughter. “Did your uncle get both of you lost over and over again?”

The pinkish hue on Fíli’s face was answer enough. Now that Kíli came to think of it, letting Thorin, whose sense of direction was non-existent at best, take Fíli on this trip was probably a spectacularly stupid idea. No wonder it took them twice the amount of usual time. That, combined with the fact that Thorin had no idea how to cook, made Kíli wonder how Fíli even survived to come back and tell the tale.

“It’s really not that bad,” Fíli said slightly defensively, probably because of the smirk on Kíli’s face. “I know the travelling conditions are not ideal but that’s the point of this journey, isn’t it? For us, the privileged, to experience what it’s like to be out there in the real world.”

That was a good point. For someone like Kíli, who had grown up in a constant state of need, physical hardship was something he was used to. Those from pureblood families, however, had never been exposed to anything less than luxurious and comfortable, even in Hogwarts. Dori’s attitude towards this explained just as much.

“Besides, all the physical obstacles paled compared to the quality time I had spent with uncle, which has been such a rarity since I started Hogwarts, with school and uncle busy with all that’s going on. This is such a rare opportunity for us to catch up and for uncle to relax too. You know how stressful this past couple of years have been for him, with the Arkenstone and everything. It’s so nice to see uncle unwind on the trip.”

Well, if anyone needed to unwind, it was Thorin, thought Kíli with some amusement. Maybe that was why his own dreams this summer had been mostly peaceful, which was a rare treat for him after being plagued by nightmares for more than a year. He hoped that this meant Thorin would be in a better mood now, which hopefully would improve their relationship. “Has your uncle returned to Hogwarts yet?”

“No,” Fíli shook his head, “He floos to the castle whenever he’s needed but he intends to stay in Erebor for the rest of the summer. It is definitely more work for uncle but I think he feels guilty for being gone for so long.”

This also sounded incredibly like Thorin, who always put his responsibilities over anything else, even his personal comfort. Just as Kíli was wondering if he would ever get to see Thorin at all if he was that occupied with Erebor business, the said Potions Master strode into the room, dressed impeccably with his eyes fixed on a piece of parchment in hand.

“Good morning, uncle.” Fíli stood up from his seat the moment he spotted his uncle. Kíli hesitated for a split second before copying his friend.

Thorin looked up from his parchment. Once he saw who was in the room, he gave them a faint but still rare smile. “Good morning, Fíli. Welcome to Erebor, Kíli. I trust your journey here is uneventful.”

Surprised by this unusually cordial welcome, Kíli beamed at Thorin nonetheless. “It’s been great, professor. I took the tube, which was quite a lot of fun with Keeper around and everything. Thank you for asking!”

The corner of Thorin’s lips twitched suspiciously but he simply nodded before settling himself at the head of the table and returning to that piece of parchment. For others, the reception Kíli had got might seem lukewarm at best. Coming from Thorin and especially given their past relationship, this was positively exuberant. Kíli exchanged a quick look with Fíli, the question obvious. What had prompted such a drastic change in Thorin’s behaviour?

“Like I said,” whispered Fíli, “uncle has relaxed quite a bit since our trip to the Misty Mountains.”

If Thorin had heard Fíli’s words, he betrayed no sign of it. Not willing to risk this newly-created balance between him and Thorin, Kíli changed the subject. “So tell me about the Misty Mountains.”

“It is unbelievable!” Fíli sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes. “No words can do its majestic outlines and pristine looks justice. Few ever venture there so it’s been free from human interference. Inside the Mountains, you can see the remains of the ancient Dwarf Kingdom, powerful and mighty at the time. When you walk down those halls, you can feel the history of generations of Dwarves before who fought with their blood and lives to build this kingdom from scratch, against all odds. It’s truly inspirational.”

“Wow,” said Kíli softly. Despite his close friendship with Fíli and other Dwarves like Gimli and Ori, Kíli had always found himself missing the connection with the Dwarvish culture. He had found their close-knit group, secretive nature, and fierce adherence to old traditions somewhat obsolete in this modern society. Now, however, hearing Fíli talk about the history like this, Kíli wondered if he had missed the chance to rediscover his Dwarf roots.

As if reading his mind, Thorin put his parchment down and said, “We can arrange for you to go on a trip like this, maybe next summer. I will have to check with the Ministry. All such trips must be cleared so you are allowed to use magic in the duration of the trip. But I doubt it would be an issue. As for your companion and guide, if Dwalin has some time to spare next summer…”

Kíli almost jumped out of the seat and only stopped himself at the last minute. Fighting the urge to rush to Thorin’s side and hug him, Kíli settled on a radiant beam. “That would be so wonderful. Thank you so much, sir!”

Perhaps he was imagining it, but the small frown on Thorin’s face made Kíli wonder if he was disappointed that Kíli remained at his seat. Waving his hand, he simply said, “It’s no trouble. This is part of your heritage. Your father surely would have arranged it had he been alive. I’m sorry we didn’t think of it this year but it may work out better this way in any case. Your magic would have improved more come next summer so you can defend yourself better should the occasion arise.”

“Defend myself?”

“Yes.” Thorin’s face was filled with sorrow and longing now. “You will be far up north and very close to Moria. There’s always a possibility that with so many Orcs so close by, some might attempt to finish what their ancestors had failed to do. It is better to exercise precaution.”

Kíli simply looked his confusion. Fíli, of course, understood him immediately. “Moria is in the northern part of the Misty Mountain and used to be inhabited by Dwarves. It was, in fact, the heart of the greatest Dwarf kingdom of old. We called it Khazad-dûm and it’s a sacred place in Dwarf history. Durin the Deathless, the first Dwarf and the greatest of us all, your ancestor, founded the kingdom that had brought so much prosperity and riches to its people. With such fortune came jealousy. Orcs had repeatedly tried to take Moria from Durin’s folks. Yet we were fearless warriors and the Orcs’ advances were thwarted time and time again, until the appearance of Durin’s Bane.”

“What is…”

“It’s a Balrog.” His face strangely blank, Thorin explained. “Tall and menacing, they’re amongst the vilest creatures in this world. Even Dáin detested them with a passion. Unfortunately, they are protected by extremely powerful ancient magic that renders spells almost useless against it. Only wizards of extraordinary power stand a chance against them. Most of the Balrogs were killed in the War of Wrath, one of the greatest battles against the Dark forces. But a few escaped to hide in mountains, biding their time. One of them chose the Mountain of Moria. It had been there for hundreds of years, lying dormant, until the miners of Durin VI disturbed it when they mined too deeply. It thus unleashed its terrifying power on the kingdom, killing Durin VI and his son and heir. Our ancestors had to flee Moria and never managed to claim it back. It’s now inhabited by Orcs, whose dark nature suited the Balrog just fine. One of the reasons for this trip is also to remind the next generation what we have lost and how much more we have to fight to get it back.”

No wonder Bifur, his Khuzdûl professor, had the surname Moria, thought Kíli. He must come from an ancient Dwarf family who had chosen the name of this sacred location for their family. He also came to understand the history behind the Dwarves and Orcs, which only fuelled his dislike for the Orcs. Try as he might to be open-minded, Kíli had yet to meet an Orc that was remotely tolerable. All of them seemed deviant, malicious and obsessed with the Dark Arts. “I’ll continue my lessons with Professor Dwalin this year. I need to get myself ready for, well, anything really.”

Thorin nodded his approval. “That would indeed be wise. While I’m not overly concerned about Fíli, who had the good fortune of growing up under Dwalin’s and my tutelage, I’m sure he will benefit from such lessons as well. If,” he raised his voice slightly when Fíli opened his mouth and showed every sign of interruption, “this causes some conflicts in your schedule, I am sure you know to prioritise this over some other,” he paused, “less practical subjects.”

“Uncle still can’t get over the fact that I’m taking Quenya,” Fíli muttered under his breath. “He thinks it’s a waste of time and only glares when Professor Glorfindel compliments me on my work.”

Kíli fought hard not to laugh. So Thorin had not changed that much after all. It was almost strangely comforting.

Once Kíli had finished his food, he and Fíli excused themselves, leaving Thorin to work on his apparently important Erebor business. Their school letters arrived a couple of weeks ago but Kíli had only scanned it before tossing it away. Now that they were in Erebor, Kíli fished the slightly crumpled letter from the bottom of his suitcase to read it more carefully.

“Not that many new books this year,” said Kíli while Fíli sat next to him on the bed. “We can re-use some of the textbooks from last year. Excellent. Standard potions ingredients, nothing new there. I don’t need a new cauldron for a change, thank goodness. I may need some new robes. I’ve grown an inch or two this past year. And what is…” his voice trailed away as he stared at the last two lines in the letter.

_All students of 4th year and above are invited to attend the Yule Ball, to be held on Christmas Eve. For those who wish to attend, dress robes shall be required._

When Kíli looked up, his expression was blank. He had never heard of such a ball and he spent his last Christmas in Hogwarts! Was this something new or did he completely miss the memo? Fíli, on the other hand, did not seem surprised by this special requirement at all. “I thought they’d never bring this tradition back. They used to have it more often when my parents and uncle were in Hogwarts. It’s said to be a great way for students to socialise during the holiday season, which would have been otherwise difficult. You won’t believe how many couples started dating after the Yule Balls. But then the war sort of put an end to it. I can’t believe it’s taken them this long to reinstate it.”

Now that made sense. Kíli could already imagine all the pureblood witches and wizards getting all dressed up in their finest clothes to talk politely to each other about their family lineage and connections. Shaking his head, he asked, “What are these dress robes?”

“Oh,” Fíli sat up straighter and grinned, “they’re formal robes that wizards wear to this kind of occasion. They’re not that different from daywear robes really, just fancier with more decoration and interesting style. Come on, I can show you some of those robes that my dad used to wear.”

Even though Kíli knew that Erebor was made of money and Fíli’s robes outside of Hogwarts were nowhere near shabby, he was still surprised by the quality of the dress robes that Fíli showed him. Each one of those dark rubies and silvery pearls on the robes was probably worth more than all Kíli’s fortune combined. Even the material of the robes screamed high-end. 

Wonderful, Kíli thought grimly. He must be the only one who would show up looking like a pauper because what kind of robes could he afford? All his school robes and supplies were second-hand so he doubted his dress robes would fare any better. “Have you got one already?”

Fíli shook his head. “Mum wouldn’t allow me one. She says that it’s pointless to have one when I’m still young since I have no use for it. There’s a reason why the Yule Ball is only open to fourth-year and above. It’s a sign that you’re old enough to participate in this kind of grown-up event. Getting a dress robe for it is part of the ceremony if you will.”

“So not only did I miss my coming of age trip, I may have to skip the Yule Ball too unless I want to show up in a beggar’s robe,” muttered Kíli unhappily. He had never minded his lack of money so much. Growing up in an orphanage had taught him that much. Now, faced with the opportunities for more, however, Kíli found it hard not to feel sorry for himself.

“Maybe,” Fíli opened his mouth but Kíli cut him off immediately. “No, I’m not going to let you buy me a dress robe.”

“But Kíli…”

“I know that I accepted the robes your mum picked for me,” insisted Kíli for he knew what argument Fíli would put up, “but that was when I was here in Erebor. It’s also second-hand because they used to belong to your dad. This is different. I cannot accept your charity, Fíli.”

Even though Fíli looked like he had every intention of arguing, he eventually slumped his shoulders and relented. “I see. I understand how you feel. I just feel,” he threaded his hand through his hair in frustration, “this is just so unfair. You can’t choose how much money you have and you deserve so much more.”

Strangely enough, Kíli’s own annoyance evaporated completely in the face of Fíli’s indignation. Perhaps it was because Fíli was not judging or worse pitying him. Or he simply realised the truth in Fíli’s words. This was not his fault. It was something he had no control over. So why, instead of embracing it, should he punish himself more for it? He did make a mental note to himself to look for some job next summer. He would be 15 next July so he could work 35 hours a week. Whether he could find a job when he was away for the majority of the year and thus lacked the relationship with those shop owners that his friends at the orphanage had was a different story. But it wouldn’t hurt to try.

Even though Kíli was determined not to buy a dress robe, he still enjoyed browsing through those fancy robes in _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. He half expected Fíli to have a tailored robe made just for him at home but apparently, Dís had no wish to spoil his son. The dress robes section of the store had some of the most elaborate designs he had ever seen. He had no idea how those girls could have got into such contraptions. Even the robes for wizards came with intricate embellishments. Fíli had soon settled on two, a golden one and a blue one.

“What do you think?” asked Fíli as he put the robes in front of him, unable to decide. It was a tough choice as both suited him well. The golden one matched his hair, making it even more vibrant and buoyant. The blue one, on the other hand, brought out Fíli’s beautiful eyes perfectly.

“The gold one looks lovely on you, my dear,” said Dís who had offered to accompany them because “she needed to spend more time with her son”. Fíli smiled warmly at his mother before turning expectantly to Kíli.

In all honesty, Kíli liked the blue one more. Even though the gold one looked nice on Fíli, the blue one somehow felt more, for lack of a better word, right. It felt like Fíli, serene and peaceful enough that you could drown in its depth. “I dunno. I quite like the blue one. It feels more you.”

Fíli looked down at the robes and contemplated both carefully before he arrived at a decision. Putting the golden one back to the shelf, he held the blue one close, “I think I’ll go with this.”

“The youth these days,” said Dís in a mock hurt tone, though the mirth in her eyes betrayed her true feelings, “they forget their poor mother the moment they set eyes on someone they like.”

“Mum!” Fíli cried in mortification while Kíli sniggered.

“Oh, come on,” Dís grabbed her son and ruffled his hair affectionately, a feat that would soon prove difficult as Fíli was almost as tall as she was, “let your poor old mother have some fun! But Kíli’s right. The blue does fit you more. It’s a good choice.”

Fíli blushed but muttered a “thanks mum” before heading over to one of the clerks to pay for his robes.

“Oh, my dear Fíli,” sighed Dís with a fondness and strange longing in her voice, “he’s so easily flustered sometimes. He reminds me of his father so much.”

Kíli shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He had no idea how to deal with a suddenly emotional Dís when Fíli was not around. Even though he had never met Fíli’s father, he imagined that Vilir must be an extremely brave and kind wizard, especially if he was so like Fíli. He could not fathom what it was like to lose someone who is the love of your life. The pain must be unbearable for Dís. Yet he knew Fíli’s mother would not need or even appreciate his sympathy. She was not only an incredibly strong witch but also Thorin’s sister, with pride that must run in the family. “Fíli’s father must be a great Dwarf then.”

“He was.” Dís sighed but the smile on her face was anything but sad, “I wish he could live to see the wonderful wizard Fíli has grown up to be. It should have been him taking Fíli on his journey this summer.”

“He’s still got Professor Thorin,” said Kíli in a gentle voice. “I’m sure he’s the best father figure one could ask for.”

Dís smiled, “Of course, he is. Apart from his sometimes pigheadedness and the unfortunate tendency to be directionally-challenged, my brother is just about perfect. But what truly matters is that he cares about Fíli as much as his own. I know that he has many plans for Fíli, now that he’s almost of age.”

“What kind of plans?” asked Kíli purely out of curiosity.

“Oh, the usual ones,” Dís said with an airy wave of hands. “You know, career, marriage, etc.”

Kíli nearly choked on his own spit. Marriage? At the age of 14? The rational part of his mind told him that this was how it was done in the pureblood world. Gloín had done the same for Gimli even earlier. Yet he simply could not wrap his mind around this medieval practice of family-arranged marriages at such a young age. He also could not deny the tinge of jealousy he felt in his heart. Kíli shook his head. It must be because he was getting nowhere with Tauriel while Fíli was moving ahead with marriages!

“Nothing has been settled yet.” Dís seemed to read Kíli’s mind. “My brother is simply looking for options, which is to be expected when all the other families are doing the same thing for their sons and daughters of a similar age. It should have been my and Vilir’s job but I simply cannot bring myself to, well, you know how I feel about arranged marriages.” She laughed softly. “If I had followed the paths my family had laid out for me, you and Fíli could be brothers.” 

Kíli almost shuddered at this thought. Despite his close friendship with Fíli, whom he regarded as even more than family, the idea of Fíli being his brother was abhorrent. But this made no sense at all. Hadn’t he always craved a family of his own? Wasn’t it he who sometimes secretly wished that Dís could be his mother? Why then was he so against the idea of being Fíli’s brother? Before he could dwell on the matter, however, his attention was drawn back to Dís.

“... always about responsibilities over personal gratification. He has so many grand plans and ideas for Fíli who is to be his heir. I just hope that he won’t pressure or even force Fíli into doing something he does not wish to.”

If Kíli was going to be brutally honest, this was a distinct possibility, knowing Thorin and his stubborn streak. But he had no wish to add more worries to Dís so he simply said, “Professor Thorin loves Fíli as much as his own son. Surely he will respect Fíli’s wishes. He only wants Fíli to be happy like we all do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the world around them was becoming more and more dangerous, Erebor would always be Kíli's safe haven.

Once Fíli had paid for his robes, they went on to buy other supplies for school, which was a lot less exciting. Kíli got all his stuff from the second-hand shop as per usual, including his robes for school. He could feel Fíli’s eyes on him but he tried to ignore it. He was fine with not going to the Yule Ball, really. It was just a ball after all and it was not like anyone would want to go with him anyway. He was not Fíli.

Once they were back in Erebor, Kíli grabbed his Nimbus 2000 out of the suitcase and rushed to Fíli’s room. If there was one thing that he solely missed when he was in the orphanage, it was Quidditch. “Fíli, I’ve just sent Keeper to Gimli, asking him if he wants to play Quidditch. We could…” his voice trailed off as his mouth gaped open to form a comical “O”. He was staring at nothing but a real-life Firebolt.

It was not that Kíli did not like his broom. On the contrary, he was very attached to his Nimbus 2000 as it had helped him win Gryffindor’s first Quidditch Cup this May. But he still could not help but feel a pang of longing when he saw the picture of the Firebolt, the newest model released right before the end of their last school year. Even though Kíli had not seen it in person, he could tell just from the moving pictures that it was perfect. The acceleration was unbelievable and the broom seemed much more responsive, making the player in the picture look so effortlessly graceful on it. It was, therefore, hardly surprising that the price tag on the Firebolt was so outrageously high that Kíli doubted anyone but professor Quidditch players could afford them. Never had he imagined that Fíli would actually possess one.

“Uncle gave it to me after the journey was over,” Fíli looked down and scratched his head, his cheek slightly pink. “He said that I did well during the trip so this is his gift for completing the trip. I tried to talk him out of it,” he added hastily, “my Nimbus 2000 works fine and there’s absolutely no reason to upgrade. But you know uncle, he doesn’t like to be refused.”

Kíli had to fight hard not to grin at the guilty look on Fíli’s face. It might seem odd to others but Kíli knew that Fíli was never one for excess material goods. The fact that Kíli could not afford his dress robes could only compound the problem. That was why Kíli loved Fíli so much. Despite his wealthy and privileged upbringing, Fíli was exceptionally compassionate and empathetic, quite unlike most of his peers, let alone someone of his status. “That’s brilliant! You have to let me try it some time! I can’t believe you have a real Firebolt! The pictures on the Daily Prophet look amazing.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Fíli beamed at him, “Of course! You can borrow it whenever you want. I still haven’t tried it but why don’t we go flying today and check it out? I hope it lives up to its reputation.”

Keeper chose that perfect moment to fly into the room. Pecking Kíli affectionately, he extended his leg to give Kíli Gimli’s message. “Gimli’s on his way here! I can’t wait to see his reaction when he sees your Firebolt.”

Gimli surely did not disappoint. Swaying on the spot, looking ready to faint, he let out a most unmanly squeal at the sight of the Firebolt. While Fíli fought hard not to laugh, Kíli had no such constraints. In fact, he nearly doubled up in laughter. This was too precious and he would never let Gimli live this down.

“Are you serious?” Gimli did not even seem to notice Fíli and Kíli’s reaction as he rushed forward before stopping abruptly in front of the Firebolt, staring at it reverently. “A Firebolt! A real Firebolt!”

“You can touch it, you know,” said Fíli, the corner of his lips twitching.

“Wow!” Gimli took a tentative step forward and put a slightly trembling hand on the Firebolt. “It’s just, wow!”

“It’s uncle’s gift,” said Fíli. “We’re planning to go flying and I think we can take turns to fly on the Firebolt.”

This time, Gimli’s legs did give out. Even Fíli could not hold his laughter this time as he and Kíli rushed forward to pull Gimli up. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Gimli nodded faintly, “just a bit overwhelmed. I never thought… wow… Thanks, Fíli!”

“Don’t mention it, mate.” Fíli smiled. “Is that your broom?” He pointed at the broomstick on the floor, which Gimli had promptly dropped, intentionally or not Kíli could not tell, the moment he saw the Firebolt.

“What?” Gimli still looked a bit shell-shocked. “Oh yeah. Well, it’s dad’s broom really. I still haven’t bought mine yet. I was planning to but I still haven’t made up my mind. With the evil twins gone, I want to try out for Beater in the Gryffindor team so I want to make sure I pick the right one.”

Fíli’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Why don’t you take my Nimbus 2000? It’s still in perfect working condition and I absolutely love it. But with the Firebolt, I won’t be needing it and I hate to see it sitting at home, collecting dust. You, on the other hand, can make good use of it!”

“You sure?” Gimli beamed. “Maybe your mum needs the broom?”

Fíli laughed. “Mum hates flying. She’s always said that she prefers her feet firmly on the ground. She’s never going to use the Nimbus 2000, except maybe to use it to sweep the floor.”

The horrified look on Gimli’s face that someone might use a Nimbus 2000 to sweep the floor was precious. “That’s… Well, yeah, I’ll take it then! There’s no way I can let someone do that to a Nimbus 2000!”

Kíli watched the exchange and could not help but feel a tinge of envy. He knew that Gimli could accept Fíli’s gift without even a second thought because this was, well, just a gift, an expensive one maybe but it was not some kind of charity because Gimli could more than afford it himself. He and Fíli were on an equal footing, unlike Kíli. But this was not either of their faults. Shaking his head to rid himself of such negative thoughts, Kíli beamed at both of their friends. “Now that we have this sorted, can we go now? I’ve been itching to fly this whole summer!”

With three magnificent brooms, the flying session was the best and most exciting one Kíli could remember. Fíli was his usual considerate self as he passed the Firebolt to Kíli after barely five minutes on it. His hands trembling slightly, Kíli mounted the broom more clumsily than he could normally master and kicked off.

The feeling of flying was something that Kíli would never get tired of, even in the indoor Quidditch Pitch inside Erebor. It was beyond thrilling, beyond freeing. The gentle wind breezing next to his ears was enough to wash all his worries away. The Firebolt more than lived up to even his wildest imaginations. All he needed to do was to put the slightest pressure on the slick handle and the broom turned as if reading his mind. It was as if it was an extension of him. Kíli was so reluctant to let it go that had it not been Gimli’s yelling, he would not have descended to the ground.

“Took you long enough,” grumbled Gimli. Kíli made a face before he handed the Firebolt to Gimli. Standing next to Fíli, Kíli watched Gimli fly. He was a rather good flyer. Admittedly, he was not the fastest, which was to be expected given his build as he was even sturdier than Fíli. But Gimli had excellent reflexes and knew how to use his speed efficiently. Besides, his arms looked strong enough to send Kíli all the way across the Quidditch field without a Beater’s bat, let alone a mere Bludger. Their new captain must be pleased to have Gimli on the team. Speaking of that, Kíli wondered who the new Quidditch captain would be. With Aragorn, Oliver, and the evil twins gone, the team would be so different that Kíli did not know what to expect. It was most likely Tauriel, Kíli thought, since she was one of the oldest team members. She more than deserved it.

“He looks good, doesn’t he?” Fíli’s question brought Kíli’s attention back to Gimli. “Looks like Gryffindor has gained them a brilliant Beater.”

Kíli smiled. “I think so. I would have picked him if I were captain but then again, I have no idea who is. What about Ravenclaw? With Arwen gone, you surely need a new captain.”

Fíli looked thoughtful. “I think it must be Lindir. Cho’s a good player but she’s a bit too shy to be the Quidditch Captain. Lindir’s crazy about Quidditch so I’m sure he’ll make a wonderful captain, or at least a dedicated and enthusiastic one.”

Kíli could only agree on the crazy part, for he had endured Lindir’s mood swings during the Quidditch match sessions, which Kíli was sure were worse than PMS. The only one who could rival his passion was, of course, Oliver but then again, that was Oliver, who, rumour had it, was signed by Puddlemere United as their reserve Keeper.

Their little Quidditch session was soon joined by a spectator. Ori was clapping his hands enthusiastically as he watched Gimli flying on the Firebolt.

“Ori!” Both Fíli and Kíli cried and rushed forward to embrace their friend. “How are you? Have you recovered completely? Did you sit your exams?”

“I’m fine,” Ori beamed at them. “I feel completely normal now with no side effects whatsoever. Professor Gandalf invited me back to Hogwarts to sit my exams two weeks into the holiday and I did quite well. I was all set to go on the trip but Dori wouldn’t let me.” The smile on his face faltered. “I can’t believe he’s going to deny me this chance. It’s such a critical moment of a Dwarf’s life.”

“Mister Dori is just worried about you,” Fíli patted Ori’s shoulder bracingly. “I’m sure he’ll let you go next summer. Kíli has missed his trip this year but he’ll make up for it next year. It’s really not that big of a deal, more ceremonial than anything.”

They all went back to Fíli’s place after the Quidditch session, all of them ravenous from all the exercise. Fortunately, a delicious lunch had been prepared by Dís, who did not seem phased by the extra teenager Dwarves.

“Do sit down,” said Dís with a beaming smile. “We have enough food to feed an army. I apologise on my brother’s behalf. But he’s been called away for some school business.”

“Thank you so much, Mrs Arken,” said Ori politely. “You’re too kind. Hogwarts business is definitely more important so we completely understand Professor Thorin’s absence. I hope it won’t keep him too long.”

“He should be back for dinner and you’re more than welcome to stay.” With a wave of her wand, Dís summoned plates and cutlery, which set themselves neatly in front of Gimli and Ori. “How are you, Ori? I’m so sorry about what happened last year.”

“I’m quite well, thank you.” Ori was clearly not used to this much attention on him as he blushed furiously and fidgeted in his seat. “Nothing to worry about really.”

Lunch was a pleasant affair. Dís knew both Gimli and Ori well and they conversed in an easy and relaxed manner. In a way, Kíli was glad that Thorin was not present for he certainly would not inspire such a comfortable atmosphere. They talked about everything and nothing, catching up with each other about what happened during the summer. Gimli’s journey to the Misty Mountains was no less eventful than Fíli, it seemed.

“Guess who we ran into outside Moria,” said Gimli, his face scrunched up in distaste.

Kíli had a pretty good idea who but he asked to confirm anyway. “Who?”

“Bolg and Azog.” Gimli’s answer pretty much confirmed Kíli’s worst nightmare. The easy smile on Dís’s face evaporated while Ori looked nervous.

“What in the name of Mahal is Bolg doing in the Misty Mountains with his father?” Fíli was equally alarmed. “It can’t be anything good. Does uncle know?”

“I’m not sure if dad’s told him. He just got back so maybe not yet.” Gimli shook his head. “We don’t know why they were there and it’s not like they were going to volunteer any information, were they? They didn’t bother us much though. Bolg was still about as pleasant as a stampeding Blast-Ended Skrewts but what’s new there. Azog was very restrained. He did little more than shooting us nasty smirking looks.”

“We all know Azog to be extremely cunning,” said Dís, her brows knitted together. “He must be up to something. I have no doubt about that. I shall inform my brother. He needs to be aware of Azog’s schemes.”

As it turned out, they did not need to wait until dinner for Thorin to return. Around mid-afternoon, a loud noise from the sitting room made them all scramble to the room, wands raised. They did not expect to see a scowling Thorin practically crashing through the Floo network, followed closely by Dwalin.

“Thorin! Dwalin!” Dís sounded both surprised and concerned. “Is everything all right? What has happened?”

“The Ministry has executed the Kiss on Bloody the House Elf,” announced Thorin without much of a preamble.

Both Fíli and Kíli jumped. Kíli’s reaction was more violent than he had imagined. Kissed? By a dementor? “But it’s not his fault! Surely the Ministry…”

“The Ministry needs someone to blame.” The look on Thorin’s face was grim and dark. “The House Elf was expendable, especially since his master has already given up on him.”

“But…” Kíli found it so hard to wrap his mind around it. It was a life, a soul, not just a piece of tool that one could throw away after it was used. “Is this how the Ministry usually handles their criminal cases?”

Dwalin shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to another. “Well, if the accused were a wizard, the Ministry would usually be more cautious. But since Bloody was a…”

“House Elf,” Kíli finished the sentence for him, understanding it completely now. “The Ministry thinks him nothing more than a magical beast.”

Dwalin sighed, “We have tried our best. Thorin even offered to drop the case, provided that the Ministry just free the House Elf and make sure he does not go back to working for Azog. But Azog insisted on the Kiss.”

“Because he doesn’t want to set the House Elf free,” said Fíli sharply, his eyes lit with fire. “He knows too much.”

“Exactly,” Thorin gave Fíli an approving look. “Once Bloody is free, he’s under no magical obligation to keep their secrets. Of course, Azog will not let that happen. I thought my influence within the Ministry might be able to get the House Elf freed but apparent Azog is far more well-connected than I thought.”

“He’s got his dirty money deep inside the Ministry, especially with those in a position of power,” said Dís with a scowl. “I bet the Ministry is more than happy to grant him a favour like this.”

“But he was a Death Eater!” Kíli simply could not understand this. Wasn’t everyone supposed to hate evil wizards like Azog?

“It’s more complicated than that,” Dwalin grunted as he sat down on the sofa next to Kíli. “Yeh’re too young to understand that.”

“Why don’t you try me?” Kíli snorted. “It can’t hurt, can it?”

“Fine.” The corner of Dwalin’s mouth curled up. “One thing yeh have to know, Kíli, is that this world is not as black and white as it looks. The Dark Lord’s ideas, about wizard supremacy and Muggle domination, has gained him his popularity early on. Many wizards agreed with him, openly or not, thinking that he had the right idea. It wasn’t until that his true intentions were revealed that people started to fight against him in earnest. Still, after his downfall, quite a few wizards, especially those in some old pureblood families, remain sympathetic to his original cause. It’ll be only too easy for Azog to target those people.”

“The added gold from Azog certainly doesn’t hurt,” snorted Thorin in disgust. “And yet they have the nerve to talk about our obsession with treasures. Some people are nothing more than spineless hypocrites.”

Kíli tried to put himself into those Dark Lord sympathisers’ minds but failed. He simply could not comprehend how someone could support such blatant discriminations. His thoughts then wandered to the House Elves, an enslaved species made specifically to service the wizards. This baffled him even more for this was accepted by not just those evil wizards like Azog and Bolg, but also those whom he knew were good and kind wizards like Dwalin and Thorin. How could it be?

Before he could dwell on the matter too much, Dwalin and Thorin had decided to take their leave.

“I need to discuss this new development with Balin. It may be time that we change our strategies about the Ministry.” Facing the mirror, Thorin brushed the soot from his robe and ran his hand through his slightly dishevelled hair. Satisfied with his appearance, he turned to Dís, “I’m sorry but I don’t know if I can make it in time for dinner tonight.”

“Take your time,” Dís said with an understanding smile. “This is more important. Say hello to Balin for me. I’ll save some food for you in case you do come back hungry.”

Once Thorin and Dwalin were gone, Kíli turned to Fíli. “Am I the only one here who simply cannot understand those people? How can they support the Dark Lord and his mental ideas about Muggle domination?”

“You’re not alone, mate.” Gimli patted him on the shoulder. “I never understand how those nutters’ brains work either. What’s worse is that they dare to declare that they’re doing it for the greater good of the Wizarding world. At least the Death Eaters have the guts to be open about their evil ideas.”

This was precisely what confounded Kíli. Dís, however, waved them over to the table.

“This is human nature at its core and most perplexing,” Dís said sagely as she served them tea. “Throughout history, wizards and Muggles alike have subscribed to different ideologies, some of which were downright ludicrous from our modern perspectives. Yet our thoughts and beliefs are influenced by so many factors that it is hard to pinpoint what exactly contributes to who we are and what we think.”

Kíli blinked. This did little to clear his confusion. If anything, it only added to it. Next to him, however, Fíli seemed to grasp exactly what his mother meant. Fortunately, Gimli looked just as clueless as Kíli, which was a bit of a consolation.

“So you’re saying that their families and experiences influence the way they think?” asked Ori, who looked both thoughtful and curious.

“Those are certainly some very important contributing factors,” smiled Dís encouragingly. She turned to Kíli, “Imagine you grow up in a household who indoctrinates you something, it can be anything, since the moment you were born, it is bound to affect how you look at this world. You’re brought up to believe in that and you’ve been conditioned since birth. It’s very hard to break that way of thinking.”

“That may be the case when you’re young,” argued Fíli, which instead of irking Dís, drew a big smile from his mother. “But once you’re older and can think critically, surely you can find fault in that way of thinking.”

“And some do,” Dís said in a conversational tone. Judging by the easy way the conversation flowed, this was not the first time Fíli had had this kind of discussion with his mother. “Yet others find it hard to reconcile what they have been taught to believe with the new evidence they have witnessed that contradicts their beliefs. That’s where cognitive dissonance comes from, where they find all sorts of ways and excuses to explain and support their beliefs. The greater good is one of those.”

Thinking hard, Kíli thought he understood what Dís was trying to say. Yet it still felt wrong. How could those excuses stand in front of real evidence of their fallacies?

“Once you’ve experienced a little bit more life,” said Dís as if she had read Kíli’s mind, “you’ll realise that not everyone is selfless and altruistic. Some may deny it but their motivations are inherently selfish. That’s why they can live with some of those beliefs even though logically they know that it’s not the most moral thing to do. But it benefits them so they’re happy to be an ostrich and pretend there’s another more noble reason behind those ideas.”

Kíli thought of Legolas and his father Thranduil. Even though he had never met Thranduil, he knew from reliable sources that the pureblood aristocrat was no Death Eater. Yet he chose his pureblood ideology and his self-interest over the sufferings of others. Was that the reason behind it? And then there was Legolas, who despite his prejudiced views and his initial snobbish attitude towards Kíli, was slowly changing how he acted in front of others. Was he one of those who had been brought up in a certain yet had no way to break free from it? Somehow he felt sympathy towards the Elf. Had he not been the son of Thranduil, he might turn out to be quite a decent bloke. People were complicated and he, unlike Fíli, did not like complications, decided Kíli. He would much prefer Quidditch and spells.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kíli did not see Thorin and Dwalin for a good two days after that. According to Dís, Thorin came back late at night before leaving early in the morning. This did not exactly surprise Kíli though it did worry him a bit. It appeared that Azog was more powerful than any one of them had imagined, which certainly did not bode well.

When Kíli finally saw Thorin three days later at dinner, he was surprised by the Potions Master’s question. “How’s your Occlumency practice going?”

Kíli blinked. Next to him, Fíli gave him a questioning look. “Oh, it’s, well, it’s going…” he finished lamely. Dís fought hard not to smile while Thorin did not look impressed.

“I thought you’d make it your top priority to close your mind against your recurring nightmares.”

“I’ve tried,” argued Kíli, which was the truth. “But it only works sometimes. I, it’s just hard for me to close my mind. Besides, not all dreams are nightmares.” Thorin’s face paled at this. “And I’ve learnt to deal with it. It doesn’t happen that often really and I can block it sometimes.”

“In that case,” said Thorin firmly, “I want both you and Fíli to work on Occlumency together. It is of the utmost importance.”

“Thorin?” Dís’s tone was subtle but still inquiring.

“Both of them must learn how to defend themselves against all kinds of attacks.” Thorin put his fork down and looked solemnly from Kíli to Fíli. “Azog has managed to extend his power and connections to an alarming degree in the past several years. It is partially my fault because I have been negligent. But we must remedy that. I don’t know how much time I will have to spare to teach you Occlumency but I will try my best. Dwalin has also agreed to resume your extra classes.”

“Brilliant,” cried Kíli in excitement. He had missed those classes. “When can we start with Professor Dwalin?”

“He has agreed to start whenever he’s available, hopefully before the school term starts.” Thorin frowned at the zealous look on Kíli’s face. “I must warn you, this will not be like your old lessons where you can faff around and learn a couple of spells. It will be intense and demanding. It may even be extremely discouraging because he will teach you some very advanced spells. But it is something you need to survive.”

Logically, this ought to alarm Kíli like it did Fíli. Yet all he could think about was learning all those new spells from Dwalin. He had always liked those classes and had always excelled in them. Besides, Thorin was right. It was necessary to prepare themselves. Bolg was undoubtedly learning the Dark Arts with his father. They should do the same.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Kíli’s eagerness to learn, Dwalin did not have more than an hour to spare until 3 days before the school term started.

“Are you sure this is not an imposition?” asked Fíli. “School is about to start and surely you’re busy preparing for the new term.”

“Don’t worry, laddie,” Dwalin laughed. “I’ve got most of that taken care of. I reckon it won’t hurt to give yeh lads a bit of a head start.”

“Brilliant,” Kíli said quickly before Fíli could question Dwalin further. “Let’s get started then. I can’t wait!”

“Don’t get overexcited. I won’t teach yeh anything new today,” Dwalin chuckled at the faltered smile on Kíli’s face. “I just want to see where yeh are at now since I didn’t get to give yer extra lessons last year. This will help me prepare for our next lesson.”

Even though he was slightly disappointed, Kíli had to agree that Dwalin had a valid point. Besides, he had not duelled with Fíli for such a long time that this would be fun. Getting his wand out, Kíli squared his shoulders, ready to fire the first spell.

The one year gap did little to change their duelling habit. Kíli was the first one to fire the spell and one on the attack. Fíli, on the other hand, defended well while waiting for a slip up from Kíli to stage a counter-attack. It did not take long for Kíli to expose his torso, too caught up in all the spell casting. Aiming a well-placed Impedimenta at Kíli, Fíli almost managed to immobilise Kíli. Thanks to his time spent dodging Bludgers and chasing Snitch and football, Kíli’s reflex and speed managed to save him from being hit at the last minute. Recovering quickly from this near miss, Kíli attacked even more ferociously, sending spell after spell at Fíli’s direction. Try as he might, Fíli’s Shield Charms started to falter, which only fuelled Kíli’s determination. Finally, one spell managed to get past Fíli’s defence, hitting him square in the chest. Grinning widely, Kíli turned to Dwalin triumphantly. Before he could say a word though, he felt a spell hitting him on the back and collapsed to the floor.

“That’s not fair!” gasped Kíli as he massaged his back. “I’ve got my backs turned.”

“Duel’s not over though.” Fíli was equally out of breath. “It’s all fair game.”

Before Kíli could argue, Dwalin held up a hand to silence them both. “Well done, lads. I can see that yeh did not waste last year doing nothing. This is a good starting point and I have some pretty good ideas on what I can teach yeh. Now, back to the duel itself.” He turned to Kíli first, “Yeh are too aggressive, Kíli. Yeh waste too much energy and magic throwing spell after spell, regardless of whether they work or not. In a real duel with a powerful opponent who can defend well, yeh will tire out soon. Yeh also leave too many parts of yeh exposed, something a seasoned dueller is bound to take advantage of. Fíli’s right; the duel is not over until yer opponent is completely incapacitated. Do not let yer eyes off yer opponent unless yeh can be sure of that. It may cost yeh yer life.”

This had never happened before in their extra lessons. Dwalin had always been very encouraging and full of praises. Never had he criticised Kíli’s duelling so much. Feeling defeated, Kíli lowered his head and said in a dejected voice, “Okay. I’ll watch out for that.”

“Don’t be hard on yerself,” said Dwalin gruffly as he patted Kíli heavily on the back and ruffled his hair. “Yeh did brilliant today and yer spells were powerful. Yeh managed to get the upper hand over Fíli in the end, didn’t yeh? I’m not trying to put yeh down, laddie, merely to point out things that yeh can improve on, things that could save yer life in a real fight. Things are different now. Yeh may well find yerself in a situation where yeh have to fight for yer life or the life of the ones yeh love. I need to teach yeh what it’s like. Sometimes duels are not won by magic, but by tactics, something that yeh quite often lack.”

“Right,” murmured Kíli. He did not like the implication of Dwalin’s words but it was not exactly something he could control. Trying to put up a brave front, he gave Dwalin a smile, which Dwalin returned heartily before turning to Fíli.

“Now yeh laddie, are too defensive. It’s good to learn how to defend yerself and look for opportunities to counter-attack but that can’t be yer only strategy. If yeh don’t see an opening for a while, yeh need to be on the offence and attack yer opponent. Otherwise yeh lose the upper hand and more importantly the control over the situation. That’s how Kíli managed to get past yer defence in this duel. Sitting back and merely reacting is not enough sometimes. Yeh need to learn to task risks, Fíli.”

“Right.” Fíli looked much calmer about Dwalin’s criticism. “I do tend to want to play safe sometimes. I guess it doesn’t always work in my favour.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being cautious,” Dwalin nodded approvingly. “But a little reckless attack can work wonders sometimes, especially when yeh are in a desperate situation and have got nothing to lose. In fact,” Dwalin looked from Kíli to Fíli, “yeh and Kíli combined would make the perfect warrior. Maybe we should have yeh two duel together against others.”

Exchanging a quick look with Fíli, Kíli beamed at Dwalin. “That would be wonderful. Who should we fight against? Gimli and Ori maybe?”

Dwalin laughed. “Spare those poor lads. They haven’t been trained and won’t stand a chance against yeh two. I have a feeling that fighting as a couple, yeh two can be formidable. No, I mean duelling with me.”

Kíli’s mouth dropped open. Was Dwalin having them on? They’d get slaughtered without a doubt. Dwalin can probably finish them both with a single wave of his wand. Fíli seemed to be thinking along the same line. “But professor, surely it will benefit us more to fight someone who we might stand a chance against. I don’t think our fight against you will last very long.”

“Ah,” Dwalin smiled, “don’t worry. I am not going to use any advanced spells. Tell ya what, I will duel with yeh using only spells yeh have learnt. I’ll still have an advantage of course because they will be more powerful coming from me. But I figure this will make it a more even fight, don’t ya think?”

This might actually work, Kíli thought. If Dwalin could not use any advanced spells, his only advantages would be his magical power and his fighting experience. Yet there were two of them so surely they could at least last a couple of rounds against Dwalin. Kíli looked at Fíli, who was still frowning but looked less opposed to the idea.

In the end, their curiosity won. Kíli had to admit that he did want to find out how they would do both as a pair and against Dwalin. They quickly got into position, Kíli standing so close to Fíli that he could almost feel his friend’s heart beating loudly. With a curt nod of his head, Dwalin signalled the start of the fight.

It was like nothing Kíli had ever experienced before. Spells coming from Dwalin’s wands were so fast and intense that all they could do was to react and defend for the first 5 minutes. Perhaps not surprisingly, most of Dwalin’s spells were aimed at him. Had Fíli not been fighting next to him, Kíli could have been hit many times over. Fíli’s defence, however, was truly solid and Kíli soon found himself with some breathing room. He did the only thing he knew: he fought back.

They had soon formed a system where Kíli threw spells almost nonstop at Dwalin, trying all different angles to look for any loopholes, while Fíli defended any spells from Dwalin, covering for Kíli constantly. This was so effective that they lasted a good 15 minutes before both of them finally ran out of steam. A powerful Expelliarmus from Dwalin finally penetrated Fíli’s Shield Charm and sent Fíli’s wand flying into the air. Without Fíli’s protection, Kíli was disarmed not 30 seconds later. With a wave of his wand, Dwalin got both of their wands in his hand.

“Well done, lads!” The wide smile on Dwalin’s face was full of encouragement and pride. To Kíli’s surprise and delight, he sounded a little out of breath. “Yeh’ve really held yer own and I can’t say that was an easy walk for me. Yeh need to work on yer stamina, of course, but that tends to grow naturally with more practice and more powerful magic. But I was right! Yeh two fight perfectly next to each other!”

Kíli could not help but throw himself at Fíli. Laughing loudly, he hugged Fíli tightly, almost squeezing his friend. But Kíli did not care. They had managed to fight a real wizard! And a great warrior like Dwalin no less. Their partnership was simply perfect. It was like they could read each other’s mind or sense each other. All their moves were synchronised and it could not have been more smooth. Even though he could not see the look on Fíli’s face, Kíli could tell by the way Fíli was hugging him back that his friend shared the same feeling of joy and wonder.

“Now don’t get ahead of yerself,” Dwalin’s amused voice was the only thing that pulled them apart. “Great as your partnership might be, yeh still need to learn to fight on yer own. Now, as yer homework, I want yeh to think about what yeh can improve and learn from each other.” His smirk morphed into a genuinely pleased smile. “Great job, lads. I’m so proud of yeh. I have a feeling that yeh will turn out to be such great warriors and I can’t wait for our lesson to start this year.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new school year brought more changes than Kíli liked. But not all changes were bad, especially when his new Quidditch Captain was concerned :)

The day of the 1st of September was always a chaotic one. Even though Kíli had woken up early in the morning, they still had to rush to King’s Cross Station, mostly because Kíli had almost forgotten Keeper and had to double back to retrieve his highly indignant raven.

“Right.” Dís heaved a sigh once they had all their luggage loaded into their compartment. “Just in time. Now,” she turned to hug both Fíli and Kíli tightly, “you too look after yourselves and each other, won’t you? Don’t go looking for trouble, if you can help it.”

“We’ll be fine, mum,” Fíli said with a smile. “We’ll behave, promise.”

“Let’s hope so,” the corner of Dís’s lips twitched. “Have fun at Hogwarts. I suppose you won’t be spending the Christmas holiday in Erebor this year, with the Yule Ball and everything so do write to me whenever you have time. I’ll miss you both.”

It was indeed hard saying goodbye to Dís, whom Kíli had come to regard as almost a mother. The prospect of another year at Hogwarts with Quidditch, seeing his friends, and those exciting lessons, particularly with Dwalin and maybe even Thorin, kept his spirit high. After waving Dís goodbye, he and Fíli hopped on the train to find their compartment, which was blissfully empty.

“Where do you think Gimli and Ori are,” Kíli plopped himself down on the seat.

Fíli shrugged as he settled much more elegantly in the seat next to Kíli. “Gimli’s always a mess when it comes to travelling. I won’t be surprised if he misses the train again and has to use Professor Gloín’s fireplace to get to the castle. As for Ori, he should be…”

Ori picked that moment to crash through the door of the compartment. Kíli had to hold his laughter for Ori looked as though he had just finished wrestling the Devil’s Snare.

“Ori!” Fíli cried in astonishment, “what on earth happened?”

“What?” Ori still looked flustered as he straightened his robes. “Oh, right. Well, I had to sneak out of the house to get on the train, with Nori’s help, of course.”

“Ah.” No other words were needed for both Kíli and Fíli understood exactly what that meant. Since Ori’s incident last year, Dori, who was overprotective at the best of times, became quite overbearingly paranoid. Kíli was thus not surprised that Dori wanted to take Ori to Hogwarts himself rather than risking sending his beloved baby brother to the Hogwarts Express.

“Anyway, you’re here,” said Fíli, patting the seat beside him, “and that’s all that matters. I’m sure the journey will be fine.”

As if to contradict his statement, their compartment door slammed open and Bolg’s ugly face appeared in front of them. Both Fíli and Kíli stood up with their wands out in unison, pointing directly at Bolg’s heart.

“Sorry about that,” Bolg sneered, not looking sorry at all. “Thought this compartment’s empty.” He scanned the room before leaving the compartment with a smirk.

Lowering his wand slowly, Kíli gave Fíli a questioning look. He had never expected Bolg to simply back down from a confrontation with them, with an apology, albeit not sincerely, no less. What on earth was going on?

“That was much easier than I thought, which is unexpected.” Ori apparently shared the same doubt. “What has happened to Bolg over the summer?”

Fíli’s face relaxed and morphed into a pensive look. “Maybe his father has given him a bit of a talking to over the summer. He did almost ruin their cover story last term after all.”

Kíli, on the other hand, was not so optimistic. He still remembered the last time Bolg stopped picking on them and they almost died at the hands of a thousand-year-old Basilisk. He simply could not imagine Bolg refraining from bullying others unless there was an ulterior motive with apparently sinister intent.

“I’m just glad he’s not causing us any trouble,” said Ori, sounding more relieved than Kíli felt. “I could do with an uneventful year.”

The rest of the afternoon had certainly turned out that way. Since Dís had packed some delicious lunch for them, they only bought some sweets from the trolleys. Between playing exploding snaps, wizard chess, and reading some wizarding magazine in Ori’s case, they had barely noticed the passage of time.

“I think it’s time to change into our school robes,” said Fíli after it was finally dark outside. Both Kíli and Ori nodded and they all started changing, only to be interrupted by a soft “oh”.

The Dwarf girl standing at the door was blushing prettily at the different states of undress the three of them were in. Kíli had his arm stuck in his robe while Ori was almost tripping over his trousers in his haste to preserve a shred of modesty. Fíli was the most presentable and calmest of them all so it was he who addressed the girl, “I’m terribly sorry. As you can see, we’re a bit tied up at the moment.”

“Right.” The blush did not disappear from her fair face and she fidgeted on the spot. “I’m sorry about that. I just thought…” she chewed on her rosy lips, “well, I just wanted to stop by and say hi.”

The blank look on Fíli and Ori's face told Kíli that they had no idea who she was either, which made Kíli feel slightly better. This, however, did little to help the poor girl, who was growing more uncomfortable and awkward by the minute. Kíli had to concede that she was very pretty even when she was flustered. She was shorter than they were with a slimmer build than most of the Dwarves Kíli knew. Her face was fair with hints of dark sideburns that matched her raven black hair, which was sleek and neatly braided. Her emerald green eyes were most expressive and right now it looked almost watery.

“Please forgive our manners,” said Fíli politely, forever the gentleman, “we’re more than delighted to make your acquaintance. I’m Fíli Arken, Ravenclaw fourth year. This is Ori, also from Ravenclaw and Kíli is from Gryffindor. Pleased to meet you.”

Looking visibly relieved, the girl gave them a shy smile. “Thank you, Fíli. I’m Eira Zirakzigil, Hufflepuff third year. How do you do?”

“A Zirakzigil,” Ori looked both intrigued and impressed, “I thought the line had long gone extinct.”

“My family moved to the North a long time ago,” replied Eira, her accent more discernible now that Kíli knew to look for it. “We only came back to Britain for me to attend Hogwarts. Father did not think Durmstrang would be very suitable for me.”

“In that case, allow me to welcome you back to our humble country, Lady Zirakzigil,” Fíli bowed slightly over her hand before kissing it briefly. The blush on Eira’s face, which had receded before, came back in full-blown. Kíli, on the other hand, was speechless. Since when did Fíli do something like this?

“I, well, thank you, Mister Arken.” Her face still red, Eira did a little curtsey. “You are as chivalrous and kind as your uncle has described. It has been a pleasure meeting you all. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She gave Fíli a small smile before leaving their compartment hurriedly.

The moment Eira had gone out of earshot, Kíli turned to Fíli. “What on earth was that all about? Since when did you act like a knight in shining armour in front of girls? And who is she anyway?”

“She’s a Zirakzigil,” Ori said, “an ancient Dwarf family that originated from Moria. I have no idea there’s still anyone left of that line. But it seems that your uncle,” he shot Fíli a sideways look while fighting not to laugh, “has set his eyes on the lovely Eira as your future bride.”

Kíli was immensely glad that he was not drinking or eating anything for he was sure that he would have choked and died otherwise. “Bride?” His eyes were wide as saucers. “You’re joking!”

“Why on earth would she come to introduce herself, not to mention that Professor Thorin has clearly met her and quite possibly her family?” Ori shrugged as if this was the most natural thing in the world. “It makes sense. Few of the prominent Dwarf families in the UK have daughters of a suitable age. I knew that Professor Gloín has had a hard time finding someone for Gimli. None of those families has their lineage going back as far as the Zirakzigils. Rumour has it that their ancestors fought alongside Durin the Deathless to help him conquer Moria, earning himself the name of Zirakzigil, one of the peaks overlooking and guarding the city of Moria. Besides, Professor Thorin has already earned the loyalty of all the Dwarves in the UK. If he needs some help to expand his influence, he can only look abroad. Who else can do this job better than the Zirakzigils?”

Politics again, thought Kíli desperately. Whatever envy he might have felt over Fíli’s family had disappeared completely at this point. He simply could not imagine a life so constrained by politics with no freedom in important life choices such as one’s marriage. A quick look in Fíli’s direction told him that his friend was not overjoyed by this prospect either.

“I’m not sure what uncle has promised her,” Fíli said in a solemn voice. “But I will not marry someone simply because they come from an old and powerful family. Miss Zirakzigil seems like a nice and lovely girl so I will treat her with all the courtesy that she undoubtedly deserves. But I have no intention of rushing into any relationship with her beyond that.”

For reasons he could not understand, Kíli felt immensely relieved to hear that. He put it down to his fundamental objection to this kind of medieval practices that Dwarf families still employ. It was simply backwards. “Do any other pureblood families do something like this, Elves and Men or Hobbits?”

Ori shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of. Some Elves families such as Thranduil may have plans for their children’s marriages but not to this extent and not so early.”

“Then why…?”

“Because Dwarves have the most uneven gender ratios,” Fíli sat down heavily on his seat and sighed. “The number of Dwarf girls has always been low, resulting in many Dwarf bachelors who stay that way their whole lives and thus many extinct family lines. You can understand why the more powerful families fight to find a suitable bride for their sons as early as possible so they can ensure the birth of an heir. Dwarf girls, on the other hand, enjoy more freedom and are often treasured, even spoilt by those around them.”

“That must be another reason why Professor Thorin prefers Miss Zirakzigil,” added Ori thoughtfully. “It’s hard to find such a shy and obedient Dwarf girl these days. He must deem her the perfect choice as your future wife.”

Fíli’s face turned red as he muttered, “she’s not my type.”

Ori remained wisely silent though he did not seem surprised by Fíli’s admission. Kíli would have probed a bit more into it but the train had finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. Everyone was ravenous enough that they all rushed to the horseless carriages waiting for them at the station. This was the third year Kíli used these carriages and he still did not understand how it worked. Who was pulling it?

“Must be magic,” Fíli shrugged. “Nobody really knows. It’s one of those things like the moving staircases, one of those quirks of Hogwarts.”

Once they had reached the Great Hall, Kíli had to bid Fíli and Ori goodbye. Despite the amount of time he had spent at the Ravenclaw table during the year, the Start-of-Term feast was the few exceptions that everyone had to sit according to their houses. Kíli scanned the Gryffindor table as he walked towards it, looking for the familiar face of Aragorn, only to realise that his Head Boy had already graduated. The table looked surprisingly empty without the calming presence of Aragorn, the crazy antics of the evil twins, and the fanatic Quidditch talks of Oliver Wood. Fortunately, Gimli was already sitting at the table and waving enthusiastically at him.

“How’s the train ride?” Gimli asked with a big grin. Kíli figured that he must have had an easy journey with hot delicious food served by the House Elves. “It’s alright. We lived. Not as relaxing as your day I’m sure.”

Gimli at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to skip the train ride but I just keep forgetting to pack things. By the time I’ve got everything in order, it’s already half past eleven. Anyway, anything fun happened?”

Kíli hesitated before telling Gimli about their encounter with Eira Zirakzigil.

“Eira Zirakzigil?” Gimli’s eyes were wide with shock. “Fíli’s a lucky git. I heard that she’s really pretty and very amiable. I didn’t realise she’s in Hufflepuff. No wonder we’ve never noticed her. Which one is she?” He turned to look intently at the Hufflepuff table, apparently eager to find out who Eira was.

“Stop it,” hissed Kíli, “you’re being too obvious!”

“I just want to see what she looks like,” Gimli shrugged. “It’s not like I’m interested in her.”

The fact that Gimli might be interested in Eira somehow sounded very appealing to Kíli, which was why he pointed out the pretty Dwarf girl who was reading at the Hufflepuff table to Gimli, who wolf-whistled. “Bloody hell, she’s quite a looker, isn’t she? Look at Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot! He’s practically drooling over her.”

Kíli thought that was a bit mean. There was no denying that Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot was indeed very attentive towards Eira, who looked deeply embarrassed by the attention. Blushing furiously, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and cast the Ravenclaw table some furtive looks before speaking gently with Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot. Despite everything, Kíli found himself warming up to the girl. She did not seem like the spoilt and arrogant pureblood girl at all. If anything, she appeared to be a model Hufflepuff, modest, kind, and hardworking.

“Hello, Kíli.” Tauriel’s voice jerked Kíli’s head back to the Gryffindor table. He could not help but blush because the girl of his dream was sitting in front of him, looking prettier than ever. She had also got a shiny “C” badge on her robes.

“You’re our Quidditch Captain!” Kíli cried with wonder and excitement. “Congratulations!”

Tauriel beamed at him, a smile so radiant that Kíli almost blanked out. “Thank you, Kíli. I was so surprised to receive it in the mail over the summer. I guess I never imagined the team without Oliver barking orders at us.”

That was true, which was even more impressive since Oliver was never the Captain to start with, Kíli thought with amusement. “You must be so happy to receive the badge!”

“I am,” Tauriel admitted with a grin. “Although I do feel a bit under pressure. I’ve got big shoes to fill, not to mention that half of our winning team’s gone.”

“Perfect time to get some new blood in,” said Gimli in a would-be casual tone that fooled nobody. “When are you holding the tryout?”

Tauriel chewed on her lips, confliction written all over her pretty face. “I want to hold it as soon as possible so we can get a team together and start training soon. But I also want to make sure that everyone knows and feels ready so more people will show up for the tryout.”

“We’ll help spread the words,” Kíli assured her. “I’m sure tons of people will turn up and we’ll build a strong team this year!”

“Great!” Tauriel looked relieved, “I’m thinking of holding the tryout this Saturday after breakfast. I’ll book the pitch for the entire morning just in case.”

“Brilliant!” Gimli said with badly concealed excitement. “This is going to be such a fun year, with Quidditch AND the Yule Ball! Imagine that!”

This got everyone in the vicinity talking. Almost everyone was eagerly looking forward to the Ball, even those younger students who were not allowed to go unless invited by an older student. Kíli could feel the eyes of several younger girls fixed on him, making him both flattered and uncomfortable. He did not want to tell people why he could not go so he simply avoided their eyes and focused his attention on his plate of food.

“I had to work during the summer to save money for my dress robe.” Tauriel did not seem at all embarrassed by her lack of money. “Luckily I managed to get a job at Quality Quidditch Supplies and I have no problem polishing broomsticks all day. I still have to buy a second-hand one but I think it looks quite nice. I can’t wait for the Ball.”

Kíli wished he could have Tauriel’s courage, both to admit her situation and to work hard to change it. This was just one of the many great things that he loved about Tauriel. Yet it only made his prospect of ever asking his beautiful Quidditch Captain out even more abysmal. He had no dress robe for the Ball so surely Tauriel had to go with someone else. The idea of her dancing and laughing with another handsome stranger felt like a dagger to his heart yet he had no other choice. Sighing, Kíli attacked his treacle tart with added fervour, hoping to drown his sorrow with food.

By the time dinner and Professor Gandalf’s speech were over, everyone was ready to pass out. Despite all the events of the day, Kíli was immensely relieved to see his suitcase and Keeper next to his familiar four-poster bed. He was finally home again!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first week of classes went by so quickly that Kíli barely had time to blink before the weekend arrived. He would ideally like to sleep in a bit but Gimli certainly had other ideas.

“Come on, Kíli. Wake up!” Gimli all but jumped onto Kíli’s bed. It was a good thing that he did not, for Kíli was sure that the bed could crumble under the weight of an excited Gimli.

“What…” Kíli mumbled sleepily. It still felt kind of dark outside.

“It’s the day of the tryout! Time to wake up and go!”

Sighing resignedly, Kíli dragged himself out of bed. He knew Gimli would not give up until he was fully awake. Working with Dáin and those monstrous creatures had undoubtedly toughened Gimli up. Stifling a large yawn, Kíli managed to get himself ready quickly before following Gimli to the Great Hall.

It was still so early in the morning that barely anyone was in the Great Hall. Tauriel, however, was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, tucking into her breakfast.

“Mor… morning,” yawned Kíli, which made Tauriel laugh.

“Not used to the early morning, I see.”

“Gimli dragged me up,” Kíli muttered as he started piling his plates with food. Now that he was awake, his stomach was growling viciously. “I think he’s over-excited about the tryout.”

“It’s a big deal!” retorted Gimli, throwing a sausage roll into his mouth. “I don’t want to miss it and I’m hoping to get some extra practice in before the tryout.”

Tauriel smiled. “I can understand how you feel. I feel kind of nervous even though I’m the one holding it.” She paused, tapping her fingers on the spoon unconsciously, “I hope enough people turn up and everything goes smoothly.”

“It will!” Kíli said firmly. “We’ll be there and help out. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

By the time they had finished breakfast, the Great Hall was starting to fill up with people. Tauriel left first to check on the Quidditch Pitch while Kíli stayed behind to comfort an increasingly green Gimli. “You’ll do fine, Gimli! I’ve seen you play, remember? You’re very good. We’ve got two Beaters positions open so I’m sure you’ll make it.”

“What if I do something stupid?” Gimli’s eyes were wide. “What if I… I fall off the broom or kill someone like Tauriel with my Bludger. Also, I think I just ate too many sausages. I feel a bit sick.”

“You won’t.” Fíli’s voice made Kíli turn around. His friend was smiling at them as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. “You won’t fall off the broom and you certainly won’t kill Tauriel. She’s too good to be hit by a rogue Bludger. You’ll be fine, honestly. If you can tackle Blast-Ended Skrewts, there’s no way some mere Bludger will stand in your way. Although,” his lips twitched, “I’d do something about the sausages.”

This seemed to calm Gimli down a bit. He smiled weakly at Fíli before downing a whole glass of pumpkin juice in one go. “Right. I better be off. I want to fly a couple of rounds before the tryout.”

Kíli turned to Fíli. “Are you going to come to watch our tryout?”

Groaning, Fíli clapped his hand on his forehead. “Seriously, Kíli. They’d kick me out before I can even say wait. I’m from the Ravenclaw team. They’d think I’m there to spy on your team, which, mind you, Lindir has asked me to do already.”

“Really?” Kíli was flabbergasted. He had always thought that this kind of secrecy and espionage was a bit unnecessary. It was just a Quidditch match after all. But clearly, everyone else thought differently.

Fíli shrugged. “You know Lindir. He might be joking but you never know. He takes his Captaincy very seriously.”

Following Arwen’s departure, Lindir was made Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. Kíli honestly could not think of anyone more suitable. He himself was excited to see what the two teams would turn out to be like in this new school year under their new captains. He, however, had other things in mind too. “Forget about Quidditch for a moment. When do you think we can go to Professor Dwalin for an extra lesson?”

To Kíli’s surprise, Fíli did not immediately respond with enthusiasm. Instead, he looked somewhat hesitant. “Are you sure we should start now? I mean, have you got time to finish all your homework? You don’t want to be lagging behind at the start of the term.”

Kíli nearly rolled his eyes. Fíli and his homework! Couldn’t he see that this was more important? “I can handle the homework fine. It’s only the start of the term and we haven’t got that much. Isn’t this the best time to get started on our extra lessons? We’d be swamped by schoolwork later in the term! Seriously,” he looked Fíli straight in the eye, “these classes are important, maybe more important than homework! We have to learn how to defend ourselves, Fíli! Getting a perfect mark won’t shield us against Death Eaters like Azog. Your uncle and Dwalin feel the same way, don’t they? They wouldn’t have asked us to attend these classes otherwise.”

The last bit of his argument seemed to have finally convinced Fíli, who sighed, “I suppose you’re right. I’m mostly done with my homework and I can hopefully finish it today. I do have our Quidditch tryout right after yours so let’s try sometime tomorrow. I’ll go and check with Professor Dwalin.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The turnout for the Gryffindor tryout was quite impressive, much to Tauriel’s relief. Even though Katie Bell, a 5th year Gryffindor, had been their reserve Chaser for quite a few years, she insisted on going through the tryout again and won her permanent place on the team in no time at all. Angelina Johnson, the other Chaser from the team and Katie’s friend, went to hug and congratulate her immediately.

The Keeper tryout took much longer, mostly because it was hard to find someone who could step up to Oliver’s level. Most of the candidates were nowhere close. Several showed some potential but Kíli did not see any standout performance. Tauriel appeared to think the same as she did not announce her decision on the spot.

“We will discuss amongst the team members before we make the final decision,” Tauriel said in an authoritative tone. “We will post the announcement on the Common Room notice board by the end of the weekend.”

Tauriel saved the Beater tryout until the end because they needed to fill both vacancies. Kíli caught sight of Gimli, who looked decidedly blue. Waving discreetly at his friend, Kíli tried to impart some of his encouragement. It might have been entirely futile, for Gimli looked on the edge of being sick, which unfortunately was a distinct possibility given the number of sausages he consumed during breakfast.

Most of the candidates who showed up for Beater tryout were Dwarves, with a few Men. None of the Elves showed up, nor the Hobbits. Kíli was so used to the evil twins that he found this a bit of an anomaly. But it was probably a more realistic representation of a Quidditch team composition. Gimli was not the strongest nor the tallest of them but Kíli knew he would make a wonderful Beater.

Tauriel called the candidate up one at a time. Once the Bludger was released, all hell broke loose. Since they had no existing Beater, it was down to the candidates themselves to control the Bludger. Kíli soon found himself flying on his Nimbus 2000 as fast as he could, fleeing for his life. Down at the stands, things were hardly any better. One of the candidates hit the Bludger in the wrong spot, sending it straight at the Gryffindor stand. Everyone got on their feet and screamed as they ran wildly, trying to get away. It was only a miracle that nobody was hurt.

“We need to try out the better candidates first!” Kíli yelled at Tauriel over the din. “That way we can at least get one Beater on the team who can control the situation!”

“Gimli Azanulbizar,” bellowed Tauriel, “you’re up next!”

Still slightly pale, Gimli mounted his broom and rose in the air. His eyes were wide but his hands were gripping his Beater’s Bat firmly. When Tauriel released the Bludger, Gimli’s whole persona changed. Instead of the shaking mess that he was earlier, Gimli was alert and focused. He avoided the Bludger with ease, a skill he had honed undoubtedly from that many hours spent next to Dáin’s crazy beasts, and hit them with such precision that it hit the target, a dummy Quidditch player, every single time.

“Well done!” Tauriel looked immensely relieved after Gimli’s ten-in-a-row hit. Kíli could understand why. He himself was glad to be staying on his broom to catch his breath for a change. “That’s some excellent shots, Gimli! Great job and welcome to the team!”

Gimli beamed at them, hit the Bludger one last time and it shot straight into the basket so Kíli could lunge over to keep the wriggling Bludger in place. When Gimli landed, however, Kíli could not help but rush to his friend. “Congratulations, mate! I knew you’d do well! We’re teammates now!”

Before they could celebrate, however, Tauriel flew over to practically drag Gimli back to the pitch. “Right. Now that you’re part of the team, please be on the standby in case someone does something incredibly stupid.”

Laughing, Gimli nodded, “Yes, Cap!”

The rest of the tryout went a lot smoother thanks to Gimli, who had managed to divert a dozen wayward Bludgers and intercept a few before the candidates were killed. Finally, after another agonising hour, Tauriel had picked the other Beater.

“Thank you so much for your help, team!” Tauriel looked as if she had just run a marathon while carrying a troll on her back. “For the new members, welcome! I’m very impressed by your skills and enthusiasm for the team. It’s my pleasure to welcome you to the team and I look forward to a great season together. I’m sure you’ll all want to celebrate later today but we’ll have our first official team meeting next Friday evening and our first practice next Saturday morning. See you then!”

Their tryout took such a long time that the Ravenclaw team was already waiting outside the pitch, Fíli amongst them. One look at Gimli’s jubilant face told Fíli all he needed to know. Laughing, he thumped Gimli hard on the back. “Congratulations, Gim! Well done!”

“We’re celebrating tonight,” Kíli whispered to Fíli. “Do come by if you can!”

It was hard for Kíli to focus on his homework that afternoon, especially with an excited Gimli, who could not stop laughing and had thus earnt them several reproachful looks from Dori, next to him. Had it not been Ori’s calm presence next to them, they would not get anything done.

“I thought you’d be at the Ravenclaw tryout,” said Kíli.

Ori shrugged, his eyes still fixed on the Divination homework. “I went for Fíli’s tryout but he’s already on the team so I don’t see why I need to go. I’d rather get my homework done. Professor Nori wants us to fill out dream diaries every day and I’m behind.”

Kíli grinned. “Surely your brother won’t punish you for missing your homework.”

Ori looked somewhat bashful. “Well, Professor Nori prob…”

“Does it get weird calling your brother Professor?” Gimli sniggered and Ori turned a darker shade of pink. “Oh, honestly! I mean, yeah, he probably won’t give me detention unless he’s pulling my legs. But I’d feel bad if I’m late in my homework and force him to show his favouritism because he will favour me and not give a damn about what the others think.” Ori sighed, looking slightly overwhelmed. “So I have to work extra hard to prove that I deserve everything.”

Kíli wondered if Fíli felt the same way about being Thorin’s nephew and heir. Was that why Fíli always worked so hard, because he wanted to prove his worth and Thorin’s fairness? Gimli too, who defied his father to take Care of Magical Creatures instead of Arithmancy. Was the choice made simply because Gimli’s own father was the professor? Not for the first time, Kíli thought that maybe their privileged background was as much a curse as a blessing. At least he was always free to do what his heart desired without having to worry about following someone’s footsteps or living up to his name.

By the time dinner was ready in the Great Hall, Kíli still had not finished his Khuzdûl translation. Feeling slightly guilty, he stuffed his hard-finished translation into his schoolbag, thinking that he would finish it that night. That, however, turned out to be more wishful thinking, for they were bombarded the moment they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

“We’ve nicked loads of food from the kitchen,” Angelina’s excited voice could be heard even across the noisy Common Room. “And some butterbeer, thanks to the help of the twins.” She winked at Kíli, who understood it to mean that the evil twins had filled her in on some of the secret passageways. “Time to celebrate our new team!”

Gimli wasted no time in joining in to participate fully in the celebration. Kíli could hardly blame him for he did earn his place on the team. His reluctance, which sounded strangely like Fíli when they were behind on their homework, vanished the moment Tauriel walked towards him with a bright smile.

“Thank you so much for your help today,” Tauriel said as she handed him a mug of butterbeer. “You were able to keep your head while I was a bit lost back there.”

Kíli could feel his face heat up despite his best effort. Gulping down his butterbeer hastily, he mumbled, “It’s nothing. You did really well actually.”

“I was too nervous about this whole captaincy.” Tauriel’s tone was brutally honest. “I know I shouldn’t be but I just can’t help it. I kept dreaming about Gryffindor finishing at the bottom of the table and Olivier chasing after me with a Beater’s bat.” She laughed and shook her head. “Silly I know. It’s just hard sometimes.”

“You will be fine!” Kíli said firmly and he truly believed it. “You’re only nervous because you’re new to this and you care! You’re passionate about Quidditch and us, about the team. I’m sure Oliver started the same way. There’s nothing silly about it at all! And we’ll all help you along the way. We’re all in it together!”

The smile Tauriel gave him was simply dazzling! “You’re such an amazing friend, Kíli! I’m extremely lucky to have you by my side.” And for the first time since that disastrous kiss, Kíli felt that maybe he could still hope; maybe all was not lost between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebrations came at a price for both Kíli and Gimli. But the lesson with Dwalin more than made up for that.

The celebration party went well into the night. Kíli lost track of time after his perhaps tenth butterbeer. The only thing he could remember was being dragged into a singing contest with Gimli, who had a surprisingly angelic voice. He was, therefore, not surprised to find himself lying facedown on the floor next to his four-poster bed when he woke up the next day. Climbing onto the bed after that much alcohol apparently required motor skills that he did not possess at the time. Getting up laboriously, Kíli trudged to the bathroom and opened the door.

“Ouch!” Gimli’s loud cry nearly made Kíli jump. From the small opening, he could see Gimli lying on the floor of the bathroom not too far from the toilet. This sight lifted Kíli’s spirit despite his raging headache. Gimli must be faring worse than he did. “What’s up, mate? Too much partying last night?”

Gimli mumbled something unintelligible or maybe that was just some noise he made for he promptly crawled to the toilet before getting violently sick.

“Right,” Kíli scratched his head helplessly, “what am I supposed to do? Do you need some water maybe?”

“Hangover potion!” Gimli managed to get the words out between bouts of sickness. “My trunk.”

Thanks to all those hours spent revising with Fíli, Kíli at least knew what a hangover potion looked like, even though he could never make one that would not kill the drinker, which was one slightly unconventional way of solving the hangover problem. After taking a sip himself, Kíli managed to force some down Gimli’s throat, which thankfully stopped the puking.

“Come on,” Kíli said encouragingly as he dragged Gimli up, “we should go to the Great Hall for some breakfast. You need to eat something.”

The first thing that Kíli noticed when he walked into the Great Hall was that Fíli was sitting at the Gryffindor table, which in itself was hardly unusual. What did make him stop on the track was the person he was talking to. Fíli was, unless he was hallucinating because of the hangover, having a pleasant conversation with Tauriel.

“Morning, lads.” Fíli’s smile was a bit too bright and knowing for Kíli’s liking. “Although it’s not exactly morning anymore. Can’t say I’m surprised, given how much you’ve had to drink last night.”

Kíli shot Tauriel a reproachful look, which made Fíli laugh. “Oh, I didn’t need Tauriel to tell me this. I saw it with my own eyes!”

Kíli had to think hard, trying to comb through his foggy memories but he simply could not remember. “I don’t remember seeing you at all!”

“We had our celebration too,” Fíli smiled, “which was a lot tamer than yours apparently. I only came to Gryffindor Tower after ours was done and you were pretty far gone by then.” The corner of his lips quivered. “You were singing Misty Mountains Cold at the top of your voice when I turned up. I didn’t know you even know how.”

This brought a laugh from Tauriel while Kíli buried his face in his palms. Not only did he have a raging headache, but he had also made a gigantic fool of himself last night, in front of both Fíli and Tauriel no less!

“To be fair, it was quite entertaining,” Tauriel said while trying hard to fight her laughter, “your voice’s pretty good, Kíli. If only you knew the tune.”

“Okay, that’s it!” Kíli said firmly, “I’m never drinking again in my life!”

“I agree,” groaned Gimli in a muffled voice, who had face palmed into his fortunately empty plate the moment he sat down and never managed to extract himself afterwards. Even Kíli could not hold his grin now.

Once breakfast was done, where Kíli ate very little, Fíli asked casually, “So, do you feel up to the task of some additional class with Professor Dwalin?”

Sitting up a little straighter, Kíli pondered his situation. He would have jumped at the opportunity had it been any other day. At the moment, however, the thought of physical exertion that involved moves more complicated than sitting made his stomach turn. Yet he could not skip the class. It was too important. “I think I can handle spell casting but there’s no way I’m duelling today. Maybe we can ask him to teach us something that doesn’t require much movement.”

Dwalin, as it turned out, had the perfect topic for them.

“I’ve been thinking about this quite a bit,” Dwalin said after he welcomed them into his office, “whether it’s too difficult for yeh that is. But I reckon yeh can at least try. Both of yeh are very talented and it doesn’t hurt for yeh to understand the basics.”

This unusual introduction had Kíli forget his queasy stomach immediately. Whatever Dwalin was planning must be something seriously advanced and cool. Fíli looked intrigued too, his eyes fixed on Dwalin.

“Right, so I think I’m going to teach yeh the Patronus Charm today.”

“You’re joking!” Kíli could not help but blurt out his surprise and equal excitement. Dwalin laughed. “No, laddie. I’m dead serious. It is time yeh know how to defend yerselves against the Dementors.”

“But the Dementors work as guards in Azkaban,” Fíli frowned, his eyes sharp. “They’re under the Ministry control and they are not supposed to leave the island. Why do we need to learn how to defend ourselves against it? Has something happened?”

Kíli half expected Dwalin to admonish Fíli for his almost impertinent questions. On the contrary, Dwalin gave Fíli an approving smile. “Well spotted. Unfortunately, yer suspicions are not completely unfounded. Yer uncle and I believe that Azog has been secretly in contact with the Dementors, very possibly to recruit them.”

“So you think some of them may have defected to Azog?” Fíli leaned forward, his eyes wide with concern.

Dwalin sighed, “We do not know for sure but we have to prepare for that eventuality. Dementors have no allegiance nor loyalty but their dark nature makes them natural allies of the dark wizards, which is why we, yer uncle, myself, and many others, are baffled by the Ministry’s decision to reinstate the Dementors as the guard of Azkaban, especially after they had fought against us alongside the Death Eaters in the last Wizarding War.”

Kíli had to shake his head to make sure that he heard Dwalin correctly. Who in their right mind would recruit one’s enemy to guard their other enemies? This sounded like an extremely stupid, almost suicidal thing to do.

“The Headmaster fought very hard against that decision but Minister Saruman could not be dissuaded. His argument was that only dark creatures like the Dementors can contain those powerful dark wizards incarcerated in Azkaban.” Dwalin explained. “Dementors have no loyalty towards the dark wizards either so he believes that they would work for us as long as we’re in control. It is a valid argument but it still fills a lot of us with unease. Now that we know Azog’s up to something, it will be foolish not to prepare ourselves in case the worst comes true.”

Now this made sense, Kíli thought. If anything, it only fuelled his desire to master the Patronus Charm. It was no longer just something cool to learn so he could show off. It was something that could potentially save his life. “So how are we going to practice? We don’t have a Dementor here, do we?” He looked around curiously. He had never seen a Dementor before. The only thing that Kíli knew was that it was more feared than even the Acromantula or Basilisk, judging by the tone of Fíli, Thorin, and Dwalin, which did not make sense to him. How could something be even scarier than those legendary beasts?

“We’re not going to practice against a real Dementor now,” Dwalin explained patiently. “It will be too traumatic and may, in fact, hinder yer progress. We’re going to practice the charm itself. Once yeh can produce a corporeal Patronus, which very likely won’t happen any time soon, we will think of some way to expose to yeh a Dementor. I’m thinking maybe a Boggart is a good starting place but we can figure that out later.”

That was an interesting idea. They learnt Boggarts and how to defeat it in one of their first Defence Against the Dark Arts classes last year, which had not been a pleasant experience for Kíli. He wondered whose Boggart would be a Dementor though. None of theirs was, after all.

“The Patronus Charm acts as a shield against the Dementors,” said Dwalin, which captured both Fíli and Kíli’s undivided attention. “Yeh need a strong happy memory for the Patronus Charm to work because that’s the source of the power of the spell. Since Dementors feed on yer happiness, the Patronus protects yeh against them. A non-corporeal Patronus can hold the Dementors off for a short period of time but it dissipates quickly. A corporeal Patronus, however, can chase the Dementors away. We’ll practice the incantation first, Expecto Patronum.” With a wave of his wand, a silvery tiger erupted out of Dwalin’s wand, standing tall and proud in front of them. Kíli could feel his heart racing fast. He simply could not wait to see his own Patronus.

The incantation was easy enough. Kíli soon mastered it within a couple of tries. When he said the incantation aloud, he saw a faint silvery poof emitting out of his wand, which he hoped was a good sign.

“It’s certainly encouraging.” Dwalin nodded when Kíli showed him enthusiastically. “Now try to find a happy memory and see if yeh can generate something more substantial.”

It took Kíli a while to decide what memory he wanted to use. His time in the Muggle orphanage was by no means unpleasant but he doubted that any of that would be powerful enough for a Patronus Charm. Even though his time in the Wizarding world were not all sunshine and rainbows, they were definitely more memorable. After some deliberation, Kíli had settled on the moment that he had defeated the Basilisk. Surely that triumphant moment would be enough to produce a Patronus.

“Are yeh ready?” Dwalin asked encouragingly and Kíli nodded. Raising his wand, he pictured the body of the dead Basilisk and said, loudly and clearly, “Expecto Patronum!”

The moment he had said the incantation, Kíli could feel the magic, hesitant it might be, flowing slowly through his body to the point of his wand. Waiting with bated breath, Kíli was more than a bit disappointed to see steams of silvery mist erupting from the wand. It was shapeless and only lasted 10 seconds. Dwalin, on the other hand, beamed and thumped him on the back. “Well done, Kíli! This is not bad for a first attempt at all!”

“But it doesn’t take any form.” Kíli knew it was petulant but he expected much more than this. “And it vanished so quickly.”

Dwalin’s face grew serious. “Don’t be too hard on yerself, laddie. Most fully-grown wizards can’t even make anything come out of their wand on their first try. Now, how did it feel when yeh cast the spell?”

“I can feel my magic but it feels kind of slow,” Kíli admitted, “like it needed more effort to push through some barriers.”

From Dwalin’s raised eyebrows, Kíli could tell that his answer was not what he had expected. “That’s, well, Kíli, this is amazing! Very few wizards can be so in tune with their magic, especially to such details. I think yer Sense must have developed even more! This is such valuable information and will help yeh grow as a Wizard. Now, why don’t yeh take a break.” He turned to Fíli. “Yeh can give it a try, Fíli.”

If Kíli did not know any better, he would say that Fíli was nervous. When he raised his wand, the look in Fíli’s eyes was hesitant. Kíli knew there and then that Fíli would have a much harder time than he did. Not surprisingly, when Fíli said the incantation, nothing happened. There was not even a whiff of smoke from Fíli’s wand.

“It’s okay, laddie,” Dwalin said as he patted Fíli’s shoulder encouragingly. “This is normal for a 15-year old on his first try. Nothing to feel bad about at all.”

Fíli, however, did not look reassured. If anything, he looked crushed, which left Kíli feeling strangely guilty about his whining session before. Now he had made Fíli feel even more defeated. “Don’t worry, Fíli. I’m sure that was just a blip. You’ll get it in your second go.”

Shaking his head, Fíli said, “It just didn’t feel right. I knew I couldn’t do it before I even tried.”

“What memory did you choose?” Kíli was now curious. He thought that for someone as lucky and privileged as Fíli, choosing a happy memory would be simply effortless. It seemed like quite the opposite, however, for Fíli sighed heavily, “I think that’s part of the problem. I picked the moment when Ravenclaw won the House Cup in my first year but I guess it’s nowhere near as strong.”

Kíli opened his mouth and then closed it. He understood how Fíli was feeling. For himself, the moments of Gryffindor winning the House Cup and Quidditch Cup last year were so precious and powerful that he was sure he could produce a corporeal Patronus with them. But it was because they had to work so hard and fight for it. For the Ravenclaws, however, winning was part of the norm that it no longer held any novelty and extra excitement. Now that he came to think of it, Kíli supposed that was Fíli’s problem. His life had been so easy and perfect that nothing felt special enough to generate a Patronus.

Kíli’s next three attempts gave him pretty much the same results, except that his misty shapeless Patronus seemed to last a little bit longer with each attempt. Yet he could not break the barrier into the corporeal Patronus while his magic still felt somewhat stumped despite his best effort to push it through. He was growing increasingly frustrated, especially since Fíli was making some progress and slowly catching up. His wand was now emitting silvery mists too, which made Dwalin beam with pride.

“Let’s take a break. Yeh’ve worked extremely hard this morning and it’s time for some food.”

Kíli had been so focused on the Patronus practice that he did not even realise what time it was. Now that Dwalin had mentioned it, his stomach started growling angrily in protest. He was nonetheless reluctant to give up. “Can we have one more go? I feel that I’m so close.”

The corner of Dwalin’s mouth twitched but he stood firm. “Yeh’ve done enough for the day and it’s time to eat lunch. It’s no good exhausting yerself in yer first class.”

“But I still haven’t managed to produce a corporeal Patronus!” So used to always mastering the spells Dwalin taught them in one class, Kíli found this a bit hard to accept.

“What yeh’ve done is some real achievement, lads. Yeh are not going to learn the Patronus Charm in a couple of hours. In fact, it’d be quite scary if yeh do. Give yerself some credit. Yeh should see those Ministry employees struggle when they visit Azkaban. Most of them have to be rescued before they wet themselves.”

This piqued Kíli’s interest. “Have you been to Azkaban?”

The cheerful and jolly smile on Dwalin’s face disappeared. “Yes, I have.” He said grimly. “It was part of my job when I was an Auror in the last Wizarding war. Trust me, yeh never want to experience that. It is the most horrible place in the world.”

Kíli exchanged a quick look with Fíli. Apparently, Fíli did not know about this part of Dwalin’s life either. Holding his breath, Kíli managed to keep his mouth shut despite the thousands of questions coursing through his mind. If there was one thing he had learnt through the years, it was that people needed space and time to open up.

“It is completely devoid of happiness.” Dwalin’s eyes were distant and his eyebrows knitted together. “The Dementors have made sure of that. Any residue of happiness one possesses is sucked out by the Dementors after less than a week. Most of the inmates go mad. Can’t say I blame them. When yeh’re inside, yeh can’t help but feel the eerie contrast. Some have gone deadly quiet while others can’t stop screaming.” He shuddered. “We were able to conjure our Patronuses so the Dementors couldn’t get to us but yeh can’t block out what yeh see or hear. Then there were those yeh sent into that place. The looks in their eyes. Yeh never forget that. No matter how much I hate some of them, I couldn’t feel that they deserve that.”

Try as he might, Kíli still found it hard to imagine a place like that. Perhaps that was why he could not fully understand Dwalin’s feelings towards those Death Eaters. Surely those cretins deserved the worst kind of hell after what they had done, the pain they had caused. Kíli knew that he himself would never feel a shred of sympathy towards those who murdered his parents. He wondered if Dwalin’s feelings would change after they had finally apprehended the true culprit. Surely he would not be sympathetic towards the murderers of his mother.

“What a class, eh?” Kíli said conversationally once they were outside Dwalin’s office. He was trying his best to conceal his excitement, though he was not sure if he was successful, especially in front of Fíli. “That Patronus Charm’s something, isn’t it?”

Fíli smiled knowingly and Kíli’s face turned pink. “It is indeed impressive. More importantly, it is very advanced magic that can protect us against one of the foulest creatures in the wizarding world.”

Kíli hesitated before asking carefully since he did not wish to bring up a potentially traumatic memory, “Have you ever seen a Dementor?”

“Oh, no,” Fíli shook his head and Kíli felt a great rush of relief. “As I said, the Dementors are confined in Azkaban, which is located on an island somewhere in the North Sea. It’s not even on the map and you can’t go there without the Ministry permission. Not that anyone would ever want to. I still remember the days when uncle came back from Azkaban because of some Ministry business and how shaken he was, despite his best efforts to hide it. You kind of never forget that afterwards.”

Now that Kíli could certainly understand. He could almost see a young Fíli, who idolised his uncle and thought him the greatest and most invincible person in the world, stood in the hallway of Erebor to witness his strong uncle shaken and disturbed from his visits. That must have imparted a strong sense of fear and dread into his friend. What he could not understand was how dreadful this place must be, if it was enough to defeat two of the bravest wizards he had ever met, Thorin and Dwalin. “Why don’t they abolish such a dreadful place and get rid of the Dementors when they first discovered it? Why pick it as a prison?”

“Because they were scared of what the Dementors might do if they destroy Azkaban,” Fíli explained patiently. “This is not taught in History of Magic because it’s a part of the history and society that everyone wants to forget about and or cover up.”

“So just like House Elves.” Kíli could not help himself.

Fíli shifted uncomfortably but nodded. “Yeah, something like that. But Professor Balin told me a bit more about it when I asked him. Apparently, this place was built by a crazy Dark wizard, forgot his name, and he used it as his own twisted laboratory where he tortured Muggles. The authorities only discovered it after he died and all the concealment charms faded away. By the time they got there, it was already infested with Dementors. Nobody knew how to get rid of them and they feared that if they destroyed the island, the Dementors would come to the mainland and wreak havoc.” Fíli shuddered. “So they let the place be. Several years later, an anti-Muggle and pro-Dark Arts wizard became the Ministry of Magic and he came up with the idea of using it as a prison. Because of its perfect record of no breakout, it continued to serve as one despite heavy protests from many famous wizards. I know that uncle has tried his hardest to get rid of the place but he was overruled, mostly because of the large number of Death Eaters that needed to be imprisoned.”

“I’m sure some of them deserve it,” said Kíli darkly, thinking again of his parents’ murderers. Fíli did not seem convinced but he was wise enough to remain silent.

“Anyway,” Kíli cheered up slightly when he thought about their class, “it’ll be good to learn to defend ourselves against those Dementors, won’t it? I’m still kind of gutted that I didn’t manage a corporeal Patronus.”

“At least your silvery mist lasted a lot longer than mine,” muttered Fíli. “I’m sure you’ll get it in no time. I wish I had your Sense and your connection with your magic.”

To be perfectly honest, Kíli did not know how to respond to that. He knew that he was extremely lucky to possess such a rare and beneficial gift. Secretly though, he could not help but feel pleased that it was he, Kíli, a half-blood mutt according to so many pureblood fascists, who possessed this gift. He was living proof that blood did not mean everything, that half-bloods and Muggleborns could be just as magically gifted and powerful as the purebloods. He did, however, feel slightly guilty in situations like this. It was unfair to Fíli, who worked much harder than he ever did, to be at a disadvantage. “You’re just good at other things,” Kíli said sincerely. “Look at you in Potions class. I can never catch up no matter how hard I try. The same with Transfiguration. You’re naturally gifted in those. Besides, you said that the Patronus Charm is very advanced. So there’s nothing wrong with failing a couple of times before getting it right.”

This did cheer Fíli up, who nodded. “I guess I’m a bit too hard on myself sometimes. I just don’t want to be a disappointment to uncle, you know? He has such high hopes for me.”

Personally, Kíli thought Thorin was mental for demanding so much out of everyone, he himself included. Calling his uncle insane, however, was hardly going to help Fíli so Kíli held his tongue. “Anyway, how was the Ravenclaw Quidditch tryout? Have you found someone to replace Arwen?”

Fíli made a face, which was so unusual that Kíli almost did a double-take. “Yeah, we picked Roger Davis. You know him? He’s a fifth-year.”

Racking his brain, Kíli finally conjured up a vague image of a tall handsome Ravenclaw boy that he had walked past several times in the past. “He’s that dark-haired tall boy, isn’t he? Quite fit too?”

Fíli gave him a strange look. “You think he’s fit?”

Kíli shrugged. “Yeah, he’s quite good-looking. He seems a bit,” he screwed up his face, trying to find the right word, “flirty though.”

“You bet he is.” Fíli sighed. “I’ve got nothing against him but still, you’d think he can at least wait until the tryout is over before hitting on Cho! I think Lindir’s already regretting his decision.”

“Why’s Lindir…” Kíli’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “He fancies Cho?”

This finally made Fíli chuckle. “You didn’t know? I thought this was the best-kept secret of Ravenclaw. Everybody knows, well, except maybe Lindir and Cho. But then again, Lindir’s got the emotional range of a teaspoon so that’s that for you.”

Now that did sound like Lindir, Kíli thought with amusement. But he could not deny that it made sense. He still remembered how big Lindir’s reaction was when Cho was upset by Bolg’s comments in their second year. He could also see why Lindir might fall for Cho, for the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker complemented him well and they both shared the same passion for Quidditch. “Speaking of girls, have you talked to Miss Zirakzigil since the school term started?”

Fíli’s face turned red. “No, I haven’t. I mean, I always greet her properly whenever I run into her but I have not sought her out specifically. I’ve been extremely busy and this is hardly something at the top of my list.”

Inexplicably, this made Kíli extremely happy. At least Fíli was showing enough backbone, which was surprising since he cared so much about Thorin’s opinion of him yet he chose to defy his uncle in something so critical. Kíli could not be more proud of his friend. “Good for you, Fíli! It’s time someone stands up to this ridiculous tradition. We’re almost in the 21st century for heaven’s sake.”

When they reached the Great Hall, lunch was almost over. Wasting no time at all, Kíli rushed to the Gryffindor table, only to find them sitting dangerously close to…

“Hi, Kíli, hiya, Fíli!” Romilda Vane’s eyes lit up when Kíli sat down. “How are you feeling today? I didn’t think you’d recover this quickly after the crazy party last night. I must say,” she winked at Kíli, “I’m very impressed by your singing.”

The only thing Kíli wanted to do was to drown himself in the delicious onion soup. The only thing stopping him was his raging hunger so he settled on resuming that pursuit after lunch. Fíli did nothing to help of course so Kíli was left to his own devices to fend off Romilda’s non-stop rambling.

“So I told my mum, I just have to get a red dress robe because it so goes with my dark hair.” Romilda made quite a show of swinging her long dark hair, which Kíli had to admit was one of her few captivating features. “But she insisted on only buying me one if I get a date to go to the Yule Ball. I can’t go without one because of this stupid 4th-year rule.” She looked at Kíli expectantly, obviously hoping that he would pick up her hint and ask her out to the Yule Ball, which happened to be the last thing he wanted to do. Glancing at Fíli desperately, Kíli was incensed to find his friend smirking at his predicament rather than trying to help.

“Er,” Kíli tried his best to sound sincere, “I’m sure you’ll look, hmm, nice in your dress robes. Red is good, er, Gryffindor colour.”

Thankfully, Gimli had chosen that moment to stagger unsteadily into the Great Hall. Unlike Kíli, who looked and felt more or less like a normal human being, Gimli was still worse for wear. It was therefore hardly surprising when he sat down sloppily next to Romilda and knocked her goblet of pumpkin juice over in the process.

“Mahal’s beard!” Gimli cried while Romilda shrieked so shrilly that Kíli was sure she was going to summon hordes of bats. “I’m so sorry!” He tried clumsily to wipe her robes clean with a tea towel, which clearly was the wrong move. Batting his hand angrily away, Romilda jumped from her seat and rushed out of the Great Hall.

“Thanks, mate.” Kíli could not help grinning at the bewildered and still hungover Gimli. Fíli, however, gave both of them a disapproving look before returning to his food. Kíli made a face. It was rich from Fíli who did nothing to help him out of his predicament in the first place. “Come on, I was only joking. It’s not exactly Gimli’s fault either. He’s just hungover. Here, Gim. Have some soup. I’m sure that’ll make you feel better.”

Fíli looked up. “I’m not saying this is Gimli’s fault. I do hope you feel better, by the way.” He patted Gimli gently on the back before turning back to Kíli, “I just think you could be a bit nicer to her. A few comforting words certainly won’t hurt.”

Kíli snorted, “So she can latch on me with her octopus tentacles? No, thank you very much. She gets encouragement enough without my helping of it.”

“She fancies you, Kíli!” Fíli sounded exasperated. “And she’s brave enough to make her feelings known. But other than talking to you maybe a tad too enthusiastically, she’s done nothing wrong. Surely she deserves a bit of kindness from you.”

When Fíli put it like that, it did make Kíli feel a bit guilty. Then suddenly a thought struck him, a thought so scary that he almost choked on his apple tart. “Please don’t tell me you, you, you are rooting for her and think I should go out with her!”

The reaction from Gimli was spectacular as he coughed violently and shot bits of his soup out of his nostrils. Both Kíli and Fíli jumped and thumped Gimli on the back to help him breathe.

“Kíli, with that cow?” When Gimli finally managed to speak, his words were blunt. “No way!”

“Oh, for Mahal’s sake!” Fíli cried. “I’m not saying Kíli you need to go out with her! But at least you should not laugh at her embarrassment and call her names behind her back.”

“I wouldn’t call her a cow if she hadn't been so annoying,” Gimli muttered. “It’s obvious that Kíli fancies Tauriel but she just won’t give up. I mean, she’s either completely clueless or extremely self-obsessed, neither of which are favourable traits in a girl to be perfectly honest.”

Kíli couldn’t agree more. “Exactly. Why would she carry on when I’m obviously interested in someone else.” And though he didn’t say it out loud, the words ‘someone better’ were obvious in his tone.

“Because Tauriel doesn’t return your feelings.” Perhaps fed up with Kíli’s attitude, Fíli’s response was blunt. “So she still thinks that she stands a chance.”

Feeling deflated, Kíli muttered, “Well, maybe. But I doubt Romilda will still fancy me if I’m not a Quidditch player. She doesn’t like me for me.”

Now that Gimli had finished his soup and looked remarkably more human, he gave Kíli a sympathetic look. “Cheer up, mate. Romilda and Tauriel aren’t the only two girls in the world. I’m sure we can find you a nice Dwarf lass who’ll like you for who you are.” He turned to Fíli, “Maybe your mum or uncle can help since Kíli’s got no one to arrange such things for him?”

The look on Fíli’s face was most interesting. In the end, he settled for a carefully constructed neutral expression. “If that’s what Kíli wants…”

“I’m not interested in anyone else,” Kíli muttered.

“Elves!” sighed Gimli, throwing his hands in the air theatrically, which he instantly regretted as his face turned green again. “Er… Speaking of Tauriel, she’s been looking for you everywhere this morning.” Kíli’s heart skipped a beat and he looked up hopefully only to have his hope dashed. “You’re the only one on the team that she hasn’t spoken to about the new Keepers yet. You better go find her fast before she explodes. She wants to make her decision and post it tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor had finally found their Keeper, whether they would come to regret the decision or not was another story. Their first Hogsmeade weekend, however, managed to lift Kíli’s spirit.

It didn’t take Kíli long to find Tauriel, who was reading a book about Quidditch in her favourite armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. Her face lit up when she spotted Kíli climbing through the portrait hole, which made Kíli’s heart, and most unfortunately his foot too, skip a beat.

“You alright?” Tauriel asked with a badly-concealed grin.

“Yeah…” Kíli wished the ground could open up and swallow him whole. Why did he have to be so clumsy around Tauriel? How could she take him seriously if he continued to act like a lost puppy in her presence? “Gimli said that you were looking for me?”

Tauriel nodded. “I’ve been talking to everyone on the team about the new Keeper candidates because I want to make sure that they can work well with everyone. I’d appreciate your opinion.”

Out of all the candidates that came to the tryout, only a couple stood out to Kíli. If it was just the Quidditch performance, Cormac McLaggen, a strapping 6th year, certainly outperformed everyone else. He made 9 saves out of 10, only narrowly missing a deviously good shot from Tauriel. Yet Kíli did not like him, from the way he talked all the way down to the swagger he seemed to possess whenever he so much as moved. The second closest was Jeffrey Hooper, a 5th-year boy who simply could not stop whining. “Maybe Vicky Frobisher. She did quite well and seems pleasant enough.”

Tauriel sighed, “I was afraid you’d say that. Oh, I’m not disagreeing with you.” She added hastily at the look on Kíli’s face. “Vicky is indeed much nicer than Cormac, who I have the misfortune of sharing many classes with, and Jeff. But she’s involved in way too many clubs and Quidditch is not a priority for her. She admits herself that she’ll put her Charms club first if our practice schedule conflicts with her club activities.”

Now Tauriel’s reservation made sense. They needed someone willing to put the extra effort and work into Quidditch to be on the team if they wanted to stand any chance of retaining the Quidditch Cup this year. “So it’s down to McLaggen and Hooper then, because all the other candidates were, well…”

“Shite,” supplied Tauriel helpfully and Kíli laughed. “Well, yeah, a bit.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Tauriel grimaced as if she would rather go face Dáin’s monsters than make this difficult decision. “I can’t say I like either of them. Cormac is a royal pain in the arse most of the time but then again, I do get an unfortunate amount of exposure to him so maybe that’s why. But he’s very enthusiastic about Quidditch while Hooper, well, I don’t know what he’s interested in other than the sound of his own voice.”

Kíli bit back his laughter. This was quite an accurate description of the two candidates. He honestly hoped that he never had to interact with either one of them but if he had to choose. “I guess McLaggen sounds slightly less annoying than Hooper. I mean, he did come out top of the tryout and maybe his enthusiasm can make up for his lack of personal appeal.”

Tauriel nodded. “I see. Thanks, Kíli. I appreciate it. Really, I do.”

“Which one do you prefer?” Kíli could not help but ask.

“It doesn’t matter who I prefer,” said Tauriel with a smile. “What matters is the team. I trust your opinion and this helps me make the decision.”

Pleased as he was that Tauriel valued his opinion so much, Kíli felt the pressure of being part of such a critical decision. He had always thought that being the Quidditch Captain would be the coolest thing but now, he came to realise the responsibilities that came with it. He sincerely hoped that he had made the right suggestion for the team.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding Fíli had been increasingly easy these days since he was predictably in the library, doing his homework. Kíli smiled as he sat down next to Fíli.

“What are those?” Fíli’s eyebrow raised when Kíli dumped a pile of books on the table.

“I’ve gone through the library to find all the books I can get my hands on about the Patronus Charm,” said Kíli proudly. “Mister Dori has been a massive help. I think we should start with this one.” He pushed one heavy book to Fíli. “It covers the basics and magical theory of the Patronus Charm. It should be a good starting point.”

Fíli opened his mouth and closed it. Pinching his nose, he said in a slow careful tone, “I certainly appreciate you going through all the trouble to find these books, which, by the way, I’d never thought possible coming from you. But, don’t you think we should finish our homework first before we do any extracurricular stuff?”

“This is not some extracurricular stuff like the Gobstone club!” Kíli protested. “This is part of our learning!”

“I know.” Fíli had somehow managed to keep all the frustration he must have felt out of his voice completely, a feat Kíli knew he would never manage. “But it doesn’t exactly come with a deadline, does it? Our homework, on the other hand, does. Have you finished all yours?”

With a bravado he did not feel, Kíli lied loudly. “Of course, I did. I wouldn’t have brought these books otherwise.”

Fíli looked suspicious. “Really? When did you finish yours? If I remember correctly, you were in no state to accomplish any task other than getting yourself royally pissed last night.”

Pushing down his guilt for lying to Fíli, Kíli tried his best to sound confident. “I did most of mine during the week and wrapped the last bit up yesterday afternoon. I’m all set, I promise.”

“Fine,” Fíli finally relented. “In that case, give me another half an hour to finish this essay and I’ll join you.”

Kíli nodded and opened the book. If he was completely honest, he did feel bad and a bit anxious that he had lied to Fíli about his clearly unfinished homework. He pushed it to the back of his mind. The extra lessons with Dwalin were way more important than some Khuzdûl translation. The former could save his life while the latter surely could not. He would make something up for his Khuzdûl and everything would be fine, surely.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks passed so quickly that Kíli was astonished to find it was October already when the notice of their first visit to Hogsmeade weekend came up. For a fleeting second, Kíli debated if he should go because the amount of homework he had got was simply staggering. The extra classes with Dwalin and Quidditch practice had taken up most of his time, not that he was complaining, not about the former anyway. His hard work was paying off as his misty Patronus was slowly taking the shape of some kind of predator animal and lasting longer than ever. The only thing he needed was for it to achieve its true corporeal form, something he had struggled with for a while. His progress was certainly much more promising than Fíli’s, whose Patronus still looked shapeless and thin. This only fueled Kíli’s determination to delay some of his homework in other less important subjects. Now, however, it had reached the point where Kíli knew if he did not hand in something for his Khuzdûl or Arithmancy, he was risking detention, coming from the generally kind and easygoing Bifur no less, which was certainly not worth it.

His Quidditch practice, however, was less fun. Tauriel had announced that Cormac McLaggen would be their new Keeper and Kíli soon regretted ever recommending the 6th year to Tauriel. McLaggen seemed to deem every minute not spent bragging about his Quidditch prowess or lecturing other players on how to do their job a minute wasted. The first couple of practices were so bad that it took a Bludger from Gimli to finally shut McLaggen up.

“I’m so sorry,” Kíli said apologetically to Tauriel. “I should’ve listened to you. You know McLaggen better than anyone else and you clearly don’t like him. That should be a good enough reason for me not to pick him.”

Tauriel waved her hand in a would-be airy manner. “Don’t worry about it, Kíli. No, really,” she added quickly and more sincerely when she saw the look on Kíli’s face, “this is not your fault at all. Quite a few others, including Gimli, thought McLaggen would be the better option and let’s face it, we weren’t exactly spoilt for choices, were we? Besides, how do you know Hooper won’t be worse? We just need to stand our ground and endure McLaggen for a year. I’m so holding another tryout next year.”

If McLaggen had only been bothering them in the Quidditch pitch, Kíli might be able to forgive and forget. What annoyed him more was McLaggen’s obvious interest in Tauriel. Kíli even wondered if all of his antics were just his, albeit absolutely disastrous, ways to impress Tauriel. His eyes barely left her and he could not seem to stop making innuendo-laced jokes around her. Kíli was certain that he was under the illusion that his appointment as Gryffindor Keeper was an encoded message from Tauriel expressing her undying love for him. Gimli had to grab Kíli’s hand several times to prevent Kíli from grabbing Gimli’s Beater’s Bat and bashing McLaggen’s head in.

The only saving grace in this whole mess was that Tauriel thankfully did not reciprocate McLaggen’s interest. On the contrary, she chose to stay closer to Kíli whenever McLaggen approached her, something Kíli was beyond thrilled about. The only thing he could not understand was how McLaggen could still carry on despite such obvious signals from Tauriel.

“He and Romilda would make the perfect couple,” Kíli complained to Fíli during dinner on Friday, after McLaggen wedged himself between Tauriel and Angelina in the Gryffindor table, earning him a dirty look from Tauriel.

Lindir, who seemed to enjoy the chaos and drama on the Gryffindor team, laughed. “Don’t worry about Cormac. He’s a bit of a wanker, quite literally."

"Lindir!" Fíli nearly spat his pumpkin juice out. Lindir merely smirked, “Relax, Fíli." He turned to Kíli again. "Cormac's affection will soon change. Many of the girls can testify. Tauriel just needs to keep calm and not crack for a couple more months, or…” he gave Kíli a meaningful look, “find herself a boyfriend.”

There was no chance of that, Kíli was certain. So he sighed and turned to Fíli. “Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Fíli looked surprised that Kíli would even ask. “It’s our first Hogsmeade weekend and the weather’s still tolerable. I need to stock up on my sweets too. Why? You’re not going?”

“Well,” Kíli could hardly look at Fíli in the eye, “I’m just thinking, you know, maybe I could use the weekend to catch up on some work.”

“I thought,” Fíli’s voice was so carefully controlled that Kíli knew his friend was on the verge of erupting, “you are not behind on your homework. You have told me that you’ve done everything on time.”

Kíli felt both guilty and defensive. “Well, I… I’m just a little bit behind. Nothing to worry about really. But I’m just thinking that maybe I should save half of tomorrow to spend some extra time on my homework, to, er, achieve a higher standard.”

Fíli still did not look completely convinced but he was mollified enough to not explode. “I see. That makes sense. Let me know if you need help, okay?”

Even though Kíli was touched that Fíli was willing to forgo time he could spend in Hogsmeade to help him, he knew he would never take up on Fíli’s offer. He felt guilty enough for lying to Fíli that he could not ask his friend for anything more, even though Fíli’s help would certainly speed up his homework situation much faster. He just needed to grit his teeth and do it. This was the only time that he wished he had chosen subjects like Divination. He was sure he could make up a dozen dreams in less than an hour. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Saturday did come, Kíli was regretting his decision even more. It was such a lovely sunny day that the idea of spending it cooped up inside the library was practically criminal to him. The excited discussion amongst his fellow Hogwarts students did not help either. Everyone, even those older students who had been to Hogsmeade many times, was eager to go and visit the village for the first time this term. Deciding that breakfast was only going to weaken his resolve, Kíli told Gimli to go without him. “I’ll stop by the kitchen on my way to the library. You go ahead.”

The library was almost empty save for Dori, which did nothing to lift Kíli’s spirit. Sighing resignedly, Kíli settled himself into his favourite corner table and took out his heavy Khuzdûl dictionary, trying hard not to dwell on the thought that this was a waste of time.

Barely 20 minutes into his study session, Kíli heard footsteps approaching his secluded corner. Looking up curiously, Kíli wondered who would be in the library so early in the morning. He was therefore not entirely surprised to see Thorin’s impressive frame walking through the bookshelves.

“Morning, Professor.” Kíli waved at his Potions Master with a big smile on his face.

Thorin raised an eyebrow when he saw Kíli. Not that Kíli could blame him. He was not exactly known for his studiousness after all. “Morning, Kíli. I didn’t expect to see you in the library this early.”

“Same could be said for you,” Kíli could not help but answer back cheekily. Others might be scared of Thorin while even Fíli respected his uncle too much. Kíli had no such problems. His time spent in Erebor, particularly this summer, had certainly helped him be himself more around Thorin.

Thorin snorted. “At least I’m not gobbling up my breakfast. You’ll give Dori a heart attack when he sees you with food in his precious library.”

This was the first time that Kíli had ever heard Thorin speak jokingly. Despite his shock, Kíli still kept his calm as he beamed at Thorin and said, “I snuck them in. I don’t want to be responsible for Mister Dori’s premature death. Otherwise, I’m sure Professor Nori can think of 1000 ways to kill me more violently than a Blast-Ended Skrewts and dispose of the body before I even finish telling him what’s happened.”

If the twitching of Thorin’s lips were anything to go by, Kíli had at least succeeded in amusing Thorin. He, therefore, dared to probe more. “But seriously, professor. What are you doing in the library at this time of the day? Unlike me, you don’t have homework to catch up on?” He could not resist adding, “Or do you?”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Thorin said, “No, Kíli, I don’t have homework to catch up on. I just need to do some research.”

“This early in the morning?” Kíli did not mean to sound rude or interfering yet he somehow felt obliged to look after Thorin’s welfare. It must be because he was Fíli’s uncle and one of the most important people in Fíli’s life, reasoned Kíli. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“I’m not one of your idiotic friends who can’t find the kitchen without a teacher holding their hands and guiding them,” answered Thorin shortly, “I know how to look after myself. I’ve been doing that for more than 30 years.”

If Kíli had not known Thorin at all, he would have cowered under his professor’s temper. Yet Kíli knew that this was more or less Thorin’s coping mechanism if he was confronted with something he did not feel comfortable with. His attitude towards Kíli last year after learning about their shared dreams was the prime example of that. So instead of backing away, Kíli ploughed on, “I know you can look after yourself fine, sir. But you need to remember to put that before your duties.”

Thorin almost laughed. “You’re asking me to put food before my responsibilities?”

“Yes.” Kíli did not find that amusing at all. “You need to take good care of yourself. How can you perform your duties well if you’re hungry, tired or stressed? Besides, there are people who care about you, sir. It hurts those who love you when you’re unwell.”

The look Thorin gave Kíli was long and pensive. Kíli met Thorin’s gaze almost defiantly. He meant every word he said. In the end, it was Thorin who sighed reluctantly. “I suppose your arguments do have some merit. I know my limit though and I can assure you that I’m perfectly fine.”

Kíli bit his lips. He knew that Thorin was unlikely to change simply because of what he had said but he could not stop trying. “I know, sir. You are a practical person and will not let your health get to the point where it interferes with your work. But you push yourself too hard sometimes. It may not affect you directly and immediately but…” He did not know how to put it into words. “We just want you to be happy. You know, take a break every now and then. We all need you, and not just as our leader.”

Kíli considered it a complete triumph when Thorin nodded stiffly and reluctantly. “Right, I’ll take your points into consideration. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must carry on with my work.” His hasty departure afterwards seemed too much like a retreat for Kíli not to grin. “Thank you, sir. We look forward to seeing you in Hogsmeade this weekend!”

Unable to stop grinning at Thorin’s shaking head, it took Kíli another 5 minutes to return his focus to his homework, only to be interrupted not long after by Fíli, who strode towards his table with a pile of books in his arms. 

“Fíli! I thought you’d be in Hogsmeade!”

“I would. Then my git of a best friend decided to use the morning to catch up on some homework.” Fíli smirked. “I thought I’d keep you company and,” he smiled, “speed up the process.”

Kíli beamed at him, feeling touched that Fíli would give up his own fun time in the wizarding village on such a glorious day to help him finish his homework. “Thanks, Fíli. You truly are the best mate one can ask for! I’ll do anything for you to make it up!”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Fíli laughed. “If anything, just promise me not to let your homework pile up again next time. So, which subject are you working on?”

With Fíli’s help, the process sped up considerably. Kíli could tell that Fíli was not impressed by the sheer amount of homework he needed to catch up on but he held his tongue, which Kíli was extremely grateful for. By lunchtime, they had finished more than half of the overdue work.

“I reckon we can go to Hogsmeade this afternoon,” Kíli said with a long stretch. His neck was stiff and his eyes crossed from all the Khuzdûl reading. “I’ve still got tomorrow to finish the rest.”

Fíli looked hesitant but nodded eventually. “I suppose. I wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving my homework unfinished but I reckon I should relax a bit more.”

Grinning widely, Kíli said, “Glad you have come to your senses. Come on, let’s go check on Professor Thorin to make sure he hasn’t starved to death.”

Fíli stopped so quickly that Kíli almost crashed into him. Paying him no attention, Fíli asked, “uncle is in the library?”

“Yes,” Kíli adjusted his school bag carefully before saying, “I bumped into him earlier today. We had a little chat about how he shouldn’t skip meals to work on whatever he’s working on, no matter how important it is.”

“You told uncle off for not eating?” Fíli’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Are you insane?”

Now that, Kíli thought, was definitely overreacting. “Honestly, why are you so scared of Professor Thorin? He’s your uncle for heaven’s sake! Someone needs to tell him when he’s not looking after himself properly.”

“Nothing comes between uncle and his work,” said Fíli incredulously, “I’m surprised he hasn’t blasted you into smithereens for daring to even suggest that.”

“Well, guess what,” Kíli could hardly hide the smugness in his voice, “your uncle was entirely reasonable about it. He might have grumbled about it a bit but he’s taken my advice into consideration. Come on, let’s go check on him. I bet you he’s forgotten it’s even lunchtime.”

As it turned out, Kíli’s suggestion was not far off. Hidden behind a precarious pile of books sat Thorin, his eyes fixed on a large tome, entirely engrossed in his work.

“Hello, professor,” said Kíli cheerfully, “we’re about to go have lunch. Would you care to join us?”

Next to him, Kíli could almost feel Fíli fidgeting nervously. Thorin, however, did not seem angry at the rather abrupt interruption. Not even looking up from his tome, he simply waved his hand. “You go ahead. I’m in the middle of something.”

Kíli opened his mouth but Fíli tugged his sleeves hard. It was apparent that Fíli had no desire to bother his uncle any further. After some quick contemplation, Kíli decided that staying here and trying to drag Thorin into the Great Hall was very possibly disastrous and counterproductive. He was not about to give up though. He simply needed a different strategy.

The Great Hall was not even half full for most of the students were in Hogsmeade. Even the staff table was quite empty. Kíli knew that the staff usually took turns to visit the Wizarding village because someone needed to stay behind to look after the students. He was, therefore, not surprised to see Dwalin there, for his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor rarely visited the village without Thorin. He waved merrily at Dwalin when his professor caught his eye and beamed at him.

“So you want to go right after lunch?” asked Fíli after they settled down at the Ravenclaw table. “We’ll have a good several hours before we need to come back for dinner.”

“Just give me half an hour after lunch,” Kíli said mysteriously. “I’ve got something I need to take care of. I can meet you at the entrance of the Great Hall at 1 pm. I eat fast you know.”

The look Fíli gave him was full of suspicion but Kíli stood his ground. Sighing, Fíli said, “Fine. Why don’t you give me your bag and I can put them in my dormitory? That way you don’t have to run back to Gryffindor Tower.”

True to his words, Kíli did finish his lunch in record time. Bidding Fíli a hasty goodbye, he set off for the kitchen as fast as he could.

“Good afternoon, Mister Kíli!” Blinky was the first House Elf to spot him after he had entered the kitchen and the little House Elf ran to him happily. Kíli beamed at Blinky. “Hello, Blinky! How are you?”

“Blinky is being good, sir.” Blinky’s large eyes were filled with wonder. “Thanks you, sir. Sir is very kind to ask Blinky how he doing.”

Kíli blushed. He was still unaccustomed to, and he doubted that he ever would be, the way the House Elves treated the wizards. Every word from a wizard was gospel to them and they practically crumbled at the smallest sign of kindness from a wizard. “Er, you’re welcome, Blinky.”

“Is Mister Kíli hungry?” Blinky asked eagerly. “Blinky can able to fetch Mister Kíli some lunch.”

“Oh, I’ve already had lunch, Blinky, and it’s seriously delicious. I do wonder if I can get some food, not for me, but for Professor Thorin. He’s spent the whole morning working in the library so I want to make sure that he eats properly.”

“Of course!” Blinky practically jumped into action, his face filled with a cheerful determination. “Blinky is getting Professor Thorin his favourite food.”

“Thank you so much!” Kíli was beyond relieved. He did wonder how he could pick the food that Thorin liked. Even though he had spent so much time in Erebor, mealtime with Thorin was still a rarity. The only thing he noticed was that Thorin liked meat and ale.

When Blinky returned, he was carrying such a heavily-laden tray of food over his head that he almost buckled under its weight. On the tray sat a giant sausage roll with some cornish pasties and beef wellingtons. The sheer volume of food was quite astonishing. Had Kíli not witnessed Gimli’s appetite, he would have thought this impossible for anyone to consume. Considering Thorin had no breakfast, this would be a good amount to keep him fed. “Thank you so much, Blinky! You’re a lifesaver!”

“Sir is too kind,” Blinky’s eyes were filled with tears now. “Blinky is so proud to serve Mister Kíli!”

It took Kíli a good 5 minutes to calm the emotional House Elf down and to persuade him that he could carry the tray up to the library without any help from the House Elf. When Kíli had finally got to the library, he found that Thorin was sitting in the exact same position as before. Wasting no time at all, he put the tray aside and started moving the books to one side of the table to clear some room for the food.

“What in the name of…” Thorin sounded too surprised by Kíli’s bold moves to be angry. Capitalising on this, Kíli quickly set the tray in front of Thorin. “I’ve just gone down to the kitchen to get some food for you, sir. I know you don’t have time or can’t be bothered to go to the Great Hall but you have to eat something! Here,” he pushed to tray right under Thorin’s nose, “you have no excuse now. Time for lunch, sir.”

Thorin stared at the food and then at Kíli. He looked as if he was torn between the desire to strangle Kíli and to burst into laughter. In the end, he settled for something in the middle and nodded quickly, his hands and lips twitching at the same time, “I see. Thank you for your, er, concern.” He finished awkwardly.

“Anytime, sir.” Kíli’s smile was dazzling. “I better go. I’m meeting Fíli in 10 minutes so we can go to Hogsmeade.”

Thorin nodded. When Kíli was almost out of that corner, though, he heard Thorin’s deep voice. “I’ll see you at the Three Broomsticks later then.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their first stop at Hogsmeade was predictably Zonko’s joke shops. Kíli had somehow managed to convince himself and Fíli that his need to restock the dungbombs was purely for self-defence reasons, even though the evil twins were no longer in Hogwarts to prank the fellow students.

“You think Bolg would cower under a dungbomb attack?” Fíli looked suspicious but still helped Kíli load up his basket.

Kíli grinned, “Can’t hurt. Aren’t you going to buy anything?”

Fíli shrugged. “I’m saving my money for Honeydukes. Sweets are far more interesting than the joke products.”

After a good hour at Honeydukes where Fíli bought enough sweets to feed the entire castle, they finally made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Kíli never understood why Hogwarts refused to serve butterbeer for it was simply the best. He had heard some older students talk about firewhisky, which was only sold to of-age wizards, and was sorely tempted to try. With the evil twins gone, however, he no longer had anyone who would smuggle it to the castle.

Unfortunately, it was dinner time and the tavern was packed. Kíli whined at the long line outside the tavern. “I’m starving! By the time we get the food, I’ll be dead already.”

“There’s no need to be so dramatic, Kíli.”

Thorin’s deep voice made them jump. Whipping his head around, Kíli was both surprised and pleased to see his Potions Master striding towards them, parting the crowd like Moses crossing the red sea. “Professor! You’ve made it!”

“I did say I’ll see you in Hogsmeade, didn’t I?” Even though Thorin was not smiling, Kíli could swear that he saw the warmth in his deep blue eyes. “Come on, let’s get inside.”

Fíli followed his uncle obediently but Kíli refused to move. “But sir! We can’t possibly jump the queue! These people have been waiting for a table for a long time too!”

This time Thorin did smile. “No need to worry, Kíli. Dwalin’s already inside and I’ve asked him to save me a table.”

“Right.” Now Kíli felt a little stupid. Of course, Thorin would not do something as petty as jumping a queue. He was, however, beyond glad that Thorin did not get angry with him, which was such an improvement in their relationship that Kíli found it a bit surreal.

Once inside, it did not take them long to spot Dwalin, his bald and tattooed head almost glistening under the light. His face split into a huge grin when he saw them. “I wasn’t sure if yeh’d make it, Thorin! We all know how hard it is to drag yeh out of the castle!”

“Aye,” Thorin smiled, “I wasn’t planning to come but someone,” he shot Kíli a sidelong glance that made Kíli blush, “told me off for not taking good care of myself.”

Dwalin chortled with laughter. “Kíli yeh’ve got nerves! Well done, laddie!”

Dinner was delicious as usual and after several rounds of drinks, butterbeer for Fíli and Kíli, firewhisky for Dwalin and Thorin, everyone started to loosen up.

“With a Chimera chasing us, we had to get away,” said Dwalin most animatedly while Thorin looked as if he was contemplating between throttling Dwalin and running for his life. “Unfortunately, I made the mistake of letting Thorin Apparate us. I never realised that yer sense of direction affects yer Apparation too! Long story short, we landed directly on top of a Muggle patient who was about to be cut up. Not only did we squash the poor fella, but we also scared the Muggle healer so much that she shrieked, threw the knife at us, and ran away. It took the Obliviators a whole night to modify everyone’s memories!”

“You’re one to talk.” Thorin hissed while Fíli and Kíli doubled up with laughter. “You failed your first Apparation test because you landed a mile away from the intended destination in a Muggle mental hospital. One of the patients there, a male one, I might add, even proposed to you, remember?”

Clutching his side, Kíli thought he might die from laughing. He was still smiling after Dwalin and Thorin walked him and Fíli back to the castle.

“I’ve never seen uncle so relaxed before.” Fíli sighed. His face was a strange mixture of happiness and longing. “Well done, Kíli. He’s never told us any of those stories before.”

“Of course not,” Kíli snorted. “He can’t possibly risk damaging his reputation in front of you, can he? Not that I blame him. I’ll probably take stories like that to my grave if I can help it.”

Fíli laughed. “I know. I never thought uncle was once so, well, young.” 

Kíli knew exactly what he meant. It was indeed very strange to think that Thorin and Dwalin were young and foolish once, just like they were, which was all the more endearing. He wished that he knew the young Thorin, before his duties and personal losses had shaped him into the hardened ruthless leader that he was today. If anything, this just fuelled his desire to make Thorin smile more. He deserved happiness in his life, after everything he had been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist a little Cormac lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli seemed unable to get through one single Quidditch match without incident. The one that he faced this year was the most dangerous one he had ever encountered.

The first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, came much sooner than Kíli would have liked. Despite Tauriel’s best effort, the Gryffindor Quidditch team simply failed to shape up to what they would have liked, mostly due to McLaggen’s unpleasant personality. The sheer presence of the Keeper was enough to make Kíli dread Quidditch practices, something he did not think possible before. Had it not been his crush on Tauriel and his fierce desire not to lose to Slytherin, he would have come up with a million excuses to skive off practices.

“I just don’t see the point,” Kíli complained to Fíli when they were on their way to Dwalin’s office for their extra lessons. “McLaggen never listens. Whenever he does something wrong, it’s always someone else’s fault.”

Fíli gave him a sympathetic look. “But I heard that he’s a decent Keeper. As long as he does a good job during the match…”

“That’s the problem! He won’t focus on his own job. I mean, why would you when you can have the pleasure of bossing other people around? He thinks he can do everybody else’s job and do them better. The other day during practice, he grabbed Jimmy Peakes’s Beater’s Bat to show him how to hit a Bludger, when a Bludger was flying towards them!”

“I take it that this particular demonstration didn’t go too well.” Fíli’s lips twitched suspiciously. Kíli suspected that it was only his sympathy for Kíli’s plight that had stopped him from bursting out laughing.

“No.” Kíli deadpanned. “He missed the Bludger completely but thankfully Jimmy’s got good reflexes and ducked out at the last minute. McLaggen, on the other hand, was hit in the head.”

“He was hit by the Bludger?”

“No, he was hit by his own Bat when he swung it too vigorously.” Kíli wished he could bury his face in his hands or bang it against the wall while Fíli roared with laughter. “How can we win against Slytherin next weekend? We’re going to get humiliated! I can totally imagine Bolg’s face when it happens.”

Patting Kíli on the back, Fíli tried his best to ease his best friend’s mind. “It may not be that bad. All you have to do is to catch the Snitch fast and Gryffindor can still win.”

“Yeah, no pressure at all,” Kíli mumbled but he did feel better now that he could find a way to salvage the situation.

The focus of their class that day was still the Patronus Charm, which frankly was frustrating Kíli. After another almost corporeal Patronus, he could take it no longer. “What am I doing wrong? I’m using the happiest memory I can think of, the day I realised I’m a wizard, and I’m trying my hardest to focus on that memory. But I’m still not getting it. Why?”

Rather than being offended by Kíli’s outburst, Dwalin stroked his beard pensively. “Maybe yeh are focusing too much on the memory, laddie.”

“What do you mean?” Kíli was confused. He thought that he was supposed to focus on the happy memory and use it as the source to defeat Dementors.

“What I mean is,” Dwalin explained patiently, “the memory itself is not the strength behind yer Patronus. The happiness that yeh felt from the memory is. Sometimes it doesn’t even have to be a concrete or specific memory. All yeh need is the feeling of happiness and that’s what drives the Dementors away. So maybe instead of focusing on the memory, focus on how happy yeh are. Feel the happiness that it gives you, and try again.”

It took Kíli a couple of minutes to digest what Dwalin had said. Once he finally did, he understood what Dwalin meant. Closing his eyes, Kíli tried his best to feel. Instead of a specific memory, he tried to remember what it was like to feel loved, by Fíli, Dwalin, Dís, his parents according to others’ stories, and even Thorin. The warmth that flowed through him was something that he had never experienced before. His magic was practically singing with happiness and it coursed through every part of his body. “Expecto Patronum!”

A large silvery animal erupted out of the tip of his wand. Kíli gasped as he beheld the magnificent creature running proudly and gracefully around him before finally stopping to stand right in front of him. Kíli could feel its stare, powerful and strong, and see its sleek fur. It was so breathtakingly beautiful that all he could do was stare at it in awe.

“Well done, Kíli!” Dwalin’s voice startled him out of his trance. The silvery Patronus flickered before disappearing into a silvery mist. “A black panther! How very fitting!”

“It’s so beautiful,” Kíli almost sighed. He still could not believe that he was able to produce something like that.

“It is you in a nutshell.” Fíli’s eyes were fixed on him and Kíli could feel his best friend’s multitude of emotions. “It is indeed breathtaking.”

“I tried your advice.” Kíli turned to Dwalin with a big smile on his face. “I didn’t focus on the memory. In fact,” He said earnestly to Fíli, “I did not even choose a particular memory. I just tried to feel. You should try it too. You are so loved, Fíli. Your mum, your uncle, Professor Dwalin, myself, so many people love and care about you. The memories don’t matter. You don’t need a big declaration of love from someone to produce a strong Patronus.”

Dwalin beamed at Kíli. “I think yeh’ve got it, laddie.” He turned to Fíli. “Kíli’s right. Forget about the memory. Focus on the emotion.”

Nodding eagerly, Fíli closed his eyes. Both Kíli and Dwalin watched with bated breath as Fíli finally opened his eyes, his gaze intense and determined, and said loudly and clearly, “Expecto Patronum!”

The animal that erupted out of Fíli’s wand tip was not as clearly defined as Kíli’s but they could still make out a rough shape of it. Much bigger than Kíli’s, it was unmistakably a…

“A lion!” Kíli cried as the lion vanished, far quicker than his own did. “Are you sure you’re not a Gryffindor?”

Dwalin laughed. “Don’t tease him. It fits though. I can’t think of a more fitting animal for yeh, Fíli.”

“I’m sure your uncle will be pleased,” Kíli sniggered. “I bet the lion even has your hair.”

“Oh, do shut up,” Fíli’s face was pink but Kíli could tell from the look in his eyes that Fíli was happy and perhaps relieved. “I just wish it’s as clear and as strong as yours. It still looks hazy to me and I can’t sustain it for too long. I wonder if it can stand up to a Dementor.”

“It takes time and practice,” Dwalin assured him. “But now that yeh know how to do it, I’m sure yers will improve in no time. I’ll need to talk to yer uncle to see if we can recreate a more realistic situation for yeh to test the strength of yer Patronuses. It’s quite different to produce one in my office with tea and biscuits on the table and one with a Dementor ready to suck the soul out of ya.”

On that cheerful note, they ended their class for the day. “We’ll learn something new next time,” Dwalin promised them, “after yer Quidditch matches though. I doubt any of yeh will have time for anything else.”

“Can’t we start a bit sooner?” Kíli pleaded. He was enjoying the classes so much that he would rather spend time learning defensive magic from Dwalin than being lectured on how to catch a Snitch by McLaggen. “I’m sure I can find some time.”

Dwalin laughed. “Eager, aren’t we? Yeh can and should still practice the Patronus Charm on yer own when yeh have time. Besides, I think Thorin wants to start yer Occlumency lessons soon so yeh probably won’t have time for me anyway.”

This did pique both Kíli and Fíli’s interest. “When is uncle planning to do that?” Fíli sounded both surprised and eager.

Dwalin shrugged. “Yeh’re better off asking him. But I reckon in the next week or so. It is a very important subject and yer uncle is the best at it. Just be prepared, he won’t go easy on yeh and have yer mind poked won’t be fun. I’d read up on that if I were yeh.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Kíli was not keen on Quidditch practices, he simply could not bring himself to skip them when Tauriel asked him with a pleading tone. “I’m really sorry but I have to put some pressure on you.” She fidgeted with a positively guilty look on her pretty face. “I don’t know if McLaggen is really up to the match and it’s too late to change him anyway. The only way we can win is for you to catch the Snitch sooner rather than later.”

“It’s alright,” Kíli assured Tauriel as much as he could. “I don’t mind the extra practice and I’ll definitely try my best.”

“Good.” Tauriel’s shoulder relaxed slightly as she sighed with relief. “I’ve been stressing about the match forever. It’s my first match as a Captain and I don’t want to fail more than I have already done. Besides, the evil twins will be here to watch the match and I can’t imagine what they’ll say if we cock this one up.”

“The twins will be here?” Kíli was both surprised and thrilled. “How are they going to get in?”

The moment he said it, he knew it was a stupid question. Of course, they would sneak in. Tauriel grinned. “They’re the evil twins. They’ll get in.”

“Will anyone else come to watch?” Kíli asked hopefully. He certainly would not mind seeing Aragorn again.

“No,” Tauriel shook her head, “Aragorn is busy with his Auror training so he can’t make it. The twins are here partly because they are going to talk to Zonko’s joke shop about a collaboration. They’re taking their jokes products seriously and want to be a supplier for Zonko’s since they don’t have time to open their own shop, not with their Quidditch career at the same time.”

Both Aragorn and Tauriel had got all “O”s in their N.E.W.T.s, a rare feat managed by very few in Hogwarts history. The most recent one was, in fact, Thorin, not that Kíli found any of that surprising. He was also quite sure that Fíli would be the next one to achieve it. With exceptional grades, Aragorn and Arwen were able to pursue their dream careers as an Auror and a Healer, both of which required some additional years of training, making them unbelievably busy. The twins, on the other hand, only managed a handful of N.E.W.T.s between them, not that they minded. They had their eyes set on their jokes products and professional Quidditch for quite a while. Both made it to Chudley Cannons reserve team while Oliver Wood became the Puddlemere United reserve Keeper.

When Saturday did come, Kíli woke up feeling extremely nervous, even more so than his first-ever Quidditch match two years ago. Back then, he knew that the team was strong so the burden on his shoulder was not so heavy. Now, however, he was the sole hope for them to win the match. After last year’s victory, Kíli did not think the Gryffindors would take too kindly to an absolute slaughter.

Unfortunately, he was not the only one feeling the pressure. After he got up from the bed, Kíli found that Gimli’s bed was empty too while the bathroom was closed. A tentative knock was soon followed by retching noises, which confirmed Kíli’s suspicion.

“Are you alright?” Kíli asked anxiously. The last thing they needed right now was to have their best Beater incapacitated due to nerves.

It took Gimli a good two minutes to open the door. One glance at his greenish face gave Kíli the answer to his question.

“It’s okay,” said Kíli soothingly. “Everybody feels nervous before the first match. Once you’re airborne, you’ll forget all about it. Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

Breakfast was a quiet affair amongst the Gryffindor team members. Different degrees of worries could be seen on everyone’s face, despite Tauriel’s best effort to cheer everyone up. Everyone, except maybe McLaggen. “Now, I know the weather condition is not ideal. Rains and winds can be tricky. But, if we all follow my plan, there’s no reason why we can’t win the match! As long as you remember what I’ve told you during practice, you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Cormac,” Tauriel said through gritted teeth. “There’s no need to stress the team out any further.”

This being the first Quidditch match of the season, it was highly anticipated, even amongst Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The bad weather did nothing to dampen the spirit and most of them had taken the opportunity to dress up in Gryffindor or Slytherin colours to show their support.

“Morning, Kíli, Gimli!” Fíli’s cheerful voice finally put a smile on Kíli’s face. He had honoured the occasion by wearing his red and golden scarf. Trailing behind him, Ori settled in the Gryffindor table too, right next to Gimli. He had a giant Gryffindor flag in his hand. “Hi, Gim, how are you feeling?”

Gimli mumbled something unintelligible and Kíli did not have the heart to tell them what had happened in their bathroom earlier that morning. Ori, however, seemed to understand Gimli perfectly for he patted his friend encouragingly on the back. “Don’t worry, Gim. You’re a great flyer and I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Good luck,” Fíli beamed at Kíli. “I know the weather is tricky but I have complete and utter confidence in you. You have worked so hard that I’m sure you’ll do great. Besides, Feren Woodland has graduated and I heard the new Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy, is a bit of a spoilt git. He’s only got on the team because of his father’s influence.”

Even with Fíli’s blessing, Kíli still found it hard to feel optimistic about the match, especially with heavy rainfalls and howling winds. He was almost surprised that so many people turned up for the match. The visibility was poor and Kíli could barely make out the Slytherin players in front of him, let alone anyone in the stands. When he spotted an unfamiliar boy with pale blond hair and a pointed face, he knew it must be the new Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy returned his gaze with a sneer and a disdainful look, which made him look like an uglier version of Legolas. Gritting his teeth angrily, Kíli turned his gaze away from Malfoy to give both Tauriel and Gimli an encouraging smile before turning back to face Professor Bard, ready for the kickoff.

The moment they were airborne, Kíli started scanning the stadium closely. The sooner he could end the match, the better. Not far from him, Draco Malfoy was doing exactly the same thing. Even though Kíli could not see him clearly, he could tell that the rumours were not necessarily true. Despite his sorry attitude, Malfoy was a rather talented flyer, who had navigated his broom with ease in this horrendous weather. Kíli sped up. He could not let Malfoy get the better of him.

“Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle,” Lee Jordan’s usual voice was magnified to fill the whole stadium, “Tauriel made a nice pass to Angelina, who passed it on to Katie Bell, who takes aim and,” Lee cursed angrily, earning him a reproachful look from Lady Galadriel, “she missed. Now Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle. Legolas dodged a Bludger from Gimli and flew past Jimmy Peakes who tried to block him. He’s flying towards the Gryffindor goal hoop. Come on, McLaggen. Block the shot!”

Except McLaggen did no such thing. Instead of staying in front of the goals like a normal sane person, McLaggen charged towards Legolas, who dodged him with graceful ease and scored. Kíli closed his eyes. This was his worst nightmare coming true.

Unfortunately, Gryffindor’s luck was not improving as the match went on. McLaggen had let in 7 more goals in a matter of 20 minutes, most of them scored by Legolas, while Gryffindor had only managed to score 2, one by Tauriel one by Angelina. Kíli could hear the laughing jeer from Malfoy even in the howling wind and he gripped his Nimbus 2000 tighter. If only he could find the Snitch!

Just then, he saw it, the golden little fleck twinkling in the far end of the pitch. Malfoy, who was busy laughing at McLaggen’s pathetic goalkeeping skills, failed to notice it. Kíli bent low on his Nimbus 2000 and charged. He could feel the wind cutting his face but he paid it no heed. All he cared about was the little Golden Snitch.

Perhaps sensing him approaching, the Snitch buzzed and zoomed up, high into the cloud. The visibility deteriorated so fast that it was almost impossible to see the Snitch but for its faint golden glimmer. Kíli followed it relentlessly. He was going to catch it whatever the cost. When his fingers finally closed on the fluttering little golden ball, Kíli felt his heart skip a beat. It did not, however, come with the usual excitement that he had long learnt to associate with Quidditch. On the contrary, he felt cold and shaky. Was the weather that bad that winning the match for Gryffindor no longer held its appeal? 

Kíli looked back and saw Malfoy only feet away from him. This in itself was hardly surprising. Malfoy must have realised his mistake and tried his best to beat him to the Snitch. What did shock him was the look on Malfoy’s abnormally pale face. Kíli had expected anger, frustration, and maybe even hatred. He was not prepared to see utter fear and despair.

“De… Dementors.” Malfoy raised a shaking hand to point towards something behind Kíli, which made Kíli’s heart sink. Whipping his head around, he saw two hooded figures floating in midair, closing in on him. Both of their faces were covered but one of them did have its rotting skeleton hand out as if trying to reach Kíli. The bone-chilling coldness was even more pronounced now and Kíli could not stop his teeth chattering. All he could feel was despair. They were hundreds of feet above the ground. No one was coming to rescue them. They were doomed. Behind him, Malfoy screamed.

He had to do something, Kíli thought numbly as he extracted his wand from his soaking wet cloak. Anything. But what could he do? There was no happiness left in him. All he could think of was the night that his parents died. The dark house, the feeling of impending doom. He was going to die here, either from the Dementor’s Kiss, his heart sank when he remembered what that was, or from falling hundreds of feet from the sky for surely he was about to pass out any minute now. And he was going to die next to Malfoy! He did not even get to die next to someone he loved like Fíli.

The thought of Fíli shot a new sense of hope into Kíli’s heart. He could not and would not go like this. Fíli needed him. He would fight until the very end. Pointing his wand shakily at the Dementors while focusing his whole being on the thought of Fíli, Kíli said as loudly and clearly as he could, “Expecto Patronum!”

The panther that erupted from his wand jumped right in front of him and the Dementors, snarling aggressively. Both of the Dementors stopped and Kíli could feel some warmth returning to him. Keeping his wand steady, Kíli chanced a look at Malfoy and was relieved to find him still alive and sitting on his broom, though now with his mouth wide open like a petrified frog. “Go find someone!” Kíli bellowed. His Patronus could not last long. He could already feel the strain of it on his magic.

Without telling twice, Malfoy took off. Returning his attention to the Dementors, Kíli felt his heart sinking. The Dementors were getting closer to his Patronus panther who, despite its most valiant effort, was slowly losing its strength. Its form was becoming hazy and Kíli knew that it would soon turn into mist and then nothingness.

There was no other way for it. Sparing his Patronus one last glance, Kíli turned his Nimbus 2000 and flew as quickly as possible, hoping against hope that his Patronus panther could buy him some precious minutes. He did not dare to chance a look back but he could feel when his brave panther had finally vanished. The familiar coldness was getting closer so Kíli pointed his wand at his back without even looking and yelled “Expecto Patronum” again.

His Patronus this time felt even weaker but thankfully it was enough. Kíli had finally emerged from the cloud to see the Stadium. Ignoring the gasps and cries from the crowd, Kíli aimed for the Staff stand. Surely someone like Dwalin could fight those Dementors off.

The silvery bear that charged towards him was so big and bright that it nearly blinded Kíli. Passing Kíli quickly, it roared. Kíli turned around just in time to see the Patronus bear raised one big arm and slashed at the Dementors. Both of those foul creatures, so utterly terrifying seconds ago, cowered under the power of the Patronus bear. Despite their attempt to first fight back and then flee, the bear tore them into pieces in less than a minute.

“Holy…” Kíli muttered in disbelief. Before he could say anything, he felt someone flying towards him. It was Thorin, his rescuer, and he had never looked so thunderous before.

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked and Kíli nodded faintly. It was frankly very hard to say if he was alright.

Thorin looked as if he wanted to say something. In the end, he simply patted Kíli on the back before flying towards where the Dementors used to be. His Patronus bear, which had utterly demolished the Dementors, turned to face him with a proud smile on its silvery face. Despite everything that Kíli felt, he could not help but smile at the Patronus bear that, when not killing Dementors, looked rather adorable.

“Kíli!” Kíli had never heard Fíli sound so distraught before. Since he did not have his broom with him, Fíli had to run into the field. Kíli quickly descended to the ground, where Fíli and Dwalin gathered, together with Lady Galadriel and the rest of his Quidditch team.

“Are you hurt Kíli? How are you feeling? Are you cold?” Fíli asked so many questions that Kíli did not know which one to answer.

“That was some seriously wicked magic, mate!” Gimli sounded awed, his eyes wide, “I didn’t know you could conjure a Patronus!”

“Oh, Kíli!” Tauriel’s voice reminded Kíli of something. Holding his hand out, he said, “I’ve got the Snitch. We won!”

Staring at the Snitch, Tauriel looked as if she was torn between crying and laughing. “Kíli you idiot! I couldn’t care less about the match after what’s happened to you!”

“I’m okay!” Kíli reassured her. “There’s really no need to worry.”

“Nonsense!” Dwalin pulled Kíli towards him roughly. When he wrapped a towel he conjured out of thin air around Kíli, however, his hands were surprisingly gentle. “We need to take yeh to the Hospital Wing. Fíli…”

Without further prompt, Fíli grabbed Kíli almost painfully by the elbow and started dragging him towards the castle. Kíli wanted to protest but one look at Fíli’s panic-stricken face silenced him. His friend was beside himself with worry so Kíli let himself be dragged away, hoping that his cooperation would soothe Fíli somewhat.

Oín was not amused when Kíli turned up. “Dementors! Inside Hogwarts! What a disgrace!”

“Could you run some diagnostic spells on him?” Fíli asked earnestly. “Just to make sure that he’s not affected?”

“No need to tell me how to do my job,” grumbled Oín as he waved his wand. Kíli felt a wave of warmth wash over him and almost moaned in content.

After a couple more spells, Oín finally looked up. “There’s nothing physically wrong with you, laddie. Of course, you’ll be shaken from the experience but you’ve not been harmed, which is quite lucky. How did you do it?”

“I,” Kíli did not particularly want to relive the experience but he knew it was unavoidable, “I conjured a Patronus, well, two actually. The second one wasn’t a corporeal one like the first one but I guess it did the job.”

The whole room was silent. Kíli could feel Tauriel’s gaze on him but he fought hard not to look at her. He would rather not brag about his magical prowess in the face of such a serious event.

“Well,” Oín finally broke the silence, “that explains it. Here,” he thrust a bar of chocolate into Kíli’s hand. “Eat this. It helps with Dementor encounters.”

As Kíli was eating his chocolate, he could feel it melt in his mouth and its warmth seeping through his veins, giving him his strength back. It was strange how something as simple as chocolate could restore so much after such a traumatic experience. When Thorin arrived in the Hospital Wing, along with Dwalin, Lady Galadriel, and Professor Gandalf, Kíli felt almost up to the task to recount what had happened.

“Only 6 visitors at a time!” Oín barked, which was understandable since the room was becoming exceedingly crowded. Kíli looked instinctively at Fíli, who said with a reassuring smile, “I’m not going anywhere!”

“I can stay if you want me to,” Tauriel looked from Kíli to the professor, sounding uncertain. Surprisingly enough, Kíli was not sure if he wanted her there. Her presence only made him even more nervous and slightly vulnerable about sharing his experience, which admittedly was not the highlight of his life. He would rather Tauriel remember him when he was upbeat and energetic, instead of when he was still pale and shaken from his exposure to the Dementors like now. “Thanks, Tauriel. That means a lot. But I’m sure the team needs their captain more. I’ll be fine here.”

The disappointment on Tauriel’s face was obvious but she did not argue the point. Instead, she herded the team out of the room, leaving Kíli and Fíli with the professors.

“Have you managed to find out how the Dementors penetrated the Hogwarts ground?” Kíli asked eagerly the moment the team was out of the room.

It was Professor Gandalf who answered. “We have some ideas but why don’t you tell us exactly what has happened first?”

Taking a deep breath, Kíli told them everything that he remembered since he had caught the Snitch. When he was done, he could see Professor Gandalf exchanging significant looks with Thorin.

“I have just communicated with the Minister for Magic regarding this event,” Professor Gandalf said in a solemn tone. “He has confirmed that the Ministry has not authorised any Dementors to leave Azkaban. Due to the nature of,” he pursed his lips and breathed heavily through his nose, “the Dementors, it is exceedingly difficult to account for every single one of them in Azkaban. He could not, therefore, confirm that two Dementors are missing. He is, however, appalled and extremely concerned about such an event and is going to investigate the incident immediately. He is sending a group of Aurors to Azkaban as we speak.”

Dwalin had none of Professor Gandalf’s diplomacy. “I bet the Aurors will love this job. The Ministry, and the Minister himself for that matter, has allowed such abominations to not only exist but to thrive in Azkaban. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it now. One day it will come back to bite them in the arse. Now it has.”

“The Aurors won’t find out who’s behind it all,” said Thorin darkly. “The Dementors are not known to be very cooperative in that area and I doubt anyone really wants to or even is capable of being in the company of Dementors long enough to extract a truthful answer out of them. We may never know who sent them, although I have a few good guesses.”

“Regardless of who’s to blame, we must address the security of the school grounds.” Kíli had never seen Lady Galadriel looking so troubled, her lips pressed into a thin line and her delicate brows knitted together. “I admit that this is an area we have overlooked but we must ensure something such as this does not happen again. I dread to think what would happen if another Dementor infiltrates the castle and preys upon innocent students.”

Professor Gandalf nodded. “I concur. This should be our topmost priority.”

“I’ll add some wards to fence off Dementors.” Thorin sounded both determined and confident. Kíli was not surprised. After witnessing Thorin’s battle, if it could even be called that as the two Dementors barely put up a fight, with the Dementors, Kíli could think of no better person for the job. Professor Gandalf apparently thought the same. “Excellent, Thorin! You’re the ideal candidate. Your fast action and powerful skills have impressed us all today and moreover have saved young Kíli’s life.”

Kíli nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely, professor. I could be dead or worse,” he shuddered, “kissed without you! I cannot thank you enough!”

For the first time since the incident, Thorin had a hint of a smile on his sullen face. Clearing his throat, he said, somewhat awkwardly, “It is my duty as your professor to protect you. I am sorry that we haven’t done a good enough job to prevent such things from happening in the first place. I do hope you will accept my apologies.”

“This isn’t your fault at all, professor!” Kíli would never blame Thorin in a million years for what had happened. Who would think that Dementors would come to Hogwarts? “You saved my life! I can only be grateful. There’s absolutely no need for any apologies!”

Even though he did not smile, Kíli could tell by Thorin’s relaxed shoulders that he was relieved to hear that. “I’m glad to hear that and thank you for understanding. I must say you did not do too badly out there today. Your Patronus was passable as a corporeal one and considering this was the first time you have ever tried it in front of a real Dementor, it wasn’t half bad.”

Kíli turned slightly pink. Thorin had never complimented him before, no matter how backhanded that might sound. This almost made the whole ordeal worth it.

Professor Gandalf, on the other hand, was much more generous with his praises. “I agree with Professor Thorin. What you have done today, Kíli, was highly impressive. I must commend you on not only your magical ability but also the composure and bravery you have displayed in the face of such a formidable foe when your own life is under threat. Not only have you managed to hold off the Dementors and buy valuable time, but you have also saved the life of another student, Draco Malfoy.”

This only made Kíli blush harder. He was not used to receiving so much attention from people like Thorin and Professor Gandalf. “I… thanks. I mean, Professor Dwalin taught us well. I couldn’t have done it without him.”

“Always modest, laddie.” Dwalin laughed and patted roughly Kíli on the shoulder. Unfortunately, Oín chose this moment to show up.

“Easy on the lad, Dwalin!” The Healer said sharply. “He’s still recovering from a traumatic experience. What he needs now is rest so off you go!”

Not even Professor Gandalf or Thorin could argue with Oín when it comes to his patients. After wishing Kíli a speedy recovery, everyone had left, except Fíli.

“Are you alright?” Kíli asked, feeling somewhat concerned. Fíli had been awfully quiet the whole time.

When Fíli looked him in the eye, Kíli felt his heart seize up. The raw emotion in Fíli’s sky blue eyes almost choked him. “I thought I was going to lose you earlier! You have no idea how it felt when I saw you flying towards us, the Dementors inches behind you! Please, Kíli. Don’t ever do that again to me. I don’t know if I can take it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Quidditch was always fun, something more exciting was coming up that the whole castle was obsessed. Kíli, on the other hand, was not one of them.

Following Saturday's incident, Kíli found himself the centre of much muttering amongst the students. Everyone was apparently impressed by and in some cases scared of both his and Thorin’s magical powers.

“I mean, we all know Professor Thorin is a powerful wizard,” Lindir said during dinner the next day. “But for his Patronus to completely destroy the Dementors is just mental. Have you seen the Dementors? They were shredded to pieces! I didn’t even know that Patronuses can do that!”

Now that Kíli came to think of it, even he, who had witnessed Thorin communicating with Dwalin using the Patronus before, found Thorin’s Patronus bear simply mind-blowing.

“Kíli deserves some credit too,” Fíli insisted, making Kíli blush. “He has managed to conjure a corporeal Patronus that held off the Dementors and he’s only a fourth year.”

Lindir grinned. “That was so sick, mate! I never knew you could do that. Honestly, most of us seventh years can’t even manage a silvery mist, not that it’s part of the curriculum. I wish I could conjure one. It’ll be so cool. And you never know, it may come in handy someday. I can even teach it to the team.”

“I bet he just wants to show off to Cho Chang,” muttered Gimli, which made both Kíli and Fíli grin, before asking in a more audible voice, “Speaking of the team, what do you think about the upcoming match with Hufflepuff?”

Once Lindir was safely engaged in a heated Quidditch discussion with Gimli, Kíli turned to Fíli. “I never asked. But has your uncle managed to do something like that before? I think his Patronus bear looked a lot stronger yesterday than it did last year.”

Fíli put his fork down, looking thoughtful. “Hmm, I don’t know because uncle has never needed to fight a Dementor, not after I was born anyway. Maybe Professor Dwalin knows. They’ve been on so many adventures and fights together. But I think you’re right. His Patronus did look a lot more solid and powerful than before.”

“So his magic power must have got stronger!” Kíli said excitedly. “Is that possible after you’re an adult wizard?”

“It is possible,” said Fíli slowly. “You can certainly expand your knowledge and magic but it usually happens at a much slower pace after you’ve left Hogwarts. Your magic should be close to its peak, unless, of course, you’ve completely bunked off school.”

Kíli sniggered, trying to imagine a rebellious Thorin who skived off classes to maybe go flying with Dwalin. Probably guessing what he was thinking, Fíli rolled his eyes. “Of course, uncle didn’t do that. You can’t find a more hardworking person than uncle!”

“Then what’s the explanation of this sudden increase in his magic?”

Fíli looked around to check that nobody was eavesdropping before leaning towards Kíli, his voice barely a whisper, “I think his magic is returning.”

“What do you…”

“Remember what you overheard him talking to Professor Gandalf at the end of our second year? Uncle said that his magic had been declining. Now, it seems, it’s returning to its peak.”

Now that Fíli mentioned it, Kíli started to remember parts of that particular conversation, which was frankly overshadowed by the revelation of his parents’ murder. “And he, er, he thought he was losing his power because he lost the Arkenstone, right?”

Fíli nodded. “That has been uncle’s theory for a long time. I used to think that it must be the reason but I cannot be certain now. His power is returning while the whereabouts of the Arkenstone is still unknown, unless,” Fíli shifted uneasily in his seat, “he’s found it yet failed to mention it to anyone.”

Given Thorin’s family’s past relationship with the Arkenstone, Kíli understood why Fíli found this possibility distressing. He himself did not believe that Thorin would do something like that. The Thorin he knew put his responsibilities and the welfare of others above his own. He never desired power because he wished to dominate the world. He only wanted to use it to protect his people.

“I know that,” Fíli sighed when Kíli told him his thoughts, “and I never doubt for a second that even if uncle does go down a slippery slope, his original intention is always honourable. But still, no matter the motives behind your hunger for power, it is a dangerous thing, something only too easy to lose yourself in. Given our family history…”

“Let’s forget about that for a second,” Kíli said firmly. He for one never believed that your blood defines you. “If, hypothetically speaking, your uncle has retrieved the Arkenstone and hidden it, surely his behaviour and demeanour would change. If the Arkenstone’s power is to be believed, it drives people crazy. Your uncle doesn’t look mental at all, well,” Kíli made a face, “no more than usual anyway.”

This finally brought up a small smile on Fíli’s face. “I guess you have a point. But then why is his power returning?”

“Dunno,” Kíli shrugged. “Magic is weird sometimes. Maybe it was just having a good day.”

“Kíli!”

“Look,” Kíli gave Fíli a more serious look, “I doubt even your uncle has the answer to the question. Magic is so complicated sometimes that we may not know the answer. I still don’t know why I share your uncle’s dreams and I’ve learnt to live with that. Maybe this is something we should just accept. Besides, it’s not like it’s causing your uncle any harm so why bother?”

Even though Fíli looked like he would very much like to know the reason regardless, he let the matter drop, probably because he had no answer himself. The rest of the dinner passed much more quickly with discussions of homework and Quidditch. When Kíli returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, he was in a reasonably good mood that he had almost forgotten the event of the day before, until he caught sight of Tauriel, sitting by herself in her favourite armchair.

After his release from the Hospital Wing that morning, Kíli had not had the chance to talk to Tauriel properly yet, apart from a quick greeting when they bumped into each other after lunch. Kíli would have loved to linger and talk a bit more but Tauriel had more pressing matters in hand at the time as she was fleeing from a very insistent McLaggen. Now, with McLaggen nowhere in sight, Kíli finally plucked up the courage to approach Tauriel. “Hi.”

“Kíli!” Tauriel cried and her surprised look soon morphed into a big smile. “You look fine and well! I’m sorry about earlier today. I was…”

“It’s okay.” Kíli chuckled softly. “It was a matter of life and death so I understand.”

Tauriel laughed. “You can say that. McLaggen has been pestering me since we left the Hospital Wing yesterday. He was adamant that his abysmal performance yesterday was caused by the distraction of the team’s bad vibes.” Tauriel rolled her eyes in a most unladylike manner, earning her another grin from Kíli. “He wants me to find a way to reign in the team so they don’t distract him in the next match. The nerve of him! He should be grateful that the team, you, in particular, has saved his worthless arse.”

How someone could be so blind and self-obsessed was simply beyond Kíli. This did not bode well for future Quidditch practices though. McLaggen, however, was not something he came to talk to Tauriel about. “I just want to apologise for, er,” Kíli fought hard to find a way to make him sound less of a git but failed, “sending you away yesterday. It’s not that I don’t want you there. It’s just…”

“Oh, Kíli!” Tauriel sighed and she patted Kíli’s hand gently. “No need to worry about that at all. I understand, really. You were in a lot of stress and you weren’t thinking straight. It’s totally okay. I don’t mind it at all so there’s no need for you to apologise.”

“Er, right.” Kíli did not know what to say to this. The truth was, his reasoning behind it was a bit more complicated than simply he wasn’t thinking straight. But that was also why he did not know how to explain it to Tauriel. So he simply took the explanation Tauriel offered and smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Saturday came for the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match, the whole school was both anticipatory and slightly wary, which was quite understandable. Nobody was in a hurry to forget the events of the weekend before.

“Nothing will happen, I’m sure!” Kíli said bracingly to the solemn-looking Ravenclaw team. He could only imagine what it was like to face a Quidditch match, which in itself was nerve-racking enough, with the added fear that those ghastly Dementors might turn up. Over at the Hufflepuff table, the atmosphere was equally tense. Kíli could see the frown on Bain’s face even from here.

“The problem is,” Ori said with a sigh, “we don’t know that. Hogwarts is like the ideal place for rogue Dementors to go. The Quidditch match is even more so.”

Kíli frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” It was Gimli who answered. “Dementors are drawn to the crowd, especially happy ones, because they feed on people’s happiness. So a Quidditch match where hundreds of people gather around, all excited and ready, is like a feast for the Dementors. I’m sure they’d love to pounce on, well, most likely the players since they are just a few of them, and suck the happiness out of them with their rotten…”

“Gimli!” Lindir practically yelled, making everyone who was already on edge jump. “Please! We don’t need this kind of imagery before our match, thank you very much!”

A quick look at Cho, who was ashen-faced and close to tears, explained Lindir’s temper. On Cho’s other side, Roger Davis, the new Ravenclaw Chaser who fancied Cho too, gave Gimli a dirty look. Gimli seemed to realise his lack of tact for he mumbled a quick apology before returning to his food. As the only other Gryffindor Quidditch team member, Kíli felt obliged to make up for Gimli’s blunder. “I’m sure it will be fine. We’ve got Professor Gandalf, Professor Thorin, and all the other teachers watching. They won’t let anything happen to us again! Besides, Professor Thorin said that he would personally strengthen the ward of Hogwarts so the Dementors can’t get in. I can’t think of a better person to do that job!”

This did put some colour back on Cho’s pretty face, which earned Kíli a grateful smile from both Lindir and Roger. Fighting off his desire to snicker for that would surely ruin all his previous effort, Kíli turned to Fíli. “How are you feeling?”

Fíli smiled. “I’m okay. As you said, uncle will take care of the ward and I have full confidence in him. Other than that, it’s just the usual pre-match jitters. Nothing I can’t handle.”

The match proved that too. Fíli was simply unstoppable. He was sending Bludgers flying left, right, and centre, forcing Hufflepuff players to duck or even knocking them out of the way. Bolstered by Fíli’s spectacular performances, the whole Ravenclaw team practically demolished the Hufflepuffs. Roger Davis fit in the team seamlessly that it was hard to imagine this was his first match. Despite his personal feelings towards Roger, Lindir worked surprisingly well with the new Chaser, scoring 7 goals together with Roger in the first twenty minutes, despite Hufflepuff’s best effort.

“We’re doomed,” Gimli moaned after Roger scored another one almost effortlessly. “If we play against Ravenclaw with McLaggen as our Keeper, they’d have finished the match in 5 minutes.”

As much as Kíli hated to admit, he had to agree with Gimli. Arwen’s departure did not seem to affect the Ravenclaw team at all. After a surprise loss last year, they were back as the favourite to win the Quidditch Cup. Not that Gryffindor offered much of a fight in their current state.

When the match finally ended with Cho catching the Snitch right in front of Galion Mirkwood, everyone, even the Hufflepuffs, was relieved. It was so one-sided that it was almost painful to watch, except for the Ravenclaws. The final score was 320 to 50.

“Sorry about that, mate,” Gimli said sympathetically to Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot and Bain. Both looked as if they were contemplating the quickest suicide method on the spot.

Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot grunted, having temporarily lost his speech ability, most likely caused by a massive stroke in his Broca’s area. Bain, on the other hand, seemed slightly more level-headed. “Well, we did our best. We never really stood a chance against Ravenclaw, to begin with. To be honest, our team has been shite since Cedric and Haldir left. How can you play with a rubbish Chaser and Keeper?”

Kíli could certainly relate as they were having similar Keeper problems at the moment, except an even more annoying one. Before he could offer Bain any words of comfort, however, Eira Zirakzigil caught up with them, her face red and her hair slightly wild from the wind.

“Hi, Lady Zirakzigil,” said Kíli politely. He did not know how to act around the young Hufflepuff who was Fíli’s future wife chosen by Thorin. Eira, however, blushed and said, “Please, call me Eira. May I call you Kíli?”

“Er, yeah, of course.” Feeling slightly awkward, Kíli added, “Sorry about the match.”

Eira gave him a small smile. Kíli had to admit that she was indeed very pretty, even for someone like him who had not grown to appreciate the charms of Dwarf ladies. “Thank you, Kíli. That’s very kind.” She turned to Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot and asked, this time much more concerned, “Are you alright?”

Still unable to mutter a meaningful word, Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot shrugged, which was pretty much a no. Eira looked sympathetic but wisely did not pursue the matter for she understood that Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot needed some time to recover. Once Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot and Bain were out of sight, Eira turned back to Kíli, “Fíli was brilliant today, wasn’t he?”

Next to him, Gimli sniggered, which made Eira blush. Kíli rolled his eyes. Trust Gimli to embarrass the poor girl. “Yeah, he did really well today. I was concerned about him before the match, mostly because of the Dementors but I needn’t worry. He was practically the star of the show.”

Eira gave him a grateful smile. “I thought so too. I mean, I’m no Quidditch expert but Fíli was just so good. I wish,” she stopped herself and sighed, blushing again, “well, he was surrounded by Ravenclaws so…”

That was quite true. Kíli had tried to reach Fíli himself after the match but could not see how as his best mate was surrounded by over-excited Ravenclaws. “Er, yeah, I didn’t have much luck either.”

“Well,” Eira’s smile faltered, “I guess I’ll just congratulate him when I next see him then. See you later, Kíli.”

Once Eira was out of sight, Kíli turned to Gimli. “What do you have to embarrass her for?”

“Me?” Gimli cried incredulously. “Oh, honestly! I wasn’t trying to embarrass her. If she can’t take the gossip and people talking, she better not fancy Fíli. He’s bound to draw attention!”

“She fancies him?” Kíli’s question had Gimli double up laughing. “Blimey, how clueless are you, Kíli? Of course, she fancies him!”

“But…” Kíli thought that was quite unfair, “I thought she was just acting according to her family’s wishes. It doesn’t necessarily mean she fancies Fíli.”

“Look,” Gimli’s face was so twisted in his effort to contain his laughter that Kíli was surprised he could still open his mouth, “not every girl is like Romilda Vane. Some are slightly more subtle. So the fact that Eira is not drooling over Fíli doesn’t mean she doesn’t fancy him. For one thing, when you mentioned the Dementors, she did not say a word about how brilliant you were against the Dementors. Why? Because all she cares about is Fíli. If that’s not a giveaway, I don’t know what is.”

Now that Kíli came to think of it, he had to admit that Gimli’s observation was quite astute. Romilda Vane had all but pestered him to death about his supposedly heroic actions against the Dementors. Even other girls, who had shown little interest in him before, wanted to hear about it. Yet Eira did not even bring it up. All she wanted to talk about was Fíli. This realisation, however, filled Kíli with a strange sensation he could not describe. He knew that he should be pleased for Fíli because even though the alliance might be arranged, at least Eira genuinely liked Fíli, which made the likelihood of his friend’s happiness much much higher. The emotions he was experiencing, however, was certainly not joy, far from it. So why was he not happy about this?

Before Kíli could dwell on the matter, he heard someone calling his name. “Hi, Kíli! How did you like the match?” Turning around, he saw Tauriel striding towards him. “Your mate Fíli did well.”

“Yeah, he did,” Kíli nodded. “The Ravenclaw team looks really strong, which worries me.”

Tauriel looked both relieved and concerned. “I know. This is probably one of the worst matches of my life and I’m not even in it. Not that I don’t enjoy it from a pure Quidditch perspective. It was a wonderful match. But seriously, Ravenclaw looks so good that I wish,” she stopped herself but both Kíli and Gimli knew what she wanted to say. If there was a way, Tauriel would have killed McLaggen and found a new Keeper, much to the whole team’s delight. But seeing that they had no other Keepers to replace the annoying 7th year, Kíli had to debate whether it was truly better to play with one player short.

“In other words, we’re doomed.” Gimli summarised it succinctly. “Can’t say I’m surprised, with McLaggen as our Keeper.”

“There must be something we can do!” Tauriel, however, was not ready to accept their seemingly inevitable fate. “We just need to work harder and think of a strategy. I’m sure we can come up with something.”

Even though Kíli did not share Tauriel’s enthusiasm, he agreed that they could not just give up. The rest of the way to the castle was, therefore, spent discussing Quidditch tactics.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kíli did not see Fíli until lunchtime the next day, which frankly was to be expected. Even though it was just one win, the Ravenclaws needed reasons to celebrate after their defeat last year. After spending his morning being surprisingly productive in the library, reading about Occlumency and catching up on his homework, Kíli could not help but feel smug when he saw a slightly dishevelled and most possibly hungover Fíli slouched in the Ravenclaw table, his face buried inside his elbow.

“Hello, sunshine,” Kíli sniggered, eliciting a painful moan from Fíli, “I take it that the party last night was epic?”

“It’s not really my fault,” Fíli groaned and slowly extracted his head from his arm, which seemed like a monumental effort. “Lindir has smuggled some Firewhiskey from Hogsmeade during our last visit.”

Kíli’s eyes lit up. “Bloody hell! This is wicked! Do tell! What’s it like?”

Fíli grimaced, “I just don’t understand people’s obsession with it. It burns your mouth and knocks you out before you can even say drunk. I only have a couple of sips and couldn’t remember the rest of the night.”

Instead of being put off, Kíli found Firewhiskey more intriguing. He wished that the evil twins were still in school because they surely could have got their hands on some Firewhiskey for him. He supposed that he could ask Tauriel but he doubted that this would endear him to her so he resisted the temptation. “So you’re still feeling it now, I take it.”

Burying his face back in his palms, Fíli mumbled, “Mahal, yes. I wish the headache would stop but I can’t really go and ask uncle for a hangover potion, can I? Lindir offered to make one for me but I’m afraid that the only thing he can produce in his current state is poison, which is a very creative way to cure my hangover symptoms but it comes with too many side effects, death being the main one obviously. I’m not that desperate yet.”

Killi sniggered. Lindir was never a very competent potioneer and being hungover himself certainly did not help matters. “Well, if he has the ingredients, surely you can whip one up yourself.”

“Normally I would,” Fíli sighed, “but I don’t trust myself in my current state, to be honest. I swear I saw something disappear into thin air outside the Ravenclaw Common Room earlier today but I’m probably just hallucinating. And I nearly fell off some stairs. That Firewhiskey is some strong stuff.”

Feeling almost sympathetic, Kíli grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and handed it over to Fíli. “You need to drink something to flush the alcohol out of your system. Food won’t hurt either.”

That turned out to be a wise choice, for Fíli looked a lot better after some food and drinks. Half of the Ravenclaw house was missing, which alone spoke for the nature of the party. Amongst those in the Great Hall, Cho could be seen talking to Roger Davis cheerfully, her eyes bright and her face pink.

“What’s up with those two?” Kíli asked, inclining his head towards Cho and Roger’s direction, “I don’t remember them being this cosy before.”

Fíli screwed up his face, thinking hard. “I think Roger asked Cho to the Yule Ball last night. At least, I think he plans to. I can’t be sure though. Everything is a bit fuzzy, you see.”

Staring with his mouth wide open, Kíli asked incredulously, “The Yule Ball? But it’s ages away!”

“Not to the girls,” said Fíli, massaging his temple. “And please not so loud. Anyway, most of them can’t stop talking about it since the start of the term! It gets a bit old really but they never seem to tire of the topic.”

“Trust Roger Davis to know exactly what girls want,” muttered Kíli. Even though he did not know the new Ravenclaw Chaser that well, he felt obliged to be annoyed about the situation on Lindir’s behalf, who was one of his good friends, especially when Quidditch was not involved. “I can’t believe Cho would actually agree to go with Roger Davis. Surely she knows that Lindir fancies her. He will be devastated if Cho’s going with Roger.”

“Actually,” Fíli said slowly, “I’m not sure if Lindir even knows. He was seriously out of it last night. He probably did not even notice and the last time I saw him, he was passed out in the Ravenclaw Common Room after offering to brew me a hangover potion.”

“Still, he’s going to be so pissed when he finds out.”

“He’s pissed now.” The fact that Fíli could not resist a little pun demonstrated his recovery. “But yeah, he certainly won’t be happy. But then again, if he hasn’t been such an insensitive dunderhead and has done something about his feelings, he would never be in a situation like this.”

Despite the undisputed truth in Fíli’s words, Kíli still thought it was a bit harsh. He could not even imagine himself plucking up the courage to ask Tauriel out so he could certainly relate. Besides, if Cho really liked Lindir, surely she would have said no to Davis! Girls are just too complicated. “Speaking of girls, Eira Zirakzigil came to talk to us after the match yesterday. She was very impressed by your performance but did not get a chance to congratulate you when you were surrounded by the Ravenclaws.”

Fíli’s ears turned slightly pink. “Er, thanks for letting me know. That’s very kind of her. I guess I’ll talk to her later.”

Unable to help himself, Kíli asked bluntly, “Do you fancy her?”

Fíli nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. “What?”

“It’s just a question,” shrugged Kíli in what he hoped was a casual way. “I mean,” he added hastily, “if you do like her, it will make the whole arranged marriage easier, won’t it?”

The look that Fíli gave him was long and searching, so much so that Kíli wondered if Fíli had sensed his strange jealousy. When Fíli did answer, however, it was calm and almost emotionless. “I do not intend to marry someone I do not love. And no, I do not fancy Miss Zirakzigil.”

Once again, for reasons he could not explain, Kíli felt a strong sense of relief at Fíli’s answer. What was wrong with him? Did he not want his best friend to be happy? “I see. So I guess you won’t go to the Yule Ball with her then. She will be disappointed. She seems to really like you.”

Fíli sighed, “I hope she’s not for she’s only setting herself up for disappointment and she seems like a very nice girl. But unfortunately, I can only go with my heart.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Kíli’s great astonishment, he soon found that Fíli was right and the whole school was indeed preoccupied with the Yule Ball. Now that the first round of Quidditch matches was over, there were no other events inside the castle quite as exciting as the ball. Kíli spent the next week bumping into clusters of people engaged in animated discussions about the upcoming frivolity.

“And it’s not just the girls!” Kíli said in disbelief during one of their study sessions in the library. “I swear that I overheard a Hufflepuff 7th year asking his friend if his new haircut will get him a date for the ball. Seriously!”

Ori grinned. “He must fancy someone to care this much. Or he’s a McLaggen.”

The whole table laughed. Cormac McLaggen had made a complete fool of himself when he pompously asked Tauriel to go to the Yule Ball with him during dinner the other day. His voice was so arrogant and loud that the whole school fell silent to listen intently. Kíli felt bad for Tauriel, who, unlike McLaggen, was dragged into the situation and did not appreciate the unwanted attention. Yet she acted with dignity and grace and turned down McLaggen quickly, not that McLaggen deserved it in Kíli’s opinion. McLaggen, of course, took it badly. His face red, he stomped and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Tauriel alone to face the gossip of the Great Hall.

“Poor Tauriel,” said Kíli, “to have to deal with McLaggen.”

Gimli snorted. “She did not take it lying down though, did she? Her refusal surely hurts McLaggen, which is a rare feat since his skin’s thick as dragonhide.”

“Tauriel was not being mean!” cried Kíli indignantly. He felt the need to defend her because honestly, how could anyone react better than Tauriel did in such an insulting situation? He would have punched McLaggen in the face.

“Oh, I’m not criticising her,” Gimli laughed. “I think her reaction was brilliant. But you can’t exactly call it nice or polite, can you?”

Kíli opened his mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by Keeper, who landed gracefully on his shoulder and extended his leg with a note attached to it.

“Who’s that from?” asked Gimli. “Nobody gets letters outside breakfast hours!”

Kíli had to agree that this was highly unusual. Ripping the note open quickly, he scanned it before passing it to Fíli.

“Uncle wants us to go to his office tonight after dinner?”

“What have you done this time?” laughed Gimli.

“Hey!” Kíli protested, “I haven’t burnt a cauldron since the beginning of the term! I’m no longer a klutz, mind you!”

While Gimli and Ori were busy sniggering, Kíli exchanged a quick look with Fíli. They were of the same mind: It must be time for their first Occlumency lesson.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The prospect of having their upcoming Occlumency lesson shortened their dinner significantly. Thorin was conspicuously absent from the Great Hall, which only added to Kíli’s excitement. If Kíli had his way, he would have skipped it entirely and opted for some quick bites from the kitchen. Fíli, however, had managed to talk some sense into him. “We need the food because uncle will drive us to the ground. Trust me!”

After stuffing his face as quickly as possible, Kíli grabbed Fíli by the shoulder and practically ran out of the Great Hall, earning him quite a few raised eyebrows. Stopping only when they were outside Thorin’s office, Kíli panted and tried to smarten himself up. Thorin would probably hate it if he turned up completely dishevelled.

“Enter.” Thorin’s deep voice beckoned them in when Kíli finally knocked on the door.

Thorin’s office was the same as usual, where potions, ingredients of various peculiar shapes and sizes, and books lined the wall. The only addition was a large stone basin in the middle of the room decorated with precious stones. Kíli knew that it was no ordinary basin because the liquid substance within was emitting a strange light. On closer inspection, the basin was engraved with Runes that Kíli could not understand or even recognise.

“A Pensieve!” Next to him, Fíli let out a wondrous cry. “Of course!”

“I have borrowed this from the Headmaster,” said Thorin as he beckoned them forward. “It belongs to Hogwarts and I think it prudent to use it for our class.”

“What is…” Kíli’s question was soon answered by Fíli.

“It’s a basin used to store memories. They’re extremely rare and very powerful objects. Not only can you store your memories inside for safekeeping, but it also allows someone else to relive the memory as if they were there.”

“Blimey!” Kíli’s eyes were wide. The magical world never ceases to amaze him. “That sounds incredible! How does it work? Can we get one?”

Thorin snorted. “The Pensieve is no ordinary object. They’re created by some of the most powerful ancient Elves. Using Quenya, they were able to put some very complex and powerful enchantments on the basin to give it its unique properties. Naturally, the secret of making a Pensieve is fiercely guarded by the Elves, making them extremely rare. Besides, only a very powerful wizard who knows the art of extracting one’s memory shall make use of a Pensieve. For others, it’s simply a pretty dish.”

His mouth slightly open, Kíli listened intently. Once Thorin was done, he could not keep it any longer. “Could you show us how to extract your memory, sir? It sounds so cool!”

The look Thorin gave him was half amused, half exasperated. Kíli was not deterred. He knew Thorin could do it and he was not asking him to show anything illegal after all. So he simply looked pleadingly at Thorin, his eyes wide and his expression innocent. Sure enough, Thorin soon cracked under the puppy eye attack.

“Fine,” snapped Thorin though there was no real malice in his tone, “I need to store some of my memories anyway. So,” He raised his wand until the wand tip touched his temple. Then, to Kíli and Fíli’s utter amazement, Thorin slowly moved the wand away, drawing strings of silvery substance out of his temple! Holding his wand carefully, he then deposited the strand of what must be his memories into the Pensieve. The liquid substance inside stirred and Kíli caught a glimpse of a mountain before it disappeared.

“That, sir, was absolutely wicked!”

The corner of Thorin’s lips twitched. “Thank you for that assessment, Kíli. Now that we’ve taken care of that, we may begin our class. It is time that you finally learn Occlumency.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occlumency might be hard but Kíli was determined to conquer the beast to prove Thorin wrong. Would he succeed?

“Occlumency,” said Thorin calmly, “as I’m sure you’re both aware, is the art of shielding one’s mind from outside intrusion. It is a rather obscure branch of magic as very few people have the use of it. Legilimency, the art of navigating inside other’s mind, is even more difficult to master. Yet it is not impossible. I happen to be a Legilimens and so are the Dark Lord, Azog, and some of the most vicious Death Eaters. It is, therefore, deemed prudent for me to teach you the basics of Occlumency to offer your mind at least some rudimentary protection should Azog decide to intrude your mind. Any questions?”

Kíli shook his head. He had already read about the basics of Occlumency from the book Thorin gave him last Christmas. Fíli, however, raised his hand. “Is it possible for Azog to read our mind now or maybe when we’re more relaxed and not using Occlumency?”

“No,” explained Thorin. “The key to Legilimency is eye contact. Without it, your mind is secure against outside forces. Yet a skilful Legilimens needs only a fleeting second of contact to establish the connection. Once he’s inside your mind, he will do his very best to control it so the connection is not broken. Your only defence against it is Occlumency.”

Fíli nodded but Kíli could tell he still had his doubts. There was no need to ask Fíli what his questions were because Kíli himself had the exact same one: if Occlumency and mind connection between two minds were only established with eye contact, how could Kíli experience Thorin’s dreams? Was what he had experienced something different? If so, why did Thorin send him a book on Occlumency then? Despite all the questions bubbling in his head, Kíli had taken the lead from Fíli and remained silent. He was too eager to learn Occlumency to risk antagonising Thorin.

Satisfied with both of their silence, Thorin went on, “Now, the art of Occlumency requires a different kind of magic. One may even call it will power, instead of magic. It is not entirely true, of course, for Muggles are utterly defenceless against a Legilimens no matter their will power. But one’s ability to shut down their own emotion does play a critical part in Occlumency. This partially explains the absence of Occlumency in any school’s curriculum and its obscurity. It is a skill learnt rather than taught.”

This, unfortunately, spoke too true of Kíli’s own attempt at mastering Occlumency. Despite reading the book Thorin had given him on the subject, or rather attempting to since it was incredibly dry and dull, Kíli found himself still at a loss for how to acquire the skill. He could rather chop off his arm than shut off his mind, with all the emotions and thoughts running through it all the time.

“My job, in this case, would be to provide you with guidance and monitor your progress,” said Thorin, his eyes resting on Kíli a second longer than necessary. “It is, however, down to you to fully master the skill. The first thing we will do today is for me to invade your mind.” Kíli gasped but Thorin continued as if nothing had happened. “I must warn you that it will not be a pleasant experience but you must learn what it feels like to have your thoughts and memories violated in order to fight against it. It should also, hopefully, give you some motivation to work harder. I suggest you not fight against it this first time around. It will only make it even more traumatic and you want to save your energy for later.”

Perhaps sensing Kíli’s discomfort, Fíli stepped up first. “You can go ahead, uncle.”

Without another word, Thorin pointed his wand at Fíli, who tensed minutely before relaxing. Two sets of deep blue eyes connected and Kíli watched in amazement as Thorin said, loud and clear, “Legilimens.”

Fíli’s normally expressive eyes immediately glazed over, which was quite alarming if Kíli was being perfectly honest. While he stood in front of Kíli, Fíli clearly could not see him. In fact, Fíli did not seem to retain much of his normal self at all. Thorin, on the other hand, was a different story. Even though he was oblivious to the outside world too, his eyes were even sharper and more penetrative than normal.

Barely a minute had passed before Thorin broke eye contact. While he looked more or less his usual self, Fíli was deeply affected as he nearly crumbled to the floor. Gasping, Kíli rushed forward to catch him. “Sorry,” Fíli muttered and Kíli wondered if the apology was directed towards him or Thorin.

“It is to be expected,” Thorin said, his tone level as ever. “One usually finds the experience of being subjected to Legilimens rather taxing, which is why I asked you not to fight it this time. You haven’t the skills yet. Now, if you may take a seat and rest, it shall be Kíli’s turn.”

“Don’t you need to rest, sir?” Kíli asked, both out of concern for Thorin and hoping to postpone the inevitable.

Thorin shook his head, his hand already raised again. “Performing Legilimens is much less exhausting, especially when the victim is not fighting. Please stand up so we can begin.”

Reluctantly, Kíli got to his feet. Even though he knew Thorin meant him no harm, he still could not help but tense up the moment Thorin’s wand pointed at him. He was staring at the wand tip so intently that his eyes crossed. When Thorin’s spell finally hit him, it was so powerful and quick that Kíli had no time to react.

It felt as if a blunt knife had been forced into his mind. There was no sharp pain that Kíli had anticipated from what he had read so far, which made him wonder if Thorin was being particularly gentle about it. The sensation was still foreign and extremely uncomfortable. Kíli could feel his thoughts and memories swimming to the front of his mind, flashing through like a fast-forwarded film, some he did not even realise that he still retained. Even though Thorin was gentle and careful, Kíli could still sense his presence, going through and parsing his memories methodically.

Hours later, or maybe it had only been seconds, Thorin finally extracted himself carefully from Kíli’s mind. The loss of another mind present made Kíli feel strangely tired and lonely. The moment his mind was completely his own, Kíli felt his knees give away. Fortunately, Fíli had been well-prepared for this eventuality and caught him before he made contact with the cold floor of Thorin’s office.

“Thanks,” muttered Kíli. “That was…”

“I know!” Fíli grimaced sympathetically, “It’s not easy or particularly pleasant.”

“Quite.” Thorin nodded. “Keep in mind that I’ve been particularly careful when I was inside your mind, for fear of causing you any additional stress. Most attacks, however, will not be this benign. Some, like the Dark Lord and Azog, particularly enjoy wrecking one’s mind with the brute force of their Legilimency. Not satisfied with merely extracting information out of their victims, the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters would use Legilimency as a new inventive form of torture. Some of their victims have suffered so much that they never regained their sanity or the proper use of their brain afterwards, something that greatly amused the Death Eaters.”

Both Kíli and Fíli shuddered at the thought. The sheer horror of this perspective had made Kíli realise, more than anything else, the depravity and cruelty of the enemies. He had thought that all their actions, including the murder of his parents and the multiple attempts on his and Fíli’s life, were a means to an end. Never had he envisioned that there existed such twisted and evil people who drew pure enjoyment from other people’s sufferings.

“So how do we fight it?” asked Fíli, his face sombre yet determined.

Thorin gave Fíli an approving look. “You control your own mind. Remember that Legilimency and Occlumency are different from many other forms of magic in that magical power alone is no guarantee for success. You must learn to compartmentalise your thoughts and shut off your mind. Once you become more skilled, you can even manage to open up parts of your mind so the Legilimens is unaware of your Occlumency.”

While Fíli looked thoughtful, Kíli was still confused. “How do you shut off your mind? It’s impossible! I can’t even do that when I’m asleep.”

“You must try to clear your mind of all thoughts,” repeated Thorin. “It takes practice. Think of all the things you need to worry about and sort them out. Once there’s nothing to occupy your mind, close your eyes and clear all your emotions.”

Without another word, Fíli followed his uncle’s instructions. With his eyes closed, he looked quiet, almost peaceful. Kíli very much doubted that he would achieve the same state. Yet with no evidence to show the contrary and eager to try, Kíli closed his eyes too and tried his best to clear his mind of his non-stop and ever-ranging emotions.

This turned out just as hard as Kíli had anticipated. It took him a good 5 minutes to just stop imagining what the victims of Azog’s Legilimency would feel like. After that, thoughts of Dementors kept making a reappearance, followed by random thoughts on things like homework and Quidditch. When Thorin asked them to open their eyes, Kíli felt his mind was as crowded and loud as ever.

“I’m going to try Legilimency on you again,” said Thorin, “but this time, I want you to fight it. Try to build a barrier between my forces and your memories. Create a clearing between the two, if you will, where no emotions and thoughts exist. If you are successful, you shall be able to prevent my intrusion from moving past the clearing and through your barrier.”

To Kíli’s relief, Fíli offered to go first again. Kíli watched with bated breath as Thorin said out loud, “Legilimens!” This time, however, Fíli’s eyes looked different. It was no longer glassy but focused. With his eyebrows furrowed, Fíli was fighting as hard as he could. His effort was reflected in Thorin’s face too, for the Potions Master looked more serious and more focused too, possibly trying harder to break Fíli’s defence. In the end, it was Thorin who succeeded. After a good 5 minutes of mental wrestling, Fíli’s eyes lost focus and Kíli knew that Thorin had gained control of his best friend’s mind. He was therefore very prepared when Thorin retreated and caught Fíli just in time.

“Are you alright?” asked Kíli anxiously as the look on Fíli’s face was not just that of exhaustion but also pain. He could feel that the back of Fíli’s robes was soaked in sweat.

“Like someone’s split my head open with an axe,” groaned Fíli. Kíli shot Thorin a panicked look. Surely Thorin couldn’t have accidentally injured Fíli permanently!

Thorin, however, barely batted an eyelash at his nephew’s predicament. Turning to his potions cabinet, he returned with a small phial. “This is to be expected. You’ve done well and managed to resist me for a good while. I had to increase my force at the end to break down your barrier. Here, this potion should make the headache go away.”

None of this did anything to assuage Kíli’s sense of foreboding. He watched Fíli gulp down the potion with a grimace and his pained expression slowly recede. “That’s much better. Thanks a lot, uncle.”

Thorin nodded. “Good. You may experience some restlessness at night but the symptoms should go away within a day or two. If it persists, come and find me and I shall prescribe you a Potion for Dreamless Sleeps.”

Now that Fíli’s physical and mental well-being was no longer a concern, Thorin turned to Kíli. “It’s your turn now, Kíli. You have 30 seconds to get ready.”

Scrambling to his feet, Kíli had barely time to breathe properly, let alone clear his mind. Yet Thorin had shown him no mercy and the spell hit him with lightning speed. One second he was standing in the middle of Thorin’s office, his mind still on Fíli, the next he was back at the Great Hall right before his Sorting, reliving his first day in Hogwarts.

“Clear your mind!” Thorin’s bark finally jerked him back to reality, which was a surprisingly welcome change as Kíli was just facing off the Blast-Ended Skrewts in his mind. “You’re making no effort to clear your mind or throw me off!”

“Sorry, sorry,” said Kíli, feeling the exhaustion creeping up on him, “I was caught off-guard.”

Thorin looked as if he was going to say something deeply unpleasant but caught himself in the end. Instead, he sighed, “Your enemy will not give you the luxury of preparing yourself. They will attack at the most unexpected moment and they will show you no mercy. You must always be prepared and ready.”

“Right,” Kíli muttered. Somehow Thorin’s calm disappointment hurt more than his shouting. “Can I try again?”

This time, when Thorin’s spell hit him, at least Kíli was prepared. It did little to help though. His thoughts were still resolutely clinging to the forefront of his mind, all ready to be sampled by Thorin. After being forced to relive his magical outburst when he was in the Muggle orphanage and the disastrous kiss with Tauriel…

“No!” Kíli could feel his inner self cry in outrage as the look of surprise on Tauriel’s face when he kissed him burned him again, “Not this! This is private!”

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his head splitting and his knees burning. When he looked up, however, Kíli was astonished to see Thorin standing against his desk, his hand grabbing it for support. It seemed, no matter how unlikely, that he had managed to throw Thorin out of his mind violently enough that his Potions Master had lost his balance.

“Kíli! Uncle! What has happened?” Fíli sounded distraught as he looked from one to the other, uncertain which one to help first.

Thorin stood up and straightened his robes. He looked both annoyed and impressed. “I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, Fíli.”

“What exactly happened?” Fíli asked again as he helped Kíli to his feet. Kíli looked at Thorin. He might have guessed it but he wanted Thorin to confirm his theory.

Caressing his wand subconsciously, Thorin replied in a level tone. “Kíli has managed to throw me out of his mind with a combined force of his will power and raw magic.”

Fíli’s mouth fell open. “Mahal’s beard! But how?”

Thorin seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “As you may have already realised, Kíli has very powerful magic, which manifested itself most obviously in his Sense. It is a rare gift but it is not guaranteed for success.” He turned to Fíli, his face serious. “You have managed to force me out this time with blunt force, not your Occlumency skills when I’ve stumbled upon a piece of memory particularly sensitive to you. Had I not seen it, you would have let me in too deep that you end up losing yourself and any chance of fighting me. You must also learn to not rely on this kind of magical outburst. You’re no longer a child but at the point where you should learn to control your magic. This kind of loss of control can be both exhausting and dangerous, even more so now that your magic is more developed and powerful.”

Unfortunately for Kíli, Thorin’s words had too much truth in it for him to ignore. He did just get lucky this time. He also knew that Thorin was being particularly careful and gentle in his Legilimency. If someone like Azog was determined to read his mind, Kíli doubted that he stood any chance of fighting him off with his currently non-existent Occlumency skills.

“You must therefore learn proper Occlumency,” Thorin continued. “You’re letting your emotions get the better of you. When I was inside your mind, your thoughts were all over the place, disjointed and disorganised. You cannot possibly hope to fight off any intrusion when your own mind is so chaotic.”

Kíli hung his head in shame. He was trying his hardest yet he simply could not sort out his emotions. Maybe he was just weak-minded. Somehow this hurt even more now that he knew his raw magical power was strong. It was like he was sitting on a gold mine but had no way of accessing it. It made him feel unworthy of his potential.

Perhaps sensing Kíli’s distress, Thorin’s tone softened. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Kíli. You’re still a teenager so your lack of emotional maturity is hardly surprising. Your upbringing and personality are very different from Fíli’s, which also contributes to your current predicament. Most wizards, especially those coming from non-magical backgrounds, would not even attempt Occlumency until they’re in their late 20s for that reason.”

Even though Kíli knew Thorin meant well, this did little to cheer him up. If anything, it made him even more determined. He wanted to prove to Thorin and everyone that being a Muggleborn or growing up in the Muggle world was no ground for discrimination. He could do what any Pureblood could and more. “But I need to learn it to protect myself! I can’t wait until I’m 30 years old to pick it back up while closing my eyes the moment I see Azog until then!”

If Kíli expected Thorin to be angry about his outburst, he was quite mistaken. Instead, it put a faint smile on Thorin’s face. “Very well then. You must work hard from now on. Practice clearing your mind before going to sleep. Organise your thoughts into different categories so when something comes to your mind, you know where to put it. Try to focus on one thing while ignoring others. Your mind is like a muscle, something you can train. If you want to master Occlumency, you better start training it now.”

Once they were outside Thorin’s office, Fíli turned to Kíli immediately. “Are you okay? You really scared me back there!”

To be perfectly honest, Kíli did not know if he was fine. His head was still pounding and he felt as if his legs no longer belonged to him. Just like Thorin had said, his emotional and magical outburst had drained him of all his energy. “I’ve been better. But I reckon I should be alright with a good night’s sleep.” He snorted without much joy when he thought of the homework Thorin assigned them, “if I can manage to clear my mind that is.”

Fíli shook his head. “This is no laughing matter, Kíli. Uncle is right. The more powerful your magic is, the more dangerous this kind of magical outbursts are. You really need to be careful.”

Kíli groaned, “Ahhh, all these talks of my supposedly great magical power. But what’s the point of having it if I can’t use it? So far it hasn’t done me much good apart from my Sense, has it? I sometimes feel that it’ll be more useful if you have it.”

“But I don’t,” Fíli stopped on his track. “It is an extraordinary gift. Besides, how many times have we been helped by your Sense? You can’t simply disregard your potential, Kíli.” Grabbing Kíli’s arm to emphasise his point, Fíli looked Kíli straight in the eye. “If anything, you should cultivate that because it’s living proof that blood purity means nothing. Being pureblood does not give me the exceptional raw magical power that you possess. So learn to use it and show those bigots that you’re better than they are.”

If Kíli had not been so utterly exhausted, he would have hugged Fíli and even kissed him. His best friend understood him and knew what truly mattered to him. But seeing that he would more likely pass out on Fíli the moment his head made contact with Fíli’s shoulder, he chose wisely to give Fíli a tired but grateful smile instead. “Thanks, mate! I’ll show them. I’ll show Azog and Bolg what I’m made of!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next several weeks, Occlumency was all Kíli could think of. He still went to all his lessons but none of them held the same appeal as Occlumency did. He did not even find it particularly enjoyable or interesting yet he was just obsessed to conquer it. Even Dwalin’s extra lessons paled in comparison to Kíli’s determination to master this particularly difficult skill.

Unfortunately, his effort did not seem to pay off. Kíli still found it incredibly hard to shut off his emotions, no matter how hard he tried. This sense of frustration only grew when Fíli was making such headway in his Occlumency. After three more lessons, he could successfully throw Thorin out of his mind after a mere 5 minutes struggle inside his mind. Thorin was so pleased with Fíli’s progress that he increased the intensity of his attack to mirror that of real Death Eater attacks.

“Uncle’s really gone for it,” groaned Fíli after a particularly hard lesson. “I can still feel my head spinning.”

“But you still managed to fight it off after 20 minutes.” Kíli could not help but sound petulant. He himself could not last 20 seconds under Thorin’s half-hearted attacks. He now understood how Fíli must have felt when he was making progress in the Patronus Charms.

“Trust me, it was 20 minutes of hell.” Fíli sighed, massaging his head. “I’m so glad that it’s the weekend and the weather is horrible. I don’t have any energy for Quidditch, not today.”

The weather had indeed been particularly horrendous that past week, with the wind howling almost non-stop and heavy snow several days in a row. Most of their outdoor classes were cancelled, which was a great relief. Kíli did not fancy fighting Dáin’s maniacal beasts in this condition. It was, therefore, surprising when they saw Azog at the Staff Table during breakfast the next day.

“What on earth is he doing here?” Kíli asked Fíli the moment they spotted the former Death Eater. “In this weather no less.”

Fíli frowned. “I don’t know. It is indeed very strange. I mean, there’s literally nothing going on at the moment.”

It seemed that they were not the only ones puzzled by the sudden appearance of Azog. At the Staff Table, Thorin’s face was so stony that Kíli almost wondered if the Potions Master had been petrified. Dwalin did not look any better while even Gandalf could not hide his wariness.

“Maybe he came to see Bolg,” suggested Ori, who was sitting next to them. “Maybe he misses his son.”

Gimli nearly snorted the pumpkin juice out of his nose. “Come off it, Ori! Azog, misses his son? He couldn’t give a rat’s arse what happens to his sorry excuse of a son as long as he’s still upholding the family name, which in other words means being particular obnoxious while bullying others.”

Everyone snorted in laughter and even Fíli cracked a reluctant smile. As twisted as it might sound, this was not far from the truth. Azog had demonstrated that he had no care for his son’s safety when he used the dark object to petrify Bolg in their second year. So now the question was, what other than Bolg had brought Azog to Hogwarts.

“Do you think it’s because of the Dementors?” Kíli asked in a whisper. “Maybe he wanted to find out exactly what had happened since he wasn’t here.”

Fíli pondered the question before slowly shaking his head. “I doubt it. That happened almost a month ago. If Azog wanted to snoop around for information, he would have come right away.”

Undeterred, Kíli soon came up with another answer. “Maybe he wants to know about the new defences Professor Thorin has enacted. That way next time when he wants to bring some Dementors in, he’ll know the weaknesses.”

“That might be possible,” said Fíli thoughtfully. “But whatever it is, we need to be on the lookout. I’m sure Bolg and Azog will do something when Azog’s here. If I’m going to hazard a guess, we or uncle will be the prime target.”

Now that Fíli mentioned it, Kíli could not help but notice the anomaly in Bolg’s behaviour this year. “Am I imagining things or has Bolg stopped attacking us this year?”

Fíli sighed, “You’re right. Bolg has been exceptionally quiet this year, which frankly worries me. He did not even attempt to do anything after their Quidditch loss. They must be planning something big.”

“Or he’s completely lost the plot,” quipped Gimli. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen him talking to Alfrid’s wretched cat, who keeps meowing back. Probably just telling him to shut it. Poor bastard must be annoyed out of its puny cat mind with Bolg’s constant pestering.”

Kíli could not help but chuckle. Still, he was too realistic to hope that Bolg was simply losing his mind. Something else must be going on. With this ominous feeling weighing on him, Kíli was somewhat distracted when they made their way to the library later that afternoon, which was unusually crowded because of the horrendous weather outside. It seemed that some of the students were using the library as a place for get-togethers, which greatly displeased the fussy librarian, who was darting from one group to another, telling them to stay quiet. Kíli almost did a double-take when he saw the usual neat and prim Dori with his hair flying loose and his face red from all the running, looking as if he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

“Poor Mister Dori,” whispered Kíli with a grin, “I don’t think he knows how to deal with extra festive students stuck inside the castle. It must be a nightmare for him.”

“Dori can handle them fine,” hissed Ori. “He just doesn’t like it much. Besides, he’s got a point. Why in the name of Mahal are these people here if not to read and study? The library is a sacred place of knowledge, not a market!”

Exchanging a quick look with Gimli, Kíli fought hard not to laugh. Ori was so like Dori sometimes without him even realising it.

“You may find the situation funny now,” Fíli said in an even tone. “But wait until you find your favourite desk occupied because I bet you it is.”

Unfortunately, Fíli was correct again. Their usual desk in the secluded corner was indeed occupied by a group of giggling girls, including Romilda Vane. Kíli nearly tripped over himself when he caught sight of her and it was Ori, Fíli, and Gimli’s turn to laugh now.

“What the hell are they doing here?” hissed Kíli as he crouched down to hide behind Gimli’s broad back. “They’re not studying!”

Indeed, none of the girls even had their textbooks out and the quills and ink bottles at the end of the desk remained untouched. Instead, they were simply huddled together, talking in hushed whispers, which were frequently interrupted by fits of giggles. Kíli sighed. Their plan of a productive afternoon in the library was pretty much thrown out of the window. The only saving grace was that he reacted fast enough that none of the girls had spotted him. Tugging the back of Gimli’s robes furiously, Kíli had finally managed to drag his laughing friends away from that corner.

“This is not funny!” Kíli said angrily once they were safely out the clutch of Romilda Vane. “She nearly saw me and my day would have been ruined if she did! Why on earth does she have to pick that desk!”

To his surprise, Kíli found that he was not the only one upset about the situation. His ally in the matter, however, was a most unexpected one. A couple of desks from the girls, Bolg, whose own appearance in the library was astonishing enough, kept snarling at the giggling girls and shooting them nasty glares.

“See!” Kíli said dramatically. “Even Bolg can’t stand them! That’s pretty low, isn’t it?”

“Nah,” grinned Gimli, “Bolg can hardly stand anyone so is it really a surprise here? Maybe he’s just jealous that the charming Romilda Vane has her eyes on none other than you.”

“Oh, do shut up!” snapped Kíli while the others laughed.

In the end, they ended up in a spare classroom somewhere in the dungeon. Kíli would not call it ideal since it was always wet and cold down there. But still, anything was better than being in the vicinity of Romilda Vane.

“Have you lads given it some thought, who you’d take to the Yule Ball, I mean?” Gimli said casually after a good hour of studying. “It’s coming up in little more than two weeks, you know. If you don’t get a move on, all the good ones would be gone.”

The reaction from the group was in fact quite amusing if Kíli had not been part of it himself. Ori spluttered incoherently while turning crimson red. Fíli, on the other hand, gave Gimli a sharp look. “Who are you taking then? I hardly think your father would allow you to simply pick anyone.”

“No,” Gimli sighed, “he has already chosen for me and I don’t really have a choice, do I? I mean, if I have someone I fancy, it might be a different story. But seeing that I’d rather spend time grooming a Kneazle than talking to a lass, Dwarf or otherwise, I have no option but to go with father’s choice.”

Kíli fought hard to bite down his ‘you could just ignore him and his stupid arranged marriages and go by yourself’ retort. He now knew well enough that this was not how the magical world works. He, therefore, turned hopefully to Fíli, hoping against hope that his friend would have some common sense and reject this incredibly medieval idea.

“I still haven’t asked anyone to the Ball yet,” said Fíli even though he did not meet Kíli’s eyes. “There’s no one I want to ask so I’m not even sure if I want to go.”

“But,” Gimli’s eyes were wide with shock, “surely professor Thorin wants you to go with Miss Zirakzigil!”

“I think it’s great that Fíli’s following his heart,” Kíli added quickly before Fíli could even answer. “He clearly does not fancy anyone so why should he force himself to go with Miss Zirakzigil, who I’m sure is a very nice girl. But she’s not Fíli’s One and Fíli should not have to compromise his heart just to appease his uncle.”

Fíli opened his mouth and closed it again. While Gimli looked unimpressed by Kíli’s naivety, the look on Ori’s face was most peculiar, which was a mixture of sympathy and exasperation. Before Kíli could inquire after it, however, Gimli turned his attention to him. “What about you then? Everyone knows where your heart lies so are you going to do something about it? I overheard Angelina telling Katie that Tauriel has turned McLaggen down already. Shouldn’t you make your move?”

As painful and embarrassing as it might be, Kíli had no other choice but to divulge the truth. Once he was done, Ori said sympathetically, “I’m so sorry, Kíli. Maybe you can borrow my robes and tailor it to fit you? I’ve got no date so I may not go anyway.”

“I can’t possibly do that!” Kíli said seriously. “You should still go, date or no date. It will be a fun party that may not be held again anytime soon. I can’t deprive you of that experience!”

“But…”

“I’m fine, really,” said Kíli firmly. “It’s just a Ball, hardly the end of the world! I’ll be fine. Besides, I can probably use that time to catch up on my homework.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball has finally come. Would Kíli be able to enjoy it like the rest of the castle?

Despite Kíli’s firm declaration that he did not mind not going to the Yule Ball at all, he could not help but feel left out in the week leading up to the Ball. If the school was excited for the Ball before, they were downright fanatic now. It was hard for Kíli to go anywhere without catching some kind of conversations about the Ball. Not to mention that people were asking each other out around every corner. To make matters worse, almost the entire school was staying for Christmas, making it impossible to have a moment of peace and quiet.

“People are just mental!” Kíli complained in the library the other day when another group of giggling girls passed them by, each holding a book on magical cosmetics and hair routine. “It’s just a Ball for Christ’s sake!”

Fíli looked up from his Quenya book. “Not exactly, especially for 6th and 7th years. It’s the first social event for young witches and wizards, who are entering an age where marriage proposals are very much on the table. You’d be surprised how many engagements come later as a result of a Yule Ball date! For Muggleborns especially, this is one of the new opportunities for them to catch the eyes of a pureblood, which can very well secure their future in the wizarding world. Of course, everyone’s extremely excited.”

This did little to improve Kíli’s mood, though it did improve his opinion on Romilda Vane slightly, which he did not previously think possible. Her interest in him, a half-blood orphan from a Muggle orphanage, was at least genuine with no intention of social climbing. Yet he could not help but worry that his chance with Tauriel might be lost forever since he could not ask her to the Ball when he could not go himself. Now she must think him uninterested and would surely accept the invitation of someone else, not that Kíli could blame her. If the rumours were true, she had already turned down a dozen suitors. It might have filled Kíli with secret elation if he allowed himself to entertain the idea that Tauriel was in fact waiting for him to make the move. In the end, however, whether this was true or not mattered very little. Tauriel would sooner or later give up on him and go with someone else, leaving Kíli heartbroken and alone.

For the next couple of days, Kíli tried his best to avoid Tauriel. Even though he was resigned to his fate, seeing it with his own eyes was still difficult for him to bear. This had proven almost effortless at first as the residents of the castle were more buoyant than usual, creating more distractions and driving Alfrid up the wall. The continued severe weather outside meant that Quidditch practices were infeasible, though Kíli had secretly suspected that Tauriel was actively avoiding it to reduce the chances of seeing McLaggen. Soon, however, it seemed that Tauriel had noticed his deliberate avoidance strategy.

“Kíli!” Tauriel had chosen dinner the Friday before the Ball to march up to the Ravenclaw table, where Kíli had taken to have his meals nowadays. “Do you mind if I have a word with you, in private?”

With so many eyes trained on them, Kíli found that he had no choice but to comply. Despite his reluctance, he had no desire to humiliate Tauriel in front of the entire school.

The moment they were outside the Great Hall, Tauriel lost no time in asking Kíli the question he had been dreading, “Are you going to ask me to the Yule Ball or not?”

Now Kíli wished they were somewhere more private, such as an empty classroom where the chances of eavesdropping were significantly lower. Unfortunately, Tauriel was never one for tact, rather like himself. So he lowered his voice to an almost whisper and said, hoping that Tauriel would not take offence to his answer, “I’m terribly sorry, Tauriel, but I can’t go with you.”

Apart from her raised eyebrows, Tauriel appeared a lot more collected than Kíli had anticipated. When she finally spoke, her voice was level. Her sharp words and the flame in her green eyes, however, told Kíli that the calm appearance was just a facade. “I see. So you’ve decided to go with some witless bimbo who all but throw herself at you. How very original!”

“No!” Kíli spluttered. What Tauriel accused him of had not even crossed his mind. “It’s not like that at all! I do like you, Tauriel…”

“Yet not enough to go out with me,” Tauriel said, her tone deadlier than ever. “I understand. After all, I’m just a penniless Elf orphan, not a rich Dwarf heiress. And I thought you were different!” With that, she whipped her long red hair and turned on her heels, marching back into the Great Hall without so much of a backward glance, despite Kíli’s desperate cry of “Tauriel” behind.

“Is everything alright?” asked Fíli when Kíli finally returned to the Ravenclaw table, his head down and his shoulders hunched. “What happened, Kíli?”

“Tauriel thinks I’m a gold-digging racist idiot who only cares about the pretty face of a girl,” Kíli summarised listlessly. “It’s the worst day of my life.” Suddenly feeling extremely tired even though it was not even 7, Kíli said, “I think I’m going to bed. I’m not that hungry.”

Needless to say, the following two days were the worst. What hurt most was the fact that Tauriel was actually willing to go to the Yule Ball with him. If Tauriel’s attitude towards him had been the same as the end of the last school year, Kíli would have accepted the whole situation. He never stood a chance, to begin with, so he had nothing to lose. Now, however, he felt like he had single-handedly ruined his chance of happiness and it was all his fault. He was so miserable that he had no desire to do anything, not even Wizard’s Chess or Gobstones, let alone Dwalin’s extra lessons or Thorin’s Occlumency.

“What in the name of Mahal is wrong with you, Kíli?” Thorin barked, most uncharacteristically since their relationship had improved, after Kíli’s 5th failed attempt to block Thorin’s Legilimens. “You’re not even making an effort. Your emotion is all over the place and your mind an open book! What happened?”

Kíli opened his mouth and closed it. He just could not bring himself to explain his humiliation, partially because he felt too embarrassed, partly because he simply had no energy to do even that. “Sorry, professor.”

To Kíli’s surprise, Thorin did not pry into the matter. “I see. Since your mind is not in it, I suggest you take a break. You’re no use in this state and I have no desire to waste my energy and magic delving into your depressed mind. I’ll work with Fíli instead.”

If this was meant to provoke Kíli into action, Thorin had failed as miserably as Kíli’s non-existent attempt at Occlumency. It simply gave Kíli the excuse to sit idly on the sideline, his eyes on Fíli and Thorin but his mind miles away. Was Tauriel ever going to forgive him? Who would she go with now? There was little doubt that she would find someone. She was that popular. Kíli could not see how their relationship would recover after this. It was just hopeless.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Monday came, Kíli thought his life could not get any worse. He was soon proved wrong when Lindir rushed to the Ravenclaw table during lunch break, his eyes lit with the excitement reserved solely for pranks and gossip. “Have you lot heard? Legolas Greenleaf has apparently landed himself a date for the Yule Ball!”

“His Highness?” Gimli was never the one to pull the punch. “A date? Who has he deemed worthy enough to be his date and more importantly who in their right mind has decided to go out with him?”

“Come on,” Ori said fairly, “Legolas is not that bad. He has changed, hasn't he? Still a bit haughty maybe but he’s no Bolg. And he’s good-looking enough.”

Gimli almost choked on his pumpkin juice. “That useless arrogant sprite, good-looking? He’s got no beard and I bet his face is even smoother than my behind!”

“That’s really not saying much, mate,” Lindir smirked while the rest of the table, except Kíli, laughed.

“But in all seriousness,” Ori said once the laughter had died down, “Legolas is very handsome to the girls of Elves and Men. His status as the only heir of Thranduil makes him a perfectly eligible match, personalities aside.”

“I doubt that’s the reason why she agreed to go with him though,” Lindir said mysteriously, “for I know that she’s not that type of person.”

“Who’s this she that falls so easily for Legolas’s pretty face and ignores his abhorrent personality?” Gimli asked sarcastically. “Or maybe she doesn’t know him?”

“Oh, she knows him well enough,” said Lindir meaningfully, “since they were both children. They did grow up together after all.”

Kíli’s fork dropped yet he ignored the loud clunking noise. He could not hear anything at all because of the ringing in his ears. Tauriel, going out with Legolas! That could not be true! Did Tauriel not resent Legolas and his father? Why would she agree to go out with Legolas, whom she clearly did not like?

“Kíli? Kíli!” Fíli had to practically shout to get Kíli’s attention. “It’s time to get to Transfiguration.”

“What?” Kíli said absent-mindedly. “Oh, right.” Even though he had absolutely no desire to do anything other than wallow in his sorrow, he followed Fíli anyway. His mind was still on Tauriel and Legolas that he missed the determined look on Fíli’s face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Christmas Eve dawned on the castle, Kíli was feeling positively suicidal. The entire school was buzzing with anticipation and barely-concealed laughter. Everyone in their year and above seemed to have landed themselves a date for the Ball, which was all they could talk about. Even Ori, who previously claimed to be not interested in the Ball, ended up going.

“Dori made me,” Ori said but there was little reluctance in his voice. “He said that I should partake in such an important event. Unfortunately, Nori agreed with him, for once in his life. So now I have to go.”

“Who are you going with?” Gimli asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Hannah Abbott,” Ori said with a faint blush on his face.

“That quiet Hufflepuff?” Gimli's eyebrows near disappeared into his hairline. Even Fíli stopped eating to stare at Ori. Kíli reckoned he would feel the same if he had not been so absorbed in his own misery. “How do you even get to know her? She’s a Man and she never talks to us!”

Ori fidgeted and tugged on the hems of his robes so hard that it burst, “I get to know her because she stays after Herbology classes to talk to Professor Bilbo sometimes. She’s really nice, you know? Loves Herbology as much as I do. And she’s not that tall for a Man so I figured we won’t look that strange together. Anyway, she’s not going with anyone so I asked.”

While Gimli was showing every sign of sniggering, Fíli elbowed him hard on the ribs. “That sounds wonderful, Ori! I’m sure you’ll have a great time!”

Thankfully, the weather had finally obliged, making activities outside possible. Another Hogsmeade visit was scheduled, allowing students to make some last-minute emergency purchases. Kíli, however, decided against it. He had all his presents already and no need to buy anything for the Yule Ball. Fíli, who had probably read his mind, had helpfully suggested a game of Quidditch, which Kíli was extremely thankful for. He had not played in a while and there was nothing like some good exercise to vent off some of his frustrations.

Kíli woke up early on Christmas Day, mostly because Gimli was up since the break of dawn, doing Merlin knows what in the bathroom. Sighing heavily, Kíli got out of bed too. Even the presents could not cheer him up. All he could think of was the upcoming Ball and in his mind’s eye, Tauriel dancing merrily with Legolas. Yet there was no point delaying the inevitable. He could not hide in his room the whole day after all.

The Great Hall was packed with people at such an early hour on Christmas Day. Kíli went straight to the Ravenclaw table per his usual routine lately and sat down next to Lindir since Fíli was nowhere to be seen. “Morning.”

“Morning, mate!” Lindir beamed at him. He looked particularly well-groomed today, which was saying something since Elves were usually effortlessly put-together. “You alright?”

Kíli shrugged. Of course, he was not but what could he do. “You excited for the Ball? Who are you going with?”

It was a mark of Kíli’s reclusion that he did not even know who Lindir’s date was, as the Ravenclaw was never one to hide such information, quite the opposite. Perhaps feeling the same way, Lindir gave him a sympathetic look. “Cho, of course!”

This finally piqued Kíli’s interest. “Cho? I thought she’s going with Roger Davis.”

Lindir scowled. “Cho will never go with that wanker! Roger did ask her but she turned him down. Cho knows better than that!”

Kíli fought harder not to snigger. “Of course she does. Congratulations! So you’ve finally asked her!”

Lindir laughed, “I know! I’ve been such a git for so long! But anyway, I’ve finally got my act together and asked her. She said yes and I’ve been over the moon about it!”

Kíli secretly thought that Lindir’s happiness could partly be attributed to Roger Davis’s failure but he kept that to himself. He did hope things would work out between Lindir and Cho. Having experienced heartbreak firsthand, Kíli would not wish that upon anyone, much less on someone as cheery as Lindir.

With the feast preceding the actual Ball, only Christmas tea was served this year. Kíli ate quickly just like everyone else, albeit for a very different reason. Since he had no preparation to do, Kíli only wanted to leave the Great Hall quickly so he could hide somewhere, probably the library, where he could not see people or be seen. Unfortunately, Fíli had other ideas.

“Can you meet outside the Room of Requirement at 6:45 pm tonight?” Fíli asked but with an air that brooked no refusal. “There’s something I want to show you.”

“The what?”

“The Room of Requirement,” explained Fíli patiently. “It’s located on the Seventh-floor corridor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach the trolls ballet dancing.”

Kíli frowned. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“That’s because it’s one of the best-kept secrets in Hogwarts,” Fíli said with a proud grin on his face. “I had to write to the evil twins to find out about it. Anyway, it’s a most magical room, for it can transform itself into whatever you need. All you have to do is to think of the place you need while you walk past the door three times.”

“Wow.” Kíli gaped at Fíli. “That sounds crazy. How does that even work?”

Fíli shrugged. “I have no idea and neither do the twins. I’ve even asked uncle and Professor Dwalin about it and would you believe it, neither of them have even heard of the room! Very few have apparently. I bet it’s one of those ancient magics placed on the castle by the Founders.”

If anything, Kíli was planning to go just to see this magical room. “Sure. I’ll meet you there.”

“Brilliant!” Fíli looked both glad and relieved. “Only don’t be late, please. This is important.”

In a way, Kíli was grateful to have something to look forward to, for he would otherwise not survive the time between tea and the Ball. Gimli had changed into his beautifully lush burgundy dress robes and was re-braiding his hair and beard for the umpteenth time. Kíli had some serious concerns for Gimli’s seemingly untamable mane but he kept his mouth shut. Gimli was nervous as it was already.

By the time Gimli was done, it was already 6:30 so they left their dormitory together, setting off to different directions.

After fighting his way through hordes of students, all dressed in colourful dress robes and eagerly waiting for the Ball, Kíli had finally made it out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He was grateful that he did not bump into Tauriel because he did not think he could stand the awkwardness. Now that he was by himself, Kíli made his way slowly to the seventh-floor corridor. He had no idea what Fíli wanted to show him but he figured that since his best friend was not going to the Ball either, Fíli might want to spend the night with him, doing something fun in this interesting Room of Requirement, well, more fun than Kíli sulking alone in his dormitory at least.

“What took you so long?” Fíli was already waiting opposite the tapestry of a clearly insane wizard surrounded by a group of the ugliest trolls Kíli had ever seen, all dressed in pink tutus. Kíli thought the wizard resembled Dáin quite a lot. “It’s almost 7!”

Kíli shrugged. He did not see the haste in this. They had nowhere else to be tonight so what if he was a couple of minutes late. Thankfully, Fíli did not harp on about it and merely turned to face the seemingly blank wall. Kíli watched in fascination as Fíli started walking across the wall, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. To his utter astonishment, after the third time, a large wooden door materialised in front of them.

“That’s bloody wicked!” said Kíli in awe, which elicited a chuckle from Fíli. Pulling the door, Fíli motioned Kíli to go first.

The room inside was simply magnificent. With its high ceilings, twinkling chandeliers, large shiny open floor, and spotless mirrors on the wall, it resembled a high-end ballroom. “What…” Kíli turned around, only to find that Fíli was nowhere in sight. The door, on the other hand, was firmly shut, leaving him alone in this large empty room. Panicking slightly, Kíli cried in a whisper, “Fíli!”

“He’s gone to the Yule Ball.”

Kíli whipped around so fast he might have sprained his neck. It could not be!

Standing in front of him was indeed Tauriel, in all her glory. Kíli’s jaw fell open. He had never seen her looking so beautiful. Her hair was intricately braided on the side while the rest cascaded down like a silky waterfall. She had put a touch of makeup on, which highlighted her natural beauty without overshadowing it. Her dark green dress robes made her eyes even more strikingly green that Kíli felt he could drown in their depth. He was so mesmerised that he could hardly think or move when Tauriel made her way gracefully towards him, a faint smile on her face.

“Hello, Kíli,” said Tauriel in a throaty whisper, “Merry Christmas!”

Kíli gurgled.

Laughing merrily, Tauriel held out her hand, “Would you like to dance with me?”

If Kíli had not been so entranced by first Tauriel’s beauty and second the surreality of it all, he would have been mortified by his reaction. At the moment, however, he felt like he was walking on clouds in such euphoria that he even wondered if all this had just been a dream. It was reasonable doubt, Kíli thought, as the room seemed to cater to their every need when the music started, just like it would in a wonderful dream. Taking Tauriel’s hand, Kíli started to move to the slow soulful music. He was no great dancer he knew. Yet he simply could not bring himself to care, not when he could feel the warmth of Tauriel’s hand on his shoulder and see the dazzling smile on her face.

The song ended too soon for Kíli’s liking because he was extremely reluctant to let Tauriel go. She must have sensed it for she giggled and squeezed his hand affectionately before leading him to a table that had mysteriously appeared in the corner, laden with mouth-watering food and copious amounts of drinks.

“Blimey!” Kíli could hardly believe his eyes. Everything was just too perfect to be true. “This room is bloody magical.”

Tauriel laughed. “It is, isn’t it? When Fíli told me about it, I could hardly believe my ears! Damn the twins! We’ve known each other for so long yet they haven’t said a word about this room to me!”

“Fíli told you about it?”

“Oh, Kíli!” Tauriel smiled when she saw the dumbfounded look on Kíli’s face. “You really have no idea what’s going on, do you?”

That probably qualified as the understatement of the year, Kíli thought. Finally taking pity on him, Tauriel explained everything. “Fíli found me a couple of days ago. Well, found is not exactly the right word, cornered more like. Anyway, he asked me if I’m going to the Ball with Legolas and I said yes. He wanted to know why. I guess he wanted to see if I’m going with him because I fancy him.”

“Do you?”

“Of course not!” scoffed Tauriel, “I mean I know he fancies me but I never return his feelings. Besides, I wouldn’t be here with you if I do, would I?”

“Ah, right.” Kíli felt slightly awkward and strangely sympathetic towards Legolas.

“Anyway, he managed to get the truth out of me,” Tauriel continued. “He’s got a silver tongue, that Fíli. Once he knew the real reason, he told me why you couldn’t ask me out.” She gave Kíli an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry. I should’ve at least listened to you, instead of jumping into conclusions. I always act before I think.”

“It’s not your fault!” Kíli quickly reassured her. He, for one, understood what Tauriel meant by acting before thinking. “I’m not sure if I would have told you anyway. I was too proud to do that.”

Tauriel grabbed Kíli’s hand and looked straight into his eyes, her emerald green eyes full of earnest. “It’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, Kíli! If anything, I admire you for not accepting anyone’s help even in front of such big temptations like the Yule Ball. It shows character! You’re a man of principle and you don’t waver in front of pressure or temptation!”

Kíli felt his face heat up. He was not sure if he deserved such high praises from Tauriel. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he asked, “So what happened after Fíli told you why I couldn’t go?”

“I realised what a big mistake I’ve made of course! Because I was mad at you, I accepted the invitation of someone I don’t actually like! How stupid was I!” sighed Tauriel dramatically. “Fíli then proposed that we use the Room of Requirement to have our own Ball before the actual one but I told him I’d blow Legolas off so I can be with you. I don’t want you to miss out and be by yourself during the Ball. And I personally couldn’t care less if we’re the only two attendants at our own Ball.” She grinned and winked at Kíli. “I actually prefer it this way.”

There were so many things on Kíli’s mind that he was rendered temporarily speechless, a common occurrence that evening it seemed. Strangely enough, the strongest one that he felt was not the excitement of finally being with Tauriel, though it was overwhelmingly strong on its own, but the gratitude for what Fíli had done for him. He knew that Fíli, for whatever reason, was never eager for him to go out with Tauriel. Yet Fíli still did all these things for him so he could be with Tauriel tonight, all because Fíli cared about him and his happiness. He honestly did not know what he had done in his previous life to deserve such a wonderful friend.

“Mistletoe,” Tauriel’s whisper drew Kíli’s attention back to her. Following her lead, he looked up and saw that magical plant sprung to life above their head. When he looked back down, he could see Tauriel’s beautiful eyes fixed on him. Even though he knew what he should do under the circumstance, Kíli felt himself freeze up. Fortunately, Tauriel seemed more in control of her emotions. Leaning down, she closed in the distance between them slowly, her eyes locked with his the whole time. He could see the tiny golden specks in her strikingly green eyes and the faint fluttering of her long curly eyelashes. Her lips, pink and soft and lush and so very tempting, came closer and closer until finally, Kíli felt it on his own. Closing his eyes, Kíli let go of all rational thoughts in order to just feel. It was sensory overload. The feel of her soft lips, her intoxicating smell of fresh leaves, the tickling sensation of her long curls on his face, everything was simply perfection and Kíli wished with all his heart that the moment could just last forever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kíli finally sneaked back into the Gryffindor Common Room, it was well past midnight. Yet the place was no less crowded than during the day. If anything, it seemed much livelier than usual with people in dress robes of all colours. Even though Kíli was used to seeing students from other houses in the Gryffindor Common Room, he himself and Fíli particularly guilty, he had never seen so many of them, some in various degrees of undress and multiple compromising situations. Despite the awkwardness for a still somewhat sombre person, Kíli was grateful for the commotion, which gave him the opportunity to slip easily into his dormitory.

Once inside, Kíli was relieved to find his dormitory empty. It was not that he did not enjoy Gimli’s company. Just tonight, he would like some time on his own so he could relive the glorious evening, spent entirely in Tauriel’s company. Just the mere thought of the beautiful Gryffindor Chaser put a, most likely soppy, smile on Kíli’s face. He had replayed the kisses they had shared so many times that they were etched in his mind. The conversation was equally pleasing, where they talked about everything and nothing, from Quidditch to their childhoods. Kíli had never felt such a connection with anyone before, for they shared such similar background and temperament. This must be it, Kíli thought dreamily. Tauriel must be his One!

After tossing and turning in his bed for hours, too excited to fall asleep, Kíli woke up late the next day. Fortunately, the rest of the school seemed to share the same predicament. The Great Hall was mostly empty when Kíli managed to drag himself down to lunch. The Ravenclaw table, however, was one of the more occupied one, with Ori and Fíli amongst them.

“Fíli!” Kíli practically ran to his best friend. He had not spoken to Fíli since the night before and he was determined to remedy that. The only problem was that he had so much on his mind that he had no idea where to begin. Fíli, on the other hand, was a lot calmer. Smiling from his porridge, Fíli asked, “How was last night? Did you have a good time?”

“Good gracious!” cried Kíli. “It was the best night of my life!”

Ori looked from one to the other, obviously confused. “Why would a night not in the Ball be the best of your life? Do you really hate the Ball that much?”

“Ah,” Kíli looked slightly sheepish. He had forgotten that Ori had no idea what was going on. In fact, he was not sure if he was ready to share this magical night with people yet. There was a small part of him, the one deepest in his psyche, that still doubted Tauriel’s feelings towards him. What if she had changed her mind, now that they were free from the holiday festivities and back to normal life? Kíli shook himself. He needed to get a grip. This was Ori after all, one of his best friends and someone who would never judge. “I spent the night with Tauriel in the Room of Requirement.”

Ori’s eyes grew comically wide, which Kíli considered quite an overreaction. “Spent the night? Please tell me you did not…”

“What do you… Oh!” The meaning of Ori’s words suddenly dawned on Kíli, reducing him to a blushing and spluttering mess. “Of course not! What the hell, Ori?”

“Well, you said…” Ori was crimson red too. Next to them, Fíli was fighting hard not to laugh.

“We danced and talked!” said Kíli indignantly. “That was all! Absolutely nothing untoward happened!”

“Right,” Ori let out a sigh of relief, “that’s good to know.” His awkward look was finally replaced with a genuine smile. “I am happy for you, Kíli! But how did this happen?”

So Kíli proceeded to tell Ori everything, from Fíli’s timely intervention to Tauriel’s change of heart. As he was recounting the story, Kíli was so absorbed in the memories that he failed to notice the strange look Ori sent Fíli, which was a mixture of sympathy and admiration. Fíli, of course, was his usual collected self, even though the quiet storm in his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

“It sounds like a wonderful night,” Ori said sincerely. “I’m so glad you’ve got to enjoy yourself. I was so worried about you during the Ball but thank Merlin everything worked out in the end. I do feel bad for Legolas though. I was wondering why he was by himself and looking miserable last night.”

Kíli’s euphoric smile faltered. He had forgotten about the Slytherin. Now that Ori mentioned him, Kíli could not stop the rising feeling of guilt in his gut. As much as he disliked Legolas, Kíli had to admit that Legolas had done nothing wrong and was a blameless victim in the situation. While he did not have the mental capacity to think about it at the time, Kíli did wonder now if perhaps Tauriel should have taken Fíli’s suggestion and picked a different time for their private little Ball so she could still honour her promises. His thought, however, was interrupted by a very hungover Gimli.

“Everything alright, mate?” Fíli could hardly fight off a grin. “You look like death warmed up, which I guess is not really surprising, given how much you’ve had to drink last night. The ballet dancing was brilliant by the way. I never knew you had it in you.”

“Oh, shut up, Fíli!” Gimli groaned with as much menace as he could muster in his current state, which meant that he was barely more frightening than a hissing kitten. Kíli giggled. Gimli shot him a nasty look before turning back on Fíli. “You are one to talk! Not all of us have the fortune of going to the Ball with someone as beautiful as Miss Zirakzigil. If I had gone with her, I would spend my time talking to her too, rather than drinking myself to death after my date vanished into thin air!”

Kíli whipped his head so fast that he heard a distinct clicking noise in his neck. Ignoring the possibility that he might have just cracked his neck and thus have only seconds to live, Kíli stared wordlessly at Fíli, waiting for him to refute, even though he knew the truth already. No matter how hungover Gimli was, he would never make up something like this.

“Miss Zirakzigil is indeed very agreeable,” said Fíli calmly, though he made a point of not meeting Kíli’s eyes. “That is no excuse for your behaviour though, Gim. You must have upset her somehow.”

“Whatever you say,” grumbled Gimli, who grabbed the nearest pumpkin juice and downed it in one go, a remarkable feat considering his current condition. Kíli, however, felt like he was going to be sick.

But why? The inner voice in his head, which sounded annoyingly like Fíli, asked quietly. Why did he care so much if Fíli went to the Ball with Eira Zirakzigil? Should he not be happy for Fíli now that his friend had started to like the girl who very likely would one day become his wife? Nevertheless, the thought of Fíli and Eira together felt like a dagger straight to Kíli’s heart. He could finally understand how Fíli felt when he found out about Kíli’s crush on Tauriel. It must be because Fíli had not confided in him. They were best friends, weren’t they? Shouldn’t Fíli have told him everything? That must be it, or at least, that was what Kíli forced himself to believe, for he dared not to think of the alternatives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as Tauriels' new boyfriend can be extremely reward and terribly complicated at the same time.

After the enthusiasm from the Yule Ball had died down, the castle had finally returned to normal. Most of the students had opted to stay in the castle for the remainder of the holiday since there were very few days left of it anyway. Some, on the other hand, chose to spend the New Year at home.

“I have no idea what Gimli did to blow Ylva’s top,” Ori said with a badly-concealed grin. “She had apparently abandoned Gimli in the middle of the Ball. According to Cho, who shared a dormitory with her, she did not even bother to stay for the night and had gone straight home!”

“What?” Kíli simply could not imagine what Gimli could have done to provoke such a reaction from his date. He knew his friend could be a bit tactless and crude sometimes but Gimli was still a nice chap who treated his friends with the utmost kindness and respect. “You can’t be serious!”

Ori snorted. “I can assure you I am. Anyway, Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot was livid when he found out. The worst part is, Gimli has no idea what he’s done since he was plastered for the majority of the ball. So he can’t even defend himself. Had it not been Fíli and Bain, Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot would have challenged Gimli to a wizard’s duel.”

“Why’s Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot involved at all in this?” Kíli was utterly confused. Was this some kind of strange love triangle he was not aware of? That thought alone made him gag. He thought Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot fancied Eira Zirakzigil.

“Ah!” Ori smacked his forehead, “I forgot! You have no idea, do you? Ylva is Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot’s cousin! Her dad was Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot’s mum’s brother. After he died in the Final Battle of the last Wizarding War, Professor Dáin took her and her mum in so they are practically one family. I mean, who else would name the girl female wolf!”

Now that made a lot more sense, Kíli thought. He, of course, would not be aware of the relations between the pureblood families, a shortcoming that he soon realised he must remedy fast, for otherwise he was bound to make some very unfortunate mistakes. “How did she get home though? I thought the Hogwarts Express was not running that day.”

Ori shrugged. “Must have used Professor Dáin’s Fireplace. I’m surprised she didn’t end up in someone else’s home though. She looked pretty pissed last night too.”

Normally Kíli would have inquired more into the matter. Tauriel’s arrival, however, put all rational thoughts out of his mind. 

Ever since their private ball at the Room of Requirement, Kíli found himself suddenly spending a lot more time with Tauriel. He had never asked the beautiful Elf exactly what they were for he did not wish to sound needy. Yet he did wonder if they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. If the reactions of his housemates were any indication, they certainly were. Cormac McLaggen rarely walked past him without throwing him a dirty look these days while Romilda Vane looked as if she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

No matter the title, Kíli did feel that he was enjoying all the benefits of being Tauriel’s boyfriend if the number of times they had snogged was anything to go by. The fact that their romance blossomed during the holiday season made everything a lot easier since they were free from restraints such as class schedules or even Quidditch team practices. Of course, Kíli still had homework to do but he figured that they could wait a couple more days. He was not Fíli after all.

Speaking of his best friend, Kíli did wonder if Fíli was now going out with Eira, a possibility that still sent pangs of jealousy to his heart, no matter how much he tried to suppress it. Perhaps that was why he tried to spend every single waking minute with Tauriel so he did not have to watch Fíli getting cosy with Eira.

“What’s your plan for the day?” Tauriel asked with her left arm draped around Kíli’s shoulder. Thanks to his mother’s Man blood, Kíli was taller than most Dwarves, making his height difference with Tauriel nearly negligible. Given their two-year age difference, Kíli did not need another layer of insecurity added to their relationship.

Kíli shrugged. “I’m basically free. The blizzard is still ongoing so Quidditch or any outdoor activities are out. Maybe we can play some Gobstones or Wizard’s Chess.”

Before Tauriel could answer, Ori interrupted their conversation, which was extremely tactless of him, Kíli thought. “Don’t you still have a lot of Khuzdûl homework left? Justin was looking for you earlier to finish them.”

Kíli nearly rolled his eyes. Honestly, Ori was just as bad as Fíli. “It’s fine, Ori. I’ve still got tons of time to finish that. If you see Justin, tell him that I’ll do them on the last day of the holidays if he wants a study partner.” Without waiting for Ori to chastise him more, Kíli grabbed Tauriel’s hand and they practically ran out of the Great Hall, giggling the whole time.

“Oh, dear sweet Ori,” Tauriel laughed after they had reached an empty classroom, “he’s such a bookworm that it’s kind of endearing.”

Kíli grinned. That was exactly what Ori was. “I honestly don’t know which one of them is worse, Ori or Fíli! Fíli’s so caught up with homework while Ori just loves to read. No wonder they’re Ravenclaws!”

Hopping onto a nearby desk, Tauriel motioned Kíli forward, her long shapely legs dangling in the air, enticing Kíli. “I’m so glad you’re not that crazy about studying, revision, you know. I don’t know if I can ever go out with a boffin. I mean, don’t get me wrong,” she added hastily, “I respect them and all that. I’m just not that bothered about studying myself.”

“Are you worried about your classes?” asked Kíli as he edged closer to Tauriel and held her hand. He simply could not get enough of her touch. “It must be pretty stressful now that you’re a N.E.W.T. student. I hope I’m not distracting you from studying.”

Tauriel shrugged. “Not really. I’m not taking that many classes, only Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. I mean, let’s be honest, Divination is just a joke, isn’t it? I’m only taking it because I love Professor Nori. He’s just so cool! So I won’t be crying my eyes if I don’t get a N.E.W.T. in Divination.”

This kind of cavalier attitude towards school and work was quite a revelation to Kíli. He was so used to being around Fíli and Ori that revising became almost second nature to him. Even Gimli, who would rather wrestle Dáin’s insane monsters than doing his homework, studied with them, mostly to appease Ori and Fíli. Kíli would not call himself studious like Fíli and Ori but he found magic, particularly defensive magic, extremely interesting that studying it did not feel like a chore. It was therefore a bit hard to wrap his mind around the fact that someone as brilliant as Tauriel would not care about learning more magic. “Do you know what you plan is after Hogwarts?”

“Certainly not the Ministry!” Tauriel laughed. “I honestly have no idea but lately I’ve been thinking maybe I should try to play Quidditch professionally, just like the twins. I’ve asked them and they’ve been loving it. They said that the Cannons are looking for a reserve Chaser. I figure I stand a decent chance, especially if we can win the Quidditch Cup this year. At the very least, I should give it a shot.”

If Kíli were the recruiter for a professional Quidditch team, he would have picked Tauriel in a heartbeat. Even though he might be slightly biased, he still remembered Tauriel’s flawless flying the first time he saw her in the sky. Ever since then, Kíli had never stopped being impressed by Tauriel’s superior flying skills. “Of course you’d make it! You’re one of the best natural flyers I’ve ever seen!”

Grinning, Tauriel closed in to kiss him on the cheek. Feeling bold, Kíli turned his head at the last minute so his lips caught hers. He could see Tauriel’s eyes widen an infinitesimal fraction before she smiled and deepen the kiss. She tasted like pumpkin juice and fresh flowers, a sense so intoxicating that he soon lost track of space and time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this pretty much carried on for the rest of the month. Before Kíli knew it, it was already February. Had he not been so insanely besotted and happy, Kíli supposed that he would have been a little concerned about his seemingly perpetual state of distraction whenever he was not with Tauriel. The only exceptions were Dwalin’s classes, where Kíli kept trying his hardest. No matter the state of his personal life, Kíli had never lost sight of his bigger purpose, learning as much as he could so one day he could avenge his parents and fight the Death Eaters like they once did.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his other classes. The worst of them were perhaps Khuzdûl and Occlumency. For the former, Kíli simply could not find motivation while for the latter, his heightened emotions were all to blame.

“If you could refrain from being driven entirely by your surging hormones,” Thorin practically spat those words out in a disgusted tone after he had spent what seemed like hours inside Kíli’s head, getting an eyeful of Kíli and Tauriel in various compromising positions, “perhaps you can use your very few brain cells left to concentrate on working on your Occlumency. Although,” he sneered, “I highly doubt anyone will be interested in the dregs in your worthless brain. Even Death Eaters have standards.”

Kíli glared at Thorin. His relationship with the Potions Master had reverted to the previous less-than-warm state. Admittedly it was not as bad as Kíli’s first year when Thorin could barely stand the sight of him. Yet after knowing what it was like to be someone that Thorin truly cared about for several months, this new development disheartened Kíli more than he was willing to admit. Worst of all, Kíli had no idea why or what he had done to deserve it, once again. The only possible explanation he could come up with was that since he started going out with Tauriel, he had been neglecting his studies, including Occlumency. Being the masochistic workaholic that he was, Thorin obviously did not approve of his life choices. Or, Kíli thought with some malice, Thorin simply could not stand others being happy.

The only thing that depressed Kíli more was the fact that he was spending less time with Fíli. It was partially his fault, of course, with his relationship with Tauriel taking up most of his spare time. Yet Fíli had made no effort himself, not according to Kíli anyway, to make up for it. Kíli sometimes wondered if Fíli was spending all his extra time in the company of Eira Zirakzigil, hoping to fulfil his uncle’s wishes. The thought made him feel slightly ill. The time he did spend with Fíli could hardly be described as fun, since Fíli spent most of it urging Fíli to finish his homework.

“Don’t blame Fíli,” Tauriel said in between their passionate snogging sessions. “He just cares about you and you know him. Homework is the most sacred thing in his life so he can only express his concerns by nagging you about homework.”

“Hmm,” Kíli made a noncommittal noise. He would have been a bit more eloquent in conversations but his brain was currently elsewhere engaged. In fact, he would have carried on forever, had it not been an interruption in the form of Fíli.

“What the…” Fíli’s soft cry finally made Kíli snap his eyes open. Disentangling himself so rapidly from Tauriel that he nearly fell off the chair, Kíli missed the slight frown on the beautiful Elf’s face.

If Kíli had not known Fíli so well, he would have said that his friend appeared more or less normal, if only slightly shocked. A closer inspection at Fíli’s eyes, however, which was now a deeper shade of blue, betrayed his friend’s tumultuous feeling inside. “I’m sorry,” said Fíli, his face straight yet his hands were balled into fists, “I did not mean to intrude upon your privacy.”

“Sorry, Fíli,” said Kíli, even though he felt no real need to apologise. “Were you looking for me?”

Fíli hesitated before saying, “Actually, I’m wondering if you’ve seen my Quenya dictionary. I woke up this morning but couldn’t find it anywhere.”

Kíli stared at Fíli. Had he lost the plot completely? “Er, I don’t take Quenya, remember?”

“I know that,” Fíli rolled his eyes in exasperation. “I just thought that maybe you’d want to learn because of…” his eye turned involuntarily to Tauriel.

Kíli laughed. “You seriously overestimate me, mate. I can barely handle learning Khuzdûl, let alone another ancient rune. Besides, Tauriel does not care whether I speak Quenya or not, do you?”

“Not at all,” beamed Tauriel in a sing-song voice, wrapping her arms around Kíli once more. “I don’t speak Quenya that well myself.”

“Speaking of Khuzdûl, Justin told me that you’re seriously behind on your study,” Fíli said bluntly while Kíli was planning Justin Finch-Fletchley’s slow agonising death. “You’ve barely handed in any homework on time and when you do, the quality of your work is simply abysmal. I know Professor Bifur is not strict like some other professors but that does not mean you should not try your hardest. You’ll fail the class otherwise!”

As much as Kíli would like to deny the accusations, they were unfortunately very much true. If Kíli was honest with himself, having Fíli lay out the reality in front of him like this did get him worried and somewhat guilty. Yet he refused to let his feelings show on his face. He simply had other priorities, like extra lessons with Dwalin and Thorin, other more important classes, Quidditch, his relationship with Tauriel, the list went on. “There’s no need to worry, Fíli. I know what I’m doing. Besides, it’s just Khuzdûl, isn’t it? It’s not like I’m behind in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I’m not you, Fíli. I don’t need to be top of the class in everything, only those that count.”

Had Kíli not been so absorbed in both his infatuation with Tauriel and the strong desire to suppress the odd guilt rising in his heart, he would have found the astonished look on Fíli’s face comical. “Only those that count?” Fíli said in utter disbelief. “But Khuzdûl counts more than anything! It’s our heritage, the wisdom of the ancient Dwarf legends passed down in generations. It’s the most sacred treasure of our race! You’re a Dwarf, Kíli, even though you have not been brought up as one! I thought you of all people would want to remedy that unfortunate situation. How can you not…”

“The unfortunate situation?!” Kíli did not even realise that he had extracted himself from Tauriel to stand directly in front of Kíli. “I’m not ashamed of my upbringing in the slightest! My parents died a hero’s death. Don’t you dare insult me like that, Fíli Arken!”

“That’s not what I meant!” Fíli’s face flushed crimson red, either from anger or shame Kíli knew not. Nor did he care. How could Fíli, of all people, accuse him of such things? “I’m not saying that any of that is your fault! Of course not! How could it be? But you have to admit that you have missed out on quite a lot about our world, growing up with the Muggles. It’s fine when you are young because it is beyond your control. But now that you’re in our world, you have to make up for what you lack. Otherwise, how can you become a worthy wizard and Dwarf?”

“A worthy wizard?” Kíli could not believe his ears! After everything that they had been through, did Fíli not think him worthy? Did he think, just like those bigoted Purebloods, that the only way to be considered worthy was to be from a pureblood Wizarding family? “So because I am not from a Pureblood, I’m worthless?”

“That’s not…”

“I do not regret my heritage or my upbringing!” Kíli cried, his eyes wide as he tried his best to fight back his tears. “I may be brought up by Muggles but they’ve taught me love, compassion, free will, and equality! Which is more than what can be said of your medieval society. The Muggles in my orphanage would never force me to marry someone I don’t love so they can gain some kind of connection or power! They would never force me to choose a career I hate just so I can uphold the family name! They may not have money but they just want me to be happy! So maybe I am not a worthy Dwarf but I don’t care! I’m not sure if I even want to be one!” With that, he grabbed Tauriel’s hand forcefully and yanked her forward. He would have been a lot gentler under normal circumstances. With his emotions running wild, however, Kíli did not have the mind to care. Thankfully, Tauriel made no complaints whatsoever. Instead, she followed him with equal passion. Once they were at the door, Tauriel turned back, just long enough to give Fíli, who was rooted on the spot with a petrified look on his face, a dirty look before slamming the door so hard that it rattled loudly.

For what felt like hours, Kíli just kept on walking. Truth be told, he had no idea where he was going. Not that he cared. All he wanted to do, or rather capable of doing, was keep walking until he could cool down and think again. Thanks to her height and long legs, Tauriel had no problem following him and she walked beside him in silence, her hand held firmly in his. Once they were outside the castle, Kíli felt that he could breathe again. The cold winter wind blew harshly against his face, helping him to cool his head.

“Are you alright now?” Tauriel asked tentatively after they had reached the beech tree on the edge of the Black Lake that Kíli used to frequent with Fíli, a memory that sent another pang of hurt straight to his heart. Taking a deep breath, Kíli had finally slowed down enough to look at her.

“I…” Kíli did not know how to put his thoughts into words since they were jumbled up together in one big mess. Feelings had never been his forte. He could feel them acutely but he always had difficulty organising or controlling them.

Tauriel seemed to understand his predicament as she pulled him closer. “It’s okay, Kíli. I understand. Let’s just,” she tugged his hand, “sit down for a minute here.”

With a quick wave of her wand, Tauriel melted the snow on the ground to clear a space under the tree. Another warming charm ensured that they would not freeze to death, no matter the temptation on Kíli’s account. Once they were comfortably settled under the tree, Tauriel looped her arm around Kíli’s, holding him close. Kíli hesitated for a moment before resting his head on Tauriel’s shoulder. For the first time since his outburst, he felt a vestige of composure.

It was Tauriel who finally broke the silence. “I’m so sorry about what happened earlier.”

“It’s not your fault, Tauriel,” said Kíli wearily. “It’s Fíli who should apologise.”

Tauriel smiled. “I know. But still.”

“I just never thought he’d…” Kíli swallowed hard. “I thought he’s different.”

“He is,” Tauriel said gently as she stroked Kíli’s hair. “You of all people should know. He’s your best friend.”

Kíli piped up immediately, “If he’s really my best friend, he wouldn’t have said such things! He’s known me for all these years. With everything we’ve been through, he still thinks less of me because of my upbringing.”

“He does not think less of you,” said Tauriel. “I don’t think that’s what he meant at all. You know Fíli. He’s a boffin in Ravenclaw! He thinks that knowledge is the most important thing in the world. All he’s trying to say is that you should learn Khuzdûl so you can catch up on the Dwarf traditions and culture, which is a valid point. You are part Dwarf after all yet you did grow up with no knowledge of it. He simply wants you to reconnect with that part of your roots.”

Now that Tauriel had explained it, it made so much more sense and Kíli felt a bit stupid for overreacting. “Er, he could have phrased it better.”

“Oh, without a doubt!” Tauriel grinned. “But remember, he’s still Thorin’s nephew and a stubborn proud Dwarf. Most of them are even more pigheaded than Fíli! But then, most Purebloods are so what’s new here?”

Kíli smiled. That was why he loved Tauriel. She did not take any of that Pureblood nonsense and was never afraid to make her opinions known. “I wish Fíli could be more like you. I think he cares too much about the opinions of others that he’s never going to be free.” He knew that he sounded almost melodramatic but he genuinely worried for Fíli. He was only a student yet already conforming to the ridiculous rules of the Dwarven Pureblood society. What would Fíli do once he was older with real responsibilities put on him? Would Kíli’s best friend, the boy who was kind, warm, and compassionate disappear or morph into someone like Thorin? Kíli was not sure if he could stand that.

When they finally returned to the castle around dinner time, Kíli was a lot calmer. He still did not know if he wished to speak to Fíli but at least he was no longer raging mad at him. He, therefore, opted to stay at the Gryffindor table, hoping to avoid Fíli for the time being.

Fíli, on the other hand, had other ideas. When he walked into the Great Hall a couple of minutes later, he scanned the room first and immediately headed towards the Gryffindor table the moment he spotted Kíli.

“Just talk to him,” Tauriel, her eyes twinkling, as she made room for Fíli, who gave her a grateful smile. Kíli, however, pouted.

“I’m sorry!” Fíli said without preamble, his voice laced with self-loathing. “What I’ve said is biased and disgusting. I should never have said any of that and you have every reason to be angry with me.”

Now that Fíli had said his apologies, Kíli felt slightly guilty himself. “Er, thanks. I reckon I might have overreacted a tad too.”

Fíli’s tense shoulders relaxed visibly and he let out a long sigh. Kíli felt even worse for what he had put his friend through. He should have trusted Fíli, who had been his best friend for so long. “I’m so glad you are gracious enough to forgive me! I can assure you that you did not overreact!” He locked his eyes with Kíli, the look in his eyes pleading and earnest. “Even though I always pride myself on being free from prejudice, I realise that I have indeed fallen victim to the stereotypes sometimes. I think that despite my conviction, I am still, subconsciously, influenced by some of those beliefs that are both unfair and ignorant. I should have known that we as wizards should not claim superiority because Muggles have achieved so much without magic. I have talked to Gimli and he’s taught me so much about Muggles that I do not know. I’m borrowing his Muggles Studies textbook from last year. I want to learn more.”

Never had Kíli ever imagined that Fíli would one day acknowledge the achievements of Muggles and want to learn from them. Kíli knew from first-hand experience that Wizards had this sense of superiority and entitlement that was so entrenched in the Pureblood psyche that even the more progressive ones like Fíli, who refused to believe in blood supremacy, fell victim to it. Muggles Studies was the least popular elective subject for precisely that reason. He could hardly blame them, for he himself had experienced the same feeling when he first returned to his Muggle orphanage. Fíli’s decision, therefore, more than anything else, impressed him and made him realise, once again, the strength of Fíli’s noble character. His best friend was a truly honourable person who not only had the courage to admit his mistakes but had also found the courage to go against the crowd. 

“I am so proud of you, Fíli!” Kíli said with such sincerity that it brought a smile back to Fíli’s face. “This means a lot! I mean it.”

Fíli grinned at him. “Thank you, Kíli, for understanding.” A mischievous gleam in his eyes assured Kíli that everything was fine between them. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you though! You still need to finish your Khuzdûl homework!

Both Kíli and Tauriel laughed. Fíli was indeed back to his normal self.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Valentine’s Day had finally come, the whole school was in a frenzy that almost rivalled the days preceding the Yule Ball. The number of couples in the castle had skyrocketed after that Ball and all were eager to celebrate the special day. Kíli had never paid much attention to this particular, well, not exactly a holiday since they never got the day off, occasion before. Now that he had a girlfriend, the importance of the day had suddenly increased exponentially.

“What am I supposed to do?” Kíli asked the table in large during one of their study sessions in the library one day. Ever since he started going out with Tauriel, meals in the Great Hall were no longer private times with his friends. Not that he was complaining. Kíli wished he could spend more time with Tauriel! But it did make planning an important date in secret rather difficult. “Where do people take their girlfriends on Valentine’s Day?”

Perhaps he was asking the wrong crowd, Kíli thought desperately when he saw the blank look on Ori and Fíli’s face. Neither of them had a girlfriend after all. Fíli’s relationship with Miss Zirakzigil had not, despite Thorin obvious annoyance, progressed much further after the Yule Ball. The only times Kíli saw them together were when Eira came to the Ravenclaw table to speak to Fíli, something he was secretly glad about. Ori, on the other hand, had even less experience. He only went to the Ball with Hannah as friends and had no intention of moving their conversations beyond Herbology.

To Kíli’s great surprise, the only one who did not look completely clueless was Gimli. “You can always take her to Madam Puddifoot's.” He made a gagging face. “Don’t ask me why but birds seem to love that place.”

“What is the place?”

“How do you come to know it?”

“Mahal’s beard, have you taken Ylva there?”

“Woah, woah,” Gimli raised both his hands to stop the onslaught of questions, “slow down, will you?” He turned to Kíli first. “It’s a disgusting Tea Shop, filled with pink girly decorations that make me want to puke my guts out! But then again, girls are insane so there you go. And yes, I did take Ylva there.” The memory was sufficiently painful that Gimli still shuddered at the mere thought of it. “It’s the worst hour of my life. We barely talked and confetti kept falling into our cups. I nearly choked on one. It’s not funny!” Gimli protested when the rest of them sniggered heartily. “Anyway, we eventually called it a day and got out of there as quickly as we could. It was much easier talking to her outside, without snogging couples around us.”

“So,” laughed Kíli, “basically you hate the place with such conviction that you’d rather kiss a House Elf than go back there. Why do you recommend that place to me then?”

Gimli shrugged. “Girls like them. Most of them seem happy enough inside, all giggling and simpering. Ylva almost did but then she realised she was going out with me so that put a stopper to it.”

Fíli chortled with laughter, “You really are a Prince Charming, aren’t you? No wonder Ylva fled home the night of the Yule Ball!”

Gimli’s face turned pink. “It wasn’t my fault! Well, not consciously anyway! I was pissed, remember? I can’t even remember what I said to piss her off. One moment we were talking fine and the next she had just disappeared! How in the name of Mahal’s soggiest underpants was I supposed to know what went wrong?”

This was such typical Gimli, Kíli thought in amusement. His friend always meant well but there was absolutely no filter on his mouth. Kíli sometimes wondered how Gimli could be the son of someone like Gloín. “Okay, so I take Tauriel there. What are we supposed to talk about?”

Ori rolled his eyes. “What do you usually talk about? Please tell me you do talk and not just snog!”

“Of course we do!” Kíli felt affronted. “All the time, if you must know. It’s just… It’s Valentine’s Day. Shall I say or do something special?”

“You can always tell her you love her,” Gimli suggested in a casual tone while Kíli almost choked on his own spit. “Birds love that sentimental bullshit. Besides, you’re head over heels for her so you won’t even be lying!”

“Gimli Azanulbizar!” Ori was so scandalised that he slapped Gimli on the back of his head. Fili stared at him with his mouth open. “You are the most clueless and crude git I’ve ever met! No wonder Ylva walked out on you! I would have kicked you in the nuts if I were her!”

“Hey!”

Ignoring the bickering between Ori and Gimli, Kíli was lost in his thoughts. Gimli’s suggestion brought up a whole new terrifying perspective for him. Was Tauriel expecting him to profess his love for her? He could see why she might feel that way. They had been going out for more than two months and could hardly get enough of each other. He certainly liked Tauriel very much and was crazy about her but love… It was such a significant thing, especially for Dwarves, that Kíli could not help but get cautious. He tried to listen to his heart, whom he thought would be all in for being in love with Tauriel. Yet somehow Kíli got a nagging feeling that something was not right, that as much as he had longed for Tauriel before and immensely enjoyed the past two months, it was not it for him. But how could Tauriel not be the One for him? He was crazy about her and they really understood each other. They shared similar temperament and upbringing. Their values were aligned and they were both willing to fight for them. Who else could possibly claim his heart and soul?

“Just buy her some presents,” Fíli said softly while Ori and Gimli were still trading insults. “Something meaningful and special, not just generic things like flowers and chocolates, though they wouldn’t hurt as an addition to your real present.”

“You think so?” Kíli could hardly keep the desperation out of his voice. “What if she wants me to… to say things that…”

“Kíli,” Fíli put a soothing hand on top of Kíli’s, “all you have to and can do is to follow your heart. It will tell you what to do. You don’t have to rush things if you’re not ready. When we Dwarves love, it is for life. Yours has barely started.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship goes through highs and lows. Kíli only hoped that the lows would not last too long.

Even though it was still February, the weather had surprisingly obliged on Valentine’s Day. The sun, which had remained elusive since the start of winter, had finally shown its face, shining brightly over the snow-covered castle. The white pristine snow reflected the beautiful sunlight, making it the perfect atmosphere for a romantic day.

Kíli, unfortunately, had no time to appreciate the beauty of nature. He was now standing anxiously in front of the mirror, trying to make himself look smart.

“Honestly,” Gimli said impatiently as he shifted his weight between his feet, eager to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast, “you’ve been at it for a good half an hour! You’re not a bloody girl, Kíli! Let go of your hair and go have some breakfast.”

“I just want to look nice for Tauriel!” Kíli still thought that his appearance could be improved. “It’s an important date.”

“Sweet Mahal!” Gimli threw his hands up in the air. “This is hardly your first date so no need to act like a blushing virgin. Besides, she’ll probably jump you the moment she sees you so who cares what you wear.”

Kíli nearly choked on his spit. “Gimli! We’re not… We have not… What do you…”

“Relax,” Gimli laughed, “it’s just a saying. No need to get your knickers in a twist.”

Once they were down in the Great Hall, it was still quite empty. Tauriel was nowhere to be seen so Kíli was able to at least eat some breakfast without puking it out due to nerves. When the morning posts arrived, he took a scroll of parchment from Keeper’s legs, his heart beating frantically. Did Tauriel just write to him? Perhaps she could not go today for some reason.

The notes, as it turned out, was from Thorin, telling them to meet him at his office at 2 pm for their extra classes. He turned to look at Fíli, who had received the same note. “Your uncle wants to have a lesson today?”

Fíli shrugged. “It’s not like he’s got anyone to celebrate the day with.”

“I think that’s the problem,” muttered Kíli. “Now he doesn’t want anyone else to celebrate it.”

The corners of Fíli’s mouth turned up but his eyes were sympathetic. “Do you want me to tell uncle that you can’t make it? I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Nah.” Despite Kíli’s reluctance to end the day early with Tauriel, he did realise that his Occlumency needed a lot of work. “I’ll go. I don’t want him to be madder at me than he already is. Tauriel won’t mi…”

Kíli’s sentence died because his heart just did a double twist. Tauriel was walking towards the Gryffindor table, looking positively radiant. She had plaited her hair in a simple yet elegant braid. Forgoing her Hogwarts robes, Tauriel had opted for a jumper dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her figure. None of that, however, could ever compare to the bright smile on her face or her twinkling eyes. It took Gimli literally nudging him in the ribs to get Kíli to snap out of his trance.

“You may want to consider stopping drooling.” Gimli sniggered. “It will ruin your carefully chosen clothes.”

“Oh, do shut up!”

As much as Kíli distrusted Gimli’s advice on girls, he had no other bright ideas so he had decided to give Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop a try. When he mentioned the place to Tauriel, he swore he could see the corners of her lips twitch. Just as Kíli was about to go find Gimli and murder him in 50 creative ways, Tauriel smiled and agreed to go with him. Relaxing visibly, Kíli walked with Tauriel to Hogsmeade, hoping that the day would go perfectly.

“I’ve never been to Madam Puddifoot’s,” Tauriel admitted when they were standing outside the establishment. Even the outside decoration looked a bit tacky with its pink walls and heart-shaped window decorations but Kíli braced himself and pushed the door open. He soon regretted his choice and vowed to kill Gimli many times over when he had the chance. The Tea Shop simply looked revoltingly frilly and extremely cramped. Everything inside, from the ceiling to the wall, all the way down to even the tablecloth and chairs, was painted to a sickly pink. Next to him, Tauriel was trying her best to contain her silent laughter.

“It’s very popular though,” Tauriel said after she had composed herself, “Look, it's Lindir and Cho over there.”

Indeed, Kíli spotted the Ravenclaw Captain with his Chaser. Except Lindir looked like he was contemplating the fastest way to kill himself. Cho, on the other hand, gave them a dazzling smile when she saw them.

“Poor Lin,” although Tauriel sounded more amused than sorry, “I bet he’d rather lap dance for Professor Thorin than sit through this.”

Kíli shuddered at the mental image. Fortunately, Madam Puddifoot chose that moment to welcome them to their table. Eager to get something to distract himself, Kíli ordered two cups of coffee and hastily picked up his cup once it had arrived. There were so many thoughts running through his mind that Kíli found it hard to even open his mouth.

“So,” Tauriel was the one who finally broke the uncomfortable silence, “have you given the upcoming match against Hufflepuff much thought? It’s only a couple of weeks away.”

Truth be told, Kíli had almost completely forgotten about it. With everything else going on and the unpleasant face of McLaggen permanently tied to Quidditch, Kíli had tried not to think too much about it. “Not really. I just hope that McLaggen doesn’t cock it up royally again this time.”

Sniggering, Tauriel shook her head. “That’s like asking the Blast-Ended Skrewts to be cuddly. Only Professor Dáin would believe in such nonsense.”

That, unfortunately, was quite true. Even without his personal feelings involved, Kíli still loathed McLaggen. “I reckon we just have to deal with him and finish the match as quickly as possible. Nothing new here. We’ve done it against Slytherins. I’m sure we can do it again.”

“I’m sorry,” said Tauriel softly as she placed her hand on top of Kíli’s, “the pressure will be on you again and it’s really not fair.”

Kíli shrugged. At least it was Hufflepuff, who, unlike the Ravenclaws, were not particularly talented. Nor were they vicious like the Slytherins. “Don’t worry about me. Is McLaggen still bothering you?”

The slight pink on Tauriel’s face made her even more adorable than usual, which Kíli did not think was humanly possible. “Sometimes. He apparently does not like the fact that I’m going out with you and is delusional enough to think that I’ll change my mind and jump into his gorilla arms one day.”

This did sound very much like McLaggen but it did not make Kíli any less angry. He scowled, “That git’s ego is as ginormous as Professor Dáin’s pants! I can’t believe he would still pester you like that!”

“I know! I’ve told him to sod off but he simply won’t budge.” Tauriel shook her head in exasperation. “Like I’d give up the bloke I love for him!”

It was perhaps fortunate that Kíli had already finished his coffee, for he was sure he would otherwise either spit it out or choke on it. He had prepared himself for multiple eventualities but never had he imagined that Tauriel would drop the scary word just like that in front of him. Weren’t girls supposed to be subtle and wait for blokes to make the first move? When he caught Tauriel’s eyes, however, Kíli swore that he could see a most Slytherin-ish shrewd look on her pretty face. “Er, right. That should shut him off, surely!”

“Oh.” Tauriel’s face fell. “I suppose it did. He never really bothered me afterwards.”

“That’s great!” said Kíli with a false exuberance that he certainly did not feel. “It was so clever of you.”

Tauriel gave him a half-hearted smile before falling back into silence. Kíli felt like kicking himself. His response was atrocious but what could he say? He could not possibly lie to Tauriel and say that she was the love of his life. Even though she might very well be, he still was not sure. Kíli simply could not lie to Tauriel. She deserved better than that.

Desperate to break the silence, Kíli spluttered out the only thing that came to his mind. “I’ve got to go back to the castle before 2 pm. I have extra lessons with Professor Thorin with Fíli and I really can’t afford to be late.”

Too late did Kíli realise that this was a mistake too. If Tauriel was upset before, she was full-on angry now, no matter how much she tried to conceal it. “So,” she said in a carefully-controlled voice but the fire in her eyes was unmistakable, “you’re cutting the day short to,” she smirked, “do some extra lessons with the school swot. How very original of you!”

“Don’t call Fíli that!” Kíli regretted his words the moment he uttered them. Honestly though, how could he not defend his friend?

“Don’t call him that?” Tauriel stood up abruptly from her seat. “That’s what you’re going to say? Don’t call Fíli that? This is Valentine’s Day, the sacred day of couples! Do you even care about our relationship? Or would you rather wank to your precious Fíli and his books?”

The whole shop fell silent. Kíli could feel everyone’s eyes on him, which made him want to die on the spot. Worst of all was that Lindir and Cho had stopped holding hands to stare at them. Knowing Lindir and his penchant for gossiping, Kíli was sure that his Valentine’s Day fiasco would soon be the talk of the school.

Even with all the embarrassment, Kíli could not suppress the annoyance he felt at Tauriel’s accusation. He knew that he might not have delivered the message in the most tactful way possible. But he did like those extra lessons. He was learning skills that might one day save his life! Surely Tauriel would understand that. Before he could explain his rationale, however, Tauriel clearly had enough. Throwing down a galleon so hard that it bounced in front of Kíli and nearly hit him in the eye, she whipped her hair, turned on the spot, and stormed out of the Tea Shop, leaving Kíli alone in the stupidly pink room where everyone was staring at him.

By the time Kíli had dragged his sorry self out of the Tea Shop, Tauriel was nowhere to be seen. Kíli figured that she must have left Hogsmeade to go back to the castle. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small yet carefully wrapped package. It was his Valentine’s Day present for Tauriel, a golden broom compass that cost him more than he could afford. What was he supposed to do now?

“You’re back early!” Fíli nearly jumped up in surprise when he saw Kíli back at the Great Hall during lunchtime. “The lesson with uncle does not start until 2 pm. I thought you’d be at Hogsmeade with Tauriel!”

“Well,” Kíli felt like dying all over again, “now that you’ve mentioned it, it was a complete and utter disaster. I was worried about the ‘l’ word the whole time and simply could not be myself. So of course I said something stupid, which led to our first major row.” He then proceeded to tell Fíli everything that happened in that damned Tea Shop. There was no point to keep it a secret. The whole school was bound to know it soon.

Fíli gave him a sympathetic look after he was done. “I’m sorry, Kíli. Maybe I should have asked uncle to reschedule.”

“That might have helped a bit,” said Kíli miserably, “I doubt it’d fix all the problems though. She’s just mad at me because I didn’t say I love her back.”

“So do you?” asked Fíli carefully.

Kíli buried his head in his hands. When he replied, his voice came out muffled. “That’s the problem though, isn’t it? I don’t know. I certainly fancy the pants off her but I don’t know if I love her. I mean, I love her company and we always have a good laugh. But somehow, when I ask myself that question, I feel like I can’t say yes.” He looked up miserably. “What the hell is wrong with me? I was certain I was in love with her before we started going out. Now that we’re together and having a great time, I can’t be certain. How do you know if you love someone?”

Fíli’s silence was not exactly surprising. Kíli doubted that Fíli had the answer since his friend was even further from finding true love than he did. He briefly wondered if he should go and ask someone who might know, such as Dís or Dwalin. Then again, a conversation with Dwalin about his One, who very likely was Kíli’s own mother, would be extremely awkward. Dís, on the other hand, was all the way in Erebor so he had to trouble Keeper. “Well, at least we have enough time to get ready for Professor Thorin’s class. Maybe I should do some practice before his class. I’ve been absolutely shite at Occlumency lately.”

“Is there something you can try to help?” Fíli turned to look at Kíli, his face full of concern. “I know that you’ve got a lot on your mind but surely there’s something that helps with closing your mind.”

Kíli sighed. He had tried all the books in the Hogwarts library, except those in the Restricted Section. Yet he doubted that those books would help. If he had to resort to Dark Magic to learn Occlumency, perhaps he did not want to learn it after all. “I’ve searched all the books but nothing comes up. I mean, if there’s really anything useful, I’m sure your uncle would have forced it down my throat so my pathetic Occlumency skills can improve. I’ve just got an overactive mind. So what else can I do? Go see a doctor?”

“A what?” Fíli merely looked his confusion.

“A doc… Right, you don’t even know what a doctor is,” Kíli nearly laughed. “It’s the Muggle version of a Healer. Muggles go to see doctors if they’re ill.”

“But you’re not ill.” Fíli frowned. “Or are you?”

“No,” Kíli shook his head, “you can go visit a psychiatrist, a doctor who deals with problems of the mind if you have mental problems.”

“Really?” The cocked head and raised eyebrows made Fíli look positively adorable. “We don’t have that in St. Mungo’s. What do those psykastrist do?”

“Psychiatrist. Well, they talk to you about your problems and use either pills or psychological treatment. I’m not an expert but one of the kids in the orphanage was diagnosed with anxiety disorder so she went through a series of treatments like something called Cognitive-behavioural therapy and meditation…” Kíli suddenly stopped for an idea just hit him. “Meditation! That may help!”

Fíli frowned sceptically. “I’m not sure. This whole mind-healing thing sounds like some kind of Muggle hocus pocus to me.”

Kíli opened his mouth but closed it at the last minute. As much as he would like to retort, he did not think it wise to start an argument with Fíli, especially after he had already made a mess of his relationship with Tauriel this very same day. Besides, he was not sure if meditation would even work for Occlumency. He was, however, even more determined to master the skill, hopefully with the help of meditation. This would show the wizards that Muggles were not inferior to them. They might not have magic but they were intelligent and highly creative. He would show them and prove those Purebloods wrong.

Unfortunately, Kíli had no time to prove his theories before his Occlumency lesson with Thorin that afternoon. It was, therefore, unsurprising the way it went. Whatever feeble defence Kíli might have put up with was shredded into pieces with an almost lazy “Legilimens” from Thorin, which forced Kíli to relive his humiliating Valentine’s Day date with Tauriel all over again.

“Your mind is as much of an open book as Dáin’s maniacal obsession for dangerous beasts,” drawled Thorin. For some reason unbeknownst to Kíli, Thorin did not seem particularly aggravated by his lack of skills this time. “You must work on controlling your emotions. You should be in charge of them, not the other way around.”

“I’ve got a plan already,” Kíli said with as much confidence as he could muster. “I think I’ve found a way that can hopefully help with that. I just haven’t had time to practice it yet.”

Thorin raised one of his eyebrows but said nothing else. Instead, he simply nodded before turning to drill Fíli on his mental shield. Kíli sat and watched in fascination as Fíli stared defiantly back at Thorin, not wavering from his uncle’s Legilimency. After a good ten minutes of a Mexican stand-off, it was Thorin who backed down first. “Nice one, Fíli. I certainly did not pull my punches in my Legilimency attack and yet you held your own well enough. Well done! It will prove a tough job for anyone to break down your mental shield.”

His face flushed with pride and joy, Fíli beamed at his uncle. Kíli could not help but smile too. Not that he was surprised by Fíli’s achievement. His friend had worked incredibly hard for it, not to mention that Fíli’s cool level head rendered him in a much better position to learn this particular skill. Kíli only wished that mediation could help him to accomplish what Fíli had managed.

By the time the Occlumency class was over, it was time for dinner. Kíli made his way reluctantly to the Great Hall, fearing what might transpire between him and Tauriel should they run into each other there. His fear proved valid, for he spotted Tauriel in the Gryffindor table the moment he stepped into the Great Hall. To make matters worse, she was sitting next to, Kíli had to do a double-take, a very smug Cormac McLaggen.

“You’ve got to be joking!”

Fíli’s eyes followed Kíli’s and he gasped when he saw Tauriel’s companion. McLaggen was the first to notice their entrance and he flashed a victorious smirk towards Kíli before leaning closer to Tauriel and whispered something in her ears. The fact that Tauriel did not flinch away sent Kíli’s heart straight into his stomach. Tauriel looked up next. When their eyes met, Kíli felt his heart freeze. Even though Tauriel did not smirk or gloat, her eyes narrowed when they set on Kíli and the look in her eyes were cold and distant. Kíli wished more than anything to go and talk to her but he was grabbed by Fíli and led to the Ravenclaw table.

“This is mental, isn’t it?” Lindir’s voice nearly made Kíli jump. Whipping his head around, he was astonished to see an almost sympathetic look on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain’s face. Perhaps sensing Kíli’s disbelief, Lindir flashed him a winning smile. “Come on, Kíli. I’m not that much of a brat. You were so miserable back in that blasted Tea Shop that even I don’t have the heart to take the mickey out of you.”

“Cheers, mate,” muttered Kíli. He supposed he had reached rock bottom if Lindir even felt sorry for him.

“Anytime,” grinned Lindir. When he caught sight of Tauriel though, his voice turned serious. “She’s not actually interested in McLaggen. I know her well enough. She can’t stand the sod most of the time, let alone this after his royal cock up in his first match. She’s just using him to make you jealous.”

“Well, she’s certainly succeeded,” Kíli said darkly, his eyes still fixed on the couple. Even though Tauriel displayed no joy on her beautiful face, she made no attempt to thwart any of McLaggen’s advances, from the hand on her waist to the peck on her cheek, which pained Kíli so much that he had to look away. “I suppose I deserve it after what I did.”

“No, you don’t!” Fíli said heatedly as he dumped several sausages on Kíli’s plate. “You’ve followed your heart and there’s nothing wrong with that. She should be able to respect it and even appreciate the fact that you’re being honest. Most of the chaps would have lied to make her happy.”

“You can’t argue logic with birds,” Lindir said. “Cho picked that disgusting place and I just went with it. Do I have to pretend that I like it? Absolutely! But inside I’m gagging. Still, that made her happy so I can’t really complain.”

“Not all girls are like that,” Fíli assured Kíli. “Eira is perfectly reasonable. I’ve told her how I feel about her and she’s more than accepting. She said that she appreciated me being completely transparent with her. She understands and supports my decision. So we can talk like friends now, which is something utterly impossible before.”

Lindir sighed in envy, “Blimey, you, Fíli Arken, are one lucky bastard! This Eira is like everyone bloke’s wet dream. Too bad you don’t actually fancy her.”

This had gained Kíli’s respect for Eira. If only Tauriel could be as reasonable as Eira. Yet he knew that his fiery-tempered Chaser would never change. He used to love that about Tauriel because it reminded him so much of himself, of what he wanted to be, so fierce, free and passionate. Now, having been at the receiving end of Tauriel’s temper, Kíli began to wonder if perhaps he would be better suited with someone with a calmer disposition. Or at least someone less likely to resort to using McLaggen as a revenge strategy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Kíli did not expect Tauriel’s anger to abate overnight, it still pained him to see the beautiful Chaser ignoring him completely over the next week. Every time he caught sight of Tauriel, not only was she pretending that he did not exist, but she was also closely shepherded by a hulking McLaggen, making it virtually impossible for Kíli to corner Tauriel and discuss what had happened between them.

“How can I fix our problem if she won’t even deign to look at me,” Kíli complained to Fíli desperately. The longer this went, the more worried he became. “Or do you think she really fancies McLaggen now?”

Next to him, Gimli snorted. “Honestly, mate, nobody in their right mind would fancy McLaggen. That git’s got an ego the size of Switzerland! One of his roommates once counted the number of times he boasted of his various non-existent abilities in an hour. It came to 23 and a half. So unless Tauriel wants to remain silent for the rest of her life while listening to the ‘Greatest Achievements of Cormac McLaggen’, she does not fancy him.”

Rather than providing much comfort, this piece of information only made Kíli more nervous. If Tauriel was willing to endure someone as unpleasant as McLaggen, it must mean Kíli was even more repulsive to her, which really was rock bottom.

“She’s just mad,” Fíli said reassuringly. “You know Tauriel. She’s got a fiery temper. The world is a bit black and white to her and she can let her emotions run wild when she’s in the moment. Once she calms down though, she’ll see reason.”

“Why don’t you write to her?” suggested Ori sincerely. “If she won’t speak to you, that’s the only form of communication you have left.”

Somehow Kíli doubted that this would be of much use. If Tauriel would not talk to her, she certainly would not read his letter. Tauriel was never one for reading anyway. Ori was right about one thing though: this was the only option he had left so he had to give it a try. Scribbling down a hasty note, apologising profusely for his behaviour and imploring Tauriel to forgive him, Kíli went quickly to the Owlery to find Keeper. His raven chirped happily when it saw Kíli and only got more excited when Kíli attached the scroll of parchment on his leg. Keeper rarely got to deliver any messages since Kíli had no one to write to so it relished every minute of it.

“Just take it to Tauriel, will you?” Kíli petted his raven as he whispered instructions. “Be gentle with her but be persistent. Make sure that she sees the note, please?”

Nipping Kíli’s finger affectionately, Keeper took off immediately, heading towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Kíli watched his raven disappear into a small dot longingly, hoping against hope that this would work.

Unfortunately, Kíli’s prayers were not answered. When Keeper returned with all the other owls and ravens the next day during the usual breakfast post time, Kíli almost had his hopes up when he saw the note attached to Keeper’s leg. It was cruelly squashed when Kíli realised that it was, in fact, his original notes, untouched and unopened. Tauriel had not even opened it!

“Maybe just give her time,” Fíli said hesitantly when he saw the crushed look on Kíli’s face. He did not sound so sure, however. “She just needs to cool down.”

“It’s been almost two weeks!” Kíli practically wailed. Several people in the Ravenclaw table turned around to see the source of the noise but Kíli simply could not care less. “How much longer does she need?”

“Look,” Gimli opened his mouth but Ori hit him hard on the arm. Gimli glared at his friend before turning back to Kíli, “Tauriel’s a girl. I’ve told you, they’re mental. We’re all blokes so we have no idea what’s going on inside their head. What you need is a girl’s advice!”

“Actually, Gimli’s got a point,” Ori said thoughtfully. “I never thought I’d one day say this but maybe you should follow his advice.”

“Oi! I give great advice.” Gimli protested but Ori shushed him. “Oh, shut it. Most of your advice, especially those about girls, is absolutely shite. But this one does make sense.” He turned to Kíli. “Do you have some girl that you trust and can confide in? Some of them can be terrible gossips.”

This was an important criterion in Kíli’s opinion. He would hate for his love life, or the lack thereof, to be the talk of the school. That would surely only irate Tauriel even more. “I would have said Arwen but she’s no longer in Hogwarts and probably working her head off doing Healer training. It takes her forever to reply to my letters. I honestly don’t know anyone else.”

“Can’t blame you,” Gimli shrugged, “Mental, the lot of them.”

“It doesn’t have to be someone in Hogwarts,” Ori said patiently. “Do you have someone from the orphanage who might be able to help?”

Kíli tried to picture how that conversation would go with Madam McGonagall and he nearly shuddered. As much as he liked the firm yet fair matron, he simply could not imagine himself having a heart-to-heart with her about girls. Then the answer came to him. He was surprised that he did not think of it sooner. “Your mother!” He cried at Fíli. “She’ll be able to help me, won’t she?”

Fíli smiled. “Mum would love to help! You know that she adores you and she’d be more than glad to be of some assistance. I’m sure she misses you too.”

Now that he had a plan in mind, Kíli felt slightly more at ease. Since he needed to explain everything to Dís, he had to wait until his lunch break to write the letter. When he walked into the Great Hall, his letter in hand, Kíli looked everywhere for Keeper, who was nowhere to be seen. The only animal he could spot was, in fact, Mister Lock, who jumped gracefully from the bench and walked towards them with its usual contemptuous look on its face. This sight certainly did nothing to lift Kíli’s mood.

“He might show up later,” said Fíli patiently. “It’s not post time but you know Keeper likes the Great Hall food. I’m sure he’ll be here in just a moment.”

“Maybe I should just go to the Owlery.” Kíli could not wait a moment longer. He wanted to send the letter now so he could find the magical solution from Dís. “I don’t need lunch.”

“You’re not skipping meals!” Fíli put a firm hand on Kíli’s arm to stop him from leaving the seat. “You’ve barely eaten properly over the last two weeks! I bet your sleep is horrendous too. You can’t go on like this, Kíli. You’ll only burn out.”

“But…”

“You look shite, no offence, mate,” Gimli interjected cheerfully. “Tauriel’s not going to fall head over heels for you when you look ready to volunteer for a live demonstration as a ghoul in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes.”

“Thanks a bunch,” Kíli mumbled. This was indeed rock bottom. As much as Kíli would like to deny it, Gimli’s words rang true. He had been neglecting his sleep and food in his heartbroken state. “Fine, I’ll eat something if that makes you happy.”

Fíli sighed with relief when Kíli picked up his fork to grab some food. Before he could reach for his own, however, a flutter or wings made Kíli stand up so quickly that his Brussels sprouts rolled onto his robes. Paying his food no mind, Kíli watched eagerly as Keeper flew towards him, undoubtedly ready to join in their lunch.

“Keeper!” Kíli waved enthusiastically at his raven, who landed gracefully on his shoulder and nuzzled its head affectionately in Kíli’s hair.

“Are you ready for a longer trip?” Kíli said with a small smile as he turned to look at Keeper, “I’ve got another letter for you.”

Keeper cawed cheerfully before hopping on to the table and extending its leg. Kíli sat down and fished his letter out of his pocket. “This is for Mrs Dís Arken, Fíli’s mum. You know her, don’t you?”

Taking Keeper’s happy caws as confirmation, Kíli carefully attached the letter to Keeper’s leg. It was a bit heavy for his tiny raven because Kíli could not resist telling Dís everything. Now he felt slightly guilty when he saw Keeper hopping unsteadily on the Ravenclaw table, bowed down by the weight of the letter. “What do you need, Keeper?”

Keeper, it seemed, was determined to get to the closest goblet of pumpkin juice, which was Fíli’s. Before Fíli could move his goblet closer to help Keeper out, however, Keeper fluttered his wings heavily and landed successfully on the rim of the goblet. Its triumphant caw was short-lived, however, as a second later, Keeper vanished together with the goblet into thin air, leaving absolutely nothing except a group of flabbergasted 4th years behind. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends tried their best to solve the mystery behind Keeper's disappearance. So far, they've got two strong contenders.

The silence was one of the most deafening Kíli had experienced in a long time. Everyone stared at the empty space that had once been Keeper yet no one made a sound. How could a bird disappear into thin air in a heavily-warded place like Hogwarts?

“Blimey,” Gimli, perhaps unsurprisingly, was the first one to speak, “I didn’t know Keeper has a bit of House Elf blood in him.

Kíli smashed his head to the table. Ori looked like he was torn between laughing hysterically and throttling Gimli.

“Gimli,” Fíli’s pained voice was interrupted by Gimli himself. “Seriously, mate! Can’t a bloke make a joke nowadays? I was joking, obviously! I study Care of Magical Creatures for Mahal’s sake. I know House Elves and birds don’t procreate together. The parts don’t even fit together!”

Fíli closed his eyes and massaged his temple before saying warily, “Thanks for the mental image, Gimli. It’s really not funny. Not to mention that this is a serious matter. Something must have happened to Keeper. You can’t just disappear like that inside Hogwarts unless you’re a House Elf.”

“But maybe other creatures have magical properties we know not of,” Ori chimed in too. “We never knew House Elves could just Disapparate out of Hogwarts before. Who’s it to say that ravens and owls can’t disappear. They are messengers after all and I reckon that would save them a lot of time.”

This did sound plausible, Kíli thought. He now regretted not paying enough attention to Dáin’s lectures, especially in the past several months. Maybe Dáin did teach them something about magical avians. Well, scratch that. Dáin would never mention a thing about any animals unless they had sharp claws, pointed teeth, breathed fire, and had an unquenchable thirst for human flesh.

Fíli frowned too but it was Gimli who spoke up. “Actually, I don’t think so. I have to help Professor Dáin take care of the magical creatures inside Hogwarts, remember? And he has me started on the tamed ones like ravens, owls, and Thestrals first. I have never seen any one of them act like that. Neither is this mentioned in any books I’ve read about them. I mean, honestly, how long have wizards complained about the post system? If ravens and owls could disappear like this, the majority of the wizarding community would have absolutely nothing to whine about.”

“I think Gimli’s got a point,” Fíli said. (“Of course I have, you gits. Just because I joke around all the time does not mean I’m an imbecile!”) “House Elves are a different matter because nobody decent feels comfortable talking about them. It’s no wonder that the likes of Azog know their secret. I bet they feel absolutely no qualms about exploiting them as much as they possibly can. The rest of us just conveniently ignore them, which is just as unforgiving,” he added hastily at the indignant look on Kíli’s face. “But ravens and owls are different. We’ve studied them and tamed them, especially us Dwarves. It took a long time but it did give us expert knowledge on the birds. Nothing of the sort has ever been recorded.”

“So what is it then?” Ori asked.

“I think,” said Fíli thoughtfully, “it might be a portkey.”

Both Gimli and Ori gasped. “But that’s not possible,” Ori said earnestly. “It’s illegal to make unauthorised portkeys, everyone knows that.”

“Yes, but there isn’t a good way to detect illegal portkeys though, is there?” Fíli insisted. “I remember that Professor Dwalin used to complain to uncle about how many Death Eaters got away after the Last Wizarding War because of that, something he felt particularly strong about, usually after several fire whiskeys. So who is to say that someone can’t make an illegal portkey and place it inside Hogwarts?”

Kíli looked from Ori and Gimli, who looked grudgingly convinced, to Fíli, and felt quite frankly confused. “If there’s no way to detect illegal portkeys, what’s the point of the regulation?”

“Because without it, it would be utter chaos,” Fíli said patiently. “Think about it. Portkey making is not exactly easy. If anyone can just make a portkey without authorisation, someone’s bound to mess one up and take the user to a wrong destination, even a Muggle one. We can’t risk violating the International Statute of Secrecy like that. Besides, portkeys are meant to be everyday rubbish that Muggles won’t be interested in. But no magic prevents Muggle haters from making a portkey using a Muggle object and placing it close to a Muggle so they may pick it up and get taken to thousands of miles away! There needs to be some regulation around it.”

“I’m not arguing the necessity of portkey regulations,” Kíli rolled his eyes, “merely the method. If there’s no prevention mechanism, the regulation is pointless and can’t stop any of the above scenarios.”

“It still instils a sense of caution when someone tries to violate it,” Fíli insisted. “I know it’s not perfect but I’m sure there are similar Muggle laws like that.”

To everyone’s surprise, it was Gimli who piped up, “There is. You’re not allowed to drive a car without a driver’s license but there’s no way to find out about it unless you run into a policeman. If you do it in your own community in the middle of the night, you’ll most likely get away with it.”

At the astonished look on everyone’s face, Gimli smirked triumphantly, “What? I’m taking Muggle Studies, remember? I do pay attention in classes. Sometimes you need more than just your winning charm.”

Feeling somewhat guilty, Kíli thought about what Gimli said. He had to concede that they might have a point. Not every law could be enforced perfectly, with or without magic. “Okay, let’s just say you’re right that illegal portkeys can be made without detection, how can you be certain that it’s the cause of Keeper’s disappearance?”

“Because Keeper disappeared soon after it came into contact with my goblet and nothing else,” said Fíli, his face dark. “What is more, I drank from it before and nothing happened. The only thing that fits is a portkey, which is only activated at a predetermined time.”

The implication of this was clear, at least to Kíli. “Someone’s trying to kidnap you but Keeper touched it by mistake!”

Fíli nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. “My thoughts exactly. I can’t be certain who or how they did it though.”

“But how can you be sure that you’re the intended victim?” Ori asked. “This is the Ravenclaw table. Anyone could have grabbed that goblet. You don’t even sit at the Ravenclaw table half the time.”

Fíli had his answers ready, however. “We always sit in the same seats if we do sit at the Ravenclaw table, especially now since we’re no longer first years. As for which tables we choose, anyone with a passable perception would have noticed that we started sitting exclusively at the Ravenclaw table since Kíli’s, eh, little hiccup with Tauriel. If someone wants to plot something against me, they’re bound to get this right.”

Biting his lip, Ori still looked conflicted. Kíli knew how his friend was feeling though. It was much easier to believe that the incident with Keeper was a mere accident, where perhaps a professor misplaced a portkey, than a conspiracy against Fíli. Kíli, however, agreed with Fíli. He had found that the lack of action of Bolg had been most irregular and this only added to his belief that their Slytherin nemesis was indeed lying low in order to deal a killing strike at the right moment.

“Why would anyone want to kidnap you?” Gimli looked from Fíli to Kíli. “I mean, if this is the same person we’re thinking about, won’t it be easier to just kill you? No offence, mate.”

Fíli shook his head and grinned reluctantly. “None taken, mate. But I do think this is not the first time this person has attempted kidnap.” His face turned serious. “Remember the day after the first Ravenclaw Quidditch match? I was really hungover.”

Kíli merely looked his confusion. Fíli shook his head in exasperation that nobody seemed to remember every single detail of their lives like he did. “I woke up and thought I hallucinated when I saw something vanish right in front of my eyes outside the Ravenclaw Common Room. Now that I come to think of it, that might be a portkey too and I just missed the activation time by seconds!”

Everyone around him stared, not least because of Fíli's seemingly eidetic memory. “So you think someone’s been planning it since several months ago?” Kíli could not help but panic. If Fíli had been correct, it was sheer luck that had saved his best friend’s neck for so long.

Nodding solemnly, Fíli said, “I’m almost certain. It’s too much of a coincidence otherwise.”

“Then how do we catch this person?” Kíli asked. “We must act now because heaven knows when your luck will run out!”

“We need to report this to the professors,” Ori insisted, his eyes wide. Kíli suspected that his bookworm friend was still not one hundred per cent convinced. “They’re the only ones who can confirm our theory and find the perpetrator. We should not simply take matters into our hands. Besides, we’ve got no lead!”

Gimli snorted. “I think I have a fairly good idea what scumbags might be behind it. I wondered why he’d been awfully quiet in the insulting and sabotaging front. Trust him to mess something up!”

“I know what you’re all thinking but we must have evidence!” Ori stared at them defiantly, refusing to back down. “Let’s go and find Professor Dwalin. He’s Keeper’s original owner. He might have placed some tracking spells on Keeper. That can lead us to its whereabouts faster than any amateur investigations we do.”

Despite Kíli’s eagerness to act, he had to agree that Ori brought up a valid point. Losing no time at all, they all rushed to Dwalin’s office, which was thankfully occupied.

“Merlin’s beard, lads, what’s the matter with yeh lot?” Dwalin looked both surprised and pleased to see them.

Kíli would very much like to exchange pleasantries with his favourite professor but the matter at hand was urgent so he dove right into it. Dwalin’s eyebrows creased closer and closer as Kíli recounted the incident at lunch.

“Yeh were certain Keeper did not just fly away very quickly?” asked Dwalin once Kíli was done in a tone too calm for Kíli’s liking.

“Of course not!” Kíli cried. “I’m not mental! We all saw it!”

Dwalin nodded, “I understand but yeh need to calm down, laddie. I will contact Dáin and Thorin to do some investigations. In the meantime, please return to yer afternoon class. Your double Transfiguration is about to start in 5 minutes.”

In all honesty, Kíli had completely forgotten about his classes. How could he worry about something as trivial as that when Keeper had been kidnapped because a scheme directed at Fíli had gone wrong? “But…”

“I insist.” Dwalin’s tone brooked no refusal. “It is important that yeh continue with yer classes. Yeh cannot let things like this distract yeh from yer study, which is the most critical thing, especially given the situation we’re in now. So go and try to focus on the class. We’ll take care of Keeper, I promise!”

So, with badly-concealed frustration and anxiety, Kíli sat at the Transfiguration classroom with his friends. He was finding it even harder to focus on the class material even though for once the distraction did not come in the form of Lady Galadriel’s ethereal beauty. After prodding him several times without getting a reaction, Ori gave up on him as a bad job. Fíli, on the other hand, did not even attempt to reign Kíli’s thoughts in.

Once Transfiguration classes had ended, Kíli bolted out of the classroom faster than anyone else. There was only one thing on his mind, which was the whereabouts of Keeper. To his immense surprise, he did not need to wait until he had reached Dwalin’s office to find out what happened to his raven.

“Mahal’s saggy pants!” Gimli’s exclamation went unnoticed by Kíli as he pushed roughly through the crowd, earning him several dirty looks from various students, until, “Is that Keeper outside the window?”

Skidding to an abrupt halt, Kíli had to grab onto the next person, which turned out to be the unfortunate Legolas, around the waist to stop himself from falling headfirst into the wall. Muttering a hasty apology, Kíli turned around and there it was indeed, his once lost raven, fluttering weakly against the window, its feathers ruffled in odd angles.

“What’s happened to him?” Kíli cried as he tried in vain to pry the window open, which simply would not budge. “We need to get to him! Look at him! He’s clearly knackered and possibly injured.” As if sensing Kíli’s desperation, Keeper made a feeble caw outside, which sent Kíli completely wild. Rolling down his sleeves, Kíli was just about to smash the window when he was stopped by Fíli.

“What the…”

“Alohomora,” said Fíli calmly and the window opened smoothly, letting an exhausted Keeper in. Had Kíli not been so absorbed in Keeper’s current state, he would have felt embarrassed for his complete loss of mind in the face of an emergency. All he could think of now, however, was to get Keeper to Dwalin, where hopefully Dáin would be around to fix his raven.

Luck seemed to be on Kíli’s side, for when he burst into Dwalin’s office without so much of a knock, Keeper scooped snugly and safely in his hands, Kíli found himself face to face with Dáin, who had just opened the door and was about to leave.

“Professor!” Kíli gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Raising his hands wordlessly towards Dáin, Kíli was glad that Dáin understood his silent plea immediately.

“Dwalin, could you please firecall Professor Grubbly-Plank to take over my next Care of Magical Creatures class?” Dáin looked unusually serious, which sent a sense of both relief and dread into Kíli’s heart. Was Keeper in such a bad shape that only Dáin could take care of him? “I will take a look at the raven. Come on, little lad.” He extended his hand towards Kíli and scooped Keeper gently onto his palm. Looking too tired to fight, Keeper merely made a feeble noise before submitting to Dáin’s administration.

“Professor Grubbly-Plank has just agreed to take over yer Care of Magical Creatures class.” Dwalin turned to Kíli and his friends. “Yeh lot better get to class now. I’ve told Professor Grubbly-Plank about the situation but it won’t look good for yeh all to show up half an hour late.”

Classes were the last thing Kíli wanted to do, with Keeper’s fate hanging in Dáin’s hand. What if his raven could not make it? Would he lose the chance to say goodbye because he needed to be in that stupid class? Dwalin beat him to it. “Keeper will be fine. I’ve seen him in a worse state and there’s little Dáin can’t fix. Yeh need to go to class, however, and I promise I will send a raven to fetch yeh if there’s any new development. Now go.”

Reluctantly, Kíli trudged behind his friends out of Dwalin’s office, throwing glances at Keeper as he went. Once he was outside Dwalin’s office though, Kíli could no longer keep himself quiet. “Do you reckon Keeper will be alright?”

“Of course he will,” said Ori soothingly. “You know Professor Dwalin. He never makes empty promises. As he said, Professor Dáin is so good with magical creatures, not just monsters, that there are few he can’t fix.”

“He’s right, mate,” Gimli added when Kíli did not look all that convinced. “I’ve helped Professor Dáin with wounded animals so many times that this is certainly not the worst. I once saw him fix a unicorn who was half bled to death in less than an hour. I’m sure Keeper will take him no time at all.”

This did lessen Kíli’s anxiety. If any one of them knew about magical creatures, it was Gimli, who was practically Dáin’s apprentice. Despite his sometimes flippant attitude, Kíli knew Gimli would not jest on matters like this.

The professor that greeted them was an elderly witch with grey hair and a pointed chin. Despite her age and seemingly frail stature, at least compared to Dáin’s, Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared both authoritative and capable. “We’re studying unicorns today,” said Professor Grubbly-Plank as she waved them towards a group of creatures with shiny silvery-white fur and pointed horns on their heads. The unicorns snorted nervously at the appearance of another four students and edged closer to the Elves in the crowd. Somehow Kíli found this completely understandable. If he was to associate this ethereal creature with a race, it would be the Elves. One of them had a pair of such expressive green eyes that it reminded him of Tauriel, which sent another shot of pang straight to his heart.

Professor Grubbly-Plank, as it turned out, was just as knowledgeable in magical creatures as Dáin, without the maniacal fixation on dangerous beasts. The entire class, including even Kíli, was fascinated by her lecture on the many magical properties of the unicorn. The only one not paying attention was Bolg, who had not cracked a smile since lunchtime.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say our dear Slytherin friend is displeased with your presence, Fíli,” Gimli said with a satisfied smirk when Bolg shot Fíli another nasty look. “Serves him right, the disgusting scumbag! If he’s not behind it all, I’ll snog all of Professor Dáin’s Blast-Ended Skrewts!”

“But how did he place the portkey on our table?” Fíli asked in a whisper. Their unicorn, a beautiful female with big watery blue eyes, shook her silvery manes and made a small unhappy noise as if discussion of someone as vile as Bolg had offended her delicate senses. “We didn’t see him anywhere near the Ravenclaw table. I doubt he’d be stupid enough to do it himself since it would certainly draw attention if he so much as goes near us, given what has happened before.”

“Just how many accomplices does Bolg have?” Gimli sighed comically. “For someone who’s such a git, he’s certainly very popular.”

Kíli, however, was more concerned with why Bolg had changed tactics this year. “He certainly wanted you alive. Otherwise, he would have resorted to cruder but more effective means. But why keep you alive? It’s way riskier that way, isn’t it?”

“Maybe Bolg wants to torture you?” Gimli suggested with a grimace. “We all know what a twisted sick bastard his father is. Who says Bolg won’t inherit some of Azog’s hobbies?”

“He must be after something that can only be achieved with Fíli alive,” Kíli reasoned. To be honest, he was somewhat glad for the discussion because it took his mind off Keeper. “Maybe he needed Fíli’s blood or something.”

“Or he may be innocent!” hissed Ori. “Honestly, we have no proof. Just because Bolg gave you some dirty looks does not mean he’s a kidnapper. He never likes you so what’s new here? And like you said, he couldn’t have placed the portkey there himself. So who says he even has anything to do with this? This is a serious accusation here, kidnapping! I don’t think Bolg could have done it. He’s only a fourth year!”

Kíli nearly snorted. “Oh, trust me, Ori, Bolg’s capable of so much more. He tried to kill Fíli last year.”

“No offence, mate, but you were out cold when we confronted Bolg and his dad,” Gimli said in his usual blunt manner. “Let’s just say that they’ve had a very narrow escape. You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Don’t you use my incident last year against me, Gimli!” Ori snapped, his face pink now. Gimli at least had the decency to look somewhat abashed.

“Grubbly-Plank!” Fíli hissed warningly when Professor Grubbly-Plank approached them with a disapproving look on her face that matched comically with that on the unicorn’s. “Less chatting, boys, and more work. Your unicorn doesn’t look happy and she could use some food.”

The moment Professor Grubbly-Plank dismissed the class, Kíli jumped into the air and grabbed his bag before dashing towards the castle, leaving his friends behind with their unicorn. When he finally arrived outside Dwalin’s office, huffing and puffing, Kíli lost no time in knocking loudly.

“Blimey, Kíli,” cried Dwalin when he opened the door, “did yeh run all the way here?”

“Yes, sir,” Kíli nodded impatiently. “How’s Keeper?”

“Your raven is still alive and being looked after by Dáin.” Thorin’s voice appeared from behind Dwalin. Kíli stood up a little straighter and almost wished he took a moment to smarten himself up. “You can rest assured that it will make a full recovery. In the meantime, I do have some questions for you regarding the suspicious circumstances that we’ve found ourselves in.”

Nodding, Kíli got into Dwalin’s office and accepted the tea from Dwalin with a grateful smile. Now that Keeper’s safety was assured, Kíli felt much more composed as he recounted the whole event to Thorin. “And then he just disappeared without a trace! I swear he didn’t just fly away, nor did any of us put a spell on him.” He hesitated before saying. “We, well, Fíli really, thinks that it’s a portkey, his goblet.”

The look on Thorin’s face betrayed none of his thoughts or emotions, something Kíli suspected was achieved with the help of his superior Occlumency skills. “It is certainly a possibility. Yet I fail to see how an illegal portkey, since I’m not aware of a legal one being assigned to anyone inside the castle though I need to confirm with Gandalf, makes its way into the castle, let alone the Great Hall. Are you certain that no one around you, not someone from your group, of course, could not have cast a spell? There are spells to make objects vanish or, in your case, go somewhere else.”

That was certainly a possibility that Kíli had not considered. Perhaps someone closeby did cast a spell, which could certainly happen without them noticing it because they were so focused on the letter. “I’m not sure. Maybe. But why would someone want to send Keeper somewhere else?”

Thorin stroked his beard thoughtfully. “You mentioned a letter you were intending to send to my sister. Perhaps someone’s after the letter. Keeper did return without it. Unless I’m very much mistaken, my sister did not receive the letter. Is the letter of a sensitive nature?”

It really depends on the definition of sensitive, Kíli thought. Unwilling to divulge too much information regarding his romantic troubles, he simply said, “It’s of a personal nature but it contains nothing serious. I don’t think anyone reading it will gain much from it, except maybe a laugh,” he added bitterly for he certainly knew quite a few people who would find his embarrassment highly entertaining.

“Maybe some of yer friends want to play a practical joke on yeh?” Dwalin suggested. “Or one of yer rivals wants to make sure yeh don’t get the help yeh need?”

Kíli nearly groaned. From the knowing look on Dwalin’s face, he could tell that his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had deduced the content of the letter. “I dunno but I reckon it’s not impossible.” McLaggen was after all a 7th year. Even though he looked like he possessed fewer brain cells than the Quaffles he let in during Gryffindor’s first match, it was still possible that he knew the spell to send Keeper away. “Do you know where Keeper went?”

Dwalin shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. As highly intelligent and capable as Keeper was, he does not possess the ability of human speech. I believe it’s from somewhere north though, based on the direction where his feathers are ruffled, not to mention the frost and snow on its feathers.”

Kíli nodded. “Can I go and see Keeper? Does Professor Dáin have him? When will he recover?”

“He’s with Dáin,” Thorin confirmed. “He feels it prudent to keep an eye on it until it has made a full recovery before sending it to the Owlery with the other owls and ravens. I suppose you can always go and visit Dáin before curfew.”

“Thank you, sir!” said Kíli sincerely. Even though they were no closer to solving the mystery around Keeper’s discovery, he was still grateful for Thorin’s involvement. At least he had provided another line of inquiry.

“Mahal’s beard!” panted Gimli. His friends had finally caught up with Kíli after he exited Dwalin’s office. “You’re certainly giving His Highness a run for his money, disappearing faster than when he is presented with a cheap hair product. What did Professor Dwalin say? Is Keeper alright?”

Kíli nodded. “I think so. Professor Dáin’s got him but he’s confident that Keeper will be fine soon.” He then proceeded to tell them what Thorin and Dwalin had told him.

“Blimey! You reckon that McLaggen did it?” Gimli’s eyes were wide as saucers. “I wouldn’t put it past him but I always thought the bloke’s got the brains of a garden gnome.”

Kíli shrugged, “He may not have two brain cells to rub together but he’s still a 7th year.”

“Two what?”

“Oh, it’s just a Muggle saying,” sniggered Kíli despite himself. “Anyway, the point is, McLaggen may very well know some tricky spells that can send Keeper to some random godforsaken place so he can’t deliver the letter to Fíli’s mum.”

“But how does McLaggen even know who you’re sending the letter to?” Fíli argued. “Only we know you’re writing to mum for help. For all he knows, you can be writing to anyone.”

This was a valid question but Kíli came up with the answer quickly. “Maybe he thought I was writing to Tauriel! I mean, I wrote to Tauriel before and maybe she told him. So he thought I was trying again so he sent Keeper away so my letter never reaches Tauriel!”

Fíli still did not look convinced but at least he could raise no more questions. Kíli knew what his friend was thinking. Fíli still believed that his hypothesis was right. Partly to change the subject, he asked, “Where do you think Keeper went? Professor Dwalin reckoned it was somewhere north.”

“North, that makes sense,” said Fíli thoughtfully. “I think Keeper must have flown across the North Sea. I swear I smelt some very faint traces of sea on his feathers.”

Racking his brain, Kíli tried to remember when he first saw Keeper. So preoccupied with his raven’s health, Kíli paid little mind to anything else. Now that Fíli mentioned it, he could indeed vaguely recall some salty smell on Keeper’s wings. “I think you’re right. So basically Keeper came from somewhere that’s a little under 3 hours north from here, by raven standard, where it was snowing.”

“Keep in mind that Keeper was likely injured and tired when he managed to escape,” Gimli added sagely. “It might also take him a while to be free from his captors so I’d say it’s definitely less than 2 hours from here.”

“Good point,” nodded Fíli. “This leaves us pretty much the islands in the North Sea. The largest of which is, of course, Shetland Islands but there are quite a few smaller ones too.”

“I thought Shetland is the only one up there.” Kíli might not get full marks in all his school works back in the Muggle primary school but he did know his geography.

Ori nodded. “It is the only Muggle one there but the wizarding ones like the one where Azkaban is at is not plottable by Muggles.” He turned to Fíli, “I may be able to narrow it down further if we go through the weather chart.”

Even though this could not bring him exactly what he wanted, which was to find out who was responsible for the disappearance and the suffering of his raven, Kíli was grateful for something constructive for them to do. He had full confidence that Fíli and Ori would figure it out together. Both of them were highly rational with extreme attention to detail, making them the perfect candidate for such jobs.

Kíli’s confidence was, in fact, not misplaced, for Fíli and Ori came to them only two days later in the library, both looking confident and pleased with themselves.

“I think we’ve narrowed it down,” Ori said without much of a preamble. Fíli nudged him not so subtly.

“Oops,” Ori made a face as he lowered his voice, “but we believe Keeper flew from Fair Isle!”

Looking from Ori to Fíli, Kíli could not help but ask, “How can you be so sure?”

“We did our homework of course,” Ori puffed up his chest and gave Kíli a smug smile. “Mind you, it took us a while. But we managed to compile the weather information, the temperature and subsequently the amount of time it takes for the snow to melt, Keeper’s injury and thus his relative speed, and the wind speed all into the Arithmancy formula Fíli modified…” 

“I thought Arithmancy formulas can only be used to calculate future probabilities?” Kíli asked in confusion.

Fíli smiled. “Normally that is the case but the formula and the spell can be modified for other purposes. Never underestimate any branch of magic. It can help you in ways you cannot anticipate.”

Feeling slightly chastised, for he was sure Fíli was referring to him and his lack of effort in his homework, Kíli nodded meekly. Fortunately, Ori was there to save him further embarrassment. “Now, we can’t exactly pinpoint it to a location. There are simply too many variables. But I think we’ve managed to narrow it down to a 100-metre radius somewhere in the south of Fair Isle.”

His eyes wide as saucers, Kíli gaped. “Bloody hell! That’s just mental!” 

Ori beamed. “It’s all Fíli’s work really. He skived off his Quidditch practice last night to work on it. Lindir almost went berserk!”

Fíli shifted on his feet. “I didn’t mean to but this is more important and the information is time-sensitive. Fortunately, I still have some of the skiving snack boxes the twins left. I’ll make it up by doing some extra practices tomorrow.”

“Fíli, I…” Kíli opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Fíli. “It’s okay, mate. I want to do my part to help. Besides, I still think the attacker is after me so I suppose I’m doing myself a favour. So seriously, don’t mention it.”

Smiling gratefully, Kíli turned to the group. “Now that we know where Keeper came from, what do we do now?”

“We keep an eye on McLaggen and Bolg,” said Fíli, the smile vanished and his face dark. “I don’t want another incident and any one of us hurt. So most importantly, we keep an eye on each other and stay safe!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the second round of Quidditch matches could hardly be described as satisfying. Yet there was still a silver lining, at least for Kíli.

With the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin approaching fast that weekend, the castle’s attention, including even those of Kíli and his friends, were conveniently diverted. The usual pre-match sabotaging tactics were employed to its maximum capacity where Cho Chang was cursed by Yazneg, one of Bolg’s henchmen and the new Slytherin Beater, to sprout rabbit ears on her head. Even though Kíli found the new Cho incredibly cute, Lindir was beside himself with fury. Unfortunately for Legolas, who became the unintended recipient of Lindir’s retaliation, he had to spend the majority of Friday barking until a furious Thorin managed to restore his speech capability.

“It does make pretty good entertainment,” sniggered Gimli, wiping tears of laughter from his face. “His Highness certainly makes a better dog than a wizard. Too bad Lindir didn’t give him a fluffy blond tail.”

Ori shook his head. “He could have been in serious trouble had Professor Thorin not reversed the jinx. I can’t believe Lindir did that. No wonder Professor Thorin gives him a month’s worth of detention!”

Gimli snorted. “You’re the most faithless Ravenclaw ever! Besides, if Professor Thorin wants to be fair, he should have given Yazneg the same detention. But no, Yazneg’s got lines while Lindir has to clean Hippogriff poop, without magic, for a month!”

Regardless of Thorin’s preferential treatment, Kíli was on tenterhooks in the days leading up to the match. His biggest fear, of course, was that Fíli would become the target, either from Quidditch-inspired hexes or something more sinister. After all, a Quidditch match where everyone’s attention was easily distracted by the actions of the match was the perfect opportunity to kidnap someone.

“You are going to use Professor Dwalin’s spell to check every object around you, aren’t you?” Kíli asked Fíli, for the twentieth time.

“For the thousandth time, yes.” Fíli rolled his eyes but his tone was affectionate. “I doubt I need to check everything though. I keep my jerseys and broom with me so I doubt they’d be compromised. Just the gear should do.”

“What about the Bludger?”

Gimli snorted. “Mate, nobody in their right mind will make the Bludger a portkey. It hardly stays still and it’s not like anyone sane will willingly touch it. Well, Professor Dáin might if he’s drunk and mistakes it for a baby Acromantula but my point still stands, nobody sane, remember?”

When the day of the match finally dawned, Kíli felt he was more nervous than the players. He had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table, mostly for solidarity, and was pleased to find that everyone was safe and sound. Even Cho had managed to rid herself of her fluffy ears.

“It will be alright,” said Fíli in a soothing tone, which Kíli could not help but find ironic, seeing that Fíli was both the player and the potential victim. “I’ll check everything but I’m sure nothing will…”

“Holy mother of Mahal!” Gimli’s loud cry made both of them jump. “Is that Azog in the Staff table?”

As much as Kíli had hoped that Gimli was simply hallucinating, possibly due to his continuous exposure to Dáin and his madness, Azog was indeed sitting next to Thorin, who looked as if he was ready to stuff poison down the throat of the next student who looked at him the wrong way. What on earth was Azog doing here?

“This can’t be good!” Kíli hissed. “He must be up to something dodgy! Why on earth will he show up now?”

“Maybe Mister Gundabad just wants to see his son play Quidditch?” Of all the people to throw gibes at him, Kíli had certainly not anticipated Tauriel’s icy voice. “Or is it a new habit of yours to throw accusations at perfectly innocent people?”

His mouth hanging open, Kíli was so dumbfounded that he could not utter a single word, let alone a proper reply. How could Tauriel, whom he had confided in regarding Azog and Bolg’s very possible involvement in all the incidents they had suffered before, taunt him like this? She of all people knew what they were like and how guilty they were. Kíli simply could not believe it. Before he could reply, however, Tauriel had already left to sit at the Gryffindor table, right next to McLaggen who looped a victorious arm around Tauriel’s shoulder. The smirk on his face was so obviously directed at Kíli that Kíli nearly snapped his spoon in two.

“Kíli,” Fíli almost jumped at the savage look on Kíli’s face, “it’s okay. Tauriel’s just mad at you. She doesn’t mean what she’s said.”

“I take it back,” Kíli snarled savagely. “McLaggen must be the git who hurt Keeper, the pompous egotistical bastard!”

Even though Fíli did not look convinced, he had wisely remained silent on the topic. When it was finally time for the team to get ready, he simply gave Kíli a reassuring smile before leaving with Cho and Lindir, who kept throwing dirty looks at the Slytherin team.

The match turned out to be extremely tight. The Slytherin team put up a good effort, with Legolas, very possibly fuelled by revenge, scoring 10 goals within the first 30 minutes to keep Slytherin in the match. Ravenclaw, on the other hand, was their usual excellent self. Lindir and Roger Davis, despite their romantic rivalry, worked extremely well together. Fíli was at his best too, sending Bludger after Bludger at the Slytherin team, forcing them to duck and drop the Quaffle.

In the end, it was Cho who ended the match. She caught the Snitch in a spectacular dive after dodging Bolg’s vicious Bludger. The Ravenclaw stand roared with applause while the Slytherin one cursed loudly. In the Staff Stand, Thorin watched on with his nose flaring and his eyebrows creased so closely together that they were practically joined in one. Azog next to him, on the other hand, rose from his seat and left without so much of a backward glance at his son.

“What fatherly love our dear Bolg has,” Gimli said with a smirk. “Come on, let’s go and find Fíli and say our congratulations. I don’t want to get trapped in the Ravenclaw celebrating crowd. I might get sick from all the simpering and giggling of their fangirls.”

To Kíli’s great relief and immense confusion, Azog left the castle shortly after the Ravenclaw Slytherin Quidditch match. He did not even make a reappearance at dinner that night, where the Ravenclaw table was understandably empty. It seemed that whatever Azog’s intent in visiting Hogwarts, it was not to seek Fíli out.

“Maybe Tauriel’s right,” said Gimli. The mention of Tauriel made Kíli wince but Gimli did not seem to notice. “Azog was here to watch Bolg play. I mean, let’s face it, Bolg’s about as bright as an old pile of doxy droppings. He certainly is not going to get any O.W.L.s except maybe in the Dark Arts. His extracurricular activities are pretty limited too unless you count attempted murder and torture. Who’s going to hire him after he graduates? Maybe Azog wants to see if Bolg can make it in professional Quidditch. He’s a decent Beater in all fairness. I mean, he can probably scare half of his opponents to death with his hideous looks and snarling teeth.”

Kíli wanted to believe Gimli and rationally he knew his friend had a good point. Yet somehow he could not shake off the feeling that Azog was here for some very dodgy reasons. He had no time to dwell on that though because his own match was fast approaching.

With Ravenclaw’s victory over Slytherin, the pressure was now on Gryffindor. They had to win the match against Hufflepuff if they wanted to stand a chance at retaining the Quidditch Cup, something very dear to Tauriel’s heart. It was perhaps for that reason that she had at least refrained from taunting Kíli. In fact, she had even relented on her silent treatment that she so resolutely employed weeks before. Granted, it was a bit hard for her to completely ignore Kíli as his Quidditch Captain but Kíli was determined to consider it progress.

Even with the progress in his relationship with Tauriel, Kíli was finding it hard to be optimistic before their match against Hufflepuff. McLaggen was, for a lack of a better word, completely and utterly useless. Perhaps bolstered by his relationship with Tauriel, McLaggen was even more arrogant and meddling than before. The fiasco of their first match seemed to have mysteriously evaporated from his mind as he strutted around like a peacock on drugs, instructing everyone on how to do their job.

“You need to swing your Bat more forcefully, Azanulbizar,” said McLaggen pompously. “What’s the point of having a Beater’s Bat if you don’t put it to good use?”

“I know a good use of my Bat,” muttered Gimli mutinously. “I’d like to stick it right up your…”

“Okay, team,” Tauriel’s authoritative voice drew everyone’s attention. “Good job on the practice today, everyone.” She put particular emphasis on the last word while avoiding the eager looks from McLaggen. Kíli was certain it must be in the Captain’s job requirements to lie through their teeth for the sake of team morale. “I’m sure we have a good chance at beating Hufflepuff tomorrow. Now, let’s go back and get a good night’s rest! See you at breakfast tomorrow.”

“Good chance my arse!” muttered Gimli. “With McLaggen as our Keeper, we have about as much chance of beating Hufflepuff as turning a hidebehind vegetarian!”

Unfortunately, Gimli’s prediction turned out to be frighteningly accurate. The match was an unmitigated disaster. Apart from letting in 28 goals, McLaggen had also managed to score an own goal himself when he was away from the goal hoop to, for reasons beyond anyone but himself, wrestle with Gimli for his Beater’s Bat before accidentally hitting the Quaffle and sending it straight into his own goal hoop. It was a miracle that Gryffindor only lost by 20 points. Kíli had managed to catch the Snitch after 45 agonising minutes, finally ending the suffering of the Gryffindor supporters.

“It’s my fault!” Kíli felt miserable. He had not caught the Snitch soon enough. There was a moment when he spotted the Snitch 20 minutes into the match but he was delayed by a Bludger sent by Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot. Had he succeeded then, Gryffindor would have clinched a narrow victory.

“Don’t be absurd!” Gimli said firmly. “If anyone should be ashamed of themselves,” he shot a disgusted look at McLaggen and spat on the ground, “it’s our dear Keeper. I’m sure that own goal will make it to Hogwarts history for the most ridiculous Keeper error ever!”

McLaggen stood up, his face a delicate shade of puce. “Now listen carefully, Azanulbizar! Whatever happened today was not my fault. Your Beating was beyond pathetic. Durin could not spot a Snitch even if it’s right under…”

“That’s enough!” Tauriel stood up abruptly, which shut everybody up effectively. Her face almost as red as her flaming hair, which was puffed up like an angry bird, her green eyes alight with fire, her breathing hard, her fists clenched so tightly that her wand might break, one did not need a crystal ball to see that the Gryffindor Captain was in a towering temper. Kíli winced inwardly. Of course, Tauriel would be furious after such a humiliating defeat. Knowing her recent relationship with McLaggen, however, Kíli was sure that Tauriel would need a scapegoat and he himself was certainly the most convenient one.

“We’re not going to blame anyone for the team’s loss.” Tauriel’s tone was firm and authoritative. “We win as a team and lose as a team. Everyone has done their best and yet it is not enough today. But our season is not over. We still get to face Ravenclaw in the final match that can very well decide the title. We will come back from this defeat and learn from it. We will train harder and improve because I know we have it in us to be better. We’re not done! We will keep fighting until our last breath!”

Exchanging an astonished look with Gimli, Kíli could not help but feel impressed by Tauriel. Her pre-match speech had always been passionate and emotional but a little disorganised. Kíli had liked that before because it was so intrinsically Tauriel. Now, in the time of difficulty and defeat, Kíli had to admit that a collected and cool-headed Tauriel did inject a much-needed sense of confidence into the team. The fact that she did not single him out was of course the icing on the cake.

“Cormac,” Tauriel said while everyone else was packing up to leave, “can I have a word?”

For the first time since the end of the match, McLaggen looked uncertain. Nodding, he stayed behind but remained silent, all his bravado and swagger gone. Gimli raised a questioning eyebrow but Kíli grabbed him by the elbow to leave the room to Tauriel and McLaggen. If Kíli’s instincts were correct, this would not be a particularly pleasant conversation. Despite his animosity towards the Gryffindor Keeper, Kíli could not find it in him to wish further humiliation upon McLaggen by playing witness.

“So Tauriel’s finally opened her eyes to what a fraud McLaggen is.” Gimli, on the other hand, had no such compunction. “Serves the git right. If I can, I’d strangle him for what he’s done to us today! Can you imagine that Bain, a Hufflepuff, consoled me on our loss? Even he feels sorry for us. Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot, of course, is still a prat but even he didn’t gloat. Well, not when Eira Zirakzigil is not around. But still!”

So the tender feeling Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot had harboured towards Eira Zirakzigil had not changed, mused Kíli. He wondered how Fíli felt about it. If he was perfectly honest with himself, he was secretly pleased with the new development. Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot would not act thus if Fíli was in any way inclined towards a marriage proposal with Eira. The little Dwarf politics that Kíli was aware of taught him that Fíli was practically the prince in the Dwarf society and no one, not even Dáin’s son, would dare to challenge him. This left only one possible explanation: Fíli had no interest in joining in matrimony with Eira, no matter what Thorin had wished.

Once they were back in the Common Room, which resembled a particularly well-attended and dismal funeral, Kíli sat himself down on his favourite armchair and signed. This had been his first defeat in Quidditch, which was a hard pill to swallow. Next to him, Gimli settled down too, his face stony.

“Want a Firewhiskey?” An unfamiliar voice made Kíli jump. Looking up, he was surprised to find that it was Hamson Gamgee, the original Gryffindor Seeker that Kíli eventually replaced. “I reckon you need them now. I know from experience.” Hamson said with a self-deprecating smile.

“Er, thanks.” Kíli felt uncertain about how to react. Hamson was never particularly loquacious yet he seemed to bear all the taunts at his Seeking ability remarkably well. In short, he was a bit of an enigma. “I’d certainly like to forget.”

Hamson nodded. “I understand. This used to be how we felt after practically every match, mostly because of me.” He laughed nervously, which soon morphed into a sincere smile. “You have changed that Kíli. I’ve watched you play and you are brilliant. We wouldn’t have won the Cup last year without you. Today isn’t your fault. You’ve done your best. Just…” he hesitated before continuing, “if Tauriel says or does something, don’t take it personally. I know Tauriel. She never means any harm but her temper can get the better of her, especially when it comes to things that she truly cares about. She will calm down eventually and apologise but it can hurt at the moment.”

“Right.” Kíli felt somewhat lost for words. He had fully anticipated Tauriel’s outbreak, having witnessed what she was capable of on Valentine’s Day. Hamson’s revelation, however, provided him with another perspective. He had always admired Tauriel’s passion, which he had found to be even more intense than his own. Yet he had rarely paused to consider the consequences of such temperament, especially the effect it had on other people. He knew that he himself had been somewhat guilty in some quite uncharitable thoughts towards Hamson in his first year. Yet now Kíli realised that perhaps Hamson did not deserve all those harsh criticism thrown in his direction. He had been a poor Seeker but Gryffindor had no other choice at the time. Did Hamson really deserve all Tauriel’s temper after each match? He was no McLaggen after all. “Thanks for letting me know. I’ll keep that in mind.”

With a serene smile, Hamson left them to their devices. This conversation did little to ease Kíli’s nerves. Where was Tauriel anyway? Was she done with her conversation with McLaggen? Would she have a word with him now?

Right on cue, Tauriel’s lithe form emerged through the portrait, without McLaggen. Before Kíli had time to decide how he felt about it, Tauriel had walked straight towards him. “Do you mind if I borrow Kíli for a moment?” Then, without waiting for Gimli’s response, she grabbed Kíli by the wrist and pulled him from his seat. Nearly tripping over himself, Kíli scrambled to follow Tauriel as she strode towards the portrait hole.

This would be it, Kíli thought miserably. Now that she was done with McLaggen, Tauriel would have her turn with him. He was, therefore, thoroughly surprised when Tauriel finally spoke after dragging Kíli into an abandoned classroom.

“I’m so sorry about my behaviour in the past several weeks,” said Tauriel with a grimace. “I’ve acted appallingly towards you and I have no excuse, Kíli.”

Of all the things Kíli had expected Tauriel to say, this was not part of it. He was left with his mouth hanging open like a buffoon. Fortunately, Tauriel chose to overlook this moment of embarrassment as she went on. “I completely overreacted on our last date and I just… I care about you, Kíli. I just want more out of our relationship. When you didn’t, well, I just sort of lost it. But it isn’t your fault! We were just dating and you’re a couple of years younger. It makes sense that you’d need more time to be sure. I’m so sorry for everything, Kíli. Can you forgive me?”

“I…” Kíli hesitated before deciding that honesty was the best policy. “I thought you’d be angry with me because I cost us the match.”

“Oh, sweet Yavanna!” Tauriel buried her face in her hands, “I must have really hurt you for you to think that! Of course I’m not going to blame you for our defeat. It’s not your fault at all. I’ve already had words with Cormac.” She finally looked up, her face a deep shade of red. “Oh, Merlin! I’ve been such an idiot and cow, haven’t I?”

“Er…”

“I just want to make you jealous!” Tauriel said desperately. “I wasn’t thinking but I thought that he would piss you off the most. I didn’t really like him, you know? I never have and also there’s you…” her voice trailed off, apparently too embarrassed to continue.

Feeling immensely relieved and overwhelmed with joy, Kíli did the first thing that came to his mind. Rather than trying to fumble through words, he decided to show Tauriel his feelings through actions. Taking a step closer, he reached his hands up and cupped Tauriel’s face tenderly. When the beautiful emerald green eyes locked with his, Kíli thought that he could detect a shadow of some cloud. Before he could dwell on the peculiarity, Tauriel’s lips were upon him, wiping every rational thought from Kíli’s mind.

When they finally returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, hand in hand, it was already past dinner time. Kíli sniggered at Gimli’s dumbfounded look while McLaggen’s scarlet face certainly augmented his happiness. For the first time that day, Kíli felt happy, a sentiment so foreign these past several weeks that Kíli was willing to do anything to cling to it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast the next day became a much more enjoyable affair for Kíli now that he and Tauriel were back together. For one thing, he no longer needed to avoid the Gryffindor table like the plague. For another, he actually began to enjoy food again.

Fíli, on the other hand, did not seem that thrilled with their sudden reconciliation. Even though he did not voice his concern, Kíli was not so oblivious to see that his best friend was holding his judgement.

“What’s the matter, Fíli?” asked Kíli during their Defence Against the Dark Arts class on Monday morning. He and Tauriel had so much catching up to do, mostly non-verbal, that he did not get a chance to speak to Fíli in private until then. “I thought you’d be happy now that Tauriel and I are good.”

Fíli did not answer immediately. When he did open his mouth, he seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. “I am extremely pleased that you’re happy again. I cannot pretend that it pains me to see you so hurt and unhappy in the past weeks that I’d do anything in my power to bring happiness back to you.”

“So what is the problem?”

“I’m just wondering,” Fíli paused and bit his lips, “now this is just a thought. But don’t you think Tauriel’s change of heart comes a bit abrupt? I mean, she’s been ignoring you and, if I may say so, quite unkind towards you for weeks. And now, all of a sudden, after a Quidditch defeat no less, she has decided to change her heart? Doesn’t that seem a bit, well, odd?”

As much as Kíli knew that Fíli meant well, it was hard for him not to feel defensive. Just as he was about to bark out some pretty hurtful words, Dwalin walked into the classroom and the whole room fell silent. The opportunity to speak again did not arise until they were instructed to practice the Shield Charm, something that they had already learnt from Dwalin’s extra class a while back. This much-needed respite, however, did allow Kíli to calm himself down in order to speak in a more rational manner.

“I understand your concern,” said Kíli as he cast a stunning spell at Fíli, who blocked it effortlessly. “But Tauriel has always been a passionate person who wears her heart on her sleeve. A true Gryffindor. She will not shy away from her decisions or dawdle simply because it seems odd. She does exactly what she feels like.”

Fíli still looked sceptical. “I see. But from what Arwen told me, Tauriel can be very stubborn too. She’s not one to back down easily. Besides, Quidditch losses usually put her in a foul mood. If this happens after you’ve won the match, I can maybe understand. But after such a loss…”

This thought did cross Kíli’s mind but he had his answer ready. “It’s because of McLaggen and how appalling he was. This must have opened up Tauriel’s eyes to how unworthy he is. She must have then realised that it was stupid to use McLaggen to make me jealous. That would have convinced her that our fight was kind of stupid in the first place.”

Fíli opened his mouth before closing it again. It was obvious that he still had his doubts but had decided to let it go. Even though Kíli did not say it, he was grateful for Fíli’s understanding. He had been on an emotional rollercoaster for long enough that all he wanted was for all his relationships to work in his life.

At the end of the class, before everyone left the classroom, Dwalin called out to Kíli and Fíli. “Could yeh stay behind for a mo’?”

Once they were alone, Dwalin wasted no time to speak. “Now that yer second round of Quidditch matches is over, Thorin and I have decided that yeh need to put a wee bit more effort in yer extra lessons. Given what has happened with Keeper, it’s not a bad idea to teach yeh some useful spells that might help yeh should yeh ever find yerself in a difficult situation. So why don’t we meet twice a week from now on? Wednesday and Saturday nights sound good to yeh?”

If there was one thing that Kíli loved about Hogwarts, it was extra lessons with Dwalin, which trumped even Quidditch, especially this year. He was, therefore, only too eager to answer in the affirmative, not caring if his schedule would even allow it. Fíli, on the other hand, was more cautious. After some undoubtedly careful mental calculation, however, he nodded too, which brought a bright smile to Dwalin’s face.

“Excellent. We’ll start this week. See yeh lads on Wednesday!”

Life, it seemed, had finally returned to normal for Kíli, albeit even more hectic and exhausting than before. Before he even knew it, Wednesday night had come where he found himself inside Dwalin’s office with Fíli, eagerly waiting for their class when they could learn even more practical spells.

“The spell we’re going to tackle today is a special one,” said Dwalin in a serious tone that was usually reserved for special circumstances. That alone piqued both Kíli and Fíli’s curiosity. “It is not a spell taught in any school because it is not even known outside the Dwarf society. It’s actually in Khuzdûl, a tracking spell used by miners of old who feared they would get lost in the labyrinthine underground maze. While most tracking spells lose their power inside warded places like Hogwarts, this one does not because most mines are protected by ancient spells. I figure it will come in handy should something of yers disappear again.”

Given what had happened with Keeper, Kíli completely understood the practicality of such spells and the urgency for them to learn it. He was thus eagerly waiting for Dwalin’s instructions because he was sure that he would master it in no time, just like with any other spells Dwalin had taught them in this classroom. Defence was, after all, his best subject.

“The incantation is ‘Imkhihus’,” said Dwalin. “I’m sure you all know what it means.”

While Fíli nodded, Kíli had to rack his brain to translate the Khuzdûl that this spell undoubtedly used. Unfortunately, his lack of knowledge was not missed by Dwalin, who frowned. “It’s an easy enough word, Kíli. It comes from imkhih, which means to find in Khuzdûl. Surely you know that!”

Blushing slightly, Kíli tried to cover up his blunder. “Of course, sir. It just slipped my mind. I’m, er, a bit tired today.”

The look on Dwalin’s face told Kíli plainly that his professor did not buy his poorly-conceived lie at all. Fortunately, Dwalin chose not to dwell on the matter. Instead, he moved forward with the theory behind the spell. “The spell works particularly well because of the Dwarf’s inherent affinity for finding and locating treasure, usually those buried deep within the mountains, protected by various spells and enchantments. It’s rather hard to explain in English but I do have a very useful book that provides details on curse-breaking, all written in Khuzdûl, of course.”

The book Dwalin had given them was heavy and ancient-looking, with the spines cracked and the edges frayed. This was not the problem, however. It was, just like Dwalin had explained, all written in Khuzdûl.

“Why don’t yeh spend the next hour or so reading Chapter 10 of the book,” Dwalin gestured for them to sit on the sofa while he walked towards his desk. “It should give yeh enough background to make a go at the spell.”

“Isn’t there an English translation for that?” asked Kíli almost desperately. He had frankly not anticipated this. Khuzdûl was just a language, wasn’t it? An old and almost obsolete one too. Why would it affect his ability to learn defensive spells?

Dwalin stopped on his track and turned to look Kíli fully in the eye, his eyebrows raised. “What do yeh mean, Kíli? This should not be that difficult for someone who has spent almost two years learning Khuzdûl. Yeh should be able to understand it by now.”

“I…” Kíli stammered, “It’s just… Well, I thought all you need to know is English, and the incantation and…” His voice trailed off as Dwalin stared at him with his mouth open. “Sorry.” He added lamely.

Dwalin closed his mouth and sighed. Kíli knew what was coming and he hated it. Angry outbursts he could deal with, disappointment, on the other hand…

“Every subject in Hogwarts is taught for a good reason,” said Dwalin heavily. “Ancient Runes used to include only Quenya because some of our kinds guard our secrets too fiercely to share it with any other. Do yeh know how long it took us to petition to include Khuzdûl in our curriculum. A language is not just a tool for communication, Kíli. It is a culture and art of its people. There are things that simply do not translate from Khuzdûl to English, especially when it comes to complex magical theories. That’s why so many ancient texts are kept in their original languages, be it Quenya or Khuzdûl. That’s why people learn ancient runes. I thought yeh know better than to simply discount it as a language used by a small group of wizards. Magic is a gift we’ve been blessed with, Kíli, no matter what form it comes in.”

If people could die of embarrassment, Kíli was convinced he would no longer be in the land of the living. How could he be so ignorant? Hadn’t Fíli and Ori chided him again and again for his lack of attention to his schoolwork? What did he do? He chose to ignore them and even deride them behind their backs. After all these years in the magical world, he had begun to take things for granted!

“I’m so sorry, sir. I’ve been neglecting my studies this year.” Kíli hung his head in shame, his face burning. “I just… I didn’t get my priorities right. It won’t ever happen again, I promise.”

Dwalin’s frown softened. “I understand, laddie. Sometimes the smile on a pretty lass’s face seems like the most important thing in the world,” chortled Dwalin, making Kíli’s face even redder. “I don’t blame yeh. But yeh need to learn from this and not make the same mistake again.”

“I won’t!” Kíli said eagerly and he meant every word of it. “I’ll start revising for my Khuzdûl first thing tomorrow.”

“I’ll help you if you need it.” Fíli, who had watched the exchange with a fond smile, offered without any hesitation. “We can work on the spells first and go through the rest of this year’s Khuzdûl. I’m sure you’ll catch up in no time!”

Smiling gratefully, Kíli accepted Fíli’s help. If he was honest with himself, he desperately needed it. Kíli felt even more thankful when Fíli chose not to mention this particular conversation on their way back from Dwalin’s office. Having such a wonderful best friend was indeed a blessing that Kíli sometimes felt he did not fully deserve.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli's rekindled romance with Tauriel might not be everything he was looking for, but he was excelling in other areas, especially Occlumency.

If there was one change that came after Dwalin’s lesson on the tracking spell, it was that Kíli had finally started to take his schoolwork seriously. Even though the timing was unfortunate, for Kíli would like as much time as possible to re-acquaint himself with Tauriel, he now understood his priorities a lot better. Surprisingly, Tauriel did not seem to mind the spell of time Kíli spent in the library with Fíli and Ori, revising for his classes.

“You need to work hard,” said Tauriel when Kíli told her he could not sneak out with her to Hogsmeade after lunch because he had Khuzdûl homework to do. “Your study is more important than this.” With that, she paused, cocked her head to one side and frowned slightly. A second later, however, she shrugged and returned to her pumpkin juice.

“Er, thanks for understanding,” Kíli said hesitantly. Did Tauriel mean what she had just said? It did not sound like her to agree that studying was important if any of their previous conversations were anything to go by. Maybe she had changed her opinion and understood that it was important for him. Kíli hoped that was the case. According to Gimli, who apparently had a very unfavourable opinion of the fairer sex, girls sometimes say things that purposefully appeal to the lads even though they did not believe them at all. It was, as Gimli put it eloquently, a test to see if the bloke actually cared about them or not.

“But that’s mental,” cried Kíli in disbelief. “Why would anyone do that? Why just speak your mind?”

Gimli shrugged. “Girls are mental. I’ve told ya. Who knows what goes on in their minds.”

“To be fair,” interrupted Fíli, “This is a tactic used in politics sometimes, usually to devastating effect when the other party is drunk.”

So Kíli waited with bated breath to see if Tauriel would explode in anger because he did not argue with her. No such thing occurred, which filled Kíli with relief. Even after their reconciliation, Kíli found his relationship with Tauriel still rather tentative. Before their fight, he knew exactly how Tauriel felt for the beautiful Elf never bothered to hide her opinions and feelings, no matter how explosive they were. Now, however, Kíli sometimes felt that there was a veil or a cloud surrounding Tauriel, making it much harder for him to gauge how she truly felt. She was more agreeable and mild-tempered for sure, which meant that they never argued anymore. Yet somehow Kíli could not shake off the feeling that something was not right.

With everything that was going on, Kíli found it even harder to close off his mind. It was rare for him to go to sleep with his mind not actively thinking about something, whether it was Quidditch, school work, extra defence lessons, or Tauriel. He even woke up to dreams about Khuzdûl translations, something that was frightening in its own right.

“I’m turning into Fíli and Ori!” Kíli wailed at Gimli one day before bed. “If I have another dream about homework, I’m killing myself.”

Gimli snorted, “Serves you right. Nobody in their right mind spends that much time doing homework!” He said the word ‘homework’ as if it were a dirty word. When Kíli shot him a nasty look, however, Gimli sobered up. “Why don’t you try that Muggle thing that you mentioned? Maybe it helps. It can’t get any worse, can it?”

Truth be told, Kíli had almost forgotten about his idea of experimenting with meditation. Now that Gimli had mentioned it, he felt a rush of excitement to try it. He had sent a letter to Madam McGonagall, asking for some recommendations on the topic. The matron had, to Kíli’s surprise, came back with some extremely detailed suggestions, along with several used books. It appeared that Madam McGonagall had to employ quite a few of those techniques to help some of the orphans who had encountered traumatic events in the past. Grabbing one from his school trunk, Kíli flipped open the book to read ravenously.

Some of the techniques in the book sounded downright impossible to Kíli. He had tried to focus his mind on the flame of the light on the nightstand next to his bed, much to Gimli’s amusement, yet to no avail because he could not stop feeling this was a stupid idea. Listening to soothing music did not help either, though Kíli blamed Gimli for that because his friend’s sniggering was way too distracting. It was not until Kíli read about focusing on his own breathing that he felt he had made some progress. Closing his eyes, Kíli allowed his mind to go through all the thoughts while not dwelling on any one of them. Instead, he focused all his attention on his breathing. Before long, Kíli found himself much calmer than before. The tranquillity was only interrupted when Gimli poked his head inside Kíli’s four-poster bed.

“Are you still alive?” Gimli asked with an innocent smile. It was only thanks to his meditation that Kíli did not jump.

“What the hell, Gim?”

“Just want to make sure you haven’t kicked the bucket,” said Gimli with fake sincerity in his voice.

“No, I’m fine. I’m trying to clear my mind!” snapped Kíli. “You try having Professor Thorin poking into your thoughts every now and then. You’d get the incentives to learn Occlumency too.”

All in all, Kíli was certain that his hard work was paying off. He had almost caught up on his Khuzdûl translation and his Arithmancy homework had finally earned him a smile from Professor Gloín. He had even finished reading the book on the tracking spell, with the help of Fíli, of course, which made mastering the spell a lot easier.

“Uncle wants us to go to his office tomorrow night for another Occlumency lesson,” said Fíli during dinner time on a Friday night in late March. “I think he wants to test you on your Occlumency again. Do you feel ready this time?”

Kíli shifted on his seat nervously. Even though he felt that he had made tremendous progress with the help of the meditation techniques, he was not sure if it was enough under Thorin’s scrutiny. Facing Thorin in such a situation always made him anxious.

“I’m sure Kíli will do great,” Tauriel said with an encouraging smile while playing with his hair. “He’s been working so hard!”

Blushing, Kíli tried to play it down. “It’s nothing really. I mean, I did try meditation but I’m not sure if it’s enough.”

Before Fíli could say anything, Tauriel cried out, “But you’re too modest! I’ve seen you working hard on it. Romilda Vane walked past you the other day and winked at you in the Gryffindor Common Room and you didn’t even notice.” She giggled before closing in to plant a kiss on his cheek. “She looked so mad.”

Now Fíli looked as uncomfortable as Kíli felt. Kíli had no recollection of said event but it would not surprise him. Ever since his fallout with Tauriel on Valentine’s Day, Romilda Vane had resumed her effort to get Kíli’s attention. Even his reconciliation with Tauriel did not put a stop to the pushy Gryffindor’s advances, much to Tauriel’s annoyance. Perhaps even Romilda could sense that something was not quite right with Kíli and Tauriel’s relationship this time around. 

“I’m glad the meditation works,” said Fíli, intentionally not meeting Kíli or Tauriel’s eyes. “I never thought it would but I guess I’m no expert on Muggle science, am I?”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” said Tauriel. “I never thought so either but Kíli completely changed my mind. Didn’t you say the other day that this Muggle meditation thing even helps you with your Sense?”

This, despite Tauriel’s overzealous exclamation, was in fact true. As Kíli was getting used to the feeling of focusing on his breathing, he inevitably started to get more intuned with his own magic. Whereas before, he could only sense his magic when he was performing usually complex spells such as the Patronus Charm, Kíli could now detect his magic flowing through his body when he was meditating. It was never the same powerful surge of magic required for complex spellwork. Rather, it was like a serene ravine gently going inside him, which was both wonderful and peaceful.

“Did you really?” Fíli nearly dropped his fork but he paid it no attention. “This is unbelievable! Do you know how many wizards would kill to have what you have?”

Kíli blushed again. “I’m sure it’s not  _ that  _ special…”

“But it is!” Fíli insisted, his eyes still wide from Kíli’s revelation. “Very few wizards have this kind of connection with their magic, all of them extremely powerful. Once you can feel your magic, you can hone it and shape it to what you want. It’s such a coveted skill because it makes you so much more powerful.”

Before Kíli could say anything more, Tauriel squealed in delight, “You’ve never told me how special this is! I’m so proud of you, Kíli!” before kissing him soundly on the lips. Kíli’s face burned. He felt quite self-conscious about public displays of affection this time around, even though he tended to practice it quite often because of his impulsive nature. The fact that Fíli was right in front of him only added to his discomfort. Fíli, to his credit, only averted his eyes without looking too uncomfortable.

“Well, it is certainly a very rare and useful skill,” said Fíli, his eyes purposefully not on Kíli. “You should practise it more for sure. Who knows what other breakthroughs you can make. Maybe you’ll be able to Sense other wizards’ magic too.”

When Kíli turned up outside Thorin’s office that night for his Occlumency lesson, he could not help but feel nervous again. Was his meditation enough to help him make some progress in the dreaded Occlumency? It had certainly helped his sleep and he was getting fewer nightmares. A Legilimens attack from Thorin was a whole other matter though. Taking a deep breath, Kíli knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in.” Thorin’s usual baritone voice sent a shiver down Kíli’s spine. Once Kíli opened the door, he could see that Fíli was already inside, sitting at the chair. Thorin, on the other hand, was standing in front of his desk with his wand out, looking more than ready for the night’s activities.

“Kíli,” Thorin nodded at Kíli, who managed a small smile, “Fíli has been telling me that you’ve made some progress with your,” his lips curled, “Muggle technique.”

Despite his previous misgivings about the class, Kíli felt a wave of annoyance at Thorin’s obvious dismissal at anything Muggle. Typical wizards, Kíli thought indignantly, always thinking they are far superior to anyone else. Yet he had, after painstakingly long, learnt to control his temper in front of Thorin so he simply nodded.

“Good.” Thorin seemed impressed at Kíli’s control. “We shall put it to the test today then. You know the drill by now. I shall perform Legilimens on you while you attempt to block me. I will go easy on you at first, just to give you a fighting chance. If you somehow manage to block my attacks, I shall of course increase the intensity of my Legilimens. Any questions?”

Shaking his head, Kíli took a defensive stance in front of Thorin. Strangely enough, Thorin’s distrust in his ability fuelled his desire to prove himself. Locking eyes with Thorin, Kíli cleared his mind and instead focused all his attention on his breathing and the flow of his magic.

“Legilimens!”

Thorin’s spell hit him just as expected, except this time, Kíli was in control. He could feel Thorin’s probing magic around his mind but he did not waver. Breathe in, breathe out. Let the magic flow. In and out.

When Thorin finally stopped the spell, Kíli barely felt any difference. There was no longer any searing headache or overwhelming fatigue usually associated with the aftermath of a Legilimens attack. He was simply fine.

“Interesting,” murmured Thorin. The smirk on his face was replaced with pensive curiosity. “You have indeed managed to block my attacks. I take it that you feel fine?”

Kíli beamed at him. “More than fine. I don’t feel any different.”

“No exhaustion, no headaches?” Fíli, who had rushed to Kíli’s side, apparently ready to catch him in case he fell like he always did, sounded astonished too. “That’s, that’s…”

“Very curious.” Thorin finished Fíli’s sentence. “What did you do, Kíli?”

Trying very hard not to smirk triumphantly, Kíli said in a deliberately casual tone, “Oh, I just used the  _ Muggle  _ meditation technique. You know, clear your mind, focus on your breathing, feel my magic.”

“I see,” said Thorin, his finger stroking his wand slowly. “Why don’t we try it again, just to make sure that it’s not a fluke. I will increase the power of my Legilimens this time so be prepared.”

Bolstered by his previous success, Kíli was much more confident this time. When Thorin’s more powerful Legilimens hit him this time, he did not even flinch. Instead, he focused on the meditation skills to block the outside world.

“Very well done,” said Thorin after a good 5 minutes of Legilimens. “Your shield is holding off my attacks rather nicely.”

Kíli beamed at Thorin while puffing up his chest like a proud hippogriff, which earned him a chuckle from Thorin. “Do not congratulate yourself so early. I shall now increase my attack to resemble realistic Death Eater Legilimency attacks.”

After another 5 tries, Kíli had managed to block all Thorin’s attacks save the last one, during which his mental shield had crumbled after 10 minutes of downright vicious attacks from Thorin.

“I must say I am impressed with your progress.” Thorin panted. This fact alone brought a smile to Kíli’s face. It seemed that such a level of intensity was not sustainable even for someone as powerful as Thorin. “I have tried my very best to break down your shield and only managed it at the last minute. How do you feel?”

“I’m alright, really,” said Kíli truthfully. One of the best things about this meditation-aided mental shield was that it was not as taxing as the ordinary Occlumency ones. 

“I see,” said Thorin slowly. “Is all your progress solely due to your, er, Muggle techniques?”

Unable to help himself, Kíli smirked, “Indeed. It’s called Meditation and Muggles use it to practice mindfulness, help release stress, and even treat traumatic experiences. You should give it a try.”

Judging by the look on Thorin’s face, Kíli could tell that he still was not one hundred per cent sold on the idea. So he pressed on, “It has not only helped my Occlumency but also made the nightmares much less frequent.”

The look Thorin gave him was sharp but Kíli held his ground. Unless Thorin had found some ways to rid himself of his nightmares, Kíli’s new-found peace in sleep could only be attributed to the effect of meditation. Now that he had managed to reap the benefits of it, Kíli wanted to help Thorin achieve the same. “I have some books on the basics of meditation. It’s very easy to follow and honestly, it can’t hurt, can it?”

“Can you lend me those books too?” Fíli was unsurprisingly much more open-minded about the idea of using Muggle techniques and ideas. Beaming, Kíli nodded eagerly. “Of course. I’ll give you the introductory books. I’ve already read them so you can have them. If needed, we can always ask Madam McGonagall for more book recommendations.”

Fíli’s enthusiasm seemed to have convinced Thorin. “Fine. Once Fíli’s done with them, I’ll take a look. I concede that there might be some merit to this Muggle meditation. But it cannot replace magic. As much as it helps clear your mind and build up a resistance to Legilimency, it cannot create false memories to deceive your enemies, which is the ultimate goal of Occlumency.”

It was a valid point so Kíli nodded. The more he had worked on Occlumency, the more he realised that the combination of Muggle progress in science and magic would yield the best results. “I will go back and work on that, sir.”

Once they were outside Thorin’s office after the class was done, Kíli turned to Fíli and almost jumped into his laughing friend’s arms, “Can you believe that? I blocked almost all of Professor Thorin’s Legilimens attacks! I thought I would never be able to do that, even once. I just can’t believe it!”

Laughing heartily, Fíli said with such pride and fondness in his voice that it made Kíli blush, “I’ve always had confidence in you because I know you have it in you, Kíli. You’ve got so much potential that I’ve never doubted you! Well done!”

“The best part was that I used Muggle methods to achieve it.” Kíli could not help but gloat. “It just proves how ignorant wizards can be when it comes to Muggles. They’re not stupid or inferior. The things Muggles have achieved without magic is just mind-boggling.”

The joyous look on Fíli’s face morphed into something more serious. “You’re absolutely right, Kíli. We have been too complacent and too conceited for too long. I used to pride myself on being open-minded and fair towards other magic and non-magical beings but now I’ve realised that I am far from it.” When Kíli showed every sign of interrupting, Fíli held up his hands. “Let me finish, please, Kíli. The incident with Bloody made me realise that I never took House Elves seriously. I thought I was kind towards them but I never acknowledged them as a powerful species enslaved by wizards. I never thought about, or maybe I just don’t want to, how wrong this enslavement of House Elves are. And now, you’ve opened up my mind about Muggles too.” He gazed intently into Kíli’s eyes. “That’s why we need wizards like you, people who grow up outside the magical world, without any of our prejudices, stereotypes, and discriminations. I know that people have been giving you grief about your upbringing and your blood status but Kíli, never listen to these people. You are our future. Your upbringing, your blood status and more importantly who you are as a wonderful, kind, and compassionate person make you unique and better, not lesser!”

Kíli felt his throat close up from all the emotions welled up inside him. Never before had anyone, in his more than four years of being in the magical world, expressed their admiration and respect for his Muggle upbringing and his Half-Blood status. Some like Gimli and Ori had accepted that part of him but Kíli sometimes wondered if they still regarded him as an anomaly who somehow by accident stood out from the rest who shared the same background. Or worse still, maybe they attributed his magical power to his half Dwarf blood from his dad’s side. Fíli was the first and the only one who acknowledged his past as an advantage rather than something to be ashamed of. This meant more than Kíli could express in words. “Fíli, I…”

There was no need for words after all, for Fíli smiled at him with such understanding that Kíli closed his mouth and simply returned the smile. It was that moment that Kíli realised that nobody, not even Dwalin or Tauriel, would understand him as Fíli did.

“So,” said Fíli in a light-hearted teasing tone, “are you going to regale Tauriel with the tale of your new-found brilliance in Occlumency? I’m sure she’ll be more than pleased to hear that.”

“Ahhhh!” Kíli groaned. He was not looking forward to that conversation. “I can’t see how I can get out of it. She’s bound to ask how the class went when I get back to the Common Room but seriously! Tauriel’s enthusiasm can just be a tad, well, overwhelming sometimes.”

Fíli sniggered, “I thought that’s what you love about her, all that passion.”

“I do like it!” clarified Kíli hastily. “It’s just, you know, too much sometimes. I mean, she’s great most of the time. But if I do something that’s remotely praise-worthy, she goes all out. Sometimes I wonder if I’m dating Tauriel or Romilda Vane!”

The smile disappeared from Fíli’s face. “That is quite un-Tauriel-like. I’m sure she’s not as bad as Romilda Vane! Surely it’s better this way than her ignoring you or not appreciating your achievements.”

Now Kíli felt guilty for what he had said of Tauriel. Comparing her to Romilda Vane was certainly uncalled for. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have said that. Maybe she’s making up for our breakup before and overcompensating a bit. But yeah, it’s much better for her to be supportive than distant and cold.”

“You’re spoilt,” said Fíli with a hint of a smile. “Do be grateful for what you have.”

“I will!” Kíli promised solemnly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When March finally gave away to April, bringing with it much more pleasant weather and new lives of spring, the students of Hogwarts found it hard to stay indoors. Quidditch practice had resumed in earnest, even though the final match was still a month away. Unlike Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, whose chance of winning the Quidditch Cup was lower than domesticating a Blast-Ended Skrewts, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were both training fiercely, hoping that this last month of hard work would help them clinch the Quidditch Cup. For Tauriel, this final match meant more than just the Quidditch Cup.

“There will be scouts from Puddlemere United and Chudley Cannons present during the final matches,” said Tauriel. Without even realising it, she was tugging on the hems of her robes so hard that she almost broke the seam. “Both teams are looking for a new Chaser as their current ones are retiring in a year. I mean, the match itself doesn’t secure you a spot on the team but it gives you the opportunity to try out for a spot on their reserve team. This is probably my best chance!”

“I’m sure you’ll do great!” Kíli had to put a placating hand on Tauriel’s arm to prevent her from ruining her robes completely. “You’re the best Chaser I’ve ever seen and I’m not even biased here. I can’t see how they’re not going to offer you at least a chance to be on the team.”

“I don’t know.” Tauriel still looked agitated. “You’ve seen how we played during the last match. It was an unmitigated disaster!”

As much as Kíli would like to deny it, Tauriel’s words had too much truth in it. “True. But you were still brilliant! The scouts are here for you, to watch your performance, not the team’s. The fact that McLaggen is beyond shite at Keeping should not affect your chance at all. All you need to do is to play your game and you’ll be fine.”

This finally calmed Tauriel down. “Thanks. I reckon I’ve been overreacting a bit. It’s just this is probably my best prospect career-wise. Studying is never my thing so I honestly don’t know how many N.E.W.T.s I can get next year.”

Kíli frowned. He never understood Tauriel’s reluctance to put in at least some effort in her schoolwork, especially when her future was at stake. Even though he, like any other boys, had once nursed a dream of becoming a professional footballer one day, Kíli soon realised how hard that path would be. He imagined it must be the same for professional Quidditch. “Why don’t you spend more time revising for you N.E.W.T.s? There’s still a year left so a lot can happen. You’re a bright witch. I’m sure you can…”

“Nah,” shrugged Tauriel absentmindedly, her attention turned back to her Quidditch magazine. “I’m not a swot like Fíli or Ori. I just can’t be arsed to revise. It’s so boring and you never use what you learn in school anyway. I mean, I know all the basic spells so why spend time trying to transfigure a pig into a desk? I’d rather spend time practising Quidditch. At least that’ll be a job I like, not some stupid desk job at the Ministry.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With everything else going on, Kíli had to make a conscious effort to not to ignore any of his schoolwork, as well as the extra lessons with Thorin and Dwalin. Fortunately, now that Tauriel was obsessed with Quidditch, she spent the majority of her spare time out on the pitch, practising with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, leaving Kíli time to work on his own. Now that he had found his way around Occlumency, the lessons with Thorin were no longer odious and frightening, albeit still extremely challenging.

“You must utilise your magic to conjure up the false image you wish to use to deceive the enemy,” said Thorin firmly during their Occlumency class. “Simple meditation cannot do that for you, no matter how effective it might be at clearing your mind.”

“I’m trying,” said Kíli through gritted teeth. “It’s hard to be zen AND imagine all sorts of false imagery.”

“Then try harder!” Thorin was hardly sympathetic towards Kíli’s plight. “Your enemy will not care for your delicate mental state should they choose to torture you. You must persevere. Let’s try again. Legilimens.”

With barely seconds to prepare, Kíli cleared his mind quickly. He was so used to this part that they soon reached an impasse where Thorin could not break into Kíli’s mental shield yet Kíli could not offer a plausible enough lie in his mind to appease his attacker. Inside his head, Kíli could feel Thorin getting frustrated.

Think, Kíli, think!

As he calmed himself down and really felt his magic, Kíli could sense a better control of his magic, still flowing serenely inside him. Tentatively, Kíli tried to will his magic towards his mind. To his surprise, it cooperated more readily this time. Encouraged, Kíli quickly came up with a false scenario in his head and directed all his magic to support it. What he did not expect, however, was the most peculiar feeling he felt when his magic encountered Thorin’s. For the first time in his life, Kíli could Sense another wizard’s magic, which was so much more vivid and powerful than that of a magical object or creature. Thorin’s magic was powerful yet pulsing with a tinge of darkness lurking underneath. Strangely enough, it did not scare Kíli. Instead, his magic, for lack of a better word, almost purred at the contact.

It was Thorin who broke the connection. Even though he schooled his expression to his usual state of perpetual annoyance, Kíli was quick enough to detect an almost infinitesimal widening of his eyes, a sure indication that Kíli was not alone in detecting their connection, no matter how much Thorin tried to hide it. Since subtlety was never his forte, Kíli blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, “Blimey, that bit of magical connection is just wicked!”

Thorin closed his eyes as if praying to the Dwarven deities for patience, while Fíli’s eyes widened. “Magical connection?”

“Yeah,” said Kíli, his mind still reeling from the experience, “my magic connected with Professor Thorin’s, at least I think that’s what happened. I felt his magic and I think mine rather likes it.”

Fíli looked from Thorin, who was purposefully avoiding his eyes, to Kíli, who beamed with an innocent curiosity, and said tentatively, “This is, er, good, isn’t it? Your Sense must have developed to be able to Sense another wizard’s magic.”

“I think so too!” Kíli almost jumped in excitement. “It’s amazing, feeling someone else’s magic! So surreal but so comforting.” That was indeed very true. Even now, with Thorin no longer in his mind, Kíli could still feel his professor’s magic, slowly whirling around him, as if trying to cocoon him in its warm nest.

“Can you feel mine?” asked Fíli eagerly.

“I don’t know,” said Kíli slowly, “I only felt Professor Thorin’s magic when he was inside my mind. I’m not sure if I can do that with you. Let me try.” With that, he concentrated his magic and tried to reach out to Fíli. For a good ten minutes, absolutely nothing happened. Just when he was about to give up though, he suddenly felt something gentle placing a feathery touch on his magic. Grinning, Kíli met the gentle magic with his own, playfully smacking it.

“Sweet Mahal!” cried Fíli. “Is that?”

“Yep.” Kíli beamed. Fíli’s magic felt quite different from Thorin’s, which was to be expected. Fíli’s was certainly not as strong but much more lively. There was not a trace of darkness within it. All Kíli could feel was its playful energy. If Thorin’s magic was like the deep dark ocean at night, serene yet with thinly-veiled danger lurking underneath, Fíli’s reminded Kíli of a beautiful ravine in the woods, full of energy and life.

Now that the magical connections between Kíli and Fíli and Thorin were established, they were difficult to overlook. In fact, Kíli wondered how his life had been without them. It felt terribly lonely without the two constant presences of Thorin and Fíli’s magic, complementing and anchoring his own. What he was not certain though, “Can you feel my magic now?”

Fíli shook his head. “Not anymore. I felt it when it first connected with yours but now I don’t really feel anything, well, apart from the fact that I feel very content and peaceful like I’ve found the missing piece of the puzzle.”

Now that Fíli had spoken about his experience, Thorin seemed more inclined towards commenting on the situation. “I feel the same way with Fíli. I take it,” he asked carefully, “that the magical connections are still very much present for you.”

Nodding eagerly, Kíli said, “Exactly. I can still feel it and it looks like it’s gonna stay with me. Kind of wicked really. I quite like your magic.”

Thorin snorted, “Most people would not be so calm upon discovering their magic has formed a bond with another’s.”

“Is that rare?” A thousand questions flooded Kíli’s mind that he had to ask. “Is it because of my Sense? Will I form this with everyone whose magic I can Sense? What if I don’t like their magic and don’t want to form a connection with them?”

Thorin stroked his beard thoughtfully before answering Kíli’s questions one by one. “It is certainly extremely rare and usually only associated with people who possess the Sense. Though depending on how developed your Sense is, your awareness of others’ magic varies. I don’t believe, however, that you will form this kind of connection with just anyone. You will be able to Sense their magic, especially if they’re close or using it. But you won’t form long-lasting bonds with them. Otherwise, it will become too overwhelming.”

This assurance eased some of Kíli’s worries. As much as he enjoyed the connection with Fíli and Thorin, he doubted that mass assault of magic on his Sense would be very pleasant. When he turned around, however, Kíli swore he could see a strange look on Fíli’s face. Fíli was gazing intently at Thorin, who was avoiding his nephew’s eyes. Before Kíli could investigate the matter further though, Thorin had dismissed them since it was almost curfew. But Kíli knew that there was more to the story behind his connections with them. He just did not know what.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring the drama on!

The month of April passed without incident unless one counted Dáin’s another failed attempt at domesticating the Blast-Ended Skrewts incidents. They were, therefore, without their usual Care of Magical Creatures professor for a good two weeks when Professor Grubbly-Plank stepped in as the substitute, much to the delight of everyone sane.

“The 5th and 7th years are petitioning to Professor Gandalf to see if they can have Professor Grubbly-Plank permanently, or at least until the end of the term,” said Tauriel lazily. They were lounging underneath the beech tree next to the Great Lake. While Kíli was writing his Transfiguration essay, Tauriel was flipping through the latest edition of Witch Weekly aimlessly. “They’re all concerned about their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, see? Most of those exams won’t consist of questions like 10 failed ways to tame a Chimera.”

Kíli snorted. Even though Gimli assured him that all magizoologists were more or less mental, Kíli simply could not imagine someone more obsessed than Dáin. “How do you like Professor Dáin?”

Tauriel giggled, “I like him alright. He’s at least entertaining. Besides, it did help me hone my duck and dive skills when you interact with those dangerous beasts. Your survival instinct is always sharp.”

“Not very practical though, is it?”

Tauriel shrugged, “Maybe but who cares. At least the classes are a laugh, which is more than you can say for a lot of them in Hogwarts.” She sighed, “I just want to graduate now and play Quidditch professionally, classes be damned. I don’t need to learn a Protean Charm to throw a Quaffle.”

Kíli sat up a bit straighter. “Classes are important, Tauriel! You really should pay a bit more attention. You haven’t got that many to start with. So I’m sure you have time to work on them even after Quidditch practice.”

He half expected Tauriel to retort back. After all, Tauriel’s dislike for schoolwork was quite legendary. Tauriel, however, simply nodded and said, “Of course, you’re right, Kíli, as always. I’ll spend more time on my revisions from now on!”

His mouth open, Kíli watched Tauriel in disbelief. It was just not in her character to take orders from anyone, let alone so meekly. In fact, once the words had left her mouth, Tauriel jolted upright with her eyebrows raised. But after some confused stares, Tauriel shrugged and turned to smile sweetly at Kíli, which was frankly quite disconcerting. Before he could give the matter any more thoughts, however, a singularly more distracting scene presented itself in the form of Lindir, crawling rapidly on all-fours while barking at any passersby who tried to help.

“What the…”

“Animagus gone wrong!” panted Ori, who was amongst the group of Ravenclaws chasing after the surprisingly agile Lindir. “Sorry, got to go.”

“Now that,” said Tauriel amidst bursts of laughter, “is why I don’t mess with advanced magic.” At that particular moment, Kíli found it hard to argue with her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When May finally arrived, the whole castle was again buzzed with excitement because it brought with it the final matches of the Quidditch Cup. Adding to the hype was the fact that the race for the Cup was still open. Ravenclaw was leading by a good 210 points but all of that could change in one match. Tauriel had given up all other activities outside of Quidditch in order to train them almost nonstop. For the first time since the start of the season, Kíli felt that they stood a reasonable chance, mostly because McLaggen had finally pulled his head out of his arse.

“If I’d known that all it takes is for Tauriel to dump him, I would have suggested Tauriel fake that months ago,” said Gimli. “I can’t believe heartbreaks can turn out to be a good thing.”

Even with McLaggen’s much-improved form, Ravenclaw was still a formidable opponent. Kíli knew that Lindir, who had unfortunately regained his ability to speak and stay on two legs a bit too soon to Kíli’s liking, was working his team as hard as Tauriel did and he rarely got to see Fíli these days. Not that fraternising with the enemy was encouraged. Lindir had taken upon himself to glare at every Gryffindor who dared to cross into the 10-feet boundary of any of his team within sight.

With taxing training and ever-rising tension, Kíli was grateful when the day of the match had finally arrived. Even though he considered himself a seasoned player now, he still felt nervous before the match.

“Okay team,” said Tauriel once they were inside the changing room, “we’ve all worked extremely hard in the past two weeks. We’ve sweated and we’ve cried. Now it’s time to show the whole school what we are made of because we are good enough. We’re worthy of the Quidditch Cup. Now let’s go get them!”

Facing Fíli across the pitch at the other end was something Kíli could never get used to. No matter the circumstances, Kíli felt that his place should be by Fíli’s side, not opposite him. Pushing such treacherous thoughts out of his mind, Kíli focused on the task at hand, catching the Snitch after Gryffindor was leading by at least 70 points.

The match soon turned out to be the most exciting and competitive one in Hogwarts History, as Lee Jordan accurately put it. Both teams were fighting their hardest for a victory and glory of lifting the Quidditch Cup. Even McLaggen was coming up to the standard, as he blocked several goals from Roger Davis and Lindir, earning him some choice swear words from the latter. Tauriel, on the other hand, was unstoppable. If Kíli was impressed by her flying before, he was mesmerised now. She glided through the air so effortlessly that one wondered if she was on a broom at all. The number of goals she had scored was jaw-dropping, which had given Gryffindor a narrow lead.

Yet the Ravenclaws were not the best team in Hogwarts for no reason. Despite McLaggen’s best effort, Lindir and Davis still managed to put the Quaffles in multiple times. As the match went on, it was obvious that Gryffindor was not going to get a 70-point lead to afford Kíli the opportunity to claim them the Quidditch Cup.

“Just catch the Snitch the next time you see it,” Tauriel bellowed when she zoomed past Kíli. “I’m not ending the season with a loss!”

And they did win in the end. When Kíli caught the Snitch, the final score finally settled on 270 to 100. He could hear the collective sigh from the Gryffindor stands, which was soon covered by the shouts and cheers from the Ravenclaw end.

“Well done, team!” The smile on Tauriel’s face was full of resignation and acceptance. “We’ve done our best and ended our season on a high. I am extremely proud of every one of you.” Her eyes swept past all the Red and Gold figures, including McLaggen. “Everyone has been simply phenomenal. I am honoured to be the captain of such a wonderful team. We will come back next year and we will only get better. I have complete and utter faith in all of you!”

The atmosphere back in the Gryffindor Common Room was not that different. Even though every Gryffindor was disappointed with the loss of the Quidditch Cup, nobody blamed the team, who had done their very best. Drinks were passed around while encouragement was given in low voices. One thing was certain. Every Gryffindor had hope for the next year, hope that this team would once again bring home victories and glory, something that nobody dared to dream of in the middle of the season.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life after the Quidditch final was determinedly dull. With all the excitement gone, all that was left were the exams. While the 5th and 7th years were in a state of constant stress and panic, the rest of the school was not entirely exempt from such pressure.

“You are only a year away from your O.W.L.s,” said Professor Galadriel during one of their Transfiguration classes, “which means that you’re entering a most critical phase of your magical education. The results of O.W.L.s will have ramifications far beyond your school years, for it determines the kind of career you wish to pursue. I must therefore stress the importance of your upcoming end-of-year exams because they should serve as a good practice opportunity for your O.W.L.s. You will likely find them significantly harder than the previous ones. You must, therefore, work harder than before.”

With all the added pressure and workload, Kíli found his sleep quality suffering as a result. He was not the only one and at least none of his dreams involved horrific deaths of his parents. Instead, he spent most of his sleeping hours stressing about homework or going through his exams.

_ He was flying on his Nimbus, high in a beautifully clear blue sky. The wind blowing in his face only spurred him on. Racing towards the Forest, Kíli felt more carefree and content than he had in a long time, until… _

_ Something was grabbing his arm and shaking him. Turning around, Kíli was horrified to find himself face to face with a Manticore with Dáin’s head! Manticore Dáin was shouting something completely unintelligible because all Kíli could focus on was the sharp lion claws and the scorpion tails of the Manticore. He knew he was going to die, never mind that Manticore could not fly! Dáin was mostly insane to start with and had surely gone around the bend now.  _

“Kíli, wake up!” When Ori’s voice finally penetrated his dreamy fog, Kíli realised that it had been Ori, not a Manticore Dáin thankfully, who had been trying to shake him awake.

“Wat up?” Gimli’s grumbling was punctuated by his yawns. “You’re shrieking like a girl, Ori. Quiet down before you wake up the whole bloody house!”

Now that he was more fully awake, Kíli managed to get a good look at Ori and his heart clenched. The Ravenclaw bookworm looked like an apparition, deathly pale with wide eyes and wild hair sticking out in all directions. Something serious must have happened. “Ori, what’s wrong?”

“Fíli!” said Ori blunt. “Fíli’s gone!”

Kíli all but jumped into the air. “What do you mean gone?”

Ori wrung his hands together helplessly. “I mean he hasn’t gone back to our dormitory last night. When I woke up this morning, his bed was still empty and made! So I went to check both the Ravenclaw Common Room and the Library but couldn’t find him anywhere. And he’s not here! Do you know where he might be? Has he said anything to you about going somewhere?”

“No.” Kíli could feel his panic rising too. “Fíli hasn’t said a thing. He couldn’t have gone anywhere because we’re supposed to meet with Professor Dwalin for another extra lesson today.”

“Oh, no,” cried Ori, now with tears in his big brown eyes, “please check your map, Kíli!”

“Right!” Kíli fumbled in his trunk for the Marauder’s map. When he finally found it, he hastily opened it so both he and Ori could bury their heads in the map, hoping to find Fíli’s name amongst hundreds of occupants of the castle. After 10 minutes of intense searching, where Gimli had joined in to help too, they came up empty-handed.

“What do we do now?” asked Ori, his eyes wide with fear. “Where can he possibly disappear to?”

Kíli opened his mouth but nothing came out. All he could feel was his blood thumping in his ears and his heart contracting so forcefully that he felt he might pass out at any minute. Fíli had disappeared from the castle, possibly against his will, while nobody had any idea where he was!

“We stop panicking and go find Professor Thorin and Dwalin,” said Gimli in an authoritative tone. “Let’s not get our pants in a knot just yet. Maybe something happened in Erebor that needs Fíli to make an emergency trip back. Maybe he isn’t feeling well and needs to go to St. Mungo’s for emergency treatment. There are many reasons why Fíli is not in the castle. He may very well still be in the castle but in the Room of Requirements, which is unplottable. If we panic now, we only slow ourselves down.”

Kíli had never expected Gimli to be the voice of reason amongst them. Now that he came to think of it, working with Dáin’s crazy beasts must have prepared Gimli to react calmly and rationally in the face of an emergency. Grateful for Gimli’s input, Kíli nodded. “You’re absolutely right. Let’s go find Professor Thorin.”

Unfortunately, Monday morning was not the best time to find a professor, as everyone was busy with the going-ons of the school and their own classes. When Kíli, Ori, and Gimli arrived at Thorin’s office, they found it empty. Kíli’s heart sank.

“He might be at the Potions classroom,” said Gimli as he steered the frantic Kíli and panic-stricken Ori away from the door. “Professor Thorin has his 7th-year N.E.W.T. class first thing Monday morning. He needs to get everything ready for that class.”

Gimli, as it turned out, was right again. When they rushed to the Potions dungeon, they were relieved to find Thorin busy stocking the cupboard for his first class.

“What in the name of…” Thorin, forever vigilant, spotted them before they made their way to the cupboard and was more than surprised to see them.

“It’s Fíli!” Kíli lost no time in telling Thorin what had happened while Ori interjected every now and then with more details. “... the last person he saw was, I don't know why, Tauriel.”

“Tauriel?!” Both Kíli and Thorin exclaimed at the same time.

“You didn’t tell me Tauriel talked to Fíli last night!” Kíli said incredulously. “Why on earth would she go and talk to Fíli?”

Ori shook his head helplessly, “I don’t know. I didn’t see them together actually. Lindir was the one who spotted them and he told me when I asked around this morning. That’s the latest I can trace Fíli.”

“Fíli has certainly not made any authorised trips out of Hogwarts,” said Thorin, his eyebrows knitted together. Kíli suddenly found it very hard to breathe. “I can, of course, check with my sister and Dwalin but I highly doubt that Fíli would do something as drastic as leaving the school without informing me.”

“So you think, you’re certain that Fíli…” Kíli could not bring himself to finish the sentence. The alternative explanation was simply too hard to bear.

With a simple wave of his wand, Thorin conjured up two identical bear Patronuses. “You know what to do,” said Thorin seriously. The two silvery bears nodded in an equally solemn manner before disappearing into thin air.

“That, professor, is bloody wicked!” cried Gimli in awe. “Two Patronuses at once?! Blimey!”

“Thank you, Gimli.” Thorin turned to Kíli. “I have sent words to my sister and Dwalin. I suggest that we don’t jump into conclusions until we hear confirmation back. As for now, Winky!”

A loud pop nearly made all of them, except Thorin, jump. It turned out to be a Hogwarts House Elf, who had carried three trays of food, one in each hand and one balanced precariously on top of her tiny head. “Now let’s eat while we wait. We all need our strength so we can’t afford to miss breakfast.”

Despite his complete lack of appetite, Kíli could see Thorin’s logic. Trying as hard as he could, he managed to force some toast and pumpkin juice down. He had noticed that Thorin was not making much progress with his food either while Ori and Gimli, despite their worried looks, were wolfing down their food as normal.

While they were eating, Thorin’s two messengers had returned, both bearing unpleasant news. Fíli was not in Erebor, nor had he informed Dwalin that he wished to leave the school. This left only two options. “So Fíli was either hiding in the Room of Requirements,” said Ori for Kíli was too worried sick to open his mouth, “or taken outside the school.”

“It would appear so.” Thorin’s face was turning stormier as they spoke. “In either case, I am certain that Fíli went against his will. He would never voluntarily disappear for such a long time without telling anyone. He knows that we’ll worry.”

“So what do we do now, professor?” croaked Kíli.

Thorin gave them a stern look. “You will do nothing. This is far beyond your capability. I will handle it from here. You are to go back to school and continue with your classes.”

“But, sir!” Kíli could not believe his ears. Do nothing while his best friend was missing? That was just unthinkable. “We have to do something! We need to help Fíli! We need to…”

“You need to go back to your classes and let us do the work!” Thorin’s tone brooked no refusal. “And right now, you’re wasting valuable time that can be used to save Fíli by disobeying me. Go to your class, now!”

It took both Ori and Gimli to drag a mutinous Kíli out of the Potions dungeon. Once they were out, Kíli exploded. “He’s got to be joking! He expects us to sit here and do NOTHING while Fíli’s in danger! Is he insane? We need to go to Fíli! He needs us, now more than ever. How can we abandon our friend at such a crucial juncture?”

“But Professor Thorin has told us…” Ori’s objection was quickly interrupted by Gimli.

“Sod Professor Thorin!” Upon Ori’s scandalous look, Gimli rolled his eyes. “Come on, Ori! Kíli’s right! We can’t just stay out of it and do nothing. At the very least, we need to help with the investigation.”

Feeling heartened, Kíli nodded eagerly. “Exactly! We need to do something. Let’s ditch Defence Against the Dark…”

“No!” Both Ori and Gimli cried at once. Gimli added hastily at the hurt look on Kíli’s face, “We can’t just skip class, let alone Defence Against the Dark Arts. Fíli's already gone missing. If we don't show up in class, they’re bound to come and find us!”

“I don’t care!” Kíli could not understand them. He thought Gimli understood! “I need to help Fíli!”

“Think, Kíli, think!” Gimli sounded exasperated. “If we don’t show up and they send people to find us, that’s time wasted, which could be used to find Fíli. We can’t cause any trouble now because they can’t afford to be distracted by anything else. If you ask me, we need to look out for troublemakers. If they’re in any way linked to a Death Eater…”

“They could be responsible!” Kíli clapped his hand on his forehead. “I’ve got it now. So what do we do now?”

It was Ori who answered. “We need to first talk to Tauriel, then McLaggen.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“McLaggen,” repeated Ori firmly. “We thought he could be the one who kidnapped Keeper, remember?”

“I thought we agreed that it was bonkers…” Gimli’s reply was interrupted by Ori. “It may be but we need to rule it out. Once we do, we can pursue the route of Keeper’s disappearance, which may very well lead us to where Fíli’s taken to and hopefully still kept.”

Fortunately, it did not take them that long to find McLaggen, who was still lingering in the Great Hall, stuffing his face with everything in reach. His eyebrows rose comically when he saw Kíli, Gimli, and Ori marching towards him.

“Did you kidnap Keeper back in February?” Kíli lost no time in pleasantries and cut to the chase.

“Wha…” In his haste to answer, McLaggen swallowed too quickly, turning purple and began to choke.

“Anapneo.” Ori pointed his wand at McLaggen, whose face soon returned to normal. At Kíli’s raised eyebrows, Ori shrugged. “It’s a healing spell to clear a blockage in one’s airway. You should learn it. It’s really useful.”

“Thanks,” muttered McLaggen as he massaged his throat. When he turned to Kíli, however, his expression turned incredulous. “Are you off your rocker? What the hell is Keeper and why would I kidnap it?”

“Don’t play coy!” snarled Gimli as he slammed his fist down. “You know who Keeper is, or did you not even bother to learn your victim’s name?”

“I don’t…”

“You kidnapped Kíli’s raven so he couldn’t send the letter to Tauriel, didn’t you?”

Looking from Kíli to Gimli, McLaggen shook his head. “You’re mental, all of you! Why in the name of Godric would I kidnap a bloody bird?!”

“Because you don’t want me to send letters to Tauriel!”

McLaggen sniggered, “You think I’d resort to such measures? Please, Kíli Durin. Tauriel thought you were lower than scarab beetle dung back then. I didn’t need to kidnap your bloody bird because she wouldn’t read your letter to start with. How do you even kidnap one of those blasted things anyway? Never gets anywhere near you for you to catch them, do they? Kidnap a raven, I ask you!”

Exchanging a quick look, Kíli, Ori, and Gimli all reached the same conclusion: McLaggen was telling the truth. This, however, filled Kíli with dread because it left only one possibility: the kidnapper was after Fíli and they had finally got their wish this time.

When they stepped into their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Kíli did a double-take when he saw Gandalf standing in front of them. He could not help blurting out, “Where’s Professor Dwalin, sir?”

The look Gandalf gave him was long and full of meaning. “You’ll find that Professor Dwalin is indisposed at the moment. I am taking over all his classes as a temporary replacement. Once he’s feeling his best, he will come back and rejoin us. Now, before Professor Dwalin’s untimely departure, I have managed to procure a syllabus from him. I believe we are going to cover the…”

“Professor Dwalin must have gone on to rescue Fíli with Professor Thorin,” hissed Kíli, ignoring Gandalf’s lecture completely. “They must have some kind of clue where Fíli is!”

Gimli nodded. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Exactly!” Kíli felt his heart race at the potential lead. “It must be where Keeper was taken to by the Portkey the last time! The south of Fair Isle!”

Ori and Gimli exchanged a look. “What are you planning to do, Kíli?” Ori asked nervously while Gimli was trembling, the look on his face shifting between concern and excitement.

“I’m going there, of course!” Kíli could not believe they needed to ask. What other options did he have? His best friend was missing and he was not about to sit idle inside the castle without taking any action.

“But Kíli!” Ori looked like he was on the verge of tears now. “You can’t! You’re only a fourth year! The Death Eaters will kill you with a single wave of their wands!”

Ignoring Ori’s argument, Kíli mumbled, “You don’t know who has kidnapped Fíli. It might not be a Death Eater.”

“Who else could it be?” cried Ori in exasperation, forgetting for a moment that they were in a classroom. Gandalf gave them a mildly reproachful look before continuing with his lecture. He apparently understood the feelings of the three friends of Fíli enough to overlook their little act of disobedience.

“Seriously,” hissed Ori, “who else would kidnap Fíli?”

Kíli had no answer to that. One thing that kept bothering him was the fact that they had gone to such lengths to abduct Fíli, rather than simply killing him, which was their previous mode of operation. What had changed?

Neither Gimli nor Ori knew but neither seemed keen on letting Kíli run to the battle. “There must be some other way,” said Gimli. “Let’s go find Professor Thorin and Professor Dwalin after class to see if they have any news. It’s History of Magic afterwards. Professor Balin won’t kill us if we miss his class.”

It spoke of the urgency of the situation when Ori did not even protest skiving off a class.

“They must have left already!” Kíli was exasperated. Why were they wasting their time here when they knew Fíli was suffering somewhere else?

“Not necessarily,” said Gimli, his finger tapping his chin. “They might still be investigating or rallying the Dwarves to go on the hunt together. They’ll at least inform Ms Dís. In any case, if they haven’t left, at least you can go with them.”

Kíli snorted. If Thorin and Dwalin would let him get involved, he would not be wasting his time here.

“Then find a way to sneak out of the castle with them!” said Gimli firmly. “It’s better than you running off on your own. How do you even plan to find Fíli? The location we’ve come up with is a rough one with a 100-mile radius.”

That was the least of Kíli’s concern. Thanks to his Sense, he knew he would have little problem locating Fíli. He did agree with Gimli in that it would be much better for him to go with Thorin and Dwalin. Despite Kíli’s eagerness to rescue Fíli, he was not delusional enough to think that he could handle some experienced powerful Dark wizards single-handedly. He could, however, be of assistance to Thorin and Dwalin. “Fine. Let’s go find them after class. If they’ve already left, well, then I’m going on my own! I’m not staying in the castle doing nothing!”

Their plan set, all three of them rushed out of the classroom the moment Gandalf dismissed them. Fighting their way through the crowd, they made their way slowly towards Thorin’s office until Kíli spotted someone. “Tauriel! What are you doing here?”

Tauriel froze on the spot. Turning around very slowly, she locked eyes with Kíli, who was astonished to find her ghostly pale. “Tauriel?”

“Hi, Kíli,” said Tauriel in a small voice. Upon closer look, Kíli found that the rims of her eyes were red and slightly wet.

“What’s happened, Tauriel?” Kíli was alarmed. Tauriel did not cry! She was one of the toughest girls he had ever met. Then a terrifying thought had suddenly occurred to him that he took a step forward and grabbed Tauriel by the hand. “Has someone done something to you too? Ori told me that you saw Fíli last before he disappeared. If anyone’s been giving you grief or trying to hurt you because you’re a key witness…”

“No, Kíli. Nobody’s bothering me. I…” Tauriel opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked so conflicted and miserable that Kíli could not help but embrace her in his arms.

“It’s okay,” said Kíli soothingly. “Whatever has happened, it’s fine.”

“Is it?” Tauriel sniffed before disentangling herself from Kíli. Taking a deep breath, she said, “I’m the one who gave Fíli the portkey.”

“What?” All three of them cried in unison. Tauriel closed her eyes. A tear slid down her beautiful face. “Yes. I can remember following Fíli after he left the library so I could give him his tie. I even tied it for him. I’m pretty sure it was the portkey because the Imperius Curse on me broke soon afterwards.”

For a good 2 minutes, nobody said anything. Kíli was shocked into silence. How could this have happened? Even in his utter astonishment, his rational mind was telling him that Tauriel was telling the truth. It explained why Fíli had his guard down. He would never suspect Tauriel because Kíli trusted her while he trusted Kíli. This thought alone felt like a dagger to his heart. “Who gave you that tie? Who put the Imperius Curse on you? How long have you been under it? Why didn’t you fight it off? You can fight off the Imperius Curse! Professor Dwalin told us!”

Tauriel was crying in earnest now. “I don’t know who gave me the tie. My memories aren’t complete when I’m under the curse. All I know was that I’m supposed to please you no matter what and deliver something to Fíli at the right time. I don’t know who put it on me either but I think I’ve been under it since the Ravenclaw Slytherin Quidditch match. I tried to fight it, Kíli. I really did! But you know I’m rubbish at school. I never can when Professor Dwalin taught us and this one is just too powerful. I’m sorry, Kíli!”

Thinking back, Kíli could now recall instances where Tauriel was trying to fight against the curse. It also explained the nagging feeling he had since their reconciliation that something was not right. Tauriel was never that sycophantic. None of this lessened his anger at Tauriel though. If she had cared a little bit more about her schoolwork, she could have fought the curse, Kíli was sure of it. Then Fíli would never have been in grave peril!

“I’m so sorry, Kíli!” Tauriel’s helpless look only softened Kíli’s heart an infinitesimal amount before it hardened again at the thought of Fíli’s potential suffering. There was no excuse for Tauriel. “You should have paid more attention in class,” said Kíli coldly, before striding past a sobbing Tauriel without a backward glance.

Thorin’s office turned out to be empty, which did not appease Kíli’s temper. Just as he was about to head to Dwalin’s office, Gimli and Ori caught up with him.

“That was not very nice,” said Ori reproachfully, “what you said to Tauriel.”

Kíli closed his eyes and prayed to all the deities above for patience. “I am very generous with my words, Ori. She is responsible, at least partially, for what has happened.”

“She was cursed!” cried Ori in disbelief. “Someone put her under the Imperius Curse! She’s as much of a victim in this as anyone else.”

“She could have fought it,” said Kíli stubbornly. “Fighting the Imperius Curse is taught to 6th years. Professor Dwalin told me because he wanted to teach me and Fíli first thing next year. If he thinks we can do it, there’s no reason why Tauriel, a 6th year, cannot do it, except she has never bothered to learn.”

Gimli shook his head. “She couldn’t have known, mate. Who would expect to be put under the Imperius Curse inside Hogwarts? It’s an Unforgivable for Mahal’s sake!”

“It doesn’t matter now!” Kíli said impatiently. “Tauriel is the least of my concern now because we need to find Fíli. Professor Thorin’s not in his office but maybe he’s gone to Professor Dwalin…”

“He hasn’t.”

“How do you…”

“Tauriel told me after you have left her there to cry her eyes out,” said Ori in an unusually cool voice. “Professor Thorin summoned her to question her interaction with Fíli. During that conversation, she said that a letter had arrived, addressed to Professor Thorin. It was a ransom letter of some sort. After Professor Thorin had seen it, he dismissed Tauriel to find Professor Dwalin so they could go and find Fíli together. They have already left school.”

Kíli’s heart sank. If he had been able to deny the obvious before, there was no escaping it now. Fíli was indeed abducted so Thorin could pay up. “What did they demand in the letter?”

“Tauriel doesn’t know,” said Gimli. “Professor Thorin did not tell her. But if I have to guess, I’ll bet my money on the Arkenstone.”

“But Professor Thorin doesn’t have the Arkenstone.” The horrible truth was unfolding in front of Kíli, which terrified him to no end. What would the kidnapper do once they realised that Thorin could not give them what they desired? Fíli’s life would be forfeited! If there was anything that Kíli knew for sure, it was that he was not going to let that happen, not if he could help it, not if he had still got one breath left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Kíli save his best friend? What price does he have to pay for that?

“Kíli, are you certain?” Both Gimli and Ori had the same anxious look on their face as they accompanied Kíli to the edge of the castle. Ori was so agitated that he kept on tugging on Kíli’s sleeves.

His lips pressed into a thin line, Kíli did not even deign to respond. Did Gimli and Ori seriously think he had no idea what he was getting himself into? Kíli knew full well that he was on a suicide mission that required him to face full-grown powerful Dark wizards, which could very well be the end of him. Yet the alternative was even worse. He would never forgive himself if he did not act when Fíli was in danger.

Ori changed tactics when Kíli had displayed no inclination to answer his question. “How do you even plan to get to the Fair Isle? You cannot Apparate yet nor can you use the Floo Powder. Please tell me you are not foolish enough to attempt to fly there!”

“Why can’t I fly there?” Kíli did not understand Ori’s obstinate objection to his plan. “I’ll crawl there if I need to. Besides, I’m a good flyer!”

“The brooms are not built for this kind of long-distance travels!” Ori stamped his feet on the ground in exasperation. “You don’t know how to cast a Disillusionment Charm so you have to fly high up to avoid detection from Muggles. Most of the racing brooms can’t handle this kind of travelling. Besides, how are you going to navigate? You’ll lose valuable time if you get lost.”

As much as Kíli hated it, there was too much truth in Ori’s words for him to ignore. “What do you propose then? And don’t even say that I should just stay put because I’m not! I’m going to get to Fíli no matter what you say.”

Gimli sighed, “Fine, use Thestrals then.”

“What?”

“Thestrals,” repeated Gimli. “They’re big winged horses made for this kind of occasion. Equipped with a keen sense of direction and a very sturdy build, they can take you anywhere you want to go, as long as it’s less than 3 hours away. They can take you to London in less than two hours and the Fair Isle is a lot closer.”

Even though Kíli had never heard of Thestrals, the situation was so pressing that he had to put his trust in Gimli. Thankfully his friend was a lot saner than Dáin. “Fine. Where can we find this Thestral?”

Gimli waved them over. Together, they set out for the Forbidden Forest. It took Gimli a while to find the said animals, or at least that was what Gimli claimed for Kíli could not see a thing as much as he tried.

“What exactly are we looking for?”

“Ah,” Gimli smacked his forehead with his palm, “I forgot. Only those who have seen death can see Thestrals. They’re the ones pulling the carriages from Hogsmeade Station to Hogwarts yet most people think that the carriages are horseless.”

Kíli stared at Gimli for he could not believe his ears. “You expect me to ride a horse that I CANNOT see and fly across the ocean to Fair Isle?!”

“Do you have any other choice?” asked Gimli bluntly. “As far as I can tell, Thestrals are your only option so take it or leave it.”

Unfortunately, Gimli turned out to be quite right. As much as he dreaded the journey, Kíli knew he had to go along with Gimli’s plan because the alternative was not going to Fíli’s rescue, which was simply out of the question. “Fine. How do I mount it?”

With Gimli’s help, Kíli had finally managed to sit snugly on the Thestral. It was one of the strangest feeling he had ever experienced, his feet off the ground with nothing visible beneath him. Kíli tried not to think about it and instead hugged his Thestral tightly.

“I’ve told him where to go.” Gimli patted what seems like an empty spot in front of Kíli. His face, however, was full of concern. “He should get you there no problem. Good luck!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Kíli’s misgivings, the journey to the Fair Isle was surprisingly smooth. Taking off was simply bizarre and Kíli was ashamed to have let out a small yelp when he felt himself lifted into thin air with nothing underneath. Grabbing instinctively, Kíli held on tight to what he hoped was the Thestral’s neck so as not to slip off the great beast when it was ascending. Once they had reached cruising altitude, however, things became a lot easier. Thanks to the much warmer weather, flying at a relatively high altitude was not as unbearable as Kíli had imagined. The Thestral was a firm and smooth flyer, which Kíli was very grateful for. He did not think he would have the ability to hold on to his invisible Thestral if it started going up and down. By the time Kíli had arrived at the Fair Isle, it had only taken him a little more than an hour.

“Well done.” Kíli patted the Thestral clumsily, hoping that he did not hit some delicate spots of the animal. The Thestral had deposited Kíli close to a small hill not too far away from the coast. Taking a deep breath, Kíli closed his eyes and tried to Sense Fíli’s magic.

For the first 10 minutes, Kíli Sensed absolutely nothing at all, except the Thestral’s magic, which was calm but not particularly strong. He could not Sense anything else, however, no matter how hard he tried. Sighing in frustration, Kíli started walking towards the hills. To his surprise, as he got closer to the hills, Kíli started to Sense the faintest trace of Fíli’s magic and something else. It took Kíli a while to realise that it was, in fact, Thorin’s magic, which meant that the Potions Master and Dwalin were already inside, most likely trying their hardest to rescue Fíli. Bolstered by the discovery, Kíli ran towards the hill, trying to find a way inside.

The hill was by no means tall or grande, yet it was still large enough that it would take Kíli a while to loop around it. It looked completely deserted too with no doors or any other kinds of entrances in sight. Wherever the entrance was, it must be hidden by magic, Kíli thought desperately. He had to find a way.

Then it occurred to him. A special trick that Fíli once mentioned to him in passing, a spell to reveal any magic spells used. Trying his hardest to channel his magic, Kíli said loud and clear, “Specialis Revelio”.

Nothing happened. The hill still looked very much like, well, a hill. Grabbing his hair in frustration, Kíli thought hard. Was the spell not working? Maybe if he got a bit closer to where the entrance might be. Fortunately, his Sense was more reliable and led Kíli to one side of the hill. The spell worked this time, revealing a hidden door beneath the rocks. Kíli pushed on the door tentatively. To his utter surprise, it opened without any resistance, revealing a dark tunnel inside. Thorin and Dwalin must have dismantled the ward before him.

As he walked down the dark tunnel, his wand lit in front of him, Kíli could feel Fíli and Thorin’s magic getting stronger, proving that he was on the right track. Despite the progress he had made, Kíli could not help but feel his wand shake. He had never been in a real fight before. All the practice he had ever got came from his duelling practices in Dwalin’s extra lesson. Even when he and Fíli duelled Dwalin, he knew he was never in real danger. Now, however, Kíli could not help the rise of fear in his chest. None of Fíli’s kidnappers would hesitate to curse or kill him.

“... stronger. So stop pretending and hand me the Arkenstone, or watch your heir bleed to death!”

Kíli nearly gasped. Even though he could not see, he recognised the voice from anywhere. Tip-toeing carefully, Kíli hid behind the stone door to what looked like a dungeon about half the size of their Potions classroom. It was sparsely furnished. Apart from some random chairs and the candles on the damp stone walls, the only piece of furniture Kíli could see, if it could be called that, were chains hanging from the ceiling. Kíli shuddered at the dark spots on the chains and the pool of stain beneath them. He tried very hard not to think about what they could be. 

Fortunately, Fíli was not chained up. Instead, he was sitting on a chair in the middle of the candle-lit room, his hair loose and his eyes wide open but otherwise unhurt. Even though there were no signs of additional bondage, Fíli appeared glued to the chair. He must have been magically chained to the chair by Azog, who was standing behind Fíli while facing the door. His wand pointed at Thorin, Dwalin, and Dís while his other hand held a sharp silver knife pressed so closely to Fíli’s throat that it broke the skin, drawing a trickle of blood down his pale throat. Behind Azog stood several hooded figures that Kíli realised must be Death Eaters. Kíli crouched down and hid further behind the door as much as he could without losing the visual. As much as he wanted to rush out and help, Kíli knew that he would do so much more if he could just conceal himself from Azog and his Death Eaters. Because even counting himself, they were vastly outnumbered and the situation could not be more precarious.

“I will say this one more time, Azog.” Even though Kíli could not see Thorin’s face, he could tell from his tense back that things were not going well. Thorin’s voice, however, was dangerously calm. “I do not have the Arkenstone. Its whereabouts still elude me. Had I been in possession of the stone, I would have given it to you in exchange for Fíli’s safety in a heartbeat.”

“Don’t lie to me!” barked Azog his knife pressing even further into Fíli, who gritted his teeth but made no noise. Kíli was gripping his wand so hard that he was afraid he might snap it in two. “Your power has returned! You practically destroyed two Dementors during the first Quidditch match!”

“I don’t know why my power has returned but it has nothing to do with the Arkenstone.” Thorin sounded exasperated. “I’m telling you the truth. You can kill us all but you won’t find the Arkenstone because none of us has any bloody idea where it is!”

“Liar!” Azog looked positively crazed. “If you want to do this the hard way, I have no problem…”

Several things happened at once. Still mostly hidden behind the door, Kíli angled only the tip of his wand at Azog and whispered a “Petrificus Totalus”, which hit Azog straight in the face before he could even finish his sentence, let alone do anything to Fíli. At the same time, Dwalin and Dís had both moved, sending spells towards Azog and his Death Eater cronies. Kíli was the first to spot the spelling zooming towards Fíli so he shouted a quick “Protego”, which deflected the curse successfully.

The full-on duel broke out between Thorin, Dwalin, Dís and the Death Eaters. Kíli was torn between wanting to attack the Death Eaters and wishing to protect Fíli, who was free of his magical chains but was now struggling to get free from the petrified Azog’s hold. Just as Kíli was about to throw his strategic advantage into the wind in order to rush out and help Fíli, Fíli had finally extracted himself out of Azog’s stony arm. Snatching Azog’s wand from him, Fíli joined his mother, uncle and professor in the duel.

To Kíli’s immense surprise and pride, Fíli was holding his own quite well against the Death Eaters. He was ducking the curses thrown at him while firing back, hitting one Death Eater square in the chest. They were still outnumbered and struggling though. Both Dwalin and Thorin were duelling two Death Eaters at once while Dís, to Kíli’s astonishment, held her ground against three Death Eaters. Now that Fíli was no longer trapped, Kíli turned his attention to the Death Eaters. It proved much more difficult than he thought because of the constant movements. Kíli had no desire to hit one of their own by mistake. But a couple of his well-aimed Stunning spells hit the intended target, incapacitating the Death Eaters immediately.

‘Who?” Thorin’s moment of distraction proved very costly. The Death Eater who had been duelling Fíli was silenced by Fíli’s spell but still managed to disarm Fíli using a powerful non-verbal spell. Now turning to Thorin, he raised his wand triumphantly and made a slashing movement that sent a streak of purple flame towards Thorin.

Kíli did not know what prompted him to act. All he could think of at the moment was to get Thorin out of harm’s way. Sprinting out of his hiding place, Kíli made it just in time as he jumped from his hiding place and pushed Thorin aside to the ground. It took him a second to realise that the purple flame had hit him instead, for pain beyond his wildest imagination exploded inside him, burning him alive. His last conscious thought was that at least Thorin was alright.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Kíli opened his eyes, the white walls and potent smell of potions of the Hospital Wing assaulted his senses. Every bit of him was on fire yet Kíli had never been more grateful. He was still alive. If he was in the Hospital Wing, it must mean that they had won and had made it back safely.

“Kíli!” Fíli’s shrill voice made Kíli’s head hurt. Turning his head slowly, which proved much more painful than he had anticipated, he saw Fíli jumping out of his seat. “Oh, sweet Mahal, you’re awake! Oh, Kíli! I’ve been so worried. I thought…” His voice choked. Even though Fíli had shown every sign of wishing to embrace Kíli, he had wisely refrained from such a display of affection, which Kíli was sure would end his life right there and then, and settled for gripping Kíli’s hand tightly instead. “I’ll go and find Mister Oín.”

“I can hear the ruckus even from my office,” grumbled Oín as he walked into the Hospital Wing with a tray laden with potions of all colours and textures. Kíli felt he nearly had a heart attack upon seeing all the potions. Surely they could not all be for him. “Nice of you to join us, lad. Now drink up!”

“Mister Oín!” Kíli could hardly keep the tremble out his voice. Oín snorted. “Yes, these are all for you. You’re very lucky to be alive, laddie, getting hit by a nasty curse like that. We were sure that you were a goner at some point and you certainly would be if the curse was not cast non-verbally. So don’t push your luck. Now be a good laddie and drink them all.”

Resigned to his fate, Kíli picked up the first vial. The content inside looked like sick. Screwing his eyes close, Kíli emptied the vial into his mouth as quickly as humanly possible and gagged. It tasted like sick too. Next to him, Fíli patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Kíli. Uncle brewed them all himself and he has tried to make them as less vile as possible. The nature of your injury, however, means that it’s quite an impossible task, even for uncle.”

“What exactly is wrong with me?” asked Kíli faintly after the 5th vial. He could no longer feel his tongue.

“Your internal organs were burning up,” said Oín, his eyes fixed on Kíli sharply, as if ready to force the rest of the potions down Kíli’s throat if he displayed any inclination of refusing them. “It was very difficult to determine the treatment because none of us knows the nature of the curse. It is likely a creation of Dolohov himself and he refused to divulge anything from his Azkaban cells. But thanks to Professor Thorin, Professor Dwalin, Lady Galadriel, and the Headmaster, we were able to contain the symptoms and even treat them now. You should recover in two week’s time and there should be no lingering effects of the curse, not even a scar to show for it.”

Sighing with relief, Kíli downed the rest of the potions quickly. Oín promptly performed another spout of diagnostic spells before smiling with satisfaction. “The potions are working. Your condition is already improving. I’ll leave you to rest. Don’t over-excite him.” The last bit was meant for Fíli, who nodded religiously.

“So,” said Kíli the moment Oín was out of earshot, “who’s this Dolohov? He’s the one who cursed me, right? Is he a Death Eater? What happened after I was cursed?”

Fíli looked hesitant. He had clearly taken Oín’s instruction to heart. “Maybe you should rest first, Kíli. We can talk about the events in the cave later.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Fíli,” said Kíli with as much indignation as his current state allowed, “you know I can’t rest if I don’t know what has happened. You might as well tell me now instead of letting my mind wander around into all sorts of crazy scenarios.”

“The lad has a point.” Dwalin’s voice made Fíli jump and Kíli, well, jerk. He was not alone, however, but followed closely by Thorin, Gandalf, and, most unusually, Dís. All of them looked utterly relieved that Kíli had awoken. While all the wizards refrained from any outward signs of emotion, Dís had no such qualms as she rushed forward to Kíli’s bed and engulfed him into a firm but tender embrace.

“Oh, my dearest Kíli!” cried Dís, her voice filled with emotions. “Thank Mahal you’re alright! I’ve been so worried! How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Mrs Arken,” gasped Kíli. It was hard not to feel embarrassed to be coddled by Dís, as much as he enjoyed the motherly love and attention. “Mister Oín has given me quite a few potions to take and he’s certain I’ll make a full recovery.”

Everyone was pleased to hear that. Thorin, in particular, seemed most affected by this happy news that he took a deep breath and almost smiled. “I’m glad that Mister Oín is optimistic about your prognosis,” said Thorin, his eyes fixed intently on Kíli. “I must admit that your condition has worried us greatly and I for one shall not be able to forgive myself had something lasting resulted from this curse.”

It was so uncharacteristic of Thorin to be so demonstrative of his emotions, particularly positive ones towards Kíli, that Kíli was quite taken aback. Truth be told, Kíli could not fully rationalise his decision to sacrifice himself to save Thorin. He would understand if the recipient of his moments of courage was Fíli, whom he would willingly sacrifice anything for. Thorin’s relationship with him, however, had been tumultuous at best. Yet somehow Kíli could not deny the connection he had felt with his Potions Master. The shared dreams and the magical connections were simple manifestations of that. All Kíli knew was that he could not stand aside and let Thorin be killed. “I… It’s nothing really. I just… well…”

“You saved my life,” said Thorin bluntly, “at great personal risk too. If I have been too harsh on you, I apologise most sincerely. I am extremely impressed and grateful for what you have done. Very few would demonstrate this level of courage under such immense pressure.”

Kíli’s face burnt. He had never heard such direct compliments from Thorin before that he wondered if he was hallucinating under the influence of all the potions he had ingested. Dwalin, on the other hand, lost no time in singing Kíli praise. “Yeh did so well back there, laddie. It was yeh who cursed Azog when he was ready to slit Fíli’s throat, wasn’t yeh?” When Kíli nodded, Dwalin’s beaming smile grew even wider. “That was such quick thinking on yer part, laddie! It must be hard to stay put and attack the enemies instead of charging towards them.”

“I, I wanted to go out but I reckoned I’d be more useful firing spells at the Death Eaters from my hiding spots,” explained Kíli. His Gryffindor nature hated the fact that he had to sneak up on people but he thought it was the best option at the time. “I wouldn’t normally do that but I just couldn’t think of a way to help otherwise.”

“You did the right thing.” Professor Gandalf smiled at Kíli, his long beard quivering and his eyes twinkling. “By choosing to stay in the dark, you managed to take out several Death Eaters, which is quite a feat considering all the chaos going on at the time.”

“It made all the difference in the fight!” said Thorin firmly. “I have accused you of being rash and impulsive before but I must admit that I am very much wrong on that. Your actions might be governed by your passion sometimes but you’ve demonstrated your level-headedness in such a tense situation. I am very impressed, Kíli Durin.”

Blushing again, Kíli tried to direct the topic of conversation away from him into some other safer areas. “So did Azog admit to everything, putting Tauriel under the Imperius Curse to abduct Fíli? What happened after I was cursed? Where are Azog and his Death Eaters now?”

After exchanging a quick look with Gandalf, it was Thorin who answered. “Yes, Azog has confessed to his crimes after some heavy doses of Veritaserum. It was he who put the Imperius Curse on Miss Tauriel Silvan while he was visiting Hogwarts under the pretence of watching his son play Quidditch. Miss Silvan was, of course, exonerated of anything she did against her will in the meantime. Azog is a master at the Imperius Curse, after all.”

“Why did Azog pick her though?” As much as he dreaded the topic, Kíli simply had to know.

“He did not exactly divulge that piece of information,” said Thorin. “Our primary concern of course is with his actions, not his intention or reasoning. But if I hazard to guess, my assumption is that her closeness with you and thus Fíli and her,” Thorin chose his words carefully, “magical calibre makes her a prime target for such attacks. All his previous attempts at placing a portkey near Fíli have failed, which resulted in the disappearance of both Keeper and Miss Ylva Stonehelm.”

“Ylva Stonehelm?”

Fíli grinned. “You bet Gimli was pleased. He could not stop telling us that he was not that clueless after all.”

“But why didn’t she say something?” Kíli simply could not understand. If Ylva had said something, all of this could be prevented.

“Because Azog is also an expert in memory charms,” Professor Gandalf sighed. “The goblet that was turned into a portkey was meant for Fíli but was picked up by Miss Stonehelm by mistake. When Miss Stonehelm turned up in the cave, Azog was able to overpower her before modifying her memory and sending her home. We have spoken to Dáin about this. The ward in his house is dangerously unsatisfactory given the current situation we find ourselves in.”

Now Kíli understood. It was frankly frightening how long Azog had been planning this and how close he was to success. “Was Bolg involved in any of this?”

Thorin shook his head but Kíli could tell from the look on his face that he did not believe what he was about to say. “Azog categorically denied his son’s involvement. All he admitted to was that he forbade his son to cause any trouble for you and Fíli. He wished to lure you into a false sense of security so he could carry out his plans. Since he was still under the influence of Veritaserum, we have to believe him.”

“But the effect of Veritaserum can be resisted, can’t it?” Kíli argued since he too found it hard to believe that Bolg was not at least somewhat involved. Who else could place the portkeys for Azog?

Thorin sighed, “Yes, it can. Even though we cannot rule out the possibility that Azog might be lying about it, he has confessed to his involvement in the crimes and we,” he shot Gandalf a quick look, “believe that Bolg may not be so irredeemable that without the influence of his father, he may turn out differently and prove himself capable of becoming a trustworthy wizard.”

Personally, Kíli thought Gandalf’s confidence in Bolg was as foolish as Dáin’s trust in his beasts. But he chose not to argue the point. Without Azog, Bolg surely could do very little. “So Azog is sentenced to Azkaban?”

Thorin nodded with a triumphant smirk on his face. “Not yet but he sure will be. The use of any of the Unforgivable Curses earns him a one-way ticket to Azkaban and Azog has admitted to casting the Imperius Curse on Miss Silvan. The Minister has been informed, who has assured us that Azog will receive his just punishment. But a decision made by Wizengamot awaits, which they have saved for the last due to Azog’s role in this attack and his prominent status in the Wizarding society. Azog has already been transferred to Azkaban while we wait for his trials. His fellow Death Eaters will not fare much better. Since Azog has placed an Anti-Apparation jinx on the cave, none of them managed to escape. They are either already sentenced to Azkaban like Dolohov or in the process of being convicted. We’ve got them all.”

If Kíli had not been so incapacitated, he would have jumped up in the air with glee and jubilation. After all the troubles Azog had given them since their first year, justice had finally been served with the perpetrator locked up in Azkaban, where he belonged. Considering that Oín might have a ruptured aneurysm if he so much as waved his arms in excitement, Kíli chose to convey his feelings through words. “This is great! Justice is long overdue if you ask me. Better late than never. It serves Azog right and we can finally rest assured that he’s locked up and unable to do much damage from his cell.”

To Kíli’s surprise, Gandalf did not smile with satisfaction like the rest of them. He was, if possible, even more vigilant than before. “As much as I am pleased that Azog will receive his just punishment, I must stress that we cannot lower our guard just yet. Azog has proven before that he is capable of converting the Dementors to his side. I, therefore, fear that his stay in Azkaban may not be as permanent as we would like to think.”

Remembering the Dementors at his Quidditch match, Kíli’s smile fell. Gandalf was right. If Azog could persuade the Dementors to desert their positions in Azkaban before, who said that he could not do it again now that he was in close proximity with them? Was Azkaban really that much of a punishment for him then? But what else could they do?

Perhaps sensing Kíli’s discomfort, Dís quickly added, “Even though Azog might have been powerful before, his influence will be greatly diminished now that he’s in Azkaban without a wand. He had little bargaining power with the Dementors that I’m sure those foul creatures will be very hesitant to risk the Ministry’s wraths to defect for Azog. This really is the best outcome we could hope to get out of the situation.”

“Don’t worry about it, laddie,” added Dwalin who patted Kíli on the shoulder, earning him a glare from Dís, “Azog is much less dangerous now and we have the promise from the Minister that he will keep a close eye on the security of Azkaban. He did not take it kindly to the Dementors’ rebellious behaviour at the Quidditch match. We have won this time so don’t yeh worry. All yeh have to do now is to recover.”

Once all of them had left, Kíli turned to Fíli. “How are you? I never asked you what Azog did after you were kidnapped, or how it even happened.”

Fíli gave him a small smile. “I’m fine, really. Azog did not really do much to me. He wanted me alive so he could demand the ransom from uncle, remember? The portkey was my Ravenclaw tie. Tauriel gave it to me, saying that she saw mine drop out of my bag. I think she must have Accioed mine and gave me the portkey instead. But I didn’t even think so I just thanked her. I was about to stuff it back into my bag when she insisted that I put it on, saying that it was not proper to walk around without my tie. Now looking back, that did look incredibly suspicious but again I just didn’t think. The idea that she might be Imperiused never even crossed my mind.”

“This isn’t your fault!” Kíli said firmly. Of course Fíli would not suspect Tauriel. He would have done the same thing had he been in the same situation. “If anything, it’s Tauriel’s fault. She should have…”

“Don’t blame her, Kíli,” said Fíli earnestly. “You have no idea how guilty and down she has been since the incident. And it’s not her fault. Resisting the Imperius Curse is not as easy as you think. True, Professor Dwalin has taught the N.E.W.T. students how to do it but very few actually achieved it. Azog, on the other hand, is a master at casting the Imperius Curse. Tauriel stood no chance.”

Logically, Kíli knew that his ire towards Tauriel was quite uncalled for. She was as much a victim of Azog as Fíli. Yet Kíli simply could not overlook the fact that it was Tauriel who gave Fíli the portkey that initiated his abduction. In a way, he felt responsible for surely Fíli wouldn’t have trusted Tauriel so had Kíli not been going out with her. This alone made it almost impossible for him to forgive his girlfriend. “Well, in any case, what happened after the portkey was activated?”

Fíli looked like he wanted to argue the point of Tauriel a bit more but changed his mind at the last minute. “It happened right before curfew. I was waiting for Tauriel in an empty classroom because she asked to meet me there, saying that she wanted to talk to me. I assumed that she wanted to discuss your relationship. Then it happened. The portkey was activated and pulled me to that cave. The moment I landed, I was disarmed and incarcerated by Azog.”

“Did he,” Kíli was almost afraid of the answer, “torture you?”

Fíli shook his head. “No. He kept interrogating me and added quite a few Legilimens to the mix. But thanks to uncle’s training and your Muggle meditation tips, I was able to repel his attacks without too much trouble or pain. Once he realised that I wasn’t going to give in, he decided to contact uncle first thing in the morning. He must feel that he needed reinforcement because his Death Eater friends arrived the next morning. Once uncle had arrived with Professor Dwalin and mum, they started negotiating. Azog was convinced that uncle had found the Arkenstone…”

“Has he?” Kíli could not help but interrupt Fíli to ask the question that had been on his mind since he learnt of Azog’s ransom demand.

“Of course not!” said Fíli in a surprised tone. “If he had, he would have given it to Azog in a heartbeat. Uncle will never risk the lives of his family for anything in the world!”

Feeling somewhat guilty for doubting Thorin, Kíli pressed on quickly. “I was there for that part. What happened after I was cursed?”

“Uncle went berserk!” said Fíli in an almost awed tone. “I’ve never seen him so angry before. He all but blasted Dolohov out of the way. I’m not even sure if he used a spell, to be honest. Mum did not take it too well either. After that, the Death Eaters stood no chance. Both uncle and mum went at them like Professor Dáin’s Blast-Ended Skrewts that it was pretty terrifying. They subdued the Death Eaters in less than 5 minutes. Professor Dwalin then went to send a message to the Ministry. The Aurors arrived quickly and rounded up Azog and all his minions. They had to levitate Dolohov out on a stretcher.” Fíli smirked with grim satisfaction. “It took 2 healers to revive him. Apart from Azog, he’s the one who’s going to spend the longest time in Azkaban. Serves him right!”

Kíli was left speechless after this. He had never imagined that he would trigger such a reaction from Thorin. In Dís’s case, he could at least understand. He had spent quite some time in Fíli’s mum’s care when he had forged a close relationship with Dís. With Thorin, however, things were always fraught with tension. He knew that over time, Thorin had come to view him more favourably. Yet never had he imagined that he could provoke such raw power from Thorin.

“Uncle cares about you a great deal,” Fíli said as if reading his mind. “He may have a strange way of showing it.” Kíli snorted, which put a grin on Fíli’s face. “I know. But I know that he truly cares. His opinion of you has changed a great deal, especially this year. I believe that he has come to regard you as part of the family, at least on a subconscious level. Once you’re part of the family, uncle will do anything for you.”

“I…” Kíli was honestly speechless for the emotions that he was experiencing at the moment were simply overwhelming. Growing up as an orphan, he was resigned to the fate of growing up without a family of his own. Being introduced into a completely different world where his blood status was frowned upon was even more daunting. Yet despite everything, Kíli had found his wizarding family through Fíli. He had never felt so much gratitude and affection towards his friend sitting next to him. “Thank you.”

The smile of Fíli’s face was so radiant that Kíli felt like he was gazing into the dazzling sunlight. Both of them were content to simply bask in the comforting silence of that perfect moment until it was interrupted by Oín. “You’re supposed to sleep and rest, Kíli Durin! Don’t make me force a Dreamless Draught down your throat.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is done at long last.

It took Kíli another good two weeks to fully recover from Dolohov’s curse. Oín was initially reluctant to let any students other than Fíli come to visit. After much persuasion, however, the school Healer relented.

“Maximum two visitors at a time though,” said Oín sternly, “and no missing your potions!”

“Does Fíli have to count?” Kíli pleaded in earnest. “He’s always by my side so surely we can allow two more!”

Oín huffed and looked like he would very much like to argue but thought better of it in the end. “Fine. But they cannot stay for more than half an hour. Your body needs time to rest and heal.”

So Gimli and Ori had finally managed to come and visit. Both were ecstatic that Kíli would make a full recovery while highly impressed by Kíli’s heroic actions during Fíli’s rescue mission.

“That was just wicked!” Gimli said with a grin. “I mean, it’s supposed to be private information but the whole school seems to know what has happened. Typical Lindir. Anyway, you’re a cult hero now, Kíli. Well, maybe not amongst the Slytherins and Orcs but who cares about those scumbags.”

“I’m so glad that you’re alright,” Ori said with such sincerity that Kíli beamed at him. “I’ve been so worried and felt so guilty that I let you go. I should have worked harder to stop you.”

“Nah, he did his part though, didn’t he?” Gimli waved his hand airily. “If Kíli hadn’t turned up, it could be a lot worse and Fíli might have kicked the bucket. No offence, mate.” He grinned at Fíli, who shook his head in fond exasperation. “So all in all, everything has turned out alright, hasn’t it?”

The topic of Tauriel was not brought up until Gimli and Ori’s third visit, during which time Kíli was close to making a full recovery. It was Ori who spoke, albeit hesitantly. “Have you allowed any other visitors?”

Kíli shrugged. If truth be told, he would not mind other visitors, now that he was getting better and awake most of the hours during the day. He had, of course, Fíli for company, which made his stay in the Hospital Wing infinitely more bearable. The professors, mainly Dwalin and sometimes Thorin, came to visit too, although Thorin’s visits were still punctuated by awkward silences. It seemed that after Thorin’s initial confession, neither of them knew how to traipse this new phase of their relationship. But Kíli did hope that someone else, such as Lindir, might come to visit and lighten up his day. “I’ve never forbidden anyone to come to visit. That’s Mister Oín’s job.”

“Well,” Ori said carefully, “I know quite a few people who would like to visit you but they are concerned that maybe you’re not well enough to receive them.”

Sitting up a little straighter, Kíli said eagerly, “Well, I’m fine now. I mean, I still can’t go out and play Quidditch but I can talk to people. Tell them to drop by whenever they can. Who’s interested?”

“Lindir for one. He’s asked about you so many times that I’m almost sick of answering his questions. He promised not to bring anything from the twin’s joke products.”

Kíli laughed. It filled him with a warmth that Lindir cared about him this much. “I’d love to see him. He’s a good laugh, that Lindir.”

Ori smiled. “I know. Thorin Stonehelm-Ironfoot and Bain both want to visit too. So does Justin Finch-Fletchley. Your whole Quidditch team is dying to know how you’re doing,” he hesitated before adding, “Tauriel in particular.”

Kíli’s smile froze. He had purposefully not dwelled on the topic of Tauriel, mostly because it aroused such conflicting emotions within him that he feared it would not be good for his recovery. On one hand, he knew he was punishing Tauriel unfairly for something she had little control over. On the other hand, he simply could not overlook the part she played, no matter how unwillingly, in the whole incident, not at the moment anyway. He was thus not sure if a meeting with Tauriel would be advisable. Kíli was certain that he could not remain rational and might hurt Tauriel more that way, which he would surely regret later. “I dunno. Maybe it’s not such a good idea.”

Fíli put down the book he had been reading. Even though he prohibited Kíli from reading anything more mentally taxing than the Tale of Beedle the Bard, Fíli had not neglected his studies while he was keeping Kíli company. Frowning slightly, he asked in a patient tone, “Are you sure, Kíli? You have to talk to her eventually, you know?”

“I don’t have to,” said Kíli petulantly. Now that it was already early June, he was sure that he could get through the rest of the school year while avoiding Tauriel.

“Kíli,” Fíli took a deep breath, fighting hard not to lose his composure, “you cannot just let her stew in her own juice forever. Don’t you think that she’s been punished enough already?”

Kíli sighed. Of all people, Fíli’s request was the hardest to refuse. “Fine, I’ll talk to her. But don’t expect me to get back with her. I just can’t.”

“I’m not asking you to,” said Fíli gently. “The affairs of the heart are fickle and delicate, not something that obeys reason, let alone be forced. But at the very least you should talk to her about what happened. She’s your friend, after all, has been for such a long time. You owe her that much.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the first thing that Kíli did, after he had been discharged by a reluctant Oín, was to find Tauriel, which turned out to be a lot easier than he thought. In fact, he was almost certain that Tauriel had been waiting for him in the Gryffindor Common Room. He wondered if Fíli had tipped her off on when he would be released from Oín’s clutches.

“Hi,” said Tauriel. For once in her life, Tauriel’s smile was small and tentative. After a glance at Kíli, she quickly lowered her long lashes, but not fast enough for Kíli to miss the red-rimmed eyes. He was almost shocked to see how exhausted and frail she looked. The usual twinkling lights in her green eyes were gone, replaced with dark shadows underneath. What was more disconcerting was the look on her face. While Tauriel had always been self-assured and almost headstrong, she now looked hesitant and almost afraid. Kíli found himself softening that very moment. Fíli was right. He and Tauriel had been friends since the moment he started Hogwarts. Relationship or now, he could not stand to see her so lost and forlorn.

“Hi.” Kíli gave her a small smile, which lit up Tauriel’s face immediately. Taking a step closer, she asked softly, “How are you feeling now? Have you recovered completely?”

Kíli nodded. “Thanks to Mister Oín, I’m quite fine now. I can’t play Quidditch yet but other than that.”

Tauriel opened her mouth and closed it again. When she could not stand the uncomfortable silence any longer, Tauriel finally blurted out, “I’m so sorry, Kíli. I know that my apologies don’t mean much and you are right about me not working hard enough. But I have to say it. I never meant for that to happen. I’d never hurt Fíli! But I…” she chewed her lip anxiously. “I know that I’ve said I’m not good with revision and school work but it’s just an excuse really. I never realised how important it is. I thought I could just play Quidditch and never worry about anything else. It was stupid and I’m so sorry, for everything.”

Now that Tauriel had taken all the blame, Kíli felt even more guilty. He knew that it was not all Tauriel’s fault. Azog was a cunning Death Eater who managed not only to become Sauron’s right-hand henchman but also to evade Azkaban until now. Kíli was not sure if he could resist Azog’s Imperius Curse in his sixth year. “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have blamed you. You are a victim of this as well. You didn’t ask Azog to Imperio you. It’s all his fault and you shouldn’t have to apologise.”

Tears welled in Tauriel’s beautiful eyes as she said in a small voice, “I’m so sorry, Kíli. I really am. How can I not feel responsible when it was me who gave Fíli the portkey? And you got seriously hurt because of that! If something permanent happened to him, or you, or anyone, I would never be able to forgive myself!”

Kíli strode towards her and engulfed Tauriel in an embrace that was a lot looser than their usual ones. “Everything’s fine now. We’re all okay and nobody’s hurt, well, not permanently anyway. So stop punishing yourself. Nobody blames you for what has happened. I don’t either. We’re still friends, Tauriel.”

Without a word, Tauriel held on to Kíli as if he was her lifeline. Kíli remained with her because he knew that she needed to get it out of her system. When Tauriel finally disentangled herself from Kíli, she had a small and sad smile on her face. “Thank you, Kíli, for understanding. We’ll always be friends and I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.” With that, she bent down to plant a chaste kiss on Kíli’s cheek before turning around and walking away.

When Fíli later found Kíli in the library, under the pretence of studying, he was, in fact, just staring blankly into his Transfiguration textbook. “Is everything alright? Have you talked to Tauriel?”

Kíli sighed heavily, “Yes, I did. And it was fine. We talked things over and I don’t blame her anymore. I shouldn’t have to start with but hey. Anyway, we’re still friends but no longer together.”

Fíli looked at Kíli carefully. “How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know,” said Kíli, feeling miserable. “I mean, I know that I’m the one who wants to end it because I can’t overlook the role she played, willingly or not, in what has happened. But now that it’s finally over, she’s taken it extremely well, by the way, almost as if she had expected as much, I feel kind of lost. I’ve fancied the pants off her for, like, ever and we were happy together. It just feels like a big part of my life is gone.”

Taking one of Kíli’s hands into his own, Fíli said gently, “I understand, Kíli. It’s perfectly normal to feel that way. You are, no matter how angry or upset you might be, a kind person with a gentle heart. Of course, you’ll be anguished that your relationship is over because you care. You’ve got so much love in you that you care about the people around you. You don’t want to hurt them no matter what.”

“Is that what a broken heart feels like?” Kíli knew he might be melodramatic but he could not help it. Fíli smiled. “I don’t think so. It will pass. Give it some time, Kíli. It might be awkward now but eventually, you’ll forgive each other and move on. Both you and Tauriel care about each other and your friendship too much to let something like this ruin it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the school year passed quickly enough. Since Kíli had missed a good three weeks of classes, Lady Galadriel told him that he had the option to postpone his end of year exams until the summer to allow him to catch up. Kíli, however, did not want to ruin his summer holidays with loads of revision. So he spent the majority of his time with his head buried in various textbooks, which proved a great distraction. When exam time had finally arrived, Kíli felt that he was ready to take them to get the whole thing over with.

“Have you heard?” Lindir sat down next to Kíli and Fíli after their potions exam, which was frankly traumatising, and said without so much of a preamble. “Azog has confessed.”

“What?” Both Fíli and Kíli cried.

Satisfied with the reaction to his piece of information, Lindir leaned back and nodded mysteriously. “My dad told me. It’s not in the Daily Prophet yet so don’t tell anyone. But apparently, the Ministry conducted another interrogation on Azog and he fessed up more under the Veritaserum this time. He admitted that it was he who told his House Elf, whatever its name was, to attack you repeatedly in your last year. The Basilisk was his doing too, can you believe it? He was the one who opened it last time and he did it again two years ago. Orcs, as it turned out, can speak to snakes.”

Fíli and Kíli exchanged a look. Kíli was, of course, not surprised about what Azog had confessed. He had suspected it a long time ago. Fíli, on the other hand, seemed to be troubled by something else. “Why did the Ministry suddenly decide to question Azog again? Why aren’t we informed of the results since both incidents concern us?”

Lindir shrugged. “No clue. Dad isn’t directly involved in the case. He only told me what he has heard.”

“Did Azog say anything about Bolg’s involvement?” asked Kíli eagerly.

To his dismay, Lindir shook his head. “Azog was adamant that his son was not involved in any of that. According to him, only he and his House Elf were in on the plan. Bolg was, according to him, completely ignorant of his actions.”

“And they believed him?” Kíli could not believe his ears. Anyone with eyes could see that Bolg was at least informed of his father’s decisions, if not an active participant in it.

“Well, he did confess and it was done under the Veritaserum,” said Lindir. “It’s hard to refute such claims unless you have substantial evidence to the contrary. Besides, he also said that he petrified Bolg two years ago to get an excuse to visit Hogwarts. That makes Bolg look more like a victim rather than a perpetrator.”

“And the Ministry’s focus is Azog,” said Fíli heavily. “What’s there for them to gain to prosecute an underaged wizard that nobody knows? It will only make them look petty and unforgiving. Azog, on the other hand, is rumoured to be a Death Eater and a well-known dark wizard. His capture and conviction make the Ministry look competent and trustworthy, capable of taking care of their citizen’s safety concerns.”

“But they didn’t capture Azog! Professor Thorin and Dwalin and your mum did!” Kíli protested.

“Which, I believe, is why the Ministry is doing this other interrogation and keeping it a secret.” The look on Fíli’s face was solemn. “They want to make it look like they play a more important part of Azog’s downfall.”

This left Kíli both indignant and confused. Was the image of the Ministry really more important than the truth? Wasn’t the Ministry supposed to fight dark wizards and Death Eaters with them?

“This is politics.” said Fíli, “I need to go and tell uncle about this.”

Once Fíli was gone, Lindir turned to Kíli. “He’s a natural, that Fíli. Don’t you worry. He’s got your back.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When all the exams were over, Kíli finally managed to breathe again. He had never felt so relaxed and carefree before. Since his first entry into the Wizarding World, Kíli had always been under the constant pressure of Bolg and later his father. Now that Azog was in Azkaban, one of the biggest threats to both his and Fíli’s safety had been removed. With his father gone, Kíli was sure that Bolg could not pose any real threat. It felt as if a heavyweight had been lifted off his shoulder. Had he not split up with Tauriel, Kíli was all ready to celebrate this new chapter of his life.

The pain from the breakup with Tauriel had lessened significantly over time, just like Fíli had predicated. Barely three weeks had passed before Kíli felt much more comfortable at the thought of Tauriel. He had even managed a cordial greeting when he bumped into Tauriel at the library the other day, an event unexpected on its own. While Tauriel still looked awkward and tired, Kíli was secretly overjoyed. It seemed that Tauriel had taken his words to heart and was actively trying to change. Even though Kíli doubted that they would ever get back together, he was confident that their friendship would resume when they came back from the summer holidays.

“Are you sure you want to return to the orphanage?” Gimli asked absentmindedly on the Hogwarts Express back to London, his eyes fixed on the chessboard where his Knight was beaten savagely by Ori’s Queen. “Surely Fíli won’t mind you spending the whole summer in Erebor.”

“I want to,” Kíli confirmed. He did wonder if his summer might be more enjoyable if spent entirely in Erebor. But he did want to return to his Muggle roots. Time with his Muggle friends would be more and more precious as he grew older. He wanted to cherish that while he still could.

“Kíli will come to Erebor after 2 weeks,” smiled Fíli.

Gimli perked up. “So we can all get together then? I’m thinking some Quidditch practice will come in handy.”

Fíli gave Kíli a quick look with a raised eyebrow and a meaningful look before turning back to Gimli with a smile. “Maybe. We’ll see.”

The rest of the train ride home was spent with both Kíli and Gimli harassing Fíli to reveal his secret. Even Ori looked mildly interested. Fíli, however, merely smiled without budging. 

Even with this mystery hanging over him, Kíli had never been more content when he got off the Hogwarts Express. He was truly looking forward to the future, now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of another year! I hope Kíli's decision regarding Tauriel made sense. I always find it hard to write relationships lol.


End file.
